For Her, For Home, And For I
by softandhappy
Summary: Just what exactly were Ylisse's state of affairs in the aftermath of Grima's death? Four years had passed since Robin returned to the world. In those four years, he led Plegia to a happier future for everyone. But someone was missing. Someone who had made sacrifices for his sake. And he was determined to make sure she still had a place in the future she dreamed of saving.
1. Chapter 1

"How very disturbing…"

"How very curious."

The two Plegian step-siblings observe the room. A Risen is laid out on the examination table. Mages clad in heavy robes and equipped with sharp equipment surround the Risen and begin dissecting it. Robin averts his eyes in disgust, trying to stomach his nausea. Aversa stares in intrigue and makes note of what she sees.

"If the insides wiggle around, should we be CAW-tious?"

Henry prods the body of the Risen with his tome. He's promptly escorted out of the examination room by the researchers. Robin and Aversa watch as their ambassador is tugged along and thrown out the door.

"Thank you for trying to put up with him. I know that he's difficult," Robin says to the researchers. They nod in silence and continue their dissection. Eerie groans reverberate in the room as the Risen voices its own discomfort.

Grima was gone from the world. Robin made sure of that. Yet even though that disastrous god had vanished, his followers had not. The Grimleal still plagued Plegia. They reach for those who suffered through Validar's actions and claimed that if they had only followed him without hesitation then they would be happy. There have been reports of an increase in their followers as a result of this. Thankfully, the increase is minimal. Unfortunately, it is still a problem. Those in the Grimleal practice the art of Risen alchemy, creating more of them through magic. In some cases, there are a few who continue experimentation on humans and turn them into Risen. Robin had hoped that the cult would dissipate when Grima disappeared. And even though it did affect them, it seemed that it wasn't enough.

Plegia was left to fend for itself in the post war era. Chrom knew that the country needed a leader to bring prosperity to its people. He also knew that it couldn't be him. So Robin was appointed as Plegia's current King, serving alongside Aversa to bring prosperity to the country. Step one was to revive the economy. Plegia in recent years never had that great of an economy, what with the only means of sustaining the country coming from spoils won through war. Through trade relations with both Ylisse and Valm, things worked out for the country. In the first year of Robin's return, he pulled Plegia back to the meager state of affairs it was when Gangrel was in charge. In the second year, he brought it up higher and helped create a better reputation for Plegia. Step one was complete.

Step two was to cull the Risen once and for all.

"Robin, the researchers have finished."

Aversa tugs on his robe for his attention. He had been going over the journals written by the researchers as they were in the midst of their dissection. Robin goes over to the table and examines the body. It no longer writhed, but the eyes stared at him.

"Gods, she just wants us to kill her doesn't she?"

"She's no longer alive," Tharja explains, "so don't feel too bad."

"Even so," the tactician muses, "I wish this woman hadn't succumb to such a thing."

The dark mage scoffs. "Don't worry, we've confirmed that they don't feel a bit of pain. She's just annoyed and probably embarrassed."

_Does that really necessitate the death stare?_

One of the mages pull out a parasite to show the two. This was presumed to be what causes someone to become a Risen. In all their research, this elusive parasite had always vanished in a puff of smoke before they could extract it. With Tharja's help, they figured out how to use magic to trap its existence in stasis. They didn't know it at the time, but this day would mark the beginning of Plegian research on temporal magic.

Aversa examines the bug. After a few seconds, it crumbles to dust. The magic had worn off. Yet, a few seconds was all the sorceress needed.

"I'll get to developing magic to effectively destroy this bug from the inside," she says. "This will make Risen extermination easier."

"Could it prevent Slumbering?" Robin asked.

"We can only hope so."

The "Slumbering" phenomenon is a term coined by Robin and Chrom after the two had a discussion following their encounter with strange Risen. The ones who resembled humans only resembled their looks, but during a certain campaign they could swear they heard the beasts thank them for being killed. Chrom jokingly suggested that "maybe there's some sort of transformation sequence."

"Wait… Perhaps a period of time where the human fully assimilated into a Risen?" Robin suggested at the time. Chrom raised an eyebrow.

"Hold on, don't tell me you actually think that may be the case?"

"Slumbering" describes how humans have a period of time before their true selves "fall asleep" (another joke by Chrom). Once this period had finished, the result is a mindless being who had "Risen".

Of course this only applies to Risen created through the use of humans. Robin remembers how Henry created a whole army of Risen with the use of one of their arms. That was something entirely different.

_At the very least, we can ensure that no human has to be sacrificed again._

The mages had finished cleaning their equipment. Robin was left alone in the room. He looks over the Risen once again and sighs.

"I'm sorry."

He stabs the exposed heart. As the body crumbles away to dust, he saw that the Risen had smiled in her last moments. Or, maybe it was just his imagination.

* * *

"Uncle Robin!"

In the castle foyer a tiny, bubbly, adorable girl runs up to him and tries to hug him. Robin gets down on his knee and returns the affection.

"Lucy! You didn't tell me you were coming today." The young princess smiles.

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"She means she missed you."

Robin turns to see Chrom. The two kings greet each other with an embrace. Lucina pouts in embarrassment and lightly hits her father.

Ylisse's brave Exalt had found an abundance of free time in his own country. This was only made possible by the devotion of his loyal subjects. Those who work directly for House Ylisse had appointed themselves in charge of responsibilities that Chrom no longer had to worry about. Legal jurisdiction? Taken by Ricken. Training and management of troops? Frederick has quite the regiment. Public relations? You'll receive a wonderful smile from Stahl. Servant management? The name of the Head Housekeeper is the regal Maribelle of Themis. In the past, Emmeryn had an unstable and untrustworthy group of so-called "Vassals". There were only a few of them who really sought out her own interests and the interests of the Ylissean people. Chrom, in a sense, was lucky. Eventually, his staff had been fully replaced with those who showed great promise to Ylisse's future.

Robin, on the other hand, hardly has the time to rest. Aversa eases his burdens by taking on as much as he allows her to. Even then, he has much to attend to. Sometimes alone, as most who work under him at the castle are more than just "sketchy". Many are former Grimleal, and have openly admitted to him that they only serve him in hopes of Grima's return. Others are political prisoners saved during the campaign against Walhart. The few who show loyalty to Robin are those of the younger generation who look towards a brighter future for Plegia. And thankfully, the Plegian allies he befriended during the wars openly support him. Henry, their quirky ambassador, alleviates his fears regarding relations with outside nations. Tharja, head mage of the Plegian forces, upholds her own responsibilities with research of Robin's request and that of her own. Gangrel somehow managed to captivate those he oppressed once again, and serves Robin as an advisor. He may be an unruly, unpredictable and very violent advisor. But, he is well-intentioned.

Robin deals with the rest. His only regret is that he lacks the time to connect with the public. According to Chrom, though, it seems that he holds their favor.

"Your work so far has caused a noticeable change in the socio economic stability of the nation. Everything really is getting better."

"Wow, I never thought you'd use the words 'socio economic' in any circumstance!"

Small moments of reprisal like now are blessings to him. Especially when he gets to spend it with his best friend and his adorable niece.

Robin adored Lucina a lot. She brought back memories of her future self. The confident, stoic, yet caring princess. He was able to see her marvel at all the things of the past that she never experienced, and he was able to see her newfound resolve that came as a result. Robin was mystified by Lucina. Her ability to preserve under all the pressure was amazing. Her stubborn dedication to her friends and family was admirable. Robin found himself spending more and more time with her, and eventually formed a relationship he'd only ever made with Chrom. They started confiding fears, doubts. Their hidden desperations, their secret nightmares. Robin used to agonize over his responsibilities as tactician. The aftermath of every battle was another night where he'd stay up reviewing his insufficient orders. Lucina never felt satisfied with her performance in battle and used to stay up later and later, to the point where all she had left was little to no time for sleep.

Even to this day he still wonders how the two were able to survive this long. But through their shared desire to become better, they were able to pull the Shepherds to victory over a fallen god and bring peace to the world.

Robin hopes to watch his niece grow up in the peace Lucina strived to give her.

"Uncle Robin, are you okay?"

"Hm?" He looks down at her. She shifts around her seat and points at his face.

"Your eyes have those dark circles that Mr. Gaius has whenever he's out for a long time."

Robin glares at Chrom who simply returned a nervous smile and a shrug. It seems Gaius has more on his plate than he deserves.

"Uncle Robin has just been a little busy lately. But getting to see you, Lucina, makes it worth the time." Lucina's smile widens.

"How's the Risen research?" Chrom asks. Robin shrugs his shoulders.

"We're making headway. But nothing is definite yet. Right now, I think Aversa knows best in developing the magic we need."

"Hey, progress is progress. And you've done a lot of it in the last few years."

Robin smiles. He needed the affirmation. Lucina tugs on his sleeves.

"Where's Morgan?" she asks. And as if it was perfectly calculated, the doors at the entrance swung open in a dramatic fashion.

"You called?!"

Flower petals shoot up from behind, decorating the background. The amber light of the sunset enters the doors and fills the lobby.

"Here she comes! That beautiful, powerful, all too adorable idol of Plegia!"

From the doors, a dark silhouette appears. Clad in robes that matched the dark elegance of her father's, it was Lucina's favorite hero!

"Morgan, the Vibrant Sorceress of Plegia appears!"

Morgan rushes into the room and scoops up Lucina into her arms.

"I just got back from an epic battle, and I'm dangerously low on health! Lucy, I need you to heal me with your hugs!"

"Yes ma'am!"

They snuggle with each other, smiles bubbling from their faces. Both Robin and Chrom honestly believed they saw an aura of light coming from their faces.

"I promise I'll clean up all the petals, Uncle Robin!"

Robin was pulled into a gentle embrace from behind. He turns back to see Cynthia smiling as brightly as ever. Now it made sense as to why Morgan entered with the explosion of flowers.

It truly was moments like these that made Robin happy to still be alive. This future that he had sacrificed himself for, this future that couldn't have come without his death. Who could say that he still belonged here? Did he deserve the happiness he has now?

Everyday he thinks of these things. But everyday he sees his friends, his family, and finds a way to smile through the hatred he feels for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"I will be the next Shepherd of Ylisse and save the world, just like Daddy!"

Lucina raises her wooden stick to the sky and poses. "I'll be strong like him! But most importantly-"

She grabs her hair and tries to tuck most of it inside her shirt, pushing the length of her hair through the collar. From the front, it looked as if her hair was shorter than it actually was, and after weeks of practice she managed to give it a small curl for fashion.

"I'll look as graceful as the Hero King, Marth!"

Morgan gives the young princess a round of applause. Playing with her like this always brought the biggest of smiles for the both of them, especially when their own fathers had little time to spend with them like this. Even when the two Kings finally found a moment to catch up with each other, they immediately had to go along their duties. Fortunately, Chrom still had business in Plegia, meaning Morgan had even more time to spend with her adorable and lovable little cousin. Cynthia invited her to shop with Noire, but she chose Lucina over them. After all, they couldn't leave the tiny girl alone, and it would be dangerous to bring the young heir of Ylisse out on the streets.

Plus, Morgan hadn't gotten time to rest in her room today. So here she was, playing around with little Lucy.

The dark sorceress stands tall, and with a twirl of her cloak she lets out a cocky laugh. "So you want to be a hero too? Well, it's gonna be difficult to surpass the Three Legends of the Justice Cabal!"

Lucina flinched. She knew that combined, Morgan, Owain, and Cynthia could defeat anyone and anything in their path! The young heir needed to find a way to overcome her heroes through some other means aside from pure strength and grace. She needed a force stronger than physical might. She needed an aptitude stronger than mental superiority. She needed a social standing stronger than just the Crown Princess of Ylisse! She needed… She needed…!

"A man stronger than any other! A man who can take on the three of you blindfolded and with one arm behind his back!"

"No!" The Plegian princess reeled. Lucina pointed her sword at her, pushing her back and forcing her to the wall. "Impossible! There's no such man alive!"

"Yes there is! I'll marry him, and we'll be the strongest heroes alive!"

Morgan absolutely loved her enthusiasm. Lucina says everything and anything with such pure hearted emotion and true devotion that it's difficult not to adore her antics. "Who?!" she cries out in desperation, "Who could possibly do such a thing?!" Lucina's confident smirk slowly melted into a bubbly smile.

"R-Robin!"

It would be an understatement to say that Morgan was surprised by this. At the same time, it would also be an understatement to say that she expected something like this to happen. Lucina's eyes sparkle through a face flushed red. Morgan smiled.

_Marriage, huh?_

In this timeline, her father had never married. As of right now there wouldn't be a mini Morgan coming any time soon. It's possible that she may never be born in this future. Her father was just so disinterested in not just women, but for his own desires. The former Ylissean tactician pushed everyone and everything aside because their safety mattered more than his own happiness. Chrom once told Morgan of the nights where he found Robin staying up late, criticizing himself for his orders in the skirmish that took place that day. It was more than just trying to accept a mistake and find a way to correct it. His self-loathing went further than that. Night after night he stayed up drafting plans for one single situation and fervently revising that same plan to make sure it would be perfect no matter what the obstacle was. Morgan knew this to be true. There were a few of his strategy books that she read which covered the way to approach a single situation that eventually became worse and worse. It wasn't just a matter of simply expecting the worst to happen and trying to be prepared for it. Near the end of the book, the writing began to sound crazed and obsessive, as if the writer lost his sanity trying to come up with a clear solution. One of the very last pages contained detailed notes on how to approach the now insane situation. A successful method was one step short of being complete, but all the notes had been scribbled out and replaced with "Order all troops to withdraw and have Henry set fire to the forest."

Chrom claimed that Robin wasn't just _his_ best friend. Robin was pretty much everyone's best friend. He tolerated Lissa and Nowi's antics, supported Olivia's dream of owning a theater and gained the respect from the more hardened warriors like Frederick and Lon'qu. He found a kindred spirit in Virion, an unruly friend in Vaike, a healthy friendship in Stahl, and a strange bond with Panne. He learned of Gaius' innate distrust in people because of his history, how pride in one's family can dictate people like Ricken to becoming better and better, why personal ability can drown sublime warriors like Cordelia in feelings of inferiority. Robin was the one who tried to set Minerva up with another wyvern for Cherche, the one who taught Maribelle intimate slang in jest, the one who suspected Kellam of having supernatural powers, the one who caused Tharja to attempt to be "normal", and the one who admired Libra's art to a rather obsessive degree. He endured the effects of a particularly odd seaweed to match Sully in muscle, Miriel's experimentation with his belongings, and in Gregor's naturally odd disposition.

Sumia once told Morgan about how she began to get along with Robin through the literature she loved. There was a time when Robin would give her ridiculous novels a try, resulting in his newfound adoration for the fantasy genre. But sometime after the meeting with Validar for the Valmese campaign, something changed. Frederick remembered Robin acting very strangely since then. The army's trusted friend became more and more distant, secluding himself in his tent every night. Even when the children of the future came, he didn't connect with them like he had with their parents. It fell upon the parents themselves to express to them just how wonderful their tactician truly was. Soon, every day became another campaign for him. Robin was wrecked with stress and self doubt. He truly had a burden heavier than anyone else.

It was all because he was the Fell Dragon Grima himself. Morgan didn't know, but for the longest time Robin had sought out ways to snuff his very existence out of desperation.

But one day…

* * *

She was afraid. She was alone. And she was in pain.

"Wh-where am I? How'd I end up here?"

_My head hurts… Where do I go? My head hurts… Where did Father go? My head hurts… Where did Mother-_

In her dazed state, Morgan carelessly trips over a rock and falls to the ground. It didn't help that her head already throbbed harder than the pain any textbook could inflict on her. Panic overtook her mind. Ending up in an unknown place was one thing. Not being able to remember why she was there in the first place was another. What was the last thing she could even remember?

"My name is Morgan, a Thunder tome is stronger than a Fire tome, only cowards use a Mire tome… and…"

Nothing. That's all she could recall.

_Okay, okay, calm down, you got this! What do you have with you right now? A Steel Sword, an Elfire tome, a Concoction, and Dad's book._

Morgan pulls herself up from the ground, patting her clothes to brush away the dust. With a tight grip on her Father's book, she pushes fear out of her head. Until-

"Footsteps! ... Probably not friendly. And likely more down those stairs… Think, Morgan, think! How would Dad handle this?"

It was hard to see anything clearly in the area. Figures stood far away in the distance, covered by the fog. Red eyes were all that pierced through, sending chills down Morgan's spine. She shivered from the unease and cold, holding onto the book even tighter.

_He wouldn't panic at a situation like this. He's the strongest, smartest, and fiercest warrior to have lived! After all, Master-_

… Master?

She collapsed once again. Darkness flooded the recesses of her mind, numbing every nerve in her body. Memories of a ruined world surface one by one. They overwhelm Morgan so rapidly that she couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. A world torn asunder by raging fire. A world left barren by a sun that refused to return. It was a hellscape in every sense of the word. Towns once known for lovely festivities held not a single soul left to remember its prime. Villages rich in beautiful greenery remained in tatters. An entire kingdom which had brought light to its people laid waste in true expiration. What life that remained on the world mattered not, as soon enough_ I would come to kill them myself. Kill all of them myself. And when I do, Master will be so proud of me that he'll compliment me, maybe even spend time with me once again as a reward. I must show my undying loyalty, lest he throw me away too. But that's impossible. After all, I'm his own-_

"You… don't look like a treasure hunter. What brings you here?"

Morgan looked up. A familiar person stood in front of her with their hand outstretched. The cloud of darkness in her mind suddenly vanished. It was only then that she realized that she was crying. But that was okay, because in front of her was the one person in her life that she knew would keep her safe away from that darkness. Through the tears that shimmered on the surface of the water, she rushed towards the man and hugged him.

"There you are, Father! I was beginning to think we got separated."

"... I'm sorry, what?" Robin hesitantly placed his hands on her shoulders as she pulled away.

"Well, no harm done. At least we can head home now… " she took a good look at his face and gasped. "Goodness, the air here agrees with you! You look a decade younger, at least."

"Wait. Let's go back to the "Father" thing. ...Did you travel back from the future with Lucina?" Morgan raised an eyebrow and returned an expression of confusion. "Huh? Who's Lucina? And did you seriously just ask me if I came from the future? … Why are you looking at me like that? Hello? It's me! Morgan!"

She spun around in a circle twice, then gave her sweetest smile with both hands on her hips. "Your daughter? Love of your life and Daddy's little girl and all that?"

Robin blinked twice. But moments later, he gave her biggest smile he may have ever had in his life.

* * *

Finding out that he has a daughter in the future brightened up every dark cloud in his overcast heart. Suddenly he had a bright ball of sunlight that worked hard to shine for him. And in return, he became the guiding light for a clumsy, pure hearted, somewhat air-headed daughter. It didn't matter what his daughter had turned out to be like though. All that mattered to the unconfident tactician who only held self-depreciation was that this loving girl was his daughter. All that mattered to the child disowned by time who lost her memories of love was that her wonderful father gave her his unabated love and care. Morgan's infinite positivity influenced Robin heavily. He began to open up to everyone else once again while Morgan became acquainted with everyone.

Yet, he never made any advances on another woman.

"Lucina, if you marry my father…"

Lucina froze on the spot when Morgan shifted to a serious tone. When she had the prior advantage, she suddenly found herself intimidated by the enemy in front of her. "Y-Yes?!" was all she managed to sputter out in panic. Morgan approaches her slowly. Closer, and closer, and closer. Lucina now had her back against the wall.

"... I won't be happy unless you take good care of me too!"

With her brightest smile, Morgan scoops Lucina into her arms again. The two girls laughed in front of the mirror.

"Wow, I can already see the resemblance, 'mother'!"

Lucina flashed her widest smile as Morgan looked at herself.

The fitting image of her father's daughter. Fair skin, gray eyes, and-

"Platinum blonde hair," as Robin had once described it to her.

There were very few aspects about her that could point to who her mother was. The poor girl never did remember any single bit about her mother. So she gave up trying to find out who it really was. All that mattered now was helping her father find happiness.

Even if it meant she may have been… unwanted… accidental… .

She shook her head to dispel the negative thoughts.

_There was one woman_, _one woman who made Robin happier than anyone else._ She sighs.

_Where did you go, Lucina?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Teacher! I've brought these books. I believe that the specimen you described are in them."

Laurent sets down a small stack of books on the table. He picks up the topmost text and opens it to an annotated page. "Small in stature, akin to the size of a human thumb. Protected by a shell-like encasing to cover the flimsy parasitic roots and body within. It's possible the specimen is an evolved form of some type of Shellfish."

"Hmm…" Aversa opens another book from the stack and skims through the pages. The images certainly look similar to that of the insect within human Risen."What else can you think of?"

The mage shifts about the book and thinks. Parasites that controlled their host from within the body typically take the physical form of a worm with very few physical differences and specialties. Shellfish, rather, all fish do not carry any type of parasitic qualities aside from becoming infested with parasites themselves. Was it possible for a member of the species to develop and mutate so drastically? No, it was made impossible by a multitude of various speciation barriers. But COULD it still be possible? _No, no stop where you are now, Laurent. Start thinking outside of the box. Instead of trying to prove this single theory, take a moment to think of other theories. Any theory. Start to come up with every possible scenario, big or small, possible or impossible-_

He had a thought. An insane, ridiculous, incredulous product of his imagination. And that's exactly what his teacher had been teaching him to believe in the most if he wished to push the boundaries of the world further and further.

"It's possible the parasite was artificially created by someone long ago. It eventually implemented itself into the world as a living being by becoming the organism that infects people, causing them to undergo the Slumbering."

Aversa hides a proud smirk. Laurent takes his leave. From outside, a surprised "Nya hah?!" echoes in the hall. Seems that Henry didn't realize his son was visiting.

The research into the Risen parasite was currently moving along very slowly. Aversa took it upon herself to develop the magic that could exterminate the parasite from inside without harming the Risen. Of course, there would be no guarantee that killing the parasite from within would actually affect anything. At best, the Risen would simply no longer have a parasite within them. At worst, the Risen may simply go berserk without a source controlling the host, or the host body will simply become a corpse without any function for life. Despite these possibilities, Aversa and her team continues onward, pursuing research that may ultimately result in nothing more than another complicated weapon to use.

It was all for Robin. Everything she did ever since that day the Shepherds added her to their ranks was for him and him alone.

* * *

Aversa carefully enters Robin's room. "Are you awake?"

Robin turned in his sleep and came close to the edge of the bed. Aversa carefully pushes him a little further near the middle, but made sure to leave one of his arms outstretched towards her. She held his hand in her own and smiled. While running her fingers through his hair, she ever so softly whispers in his ear.

"Sleep just for a little while longer, okay?"

"No Chrom… I don't want to… use the Mire tome… it's disgraceful…"

Adorable. Seems the sweet king is a little_ tuckered out._

The citizens of Plegia have been rallying behind Robin more as of late. He can deny it as much as he wants, but his approval rating is higher than it has ever been. Even so, the people don't really know what their king is like. But he exudes charisma and hope from the smiles he gives them that they all adore him. He may think he's not doing a good job. He's absolutely wrong. Today, a festival was held in his honor. Robin didn't order for such an event to take place, nor did he want for something like that to take place. It was the people's wish to celebrate their king, as well as their desire to give him thanks. It was completely different from Gangrel's reign. Gangrel, the cruel dictator who viewed all Plegians as nothing more than mindless puppets. Gangrel, the monstrous ruler who easily threw away the lives of the soldiers as a man plagued with madness would. Gangrel, the false king who controlled the kingdom through the will of the Grimleal. Then the end of his reign gave way to Validar.

Aversa hated herself for letting it get to that point. But now?

There was no longer any need for religious sanctity from the Grimleal. There was no longer any need to control the people like puppets on strings.

Aversa's Inquisition didn't have a place in the country. And she was happy with that.

Robin snores softly, then readjusts himself so that he stopped snoring. He'd hardly gotten much sleep as of late, often staying up late at night to write down schedules for the coming days. Aversa takes a few moments to admire his sleeping face.

_Maybe… I should… "Comfort" him while he's still-_

The door swings open. "GUESS WHO?!"

The former Mad King confidently strides into the room, a devilish smile plastered onto his face. Aversa glared at him as she held a finger to her lips. Their king was still asleep. "Ah, it's no problem," he shrugs, "the kid is probably out like a light."

"That doesn't give you the right to turn the lights back on."

"Hah! Isn't that because _you_ are the one who wishes to 'turn him on'?!"

The witch throws a dagger at Gangrel, just barely missing his face and instead impaling itself into the wall. He bows a full ninety degrees forward and apologizes without snark.

"Anyway, I'm here to report some things or whatever."

Gangrel's latest mission was to travel to Chon'sin so that he could play diplomat with their leaders. Thankfully, Say'ri insisted on meeting with him personally despite not necessarily needing to be the one to do so seeing as she was Queen. With diplomatic talks essentially rigged between two relatively good friends, trade was established between the two kingdoms. Plegia vowed to pull all troops and political officers from Southern Chon'sin to return the land they stole in exchange for increased trade and the ability for sailors to directly land to the satellite states under Plegia's rule, namely their archipelago. It helped to have brought Cherche along as a representative of Rosanne. Not only that, Robin himself had drafted the treaty that would put the plan into action. His signature (alongside a personal letter from him which Gangrel, after reading it without his knowledge, edited and decorated it to make it seem romantic) was all Say'ri needed to approve of it. She returned to the capital, and rumors say that she had a smile that wouldn't be wiped for a week.

"So that's just another job well done by yours truly!"

"Yeah, sure."

Aversa's quick dismissal of his accomplishment was expected. Of course, he still felt offended. Gangrel walked closer and sat down on the bed. He stared at Robin.

"Y'know," he quietly whispers, "I think it's time for me to exit stage left."

Aversa held her words, merely looking at him as he spoke. Gangrel placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"This kid gave me a chance. A chance to redeem myself in front of the people. But it wasn't for them. He gave me this chance… for me. Now Plegia is better than it ever had been, far more than when we controlled the kingdom."

Aversa felt her heart ache. She felt guilty for everything she did while being controlled by Validar. She felt guilty for taking advantage of Gangrel's convictions, turning him into a victim in his own right. But most of all, she felt guilty for Robin, who cleaned up after the two of them. "I know how you feel," she muttered under her breath.

"I've had a swell time working along this selfless brat. But I think I've had enough. He doesn't need some scoundrel like me to be the friendly face of Plegia-"

"Don't… you dare…"

Robin grabbed Gangrel's wrist and held it tightly, at the same time, he held Aversa's hand in his own. The two advisors turn to him in surprise to see that his eyes had barely opened ever so slightly.

"You… both of you… are to stay right… by my side. Whether… you like it or… not-"

He releases Gangrel's wrist and closes his eyes again. It seems he responded half asleep. Gangrel leaves the room. He would never admit it, but as he went about his business he had trouble hiding a grin.

Aversa gazes affectionately at her king. This wonderful man who brought light to her life. This amazing leader who brought hope to the world.

This loving brother who cares for everyone in his life.

Robin would like to make himself believe that Aversa took on half the work to help him out, but in truth, he's taken all the important tasks for himself. It's important for the king to make decisions affecting the whole of his kingdom, but even he doesn't need to start being a holy leader just yet. Of course, if she started taking things into her own hands, Robin would never forgive her. Worst of all, he would never forgive himself for not being competent enough to complete his duties.

So in the end, she can't change a thing. All she could do was try to alleviate her brother's burden.

"Knock knock, knock knock!"

From outside, Morgan vocalized her hand knocking on the door. Aversa quickly pulls away from Robin and tells her to come in.

"Door open! Doooooor close!"

The temptress smiles. "Morgan dear, it's alright for you to come into your own father's room without needing permission."

"No, I couldn't possibly! What if he was doing something private?"

"Like what?"

"Something that would scar me for life! But also something that would ensure I have a life in this timeline."

The two laugh. Morgan approaches Aversa and hugs her tightly.

"Is he ready to go to Arena Ferox?"

"Oh, that's right. His meeting with Khan Flavia. I'll wake him up and get him ready."

"Okaaayyyy, thank you Auntie!"

When the young princess leaves the room, Aversa gazes at Robin's face once again. She leans in and kisses his forehead.

"Wake up, big brother."

* * *

"Stay safe, mother!"

"Of course. Who do you think you're talking to?"

"R-Right! Make sure to tell father that I said hi!"

"Don't need to do that, he already says hi to your younger self everyday."

"DAMN THAT LITTLE CRETIN! STEALING TIME FROM MY BELOVED FATHER JUST SO THAT I SUFFER!"

Tharja flicks Noire's forehead, hugs her, then approaches the wagon. Laurent helps her aboard, then waves at Noire. She waves back while trying to hide her blush.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us, Noire? There's plenty of room with this caravan."

Robin greets her from behind. Noire shakes her head and smiles. In truth, she desperately wanted to go see her younger self to spend time with her, but she needed to stay and take care of Tharja's lab, as well as watch over Tharja' s research team.

"Just please give mini me my regards, your Majesty."

"Er, right."

Robin still wasn't too comfortable with that title. However, everyone insists on calling him that aside from Gangrel and Henry. _I suppose I'll truly HAVE to be called by that soon enough-_

"Surprise hug attack!"

Morgan rushes at him from behind and tackles him into a fierce vice grip. It wasn't long before Lucina would also jump on top of them.

"Alright, that's enough! Don't kill the man."

Chrom pulls the two daughters away as Robin gets up. "Sorry about that. Lucina really wanted to say bye before you left."

"It's no problem. You'll be going back to the Halidom too, right?"

"Yeah. So we'll be leaving as well."

"Take care, Uncle Robin!"

Robin ruffles Lucina's hair before he gets in the wagon. Morgan waves goodbye.

In the wagon, he shifts through his belongings. "Your Majesty, why ARE you meeting with Khan Flavia today?" Laurent asks him.

"Lon'qu told me something interesting in his most recent missive. It seems…"

He tenderly pulls out a blue butterfly mask.

"... a masked warrior in Ferox has appeared."


	4. Chapter 4

The caravan wagons trudged along the muddy road of the Midmire. Rainwater trickles off the layered hempen cloth to the sides, dampening the fabric. Eventually the humidity had seeped into the wagons themselves. While Laurent and Tharja continued to rest within the confines of the wagon, Robin put his hood on and joined the kind coachwoman at the front. The barren wasteland drowned by the rain caused him to reminisce of memories years ago. It had been around six, maybe seven long years ago when Emmeryn had fallen off the spire of Castle Plegia. Seven long years ago he experienced what it felt like to fail without having any chance of success. The following battle at the Midmire was just as difficult. Mere moments he had been reeling over Emmeryn's death, but he couldn't stop. As much as he wanted to run away, as much as he wanted to cry, as much as he wanted to stop being the tactician, he couldn't. All he could do was force his emotions down in order to then force everyone to move forward.

He sighs.

"A beautiful sight ain't it, your Majesty?"

Robin turns his head towards the young girl who returned a smile to him. "The Midmire always looks solemn in the rain, but when it rains you can't help but take a look at this place and admire it."

"Truly? What is it about this place that makes you feel that way?" he asks her. She blushed as she held onto the reins. "Well, it's actually a tad embarrassing…"

Emmeryn's words and sacrifice did not fall on deaf ears. They echoed throughout the hearts of Plegia's citizens, the citizens whom before that lacked the ability to find their own voice. The voice of the Exalt became the cry to action that they desperately needed. In the end, Gangrel's downfall during the Plegian campaign could have only come about because the people themselves realized what they wanted. True peace. Peace between all people. Not the enforced silence that Gangrel desired. And even when Chrom contradicted her wishes, he embodied her dream. Truly, everything that the continent has become now had started with her sacrifice.

"... At least, that's what I think, your Majesty."

Robin smiles as he pats her head. "There's no need to be embarrassed for being inspired by a noble act. I, too, was inspired that day." She beams. He was surprised to see someone as young as her to feel that inspiration. From the looks of her, she must have been no more than a child when Emmeryn fell.

She found the hope that was buried within herself that day and followed it. All Robin did at the time was cry. It was the first time he wished to give up, the first time he realized that his mistake could very well occur again. Who would he have lost if it did? He was too scared to see who.

"_No, Robin. It wasn't your fault. If there was nothing you could do, then there was simply nothing you could do. You made the right choice to force yourself forward because you honored her wishes. You honored my father's wishes… You honored my own wishes."_

Robin shakes his head.

"Hey, don't you have a coat to shield yourself from the rain?" Robin asks the girl. She shook her head and smiled.

"No need to worry about little ol' me, your Majesty."

He didn't respond. Instead, he takes off his coat and wraps it around her. "Your health is just as important as mine," he reassures, "Ferox becomes colder once we reach the Longfort. It wouldn't be good for a hardworking girl like you to catch something bad."

Robin returns to the inside of the wagon and rests. The young coachwoman hummed a happy tune all the way to Ferox, feeling as warm as can be for the two-day journey.

* * *

"Cold as always," Laurent mutters. Tharja continues to wrap herself up in all the clothes she brought.

"Er… Do I look weird in this?"

Robin steps out of the wagon wearing the Ylissean Tactician garb. The clothes he wore on the inside was still the same. A white coffee colored shirt and pants tucked into his boots. His oversized Plegian coat however was replaced by a slim blue blazer decorated with white markings and buttons. Thin iron plating covered the shoulders and elbows. He wore white gloves covered by iron on the top half. The back of the blazer had the Brand of the Exalt embroidered into the fabric. Below his waist the coat separates in the middle, akin to two tails that reached his calves. Within the blazer itself was tempered chain links embedded in the fabric. This served as light protection alongside the outer iron plates. A wide, blue sheath hangs to the left of his hip. It's normally meant for Brave Swords, however it is broad enough for his favored Levin Sword.

"You look like a royal prince!" the young girl squeals.

"I agree. It is almost as if you were a royal Knight." Laurent says.

"It certainly cups your body quite nicely," Tharja teases.

He hides an embarrassed smile. Chrom gifted this garb to him three years ago for a festival in the Halidom. The royal family never truly had a tactician for as long a time as they did with Robin, so the Shepherds had the outfit made for him. It was not only a garb that represented Robin's own loyalty to the continent as a whole, it also represented the bonds he made with his friends. Despite that, he never wore it, instead favoring his regular Plegian coat. It was his way of representing the country he ruled while also serving as a constant reminder of who he was and is.

A spawn of fell blood. A spawn of Grima. Keeping those in mind helps humble him while strengthening his own resolve.

"Well now! You look quite dashing today, 'your Majesty'. Is it possible that you've come to woo away the beautiful Feroxi women?"

He looks forward to the gates of the Arena. A young man carrying a sleeping child in arm appeared alongside another child peeking their head out from behind his leg. Robin recognizes his warm smile and reciprocates with his own.

"It's good to see you, Inigo. Are you taking care of yourself today?" The mercenary laughs while bouncing the child in his arms.

"Mother and Father are too busy enjoying their time together, so I thought I'd make sure he had someone looking after him. Look," he pokes little Inigo's cheek, "isn't his smile wonderful? It warms up this inane cold, that's for sure."

The other child slowly goes down the steps of the entrance and runs towards Robin. She trips in the snow, but forces herself to get to Robin. When she does, she hugs his leg.

"It's good to see you too, Noire."

Noire silently beams as she continues clinging onto him. Tharja eventually pries her off. "I'm going to wait for Lon'qu with her. Go have your meeting."

"I shall also be taking my leave," says Laurent. "My plan is to spend time studying the temperatures in Ferox."

Inigo guides Robin through Arena Ferox. They passed by multiple warriors traveling to the arena, and even engaged in conversations with a lot of them. They were warriors who came for glory, warriors who came for money, warriors who came for family. In an entire country whose main attraction is a place of violence and battle, they are the ones who bring out the true excitement that everyone had craved for. Robin recalls how Ferox had been nearly devastated during the campaign against Walhart. He was the one, after all, who ordered hundreds of Feroxi warriors to perish with Basilio's battle against the conqueror. He was the one, after all, who split the forces in order for Robin and the Shepherds to battle against Yen'fay. He was the one, after all, who was responsible for ev_erything going wrong. It started with Emmeryn- no, it goes further beyond that. It started with my own birth. And now, even in peacetime, Lucina had gone missing while you live_-

Robin shook his head. He couldn't start feeling sorry for himself now. Now was the time for resolve.

The two pass by Olivia dancing on stage and a somewhat intoxicated Stahl madly chanting for her. "Father barely gets time off to spend with her, yet still she loves him so dearly. Even after all these years I've been away, I'm happy to see that nothing has changed," Inigo says with a chuckle.

Robin raises an eyebrow. "Were you gone for that long, Inigo? I recall the last missive I got from Stahl saying that you were only gone for a couple months." Inigo visibly flinched and chose not to answer.

Eventually, the two reach the front doors to the council room. While Inigo talks to the guards, Robin looks out a balcony overlooking the Arena itself. There was a match going on between a familiar Longfort knight and-

_The masked swordsman!_

Clad in blue, poised and agile. The swordswoman swings her blade with grace and fluidity, but every swing is heavier, wider, and faster than the last. Even with a regular Iron Sword, they slashed through the air with the precision of a Swordmaster and the might of a Hero. Each slash and each thrust carried an impact so heavy that Robin could feel the force of the blow from where he was at. At the end of the match, the swordsman had successfully broke Raimi's Iron Lance. They sheathed their sword, and looked up to where Robin was.

_Short, blue hair. The butterfly mask. And…_

When the swordsman had turned around, Robin barely made it out. On their cape was the Brand of the Exalt, though had he not focused so intensely he would have missed it. It's highly possible that many, if not all of, the warriors had not recognized it yet either due to how the color difference is only slight.

_It had to be her. No one else could look so alike, no one else could fight so similarly!_

"Robin? They're waiting for us."

"Uh… Right, sorry." Robin took one last look at the Arena. The swordsman had already left.

* * *

He left his Levin Sword at the table. It was now illegal to carry personal weapons into a match at the arena. All participants were forced to use an Iron weapon from the arena's storage.

"Ready?"

"Are you sure that she's a woman, Lon'qu?"

The stoic swordsman nods. His innate, crippling fear of women was what caused his downfall against her. Again.

Robin sat down. From his meeting with Flavia he learned that this swordswoman took the mantle of "Marth" and has been on the longest win-streak in Ferox history since she took the name. So far everything about her has led us all to believe that she really is Lucina, but if that were the case, then what's the need for the disguise? Flavia had already confronted her, and this "Marth" character had said she doesn't know about Grima or anything about the campaigns she took part in. This is what prompted Lon'qu to contact Robin in the first place. Were it not actually Lucina, it would be a waste of time for Chrom. And he knew that Robin was the one who held onto the hope that she was still in this world. Out of respect for the man who made sure he stayed alive for those years of war, this was the least he could have done.

If it were Lucina, then both men would have to expect a stern scolding from Chrom.

"I'm ready now."

Robin holds Lucina's mask and gazes at it wistfully. _If it's you_, he thinks to himself as he puts it on, _then I hope you don't mind._

"Alright. Remember your stage name. And good luck."

The masked tactician walks out to the arena. Marth had been waiting at the center. When he arrived, she visibly reacted to him.

"... Tell me your name," she demands.

"Reflet."

Marth doesn't respond. Instead, she draws her sword and readies herself. Robin unsheathes his blade and prepares himself.

It was on the battlefield that a tactician excels the most. Strategy is what wins wars. Tactics was what won confrontations. He just needed to stay two steps ahead.

Step one.

An overhead slice coming down from the left side. Robin blocks the strike with the top of his gauntlet, pushes the blade to the side and thrusts his blade straight ahead. In response, Marth follows the direction her blade was parried to spin to the side. Her clever dodge allowed her to evade the strike by only a few inches. She follows this up with a horizontal slash that carried the velocity of her spin. Robin brings his sword up to his side to block the attack, but the impact of her swing causes physical strain on his arm due to the awkward position he found himself blocking with. Despite the ache, he forces himself to rush forward keeping the blade on hers. Sparks fly as the blades grind, resolving only when he swung forward. He manages to cut Marth's waist. Blood gradually soaked the cloth around the wound as she jumped back to gain space. Robin didn't manage to leave that interaction unscathed, but he managed to injure her.

Step two.

This time, Robin takes the lead. He inverts his grip on the blade and swings upward. Before Marth could respond, he pushes his back leg to turn around, then follows through with an overhead strike. Marth barely blocks the attack, but luckily for her, it pushes Robin's arm to far back and creates a wide opening. She repositions her blade and immediately thrusts forward. Her blade stabs through his clothes, cutting deep into his chest. Robin lets out a cry, but as Marth readied to pull back, he grips the blade and shakes her to the side. His fingers are cut while doing so, but it forced Marth farther away from him. He grits his teeth and pulls the blade out. He emerged from that interaction severely damaged, but Marth is now disarmed, and now Robin had two swords to work with.

Step three.

Neither of them moved.

"Tell me," the swordswoman demands, "where did you get that mask?" Robin flinches. Marth notices and decides to take advantage by charging straight towards him.

"It belongs to me!" she yells.

Final step.

Robin drops down, sweeping his leg. Marth loses her balance and falls down. Robin immediately throws both swords away and rolls over her. She struggles for a bit as the blood from his chest wound stains her. He soon overpowers her and forcefully takes off the mask.

"Lucina?"

Marth opens her eyes.

"Wait… Red? No way-"

Robin pulls his mask off. Marth gasps.

"Robin?!"

"Anna?!"

* * *

"An Exalt's Brand? You turned into a Great Lord class using a secret sacred treasure of the Halidom?"

Anna nods with tears in her eyes. She had been kneeling on seeds for seven minutes now as punishment for her money-grubbing schemes.

Robin knew about the existence of the seal. Chrom had told him that he had given it away to a prince from a faraway land. It was possible to change into a class which mimicked the style of the Hero-King, Marth. Frederick had once mentioned before that Chrom's style of fighting took the more extreme aspects of the Great Lord's prowess and that Lucina matched it more properly, although it seemed that her father's style rubbed off on her and caused her to forgo most of the more nimble moves.

After uncovering another seal within a hidden treasure vault underneath Mount Prism, the greedy merchant came up with the plan of posing as the Ylissean royalty in order to sell "exclusively special goods from the royal family" at high prices. When she realized that it would bring about more trouble than it was worth, she decided instead to exploit Arena Ferox's betting system as well as "Marth's" reputation. She had her sisters create a costume nearly identical to Lucina's, provide a blue wig for her to use, as well as fashion a mask for her. Once that had been collected, it was only a matter of being strong enough to imitate Lucina. After all, she was a strong Trickster who fought on Grima's back! How could she NOT hold her own against regular nameless thugs in a match?

"So you posed as Marth to make the people believe you were the same Marth that showed up long ago, and because the seal taught you how to fight like Lucina you ended up pulling it off perfectly?" asks Flavia.

"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for-"

"Anna."

She quivers at Robin's harsh tone and looks down. Half a minute passes, then Robin approaches her. Without warning, he raises her up from her knees and hugs her.

"I'm happy to see you again. We all wondered how you were doing after you left. It's reassuring to know that you're the same as always."

She ended up crying a little more, this time out of happiness. Anna was one of the Shepherds who desperately sought out Robin. Of course, it wasn't out of love. He was, no, _is_ one of her true friends. Rather, it was because he gave her the happy feeling that came from knowing someone will always have your side. Her sisters may not have understood that strange dependency, but to her, Robin was as important to her as Jake is to her sister, Anna. Or how important that other Jake is to her other sister, Anna. Same goes for that pirate Jake that her older sister, Anna, married.

"Of course, I expect some discounts next time I buy from you as your repentance."

Anna's heart breaks. "S-Sure!" She weakly replies, clearly not excited about it.

In the end, Robin came out of his excursion knowing nothing about Lucina's whereabouts, or even anything that related to her. The Exalt Brand may have been found around Mount Prism, but that doesn't tell him that she could be there.

Everyone had dispersed to their own business. Anna was forced to vow to never try and pull this off again by Flavia. Currently, she has her shop set up at the bar and is trying to sell off a few of her remaining goods. Lon'qu is spending time with Tharja and little Noire. Robin returned to his room and was mulling things over in his bed. He wanted to think.

At least, that was the plan.

"No, stop that! That's a sharp dagger, not a toy!"

Inigo frantically tried to pull his younger self away from the dangerously sharp objects in Robin's possession. "Sorry," he laughs, "little me here is still but a two-year old babe."

Robin smiles. It felt like forever since he last saw Inigo. It made him happy knowing that he had been okay.

It took some time, but Inigo managed to put his little self to sleep. "So," Robin turned to him, "what did you need to talk to me about?"

Inigo looked down. He was unsure of what he wanted to say to Robin. There was a promise he had to keep. Was it right for him to break it now? No, that wasn't the issue. Maybe it was that he knew that he should have broken it sooner. Guilt had built up within his happy smile for years now, and ever since his journey to that other world, it's felt as if it built up inside him for too long.

… There was one thing he always wanted to ask him.

"What is Lucina to you?"

Robin blinked. "What do you mean?"

"My dear friend," Inigo replies, "you've put up with my hopeless flirting and romantics more than most other people have. I was sure I'd have annoyed you long ago what with all the trouble I made for the Shepherds back then. That's why I trust you more than I do myself. I've put my life on the line for you, and you made sure no matter what that it was a life that wouldn't be lost."

Robin gulps. Inigo had never been this serious with him before.

"You may not believe me, but… I've been away on a mission for quite a long while. I traveled to another continent and got wrapped up within a bloody war that took place there. It was a war that tore apart a lord and his family. Thankfully it had ended in happiness, and I even found a family of my own while I was there. My daughter is a beautiful, young woman of endless potential-"

"Wait, wait, you have a daughter? Shouldn't you be there with her?"

Inigo didn't have a good response for that. _It's probably best if I don't try to explain everything_, he thought to himself.

"She'll be fine. Her mother insisted I return to Ylisse. Anyway, the point is that I experienced an emotional battle waged within a man for his own family. Who he considered 'family,' what he considered even was a 'family', and the ties that bind people together to make them 'family'. When I made a family of my own, I understood what he was feeling just a little bit. The love I had for all those I considered family transcended myself. I…"

He clutched his chest. "I understood why my parents had desperately tried to protect me in the future. Why they had laid down their lives for someone like me. That's why I have to know Robin. What is Lucina to you? Family? Friend? A lover? Someone you wish to lay your life for? Someone you couldn't bear to lose?"

"I…"

_Of course she was._ He desperately wished to say those exact words. But he couldn't. What was Lucina to him?

Just what were his feelings for her all those years ago?

His head ached in pain. Pain from memories long ago.

"_Robin I… Please forgive me… Stay where you are, Robin! I have no choice. I must kill you."_

"Well?"

Inigo stared at him. He was as desperate as Robin was for an answer.

"... I don't know what my feelings are for Lucina. All I know…"

He remembers the tears Lucina had shed that day.

"All I know is that she deserved to be here with all of us. And I want her here… I want her by my side."

Moments passed for what seemed like an eternity. Inigo contemplates… and smiles.

"Alright then. It's not much, but I know where you can start looking for her."


	5. Chapter 5

Robin ruffles Lucina's hair before he gets in the wagon. Morgan waves goodbye.

"Now say goodbye to Morgan, Lucina," says Chrom. Lucina turns to her and jumps up to cling on her. "Bye big sis!"

"Stay safe Lucy! And remember, whenever you start feeling like you're caged up and can't find a place to have fun and be yourself, you can always come visit to spend time with me. After all," Morgan nuzzles her cheeks with her own, "you're my little hero, Lucina."

Cynthia waves from the caravan wagon as Chrom and Lucina board it. Noire had already returned to the castle to cover for her mother. Morgan was now alone with nothing to do.

As the caravans disappeared in the distance, the citizens took the time to sweep up the roads and clean up all their stalls. The festival had gone on for a couple days already, and it had less reason to continue for another day when the king himself wasn't present to enjoy the festivities. Thus marked the new "King's Feast" festival which would be held annually for their ruler. Morgan joins in the cleanup effort and bonds with the many citizens. She wouldn't realize it, but while the people loved their new king, they absolutely loved his adorable daughter just as much. The Plegian princess was an extension of their hopes, serving as their example for what they wished for in the next generation.

However, at times like these when the King is away, Aversa is the one who commands the kingdom in his absence. Most Plegians were still fearful of her. The dark temptress ruined a multitude of their lives, and many more had found themselves living as dead men in the presence of her Inquisition. Despite their fears, they recognize that she's now truly working for the kingdom's best interests. In addition, Robin trusted her enough to delegate part of his duties to her. If their king would allow it, then it should be that way. Morgan had known about their apprehensions and has worked on helping Aversa look more appealing to the people in her own way.

"My Auntie is so caring! One time, when my Daddy was sick, she had the castle staff on a leash working to care for him! And this one time when Daddy was hungry, she forced the castle cooks to make him a five star meal or else they would be fired! Then there was this one time when Daddy started growing gray hairs, she instigated a full investigation on the castle staff to figure out who was giving him stress!"

It was more impressive that she managed to notice gray hairs on a man whose hair was platinum blond.

Morgan always tries to complement Aversa and tell people about how wonderful she is. But she wasn't exactly sure why. She knew that Aversa was one a bad person, so really it's understandable why people are scared of her. Sometimes, Morgan was scared of her. But that's exactly what Morgan doesn't like. Being afraid of a person who's putting in the effort to change themselves. Being apprehensive of a girl trying to become a better person. Being negative about someone that tries to put their past behind them and look forward to the future. Maybe Morgan felt this way because she understood that wish to try and make their loved ones happy. She loved her father, and wanted to live a life of happiness with him. Aversa must feel the same way about Robin, and maybe about Morgan herself. Morgan had always felt that they shared some sort of special connection. Aversa didn't seem like the type of girl up enjoy being called "Auntie", so maybe it was possible that there was a strong feeling between the both of them.

Morgan, at least, absolutely loves her with all her heart. She was like a mother to her, and she sometimes suggests to her father that Aversa would be a top tier choice as a wife. Of course, since the two are basically siblings, it might seem super strange for them to-

_Wait, siblings! Duh, why didn't I think of this?!_

The princess runs back to the castle, remembering to politely greet all the people she passes by on the way. She's come up with a new plan, one that would absolutely positively without a doubt work for sure!

* * *

"Morgan, darling-"

"Just… A little… Loooonngeeeerrrrrr!"

"Morgan I really don't think-"

"I'm feeling… _Something!_ Something big!"

"Dear, please-"

"It's gonna work! It's… gonna… wooooorrrk!"

"Please, sweetie, you're making a really weird face now."

Morgan had been staring at Aversa face to face for the past eight minutes in an attempt to try and pull a memory from deep within her. Since Aversa was technically Robin's sister, they must have spent time together in the future like they do now! If Morgan couldn't remember anything about her mother, then maybe it's possible that she can remember something about her aunt.

"I've… got this!"

"Morgan, I think it's best for you to find another method."

Morgan sighs. She was right, nothing came up. _What a dumb idea_, she thought to herself, _now I just looked like a fool in front of her._

Aversa pulls her into a hug and caresses her head. "It's okay, Morgan. We'll find a way for you to remember your past."

Warmth exuded through every part of her body. Morgan felt calm. Her mind slows down bit by bit in Aversa's arms. She instinctively closes her eyes and thinks to herself. Was this… what a mother was like? Cynthia once talked about how warm it felt to be in her mother's arms. Morgan doesn't remember that kind of feeling. Was this it?

"_No matter what happens, know that I will always love you, my dear daughter."_

"... Mother…"

Aversa quietly gasps. Did Morgan remember something? She took a look at her.

The girl had fallen asleep in her arms. Aversa smiles. It was like holding onto a dainty flower. A sweet, beautiful flower that blooms brightly every single day. The sorceress never failed to see the young princess try to make her look good in the eyes of the public. But she never needed recognition. She never needed praise. She never needed the people to trust her again. It's only fair that they feel so apprehensive about her. How many lives has she taken? How many lives has she ruined? No matter how far she forces herself to look ahead, the sins of her past always looms close behind her. There was nothing she could do except try to be better. For the people. For herself.

For Morgan. And most of all, for Robin.

_It should start here then, where I can help Morgan recover her memories._

Aversa thought back to the day Robin and Chrom gave her a second chance. Back to when they found her at her absolute worse. Even in her own heartbreak, she found her will to push forward. Morgan can do the same.

"No mommy… don't use the Mire tome…"

The two mages rest together immersed in their thoughts. Henry passes by and sees the two asleep. With a high pitched "Nya ha!" he hexes their dreams to be pleasant ones. The drawback to the hex was that they wouldn't remember their dreams when they woke up, but he was sure they wouldn't mind. The dark mage goes along his way with tome in hand and a crow perched atop his head.

* * *

Kjelle wiped her brow. A sun scorched desert was clearly not a place for any regular person. Then again, Kjelle was never just any regular person. Strapped in the heavy General's armor, she hefted herself across the sandy wastes of Plegia's Eastmire beyond the Border Pass. The sounds of the armor clinking against itself echoed throughout the air amidst the sound of the blowing wind. "A true Ylissean knight would laugh in the face of this desert!" Kjelle desperately tells herself. She lifted her scarf to cover her mouth against the sandy wind. The persistent knight was tired, ready to pass out at any time. Her water had run out half an hour ago, yet she wouldn't stop. To stop now meant death… and de_ath_… _for a knight of Ylisse… was-_

A large cloud of sand kicked up the moment a heavy set of armor dropped to the ground. Kjelle's vision started to blur, and eventually, she couldn't see anything at all.

"Sweetie, do you ignore my advice on purpose or is it just that you don't realize I'm here with you?"

Kellam hefts her daughter up on her feet and hoists her arm around his shoulder. He brought her to his horse and propped her up on it. With the straps from his bag and the hooks of the saddle, Kellam manages to fasten his daughter in the seat.

"I swear, everyday you take it three steps further!"

He sighs as he travels across the desert. Plegia Castle, along with the castle town, was visible across the distance. Kjelle quietly groans the whole way. When he reached the town, he found many empty stalls. People were still in the middle of cleaning up after their festival. "Oh man," Kellam says aloud, "she's not going to enjoy knowing that we missed the festival."

"Oh! Kjelle, you've finally made it!" An armored red-hair woman runs up to the horse. "Where's Kellam?"

"I-I'm right here, Cordelia!" She turns and lets out a small yelp when she noticed that he was, in fact, right next to her. He laughs. "Sorry, I didn't think I'd be THIS slow. Well," he points to Kjelle who was still unconscious, "she had been a bit of a problem."

"Hah! Severa had her own issues too," she points at an unconscious Severa being tended to by Owain, "she bolted off her own pegasus without any food or water. Poor thing fainted after a day."

Owain waves to Kellam as he frantically dumps water on Severa's face. The poor Swordmaster only accompanied so he could surprise Morgan, but now he's unfortunately become the one who has to tend to Severa because of her careless actions. Again.

When Chrom first announced that he would be visiting Plegia, he invited the others to come along. Everyone declined, however, since they seemed far too busy to go. Lissa had to take care of Owain the newly born, Sumia had to stay as acting Queen while Chrom was away, Maribelle was preparing another of Brady's recitals at the theater, Miriel was developing magic on request by Robin, and Sully was looking after all the knights since both Frederick and Stahl were currently on their vacation. Ricken was nowhere to be seen after he recently was mistaken for a child again, and Emmeryn didn't want to go even when she had nothing to do. She mentioned something about being "too embarrassed to see him," which confused Chrom.

A day after he left Severa and Owain returned from the journey they went on with Inigo. Severa, after hearing that there would be a festival, immediately set off on a journey to Plegia. Cordelia noticed that they forgot to bring food, and when Kjelle found out she took it as a challenge to see who could make it to Plegia with little resources (secretly, she actually wanted to go to the festival, but this was a convenient excuse to cover that up). This then prompted Kellam to look after her and became the one who brought all the resources necessary. She just didn't realize her father was with her.

"CUTE CLOTHES!"

"-not acceptable!"

The two girls wake up from their fever at the same time. They look around to see that the festival had already ended. The depression that sank in their hearts was visible on their face. Kjelle, Kellam, and Cordelia leave to search for an inn while Severa stubbornly looks for an open stall. Owain looks around as well, and happens to find one still open.

"Young man, over here! You seem like the type to appreciate my mystically divine wares."

"Mystical? _Divine?!"_

A chord struck in Owain's heart and he immediately started browsing the intricate jewelry on display. Severa sighs. She noticed that the shop owner was Anna, or at least, one of the Annas. Before leaving to go find another stall, Owain rushes up to her holding up necklaces and earrings to her face.

"Severa! I must know your opinion on these wondrous stones! Personally, I think that they're practically EXUDING magical aura-"

"Oh yeah, suuuuure! They'd make you look more _magical_ than you already do."

Her snide remark was lost on Owain's ears, who only responded with some squeal of excitement. "Then I hope Ophelia will love it too."

Severa smiles. Owain had always been true to himself, making sure everything he did was meant for the happiness of others. As much as she hated to admit it, she loved the guy despite everything about him. Inigo was the same. Even during their journey, he would never fail to try and bring a smile to everyone's faces. She loved him too. In fact, she loved everyone. Nah, Brady, Gerome, Laurent, Kjelle, Cynthia, Noire, Yarne, and Lucina. They were her entire life in the future. And when she met Morgan, nothing felt the same anymore. Even if she couldn't remember Morgan in her future, even if it was possible that Morgan never existed in her future, she couldn't imagine her life without her anymore. It just goes to show how much she's changed. Back then, she would push these thoughts away.

But just like Inigo, she understood why her parents had died for her. Just like Owain, she always kept her family in her mind.

"Maybe I'll find something for Caeldori…"

Servera takes a look at Anna's wares. There was something behind her that caught her eye. "What's over there in the back?"

"Oh, these?" Anna holds up two blue masks, "I made these myself for one of my sisters. Unfortunately, I couldn't figure out how to model it after a butterfly like she wanted. So I'm just kinda holding onto them. You interested in buying?"

Before she could answer, Owain runs up to her once more, this time with a flyer in hand. "Severa! It seems that a deadly bloodbath is soon to ensue in this kingdom of shifting sand-"

"Tournament, Owain. Just say tournament."

"Right, tournament, anyway! The chosen victor who stands atop the corpses of his enemies-"

"Winner, Owain."

"-is awarded with the sacred duty of serving as the Princess' honored, noble, heavenly shield!"

"Guard. Owain, just say…"

Lightning flashed in her head. An idea was bubbling within her. An idea that, if pulled off correctly, would not only make her look cool in front of all Plegian citizens, but also in front of Morgan…

"Anna, I'll buy both those masks," she casually throws a pouch of gold at the merchant, takes the masks, gives one to Owain and then grins mischievously. Owain took a few seconds to marvel at the handiwork until Severa takes a Second Seal from Anna's wares and throws it at him.

"Better get your Tomes ready, we have a princess to serve."

* * *

Morgan awakes to the screams and cheers of her citizens. She rubs her eyes while looking around. Aversa pats her head as she tries to fix her messy hair. "Where are we?" Morgan asks.

"We're on the castle's front balcony, where your father would speak to the people if he needed to make a big announcement. See down there?" Aversa points to the Castle Courtyard, "I set up a tournament for… fun!"

Morgan took a look at the board depicting the current bracket. It seems that out of the fifteen matches to be held, she had already slept through the first thirteen matches. Now, it was the last semi-final match between a team of four Heroes and-

"Wha?! That's not fair!"

The four units were battling against an entire fifteen-man group of Berserkers, Wyvern Lords, and Warriors. It was just a huge band of scary, bearish, gruffy looking ruffians who clearly had the worst intentions possible. The four brave Heroes went down in a matter of mere minutes after being overpowered by their fearsome foes. Quality over quantity may be one thing, but when you were outnumbered fifteen to four, it may as well be impossible for the poor four.

"Well honey, think of it this way: Whoever DOES defeat those fifteen simply mean that they were even better than the fifteen!" Aversa smiles mischievously.

_Quality over quantity…_ Morgan desperately thinks to herself. She turns back to the bracket to see the unfortunate souls who had to face them in the finals-

"Wha?! That's crazier!"

For the finals, the fifteen brigands were to face of against a single pair made up of a masked Sorcerer and a masked Bow Knight. Even worse, the Bow Knight lacked a horse to use due to the tournament rules. Aversa stays focused on them. This pair had already steamrolled past their previous opponents. They may look like a Bow Knight and a Sorcerer, but their clothes were slightly different from any of the ones you would find throughout Ylisse and Valm. The red-haired Bow Knight's armor looked heavier, more sturdier on the arm that held her bow. The blond Sorcerer's cape was crafted out of black feathers, and their front was certainly more… "exposed" compared to most sorcerers. Aversa was certain that the two looked familiar, but couldn't quite place her finger on why.

Down at the arena floor, Severa was busy tightening the string of her Crescent Bow. She tests the tension of her draw and smiles to herself. Owain, as a method of getting focused, silently sharpens her Nohrian Blade with intensity practically burning in his eyes. When he finishes, he admires his own work and smirks. At the same time, Severa pulls out three tomes tightly strung together from her pouch and brushes the dust off. The two throw each other their respective weapons and ready themselves.

As the fifteen brigands surround them, they stand back to back. Owain unties the three tomes. Severa notches an arrow to her bow.

"Ready to knock some heads, 'Odin Dark'?"

"Hah! My blood cries out for the shadows to overtake the flames of this kingdom's sun, 'Selena'!"

Owain's three tomes levitate and revolve around him. With a snap of his fingers, a Fimbulvetr tome opens up for him to read. He quickly chants the incantations, and after a flashy pose, an ice-cold wind picks up from the surrounding air. It surrounds them both, spins very quickly, then explodes around them. The ensuing mist doesn't reach far enough to touch an enemy, but when one Warrior recklessly charges in, he screams out in pain and is immediately thrown back covered in cuts. Their arm had been frozen solid.

"Fools, idiotic fools. You will tremble before the might of my Fimbulvinter Zero!"

Three arrows pierce through the mist in one direction. They hit the wings of three separate wyverns with deadly accuracy, taking down the Lords and rendering them useless. Two more arrows fly out from two different directions, precisely penetrating the skulls of the other two wyverns, killing the beasts. All five Wyvern Lords were now useless. Ten enemies stood without air support. No one would see it, but Severa flicks her hair to the side with her hand and scoffs.

Owain wastes no time to set up his next trick. As the mist dissipates, a Mjolnir tome (nicknamed "Flashing Glitter") floats in his hand. The dark sorcerer cackles loudly as the earth and skies shake. He himself levitates off the ground as the magic circle underneath glows with immense brightness. "Eldritch Smackdown!" he shouts as the lightning destroys the earth around him. The electricity pulses in a wave around him, shocking two Warriors and two Berserkers. When those four plummet to the ground, a remaining warrior tries to fire an arrow at Owain. In the blink of an eye, Severa parries the arrow with her Nohrian Blade. "Need me to cover you for a bit?" she asks Owain. He nods as he focuses his Ragnarok tome.

Three more enemies charge forward as the Warrior desperately fires arrows from farther away. Severa smirks. "Because my last Lord was such a pansy, I know how to take you guys down without killing you!"

She jumps high, grabs an arrow, and throws it down. It impales the ground and sticks up. With style and grace, she lands on the back of the arrow itself and hops off of it, launching herself at one Berserker. As the Berserker is caught off guard, Severa lands beneath him and swings her blade against his axe. She forces his axe aside and, with a swift thrust, stabs her sword into his dominant hand. While this happens, a Berserker and a Warrior go after Owain. Despite the oncoming danger, his focus does not waver. As they try to strike him, an arrow bounces off of the axe of the Berserker and stabs through the Warrior's arm. Severa runs forward and, while running, throws her blade. The sword impales the arm of the Berserker. When she reaches him, she kicks the blade through his arm and disables him.

Owain lets out a mighty roar as his hand erupts flames. "This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! It's burning grip tells me to defeat you! Take this!" He levitates higher and higher into the air as the flames crack with electricity. "My love, my anger, and all of my sorrow! Shining Ragnarok!"

The entire arena is bathed in blinding light. Morgan shields her eyes with her sleeve as Aversa continues to look onward. When the light dissipates, there was not a single unit still standing from the squad of fifteen. All that stood left were Severa and Owain who stood back to back, posing flamboyantly as the entire arena cheered. Aversa stands up from her seat and applauds for the pair. "What did you think of Selena and Odin, Morgan?"

"Talk about quality over quantity! They took down those fifteen like it was nothing!"

"Well, then say hello to your personal guards."

"Huh?"

Aversa softly smiles as Severa and Owain remove their masks. "They'll be the ones to protect you when you go to the Wellspring of Truth."


	6. Chapter 6

Pink petals dance about in the gentle sea breeze. Spring has come for the land of Chon'sin. Nah leans over the wall of the boat's port side and reaches out into the sky. A single petal slowly floats down to her palm. She catches it and pulls it closer to examine it. It certainly was as pink as it was depicted in her picture books. Even if it looked the same, though, there was a certain fuzzy feeling that she believes could only be felt when seeing it in person. Nah holds the petal close to her heart as she looks out at the distance. Valm Harbor barely appears in the distance. The journey would take quite a bit longer. "But the view," Nah whispers to herself, "is beyond gorgeous."

After the final battle against Grima, the half-manakete set out on a journey around the world she had never known herself. The desolate landscape charred to ashes that she used to only know now seemed like a distant memory to her. This world was beautiful wherever she went. She was grateful to Lucina, who rallied her generation together to save the future. She was grateful to all the Shepherds who stuck by her side and showed her that anything truly could change. Most of all, she was grateful to Robin for his noble sacrifice.

In the beginning, she journeyed the world to find him. She flew all throughout the skies of Ylisse, hoping and praying to Naga that she could find a trace of him. Now, nearly five years later, she's simply taking in everything that comes her way. There were no longer any pressing matters that needed to be solved. No longer any big, scary dragons that threaten the lives of her dear parents. It was now just her and a world full of delicious food for her to enjoy. Not that she didn't prefer Robin's cooking, of course.

_But it hurts that you're not here._

Nah remembers the times Lucina held her in her arms when she was vulnerable beyond her own belief. She remembers the tears that she shed only with the confident princess when Nah couldn't afford to shed them any other time. Lucina was like that for everyone. Making sure that they all had shared their woes, making sure that they all had a shoulder to cry on, making sure that they all had a leader to rely on. Her confidence and her resolve was the very source of the children's strength in their times of need. Nah saw it even when they traveled through time to the past. The heir of the Exalt never faltered once. But it was only when they traveled back that Nah, and many of the other children, realized that Lucina held back all her sorrows. It felt unfair. Why did she bottle up all her emotions while everyone else poured out their own? Why did she keep her pain to herself while everyone else split their pain together?

It was because she had Robin by her side, of course.

Nah smiles to herself. The Lucina she's always known was the kind who would never let anyone know of her hidden fears, her hidden doubts. Unlike Chrom, who would make sure anything and everything he worried about was known so that others would know his feelings, Lucina pushed down everything she worried about because she was too afraid to weaken everyone else with her feelings. But slowly, ever so slowly, Robin would pull all those fears out himself and comforted her when she was at her worst. Nah once saw them training together in the woods. Lucina swung her Falchion with tears in her eyes. Robin would block each attack, holding his ground as he let her release every emotion with each strike. And even if Nah didn't see much beyond that, she knew that there was more between them both.

Knowing Robin, however, made her realize that he would never understand how important he was to Lucina.

She looks out into the vast ocean in front of her. "Are you looking at the same ocean, Lucina?"

She reaches out into the endless sky in front of her. "Are you looking at the same sky, Lucina?"

"She has to be. Somewhere, out there."

Another hand reaches out to the sky alongside Nah's. She turns to the one behind her.

"You're right. If you think it's true, then it just has to be true."

Robin smiled. He looked out at the distance. The ship approached the Harbor quickly, but every moment that passed felt like an eternity.

* * *

Cheers erupt from the people awaiting at port and from those on the incoming ships. Sailors bustle around, hefting cargo boxes filled with goods for trade. Merchants chat with each other in their attempts to gain favor from one another. Travelers leaving the ships and coming onto port meet up with their friends and families while others say their goodbyes to their loved ones as they depart. Nah excitedly takes a look around, soaking up the views she hadn't seen yet. Robin gives coin to the sailors who, feeling strange about taking so much coin from their king, gave him small drinks as a sort of trade.

Endless rows of merchants line the cobblestone paths of the harbor city. Valmese products and goods flood the market, but every so often one could find Ylissean, Chon'sin, and even the rare Plegian merchandise being sold about. It was a sign of how far the continents have managed to come together. Robin thought of Say'ri and of her efforts to unite Valm under a rule away from Walhart's heartless conquest. The people have hailed her as Empress of Chon'sin, and she had become a symbol of prosperity for the continent of Valm. Granted, the whole of Valm lacked a true leader, with only high ranking nobles trying their best to keep everything in order. It is rumored that a descendant of the long extinct Rigelian bloodline still lived to this day, but no one is sure of that.

Aside from leaders like Say'ri and the nobles, Virion regained a steady position of respect in his homeland of Rosanne. Granted, the kingdom still lack the power that they had before Walhart conquered them. Finally, there was the Voice of the Divine Dragon, Tiki. Tiki still resides in the Divine Dragon Grounds, but she regularly visits the common citizens in her trips to the towns. While the people had leaders to follow, those very same leaders looked towards Tiki for advice and blessings from the Divine Dragon. Robin had been sent letters from Tiki about how she felt of her strange form of leadership. It was as if she stood in Marth's shoes, having become a leader who everyone loves and respects naturally.

Tiki had also mentioned that she would love the occasional visit from him whenever he had the time. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

In Ferox, Inigo told him of how Lucina went about finding Robin. After half a year was spent on relaying message upon message to people all over Ylisse, the Shepherds started to lose hope. Even her father Chrom knew that he had important responsibilities as the Exalt. He couldn't allow himself to continue neglecting his country, and so Lucina put it upon herself to continue searching for Robin. She told the children of the future of her first step, and went on her search alone while the others took different approaches. Inigo visited her the night she left, overhearing that she would go to Tiki first for advice.

"You good, Robin? You seem a little out of it," says Nah. She carried a big sack of food that she had bought from the merchants.

"Yes, I'm fine. Take care, Nah! Come visit Plegia when you have the time."

Nah pulls him into a tight hug and smiles. "Only if you cook me your good food again!"

The manakete waves to him as she leaves. Robin checked his own belongings, and when he was finished he set out on his own.

* * *

Tiki held her hand to Lucina's head. The princess knelt down with Falchion at her side.

"Lucina, are you prepared to undergo this very journey? Your ancestor, the founder of Altea whose blood lives on through you and in Ylisse, nearly died for this journey. And at the very end, his story ends in loneliness. For Robin, for the one you hold so close to your heart, will you lay your life on the blade of Falchion for him?"

Lucina held her hand to her chest. Her heart beat rhythmically, thumping calmly and resounding throughout her. Even in the echoes that her own life produced, she felt that there was something missing. A layer of harmony that only he could have given to her.

"I will. Just like Anri, a peasant denied of his true love, who carried forward by his own will to save the very people who denied his feelings. Just like Marth, a prince betrayed by his people, who suffered forward by his own will to save the very people who betrayed him. I will place myself bare before the steel of Naga's tooth if it meant I could save him. This future, this beautiful world. He was the reason it came to be. He… he became my reason for fighting. My dearest hope for a future he deserved to live in."

Lucina looked up to her, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I never got to tell him how dear he was to me. That day he sacrificed himself… Deep inside, I knew I could have stopped him. I could have grabbed Father's sword and put Grima to sleep. But the thought of Grima disappearing forever trounced even the feelings I held for the love of my life. Not even once could I put him above the mission I was tasked with. I hate myself for that, Tiki. That is why I have to do this."

Falchion softly glowed. What little remained of Naga's divine power echoed throughout her own heart and into the Tree of Mila. Tiki took the blade, blessed it thrice, and pointed it at Lucina. She lays the tip on her right shoulder, then lifts it over her head to tap the blade on her left shoulder. Lucina outstretched her arms as Tiki returned the blade to her.

"You will begin far to the west of Regna Ferox, in the barren deserts of the forgotten land once known as Khadein. From there, the journey will take you through the relentless permafrost of the North to find the ruined Temple of Ice. When you have found the little power that remains of Naga and myself there, I shall bring you back here myself for the final step."

Lucina sheaths Falchion, gave thanks to the Divine Voice, then leaves. Tiki watched as the girl marched off to follow in her ancestors footsteps.

"Oh Mar-Mar… if only you could see how your legacy has carried on beyond your death. You would be so proud to see her holding onto the hopes you had for your friends, for your family."

She thought of her dearest Marth. His hidden insecurities, his fears and self doubt. Only she could tell today of how Marth was always scared of his abilities. The Hero-King would throw himself at every blade if it meant saving his allies. Just like how a certain tactician had done the same.

… Just like how a certain Royal Altean Knight had done the same.

Tiki clasped her hands together and prayed for Lucina. For Robin. For Marth. And for the one who lived as Marth's shadow. She couldn't remember their name anymore. But every time she saw Robin, she couldn't help but think of her two heroes.

"Mar-Mar… Tar-Tar…"

The Divine Voice returns to the blossoming field of the Dragon Grounds, awaiting for the day she can extract the final pieces of power that rested within the Parallel Falchion.

* * *

_Lucina… you didn't need to… _

Guilt resurfaces from Robin's heart. Tiki closes her eyes and speaks to him.

"She truly loved you."

"Did she ever return to you?"

Tiki shakes her head. "For some reason, she disappeared from the temple before I could return her here."

Robin sighs as he thinks to himself. What was the point in retracing Anri's Way? And how did Lucina know of it when there was little that remained to record such tales? Tiki would never have told her about it unless she already knew about it beforehand. Did her knowledge come about through her search for him?

No, even then, what would Anri's Journey have to do with finding Robin? Drawing out the power of Falchion sounded something similar to performing the Awakening. That being said, it was impossible to perform the Awakening without the Fire Emblem, or at least, without the five stones.

"Tiki, what would you have done when she returned?"

A sorrowful expression falls on her face. "Well I… I was going to resonate here and call upon Naga for guidance on what exactly to do."

So in the end, not even Tiki knew what to do to find Robin. He sighs as he places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't look so guilty for that. You were helping out in the only way you could think of."

Tiki's face gently beams as she collapses into his arms. Robin was alarmed as she did this, but calmed down after realizing she just fell asleep.

Thinking that Lucina would risk her life for him sounded strange. It made him happy to believe that she really did go through so much for his sake. But it didn't sound like Lucina. Lucina was the type to put everything before her, just like he was. And even when an age of peace would truly come, she had once said her next goal would be to return to her time. As she was, she believed that she couldn't stay by Chrom's side. That it was selfish of her to stay in this time instead of returning to where she came from. And then… There was the matter of her love. She seldom talked about the feelings of her heart with him, aside from her worries and fears. Lucina was devoted entirely to her mission and to her father, and Robin was simply another comrade to fight alongside with. That was exactly what made him fall in love with her in the first place.

_I won't really come up with answers if I just stay here thinking._

Robin gathers his belongings once more and prepares to leave. Before he does, he pulls out a large sheet from his bag, unfolds it, then lays it over Tiki. "Thank you," he whispers, "sleep well, your Grace."

* * *

Khadein, the fabled desert country that produced magecraft unlike any seen anywhere else in the continent. Known for being a key country in the War of Shadows, it served as a country who supported the Hero-King after he liberated the kingdom. It is here where the Wind Tomes expanded through the mystical Excalibur tome, where the Aura spell to bring light to the darkness was passed down. In the few scrolls depicting Anri's Way that Robin managed to find, it is said that the desert past Khadein was populated by enraged Dragons and Wyverns. Robin speculated that it was perhaps the many Manaketes of long ago who had succumb to insanity through their dragon blood.

Robin took a look at his own hand. The brand isn't there. It would never come back. But he could always see it in the back of his mind.

The rolling sands of the Feroxi desert reminded him more of Plegia. Granted, the land had once been known as Northern Plegia in his libraries, but seeing as there seems to be little to no life living here, it would probably be a waste for him to try and win back the land from Ferox. Even if he were to try, Basilio would probably stake the land as Feroxi training grounds, so there was little hope for Robin to win the land in the first place.

In a barren environment like this, there was probably nothing here that drew Lucina's attention. Anri only passed by here as part of his journey, so perhaps her trial was-

A booming, thunderous roar echoed through the desert. It's powerful howl created a pulse throughout the very sand itself. "What was that?!" Robin shouts as he looks around him. An enormous shadow looms over him. He looked up above, and from the sky a large dragon came flying down. Knowing that he was hardly fast enough to dodge to safety, he quickly pulls out an Elwind Tome then casts it, using the wind blades to push him away. The dragon crashes down on the sand, blowing up the dust all around it. Robin fires his Elwinds against the cloud. The blades dispel the wind as it flies towards the dragon, but miss as the dragon itself strafes to the side and dodges the spell.

"No… No… No, no, no, no!"

Robin's eyes widened in fear. The dragon looked exactly like Grima, only smaller in scale. But it was unmistakable. The insect like body, the multiple pairs of wings, the grotesque head that burned an image of itself in the mind. It was Grima. It HAD to be Grima. It couldn't possibly be anything else.

In his panic, Robin threw away the Elwind and reached for his forged Levin Sword and forged Thoron tome. He fires off bolt after bolt in desperation. Grima took every single hit, but it showed no signs of damage.

"Damn you!"

He sheaths his sword and equips the legendary tome of fire he earned from his fight against Deadlord Canis: Valflame. His blood boiled as he harassed the eruptive fires belonging to the bloodline which rejected his own. Through sheer force, he unleashes the spell's devastating pyres and blasts it at Grima. An explosion occurs at the point of impact, dispersing smoke as ash in the air.

Robin sunk to his knees. Before the smoke had even began to dissipate, Grima flew through the smoke cloud in blinding speed. The Fell Dragon now stared Robin in the face, almost as if it was taunting him. A cold sweat drenched Robin's sanity as his breathing grew heavy and fast. Even in the face of the very thing he tried to kill with his own life, he couldn't stand strong now. Without his Shepherds, without his friends, without Chrom, without Lucina. He was nothing when it came down to the bare truth.

_Everyone… Lucina…_

Suddenly, Grima flew to the sky while roaring louder and louder. The Fell Dragon ascended the atmosphere higher, higher, higher, as high as it could go. Then it turned back down and sped up, aiming to crash directly into Robin. As he knelt there, paralyzed in fear, his blood rang out within him. Almost as if it was resonating to something.

_Wait… _

Grima opened his mouth. His gaping maw widened and widened.

_No… you're not…_

A black aura enveloped the Fell Dragon.

_Are you… really Grima?_

Robin closed his eyes as he gets eaten up. Grima flies straight into the sand, burying itself deeper and deeper until the two disappeared completely.

* * *

"... bin… ke up… darling, wake up!"

A nostalgic scent permeates the air. Robin turns towards the scent. As he does, he feels a soft cushion under his head. The scent reminded him of the flowers they used in the camp to mask the body odor of the Shepherds.

"Come on, wake up! You'll miss dinner if you don't."

"Lu… ci… na…"

He felt a hand caressing his cheek ever so gently. "Well, if you're that comfortable in my lap, then I guess I don't mind."

Robin's eyes open immediately. He looks up to the voice. A painfully familiar face greets him with a smile as bright as the sun.

"Lucina…?"

Lucina tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy would. "What's wrong? Not comfortable anymore?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Robin? What's the matter? You're crying."

He couldn't respond. How could he respond? Lucina was right in front of him. For four long years since his return had he tried searching for her while making sure he took care of the kingdom under his rule. He searched so that Chrom wouldn't have to worry about his daughter. He searched so that no one else would have to worry about their comrade. Just like she had done so for him.

"I… I-I just… Lucina!"

He pulls himself up and throws his arms around her. The sudden hug surprises her, but she returns the affection with a hug of her own as she cradles Robin in her arms.

"There, there. Did you have a bad dream? This is what happens when you skip your meals. Come, Morgan prepared us a wonderful dinner!"

Lucina guides the shaking tactician out of his tent. Robin realizes that he wasn't in a place he recognized. Tall trees surrounds the area his tent was pitched at. The luminous light of the evening sun barely cracks through the dense leaves and branches blocking the view. He looks ahead to where Lucina had been guiding him. Stones on the ground had been placed ever so precisely to serve as a makeshift trail leading to them. In the distance, he saw the light of the sun glaring brighter than it did in the trees. Sounds of nature pulses in his ears, a sound that somehow did feel more familiar that the location itself. When they reached the end of the trail, he took a moment to look at the open area around him. Flat grasslands stretched into the area beyond him. The scent of the sea lingered in the air, cleansing the troubles in his mind. Lucina turns him to another direction. There were more tents lined up together, some had been colored differently while others had more intricate equipment. Two large tents were set up in what seemed to be the center of the camp encirclement. Somehow, they seemed to be familiar to Robin, though he couldn't figure out why. As Lucina guides him towards one of the bigger tents, he notices that there wasn't anyone else around. The entrances to each lot was closed and tied down, yet the tent itself stayed standing. People were supposed to be here but they weren't.

"That nightmare must have been intense. You're looking all over the place like you can't remember where you are," she remarks while laughing. Robin takes a deep breath and smiles.

"Yeah, it was. I dreamt that I encountered Grima all by myself, and he-"

_**Sn… ou… ol… **_

Robin's vision blurs.

"Gods above, that is quite frightening. But don't you worry, my love. I will always be there by your side to protect you."

Lucina smiles at him. Her sweet, loving expression sends him a warmth that envelops his whole body. His vision returns to normal as he enters the large tent.

The interior seemed to be much larger than one would imagine from looking at the exterior alone. It was certainly a mess hall meant for a large army. Robin could imagine the Shepherds coming here to eat their fill. Stahl and Vaike would be locked in an intense eating competition with Ricken desperately trying to keep up to show off his own masculinity just by joining them. Unfortunately, Panne would even surpass him with her own form of insatiable hunger. Lissa would be bothering Frederick for food while Gaius was simultaneously persuading Donnel and Cordelia to give up her deserts. Gregor, Basilio, and Sully would be standing atop the wooden tables, singing loudly in their alcohol induced stupor. Maribelle would be sharing her valuable time with those who have higher standards for dining, such as Libra and Cherche. At the same time, Libra would be looking around the hall in admiration for the wonderful family and friends that Naga had blessed him with, while Cherche was busy with entertaining and amusing Nowi's antics. Miriel would be experimenting with the liquor while Henry gives his crows an entire bottle for them to enjoy. Further along would then be Virion trying to make a move on Tharja, who at the same time would be teasing Lon'qu for his fear of women. At the center of the tables would be Chrom and Sumia, sharing a wonderful time together as they overlooked the rest of the Shepherds enjoying their messy, unorganized, senseless dinner. Where would Robin be at that time? Probably at the corner to himself, looking over tactical drafts and revising his own.

But even when he was alone, he truly wasn't. Everyone would sooner or later come to him to give him company, even if it would be for a short while. And he loved them for that. He loved them all for that. Not seeing any of them here felt quite strange. Why weren't they here? He'd imagine that Chrom and Sumia would want to stay near their own daughter-

"Ah! There you two are. I was starting to think I'd have to eat alllll this food by myself!"

A stimulating aroma hits Robin hard, almost as if he had walked inside an actual batch of soup. Did Morgan know how to cook?

"Hey! I can tell what you're thinking!"

From across the tent came a blue-haired girl wearing the same Plegian cloak that Robin wore. She brought out a large pot and set it on the large table in the center. Lucina sniffs the air and hums in delight.

"Morgan?" Robin gasps out.

"Hm? What's wrong, Daddy?"

Robin rushes over to his daughter and hugs her in the same manner he had hugged Lucina. The gentle daughter squeezes him back just as tightly as Lucina joins them both.

"Nothing! Nothing… I'm just so happy to see you."

"Aww," Morgan blushes, "I guess I can't stop being your little girl when you say things like that."

The jubilant daughter seats her parents and sets their meals. She had cooked up a stew to go along with glazed boar meat that she procured from the forest. With utmost sophistication, she cuts two large slabs of meat and places it on the plates. Immediately afterwards, she serves the soup in two small bowls and slides them next to the meat. "Wait 'till you see dessert," she chimes, "you'll love what I did with the honey!"

Once finished, Morgan pirouettes, gracefully bows to her parents, then goes on to serve herself. Robin stares at his plate for a long time as he thinks.

Where was he? Was he really with Lucina and Morgan right now? Was this food real? Was HE real?

_**That is co… lieve not a wo… **_

"Robin, are you not feeling hungry? The food is wonderful!"

Lucina holds up a fork of the meat to his mouth with her hand underneath it so that it wouldn't drip to the floor. "Say 'ahhh'..."

He hesitates. But why?

"Ahhh…"

He bites down on the food. It tastes amazing.

"See?"

Robin smiles as a single tear fell down his eye. "Thank you, Lucina."

"Aw. No more tears tonight, okay? You have me right here. You have Morgan right here. Never forget, Robin. I love you."

"I love you t-"

He blinks. And when he opens his eyes, Lucina wasn't there anymore. Robin finds himself outside in a nostalgic field. The once glistening light of the evening sun he had seen on his way to the camp now turned to harsh rays glaring directly into his eyes. He looks around to see just where he was. Suddenly, everything seemed to be all to familiar to him.

He was on Carrion Isle.

Robin's head began to throb. It starts off as nothing more than a weak nuisance, until it gradually grows more intense. As he grips his forehead, he yells out in pain and sinks to his knees once again. His eyes began to throb as well, pulsing alongside the waves of torment his mind was suffering through. At first, his vision had only blurred, but as the strain continues to increase drastically, he loses his vision altogether. This was a pain he remembers all too well. When his father had first tried to control him. When Grima first called out to him. When he had attacked and nearly killed Chrom. When his dearest friends were suffering at the hands of Grima during the final battle. It was a shackle that chained his own will down, blocking his emotions and rendering him nigh incompetent. Robin forces himself to tear off the glove on his right hand.

The brand was there. _The brand was there. __**The brand was there**_**.**

Robin's breath grew heavy. Robin's breath hastened. Robin's breath escaped his own will to breathe.

"Stay where you are, Robin!"

The sound of metal unsheathing breaks him from his trance. He scrambles to get back up, but before he could he found himself face to face with Falchion's steel.

"I have no choice. I must kill you!"

Robin's eyes widened. "Lucina, wait-"

"In my future, you… You are my father's murderer."

He tried to say something, but he couldn't. No, no that wasn't it. It was almost as if he was being forced to stay quiet. Lucina lifts her blade high up, pointing it towards the sky behind her. "If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Robin!"

She swings her blade down. But before the cold bite of Falchion touches him, she gets parried by another sword.

"Robin! Are you okay?"

Another Lucina appears before him, fighting against the force behind the sword clashing her own. "I'm right here. I'm right by your side! I won't let you suffer because of this damn war!"

She manages to successfully push back the attacking Lucina, who was forced to jump back and gain distance. The Lucina protecting Robin turns to him and outstretches her hand. "Let's go back! Back to the tents, back to where Morgan is, back to where you belong!"

The other Lucina dashes forward to strike. "You! I will not let such weak emotions get in the way of my mission! That man betrayed my family, and ruined everyone's lives! He's a monster who deserves to die!"

She furiously lashes out a flurry of strikes at her. Lucina manages to parry each one and push her attacker back once again. "No! My love is not a weak emotion. It's the strength behind my life! I don't care about what he did in the future, I don't care that he killed millions of people, I don't even care about my father! In my darkest times, he was there for me when I needed him most. Robin is everything to me now that I have nothing left. All I care about is Robin. He IS the world to me! My one and only reason to live! That's why we ran away from it all. That's how much we wished to live our lives together! To live the lives that we deserved!"

_No. No, this is all wrong. I abandoned the Shepherds? I abandoned Chrom? Are they still fighting now, without Lucina and I? How could they possibly win against Grima?! I need to be there! I need to sacrifice myself to vanquish him!_

"That's right, Robin!"

A _third_ Lucina appears from behind Robin. She rushes in and attacks the other two, then turns back to speak to Robin.

"You have to be there! You have to sacrifice yourself so that others may live! That's all you're useful for, Robin. Sacrificing your own life so that you can save the lives of the ones you love. That's all you've done since the beginning. You were born to be Grima, so it's your responsibility to rid him from this world! Be a good little tactician and kill yourself to kill Grima!"

"No! I won't let him go back to my father! He will kill him, and then become Grima himself! He will betray the Shepherds trust all so that he can rule the world!"

"I won't let either of you have your way! Robin will stay with me and live peacefully until the end of time!"

What… what was going on?

Which one was the real Lucina? The one who stayed faithful and loyal to her family, ignoring her personal feelings in order to keep them safe? Was it the one who could no longer hide her true emotions, collapsing under the weight of her own doubts and insecurities and needing a crutch to live on? Or was it the one who was obsessively dedicated to her mission that she'd willingly throw away anyone and everyone in her life if it meant completing her objectives?

Who… who was Lucina to him?

"Murderer!"

_I-I don't… I didn't-_

"Darling!"

_No… I-I'm not, n-no, I-_

"Grima!"

_I-I'm n-not, I-I d-don't, I-_

"ROBIN!"

His mind broke.

...

...

...

_**Pathetic mongrel! I said to snap out of it, or are you so incompetent as to ignore the will of the Fell Dragon?!**_

* * *

Valkyries and Sages struggled to keep their focus on their healing. Anna breaks out into a cold sweat, fatigued from all the energy she had used up with her healing. But she pushed herself on, forcing herself to stay strong. Basilio and Flavia bark out orders as Feroxi men and women scrambled about bringing in those who could heal as well as those who were able enough for supply runs. Lon'qu rushed back and forth between the weapons storage facility and back to the Khan's Throne Room, hauling in staves and Vulneraries. Stahl carries back medicinal herbs and plants to Inigo who was busy grinding them up as ingredients. His hands had swollen up, bruised from the entire time he sat there synthesizing Elixirs as the daughter of his friend had once taught him.

Raimi barges in the room alongside Aversa. "Where is my brother?!" she desperately yells out. Some of the healers back up for her to see, but they do not stop their spells. Aversa dashes to her brother, who was strapped down to a bed. "What happened?!" she asks Basilio.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"That's what happened!" he responds.

Spears of darkness violently protrude from all over Robin's body. He squirms about, yelling and shrieking in pain as the spears tore open various wounds. Inigo immediately ran over to him and pours down an elixir bottle on his body while the healers continue to expend their staves. Aversa's eyes widen in horror as the spears slowly fade away.

"Make sure you thank our dear Gerome by the way, he was the one who happened to find him passed out in the desert to the far east of Ferox," Inigo politely says to her. "Thank goodness that the Wyvern Valley was close by."

The masked wyvern knight quickly unwraps the bloody bandages off Robin. Little Noire carries him new ones which he takes and begins to apply. "Direct your thanks to Minerva. She's the one who sensed something wrong and made me find him."

Aversa pushed aside a few of the healers in her way to get close to Robin. "Robin, I'm right here! It's me, Aversa. Speak to me, please!"

Just barely, she heard his whispers to her. Her eyes widened once again, this time in anger. As she clenches her fists tightly, she orders everyone in a coarse tone.

"Everyone, leave now."

Flavia looks at her with surprise. "Excuse me? We can't leave him while he's-"

"I know what to do! But I need everyone to leave, or else I can't perform the healing ritual properly!"

Those still in the room looked at each other with confusion in their expressions. Basilio ponders for a moment. "Alright," he shouts out, "let's listen to the lass. All of you oafs, get out!"

The two Khans escort everyone out of the room. They lock the gate to the throne room as they leave. Aversa pulls away from Robin and glares at him.

"Alright. They're gone now."

"Ahh… _perfect_! You're just as obedient as ever. Or are you just obedient to your _darling, sweet Robin_?"

Aversa bites her lip hard out of sheer anger. The blood trickles off her and falls to the floor. "Don't you dare say his name, Grima!"

The tactician laughs as he rises from the bed. He props himself up using his left arm, then runs his right hand through his hair. A dark, purple aura surrounds him as he turns to face Aversa. She sees the iris in his eyes turn purple as a burning fire rages within them.

"Yes, it is I! Everyone's favorite Fell Dragon! Though, I must say, my bottom does indeed hurt after having fallen!" He chuckles to himself and looks at Aversa. "What? No laughter? It was a nice pun, no?"

The sorceress grabs him by the collar and shouts. "How are you still alive?! Robin… he killed himself so you would never come back!"

The fell dragon responds only with laughter. She throws him back down on the bed and scowls at him.

"Ooh! Careful, you don't want to hurt him, do you? Heheh, khahahaha!"

The spears of darkness once again pierce him from the inside. Aversa gasps. She could have sworn that there was much less when she saw them the first time. Grima sighs. With a snap of his fingers, the spears disappear. The wounds they had inflicted quickly heal. "So this is what it's like to have Expiration hit you. It is quite painful. Poor boy must be feeling _breathless_! Hah, get it? Expiration!"

"He's suffering because of you! How could you make jokes at his expense?!"

"He's suffering out of his own idiocy" Grima retorts, "and I'M the one trying to fix him!"

She was speechless. Grima? Helping Robin? Even if that were the case, such a thing could only come about if it suited that fiend. He was simply using Robin to his own ends, nothing more, nothing less. Aversa pulls out her forged tome and begins to cast her spell. Grima raises an eyebrow. "Oh? You dare to threaten I?"

"If you don't disappear from his body now, then I'll kill you myself!"

He pauses for a moment. Then, he laughs loudly, almost going into a hysterical fit himself. "Oh-oh stop, st- ahahaha! My stomach, it can't handle your stupidity!"

Grima wipes a tear aside and smiles. "Kill me, and you'll kill him forever. Will you strip him away of the life he was graciously given?"

Aversa hesitates. The monster who took her life away from her was right in front of her! But she couldn't do anything. Not if it meant endangering the one who gave her a second chance at life. Not if it meant hurting the one who gives her the most divine ray of hope which brightens up her whole world.

Not if it meant killing the man she loves.

As she lowers her tome in her own contempt, Grima applauds her. "Good girl!" he mocks, "How wonderful that my vessel has found such a loving friend."

"Don't patronize me!" she barks back. He holds his hands up in surrender and smiles.

"Okay, okay! Geez, can't a dragon get any good company? You're _dragon_ my mood down!"

Aversa glares at him, not willing to try and entertain him any longer. "What happened to him?"

Grima rises from the bed onto his feet and pats his clothes down. He twirls his hair as he turns his head away, looking at the mural depicted behind the throne. "The ignorant fool stumbled too close to my origin, to the underground labyrinth where I was created. It seems that he was swallowed up by my residual power that built up there, and got stuck in a delusion created by my corrupt energy. I've been trying to break through his mind my first breaking through his physical exterior. Though of course, that means I was essentially killing him. Truth be told, I wouldn't have been surprised if he died. Kudos to that aged wyvern who found us! What was her name? Mineva?"

Aversa snarls at him. "But WHY was there a residue of you in the first place?! There should no longer be any trace of you in this world!"

The dragon chuckles. He spins around joyfully before facing her with a cute smile. "Did you forget that the blood of the Fell Dragon passes down?"

She scrunched her brow in confusion. After a moment of thought, her eyes widened in disbelief. "No," she gasps out, "you don't mean-"

Grima's smile turns sly. "It's quite strange that Morgan doesn't remember the future her friends came from. Almost as if she didn't even know them in the future. Almost as if she, perhaps, didn't travel to the past alongside them. Strange, isn't it, my dear Aversa?"

* * *

Severa pants as she deflects the spear from a Risen Falcon Knight. "Owain!" she shouts, "Ya got her?!"

"Yeah!" Owain yells from a distance away. He stabs his Sunrise Katana down on a Risen Swordmaster and gasps for air. He hoists the unconscious princess up and wraps his arm around her waist, carrying her over his shoulder. "I dunno how, but I got her, Severa!"

The two group together and start running towards the exit of the temple. Morgan breathes heavily as Owain hefted her in his right arm.

Endless thoughts race through Severa's mind. _Just what was it that she saw in the spring that made her lash out in insanity like that?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Id ~ (Dilemma/Sorrow) were good tracks to listen to while writing this.**


	8. Chapter 8

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die-"

"Shut up, Owain!"

The two run with all their might, hacking away at the endless onslaught of Risen that seemed to have no end. Owain desperately throws his Kodachi in front of him and successfully impales two Risen with the blade. When he tries to pull it out, the handle snaps off the blade itself. Owain's eyes widen when he lifts the handle to his face as he runs. "Severaaaa!" he calls out, "I'm out of swooooords!"

"Damn it all, use your friggin' Missiletainn or whatever it's called!"

"But it's useless! And besides, it might break here too!"

Severa angrily lops off the heads of three Risen in one successive slash. "YOU'RE the one I'll break if you don't use that butterknife of yours!"

A few tears drop down from Owain's eyes as he unsheathes his "apocryphal brand(?)" while balancing the unconscious Morgan in his other arm. "Alright, you dull piece of trash, deliver unto me the light of victory once again!"

_Oh Caeldori_, Severa thinks to herself, _mommy might not make it home. I'm so sorry that I took your slice of cake and then told you that Lord Corrin ate it!_

Earlier, the trio had journeyed far west as per Aversa's directions. Just like she said, there was a small desert village around here that spoke of a legendary wellspring that when looked at will show the hidden truths behind a person's past. Severa and Owain both remembered how the Shepherds had recruited Aversa in the first place. This was the same spring they went to when it happened. Morgan didn't remember because she wasn't there to witness it. Robin chose not to bring her along the march there since he didn't actually expect anything to happen during the investigation there.

When they first entered, all was quiet on the inside. Both Severa and Owain entered before Morgan to clear out the temple. After they realized that the interior was completely empty, they went ahead and checked out the wellspring itself. They prepared themselves for some earth-shattering truths to be shown about the two, but all it showed was their time at Nohr. In fact, they came out of the experience quite happy, as they both got to see a glimpse of their wonderful daughters. Feeling satisfied, they called Morgan into the temple.

Suddenly, right when Morgan took a step inside, the temple started to shake violently. Out of nowhere, Risen began to form from the walls and ceiling, dropping down and ambushing the trio. They rushed to block Morgan off from the wellspring, completely ignoring Severa and Owain. This caused all three of them to go on alarm, which then immediately forced them to draw their weapons in panic. Morgan successfully blasted her way through the barricade blocking her and caught up to Severa and Owain who, somehow, were the ones being solely targeted. As they exhausted their weapons, Morgan kept pushing back the tide of Risen throwing themselves in front of her and managed to break through the waves. While trying to push off one Risen grabbing her and pulling her away from the wellspring, she tripped and ended up reaching the wellspring itself. At that moment, all the Risen froze and turned to her. As she stared into the water, they all unleashed a deafening screech and charged at her desperately.

In a matter of seconds, and in her own frightening manner, Morgan also let out a devilish screech. Owain and Severa turned and saw their friend screaming and shrieking, clasping her head in both hands and violently throwing herself about. The Risen let out a horrible cry. The two then ran over to Morgan. From then on, they fought valiantly against the horde while protecting their comrade. Owain had to knock Morgan out to stop her flailing, and then the two made their hasty retreat. Since they didn't expect anything like this to happen on their journey here, they didn't stock up as much as they thought they would need to. Clearly, in hindsight, that was a mistake.

The two look out at the bright entryway. They were close!

Unfortunately, more Risen drop from the ceiling, forming a tight wall that seals their exit. And just when they thought they were doomed-

"I'VE GOT SHARP, POINTY TEETH!"

The wall of Risen vanish into dust. From outside came a feral, red-eyed beast. Severa smiles in relief as Owain renews his faith in the dark gods that guide him.

"Yarne!" they both exclaim in happiness.

"Get moving! I won't have you two dying on me!"

The three escape while riding on Yarne's back. He takes them to the Valmese capital far away from the desert, where his father awaited him.

* * *

_"CURSE THAT WRETCHED NAGA!"_

In raging anger, he slams his fist on the armrest of his throne and yells. The burning resentment building up within him inadvertently caused him to cast Expiration around the room, killing off all the attendants surrounding him. Save for one, small, frail girl who kneeled down in front of him.

"My hallowed lord, I take the blame. I failed to interrupt their ritual before-"

_"DO NOT TRY TO SAVE FACE BY TAKING IT HONORABLY, YOU FAILURE OF A DAUGHTER!"_

The dark spears of Expiration erupt from her body piercing through her tattered robes. Yet, she did not flinch. She could not flinch. If she did, then it would be all over for me. Father would no longer recognize me as his own, and cast me aside like the others. I cannot allow that. I will not allow that.

The Fell Dragon continues to vent out his frustrations. Those who managed to survive the primary Expiration attack have all now been killed off through the excess spears flying off of her body. The girl wished to move, to dodge, to complain, to do anything to stop the pain. But she couldn't. She wouldn't.

"My eminent lord, I have returned from my ousting with good news."

A young lad clad in the robes of a Plegian Hierophant enters the room with a bloodied sword in hand. He strides by the corpses of those who had taken care of him through childhood, forcing down any and all emotional reaction. Following closely behind him is a tall sorceress carrying his tomes. The hierophant stands beside the girl and kneels down in front of his king. With arms outstretched, he presents the spoils of his mission.

"The lingering remnants of that resistance group is now represented by this single Steel Sword, your grace."

With a doubtful expression, his king asks, _"Slain by this blade, you mean?"_ In response, the boy smiles and looks up.

"As in, this is all that remains of them, your Grace."

The Fell Dragon smiles. He rises from his throne and approaches the two.

_"Well done, Morgan."_

He acknowledges the boy with a pat on the head, then returns to the throne. Morgan rises from his feet and motions for his mistress to come closer. As she does, she momentarily glances at the kneeling girl who dared not move. Morgan grabs one of the tomes she presents him, opens it to a marked page, then begins reading instructions for a ritual. When he finishes, he closes the book and shows his father the cover of the text. It bore the Ylissean Brand.

"Lady Aversa here was the one to discover this. It is a tome which depicts a manual recreation of the time-travelling ritual that the fledgling dragon, Naga, had performed for those leaders of the resistance. I appeal to you for your sanction and permission for me to perform this ritual ourselves, and send one of our own to finish them off. If possible, I require those who are well-versed in sorcery to serve under my authority as… expendables."

Without hesitation, the Fell Dragon nods his head, allowing Morgan and Aversa both to make their leave. Seeing her opportunity, the young girl switches her position and kneels down on both knees, lowering her head so close to the ground that she could feel the dirty carpet touching her forehead. "My hallowed Lord," she begs, "please grant me the honor of serving as the one to kill those who would plot against you! I will lay my very life on the line to uphold this mission!"

Before he can respond, Morgan raises his voice, his back still turned away from the king. "I also wish for her to be the one sent back. It would give her a chance to make up for her constant blunders. If anything, I beseech you to give me authority to use her like a lab rat for practice."

"I, too, agree with Lord Morgan," Aversa says.

"..."

He ponders his decision for a long moment, then approves of Morgan's proposal.

The three mages leave the throne. As they each prepare themselves for the journey to the ruined Temple of Time, the young girl returns to her empty cell and cries to herself. Quietly, softly, her tears stain her cheeks and fall to the barren floor beneath her. This was her life. A life of servitude to a father who would never acknowledge her. A life of desperation that does not guarantee her tomorrow. A life of sorrow which served as her only form of emotion. A life of incompetence in the face of her successful older twin. Despite all the effort she's put into becoming a cold, heartless machine, nothing she does works out for her in the slightest. Despite forcing herself to forget the faces of those she had mercilessly killed, they still haunt her to this day. Yet still there was nothing for her to do about it. If there were, it would most definitely get her killed by her father. The girl cries on, knowing full well that her place in the world is less than that of the maggots that swarmed the dirt for sustenance.

When footsteps echo throughout the halls of the lonely prison wing, she dries her tears as quickly as possible and positions herself so that it seemed she was only sitting down. As the footsteps came closer, she internally chanted to her heart.

_Stay cold, stay still, stay cold, stay still, stay cold, stay-_

"Are you okay?"

Aversa reaches a hand through the bars of her cell. "It's alright," she gently whispers to her, "it's only me. No one else."

The girl looks up to her with a flat expression. Seconds later, unable to chant any longer, she runs to her mother with tears in her eyes. They hug each other as best as they could through the cold bars, staying silent and simply trying to enjoy the warmth they both felt. The girl continues to cry in her arms as Aversa caresses her head.

"Know that I will always love you, my dear daughter."

From just around the corner, Morgan quietly leaves as to not disturb the two while hiding a smile beneath his hood.

* * *

The forgotten Ruins of Time once served as a power source for the Divine Dragon Naga in her earlier years when her vessel at the time hadn't awoken to her role as Divine Dragon. Long ago, during the millennium of the Hero-King, it was said that near the end of his legendary tales, a manakete whose name was lost long ago joined them under the guidance of Pontif Miloah. Scholars presume that the Ruins of Time were that manakete's final resting place, and where she began the ritual to inherit the name Naga. The perfect place to syphon what remains of the Divine Dragon's diminishing power.

Dark mages line up in a circle and surround the spawns of the Fell Dragon. Morgan continues chanting the words from the tome while the girl silently prays in the middle. A faint glow shines between the two, soon expanding further and further into a large magic circle. Empty holes crossing and weaving in between the interconnected lines appear. Morgan directs all his mages to stand on their own circle while he chants. A purple aura envelops everyone within range of the circle.

"Prepare yourself," Morgan says out loud, "this spell will consume you if you're not concentrating."

And so she did. She concentrates with all her might, trying to picture how proud her father will finally be of her when she completes her mission. Trying to imagine how wonderful it would feel for him to pat her head, saying that she had done well. Trying to envision herself living happily with her mother and father, and even…

"Lord Morgan?" she asks.

"What is it?"

"Will… will you also be proud of me?"

He stares at her for a few moments, choosing not to reply. Instead, he turns away. The aura of magic concentrated on his hand amplifies, growing larger and larger with each passing second. He looks out to those in the circles.

"My faithful Grimleal, I thank thee for joining me in this ceremonious moment. Today marks the death of our hated enemy as we send one of our own to destroy the past itself. For this cause, I trust you are all willing to lay your life down for our Master?"

All the Grimleal shout in affirmation.

"Very well! Then lay your lives you shall!"

One mage glows within their circle. And a few moments later, they fade away into thin air. Those who were around him start to panic as they begin to fade as well. Soon enough, all those who stayed in their circle were disappearing without any explanation. Morgan laughs after watching all those who claimed to put their lives in the Fell Dragon try to escape their shallow promise. Any who tried to leave the circle were only pulled back in by his magical prowess. The girl watches as her twin mercilessly sacrifices all those who were placed in his authority.

When every single Grimleal had vanished, Morgan turns to her…

And smiles at her as lovingly as he could.

"It's time for you to live your life, Morgan."

"... What? M-My lord, what are you-"

He kneels down and pulls her into a tight hug. The two sit there hugging in the middle of the circle, building up confusion within her mind. Why was Morgan hugging her? Why did he call HER Morgan? Why was he-

_Why was he glowing too?!_

"There's simply not enough power to send you back to the past," he solemnly whispers to her, "but by using what little bit of the Divine Dragon's strength there is in my blood, I can fill the rest of the gap."

_No. No, no, no he wouldn't. Not for me! Not for someone as useless, not for someone as unworthy of life as me!_

"My lord Morgan! Stop this at once! I-I'm nothing more than another breed of Master to use for what he sees fit! You are so much more important than I, you shouldn't have to-"

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

He pulls away and stares at her with tears in his eyes. "Never say that you're useless! Never say that you're not worthy of your life! You're my little sister, you'll always be the most important one in my life!"

"B-But Master-"

"He is not your master! Not anymore, Morgan. From now on, you'll live your own life! Free of the Grimleal, free from this tragic future!"

_Stop, stop it, stop it!_

"You'll go back in time, and you'll meet our REAL father! The kind, caring, loving man who would sacrifice himself for you! Not a cruel, vicious, ungodly creature that calls himself our father. A father who would call you his little girl, a father who would love you no matter how many mistakes you would make!"

"Stop it Morgan, just stop!" she shrieks. "Stop telling me these lies, stop crying in front of me, stop sacrificing yourself for-"

He leans his head close and touches her forehead with his. Morgan's breathing became shallow and he can feel the way his body stiffens. Despite this, he reaches for his tome once again.

"You'll get to spend time with your mother like you've always wanted, and you'll live in a wonderful house with them both. And you'll forget everything about this desolate future. You'll forget the pain, the suffering, the sadness, everything! With Grima's Truth, I will place upon you my own truth!"

"Why?! Why are you doing this to me?!" she desperately cries, "I don't want you to do this, Morgan! I don't want you to waste your life for mine!"

Morgan smiles as his legs begin to fade into light. The girl kept screaming at him, begging him to stop doing whatever he was doing and forget about this entire ordeal. Her overflowing tears reflect the solemn purple light around them.

"From now on, YOU'LL be Morgan. You'll live a life of happiness, where you get to eat warm food three times a day, take nice baths whenever you want, and wear all the cute clothes you'd like." He takes off his cloak and wraps it around her. "Take it. This was father's. And here," he pulls off his ring and clasps it in her palm, "this was mother's. You'll need it to prove you're their child."

"Morgan, stop!"

"Take these too," he hands her the steel sword from earlier and an Elfire tome, "who knows where you'll end up, right? A-And remember, Mire tomes are for cow-"

Morgan violently coughs. She watches him in horror while trying to hold onto his body.

"No, Morgan! I don't want to be you! I want YOU to be you! You should go to the past instead of me, I should fade away with the little power that I also have in my blood!"

Her vision blurs as the tears overwhelm her. His legs began to fade as the brightness of the magic circle grew intense.

"Father loves you, you'll see soon. And mother loves you too, no matter what happens, right?"

"Morgan!"

"Live on for me, okay?"

With the last of his might, he casts a final spell.

"I, Morgan, heir to the Fell blood that destroys Ylisse, hereby implore unto thee! Forget your life, and replace it with mine own! Succumb to the false truth I enforce in thine mind!"

"PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

…

…

…

I wish I had never seen that. I wish that I had never seen the truth. But I needed to. No matter how painful it was or how much it would hurt me. If I never tried to learn the truth, then I'd be running away from it forever. Maybe now, I still am running. I can't accept it. I just don't want to believe it. Not because of what happened to me. But because of what happened to Robin, my father. To Aversa, my mother. And… to you, Morgan, my brother. For them all to have suffered so much. Did I deserve the life I have now? Did I deserve to go back to the past? If all the happy memories I have of my father back when I was younger were actually yours, then why did I have to be the one to go back? It was your life. It always was your life.

Yet, you sacrificed it all just so I could live it.

I hate you. I hate you for throwing away the happiness you had just for someone like me. Someone who was never meant for happiness. I hate you for throwing away the one chance you had at getting back what belonged to you just for someone like me. Someone who never belonged in your life. I hate you for throwing away yourself, your own existence, just for someone like me. Someone who never should have existed.

But I love you. And I'm sorry. But I hate myself. And I hate you. But I love you. And I'm sorry.

… I know you tried to stop me from learning the truth. That's why the Risen suddenly appeared out of nowhere, right? They didn't try to attack me. They never tried to attack Owain and Severa. They tried to block me, to keep me away from the spring so that I would never see its waters. And when I didn't, they all freaked out and just tried to keep me from leaving.

Now, I know you'd hate me more if I kept believing that you should have been in my place now. That would be disrespecting the life you gave me. That would be disrespecting the life you gave up. So I won't run away anymore. I won't run away from the past, nor the future. I'll live in the present, always trying to do my best to keep going on. And I hope one day you'll see me wherever you are and feel proud.

I will no longer reject the truth you etched onto me. I, Morgan, heir to the Fell blood that destroyed Ylisse, shall follow thine word as thou hast commanded.

I hope you can rest easy knowing that. I won't falter, I won't hide.

My father's probably in danger, huh? Seeing as I still have the blood of Grima flowing through me. But that's okay. I'll be just fine. One day I'll control this power as my own. Or, maybe I'll disappear alongside it just like he did. Just like you did. Either way, wait for me. I'll see you when the time comes.

Thank you for watching over me. I'll live your life, in your name, for you.

I love you, Morgan.

…

…

…

_I love you too, Morgan._


	9. Chapter 9

Morgan slowly opens her eyes. Through her blurry vision, she saw a colorful object being waved around in front of her. She fumbles about a bit in the bed, yawning as she tries to dispel the grogginess from her head.

"See? I told you it would work. When your mother wants me to wake up, she always just puts some sweets in my face."

Gaius playfully smirks while pointing a lollipop at his son. Yarne looks at Morgan completely bewildered at the fact she woke up to something that would only work on his father. Immediately, he ignores his disbelief and grips Morgan's shoulders. "Are you feeling okay?" he asks her, "No urge to scream and shout and flail your arms about?"

Morgan wasn't sure how to respond to that. She blinks twice in confusion, and Yarne lets out a sigh in relief. "Okay, you're clueless. That's a good sign, right?"

Severa and Owain come into the room and throw themselves at their princess. They both began to lecture her about losing control like she did, while also desperately begging her forgiveness for their immense failure in keeping her safe. As the two angrily cry, Morgan pulls their heads close to her and smiles for them. Her mind ran wild with thoughts, wondering how she would explain everything to her friends. In the end, she told them:

"I had a scary vision of Grima and kinda lost myself. Sorry for worrying you. And thank you for rescuing me."

Morgan decided that it was best not to tell anyone of her past. For the sake of preserving the future she lived in now.

"Where are we?" she asks them.

"In good ol' Valm," Gaius answers, "you'll be seeing Chrom soon, so just sit tight."

After Walhart's defeat during the campaign against Valm, the empire's vast hold on the country dramatically decreased. What small land that was originally known as "Valm" became just that, a small monarchy once again with a struggling economy as no leader had been installed just yet. Morgan herself had visited the capital a few times alongside her father. Yes, the economy had as much difficulty coping to a post-war world as she expected. With their reputation completely shattered under the shame Valm as a whole had to suffer at the end of the war, former soldiers threw away all the broken shards of their pride left in order for them to devote themselves to their country. They became mercenaries, selling themselves out for requests from people all over the continent itself. Because of this, they slowly succeeded in breaking the negative stigma that came to the name "Valm" and managed to pull through. Still, the country itself was nothing compared to Rosanne and Chon'sin. However, out of respect for the origins of their continent, as well as in Valm's efforts to reestablish themselves as part of the continent, Rosanne and Chon'sin agreed to keep the continent itself named as Valm. This was enacted with consent from Rosanne, Chon'sin, as well as Plegia, considering Plegia once claimed stake to land in parts of Valm.

Chrom had official business to do in the country, hence why Gaius was at the capital in the first place. Yarne was there too out of pure coincidence, although he wouldn't tell anyone that he was actually there to protect his father should things go wrong.

"Well, go on ahead and rest," Gaius says to her. "The princey will still take awhile."

Everyone leaves the room. Morgan lies back down on the bed and thinks to herself.

The blood of Grima flows within her. Even when her father had purged his own blood to make the Fell Dragon disappear, she still had it. She's known that all along. But she tried her hardest to deny it. She tried to believe that she came from a future where Grima was also gone. A future where her very blood wasn't tainted by the darkness of Grima. A future like the very one she lived in, where a little Morgan could be born without being a vessel for that monster. Now her father was in danger once again. Now her friends were in danger once again. Now even Naga was in danger once again.

_You knew that. There's no way you couldn't have. But you still sent me back, Morgan. You believed that it would be okay._

All she could do now was pray that everything would work out.

* * *

Aversa wiped the blood that trickled down from her lips while she watched Grima carelessly prance about in the room. If what the fiend was claiming is true, then the reason he's still existing in this world is because Morgan managed to serve as an actual vessel for him to grow. Has he been gnawing away at the power within Morgan for the past five years? Surely that couldn't be the case. In the year that passed while Robin was gone, Aversa and Morgan stayed together in Ylisse. She never saw anything happen to the girl in that time. Then in the four years that passed after Robin's return, neither he nor Aversa noticed anything either. And, knowing Morgan, she would have mentioned anything unusual with herself.

Long ago, when the Fell Dragon of the future returned to the past and revived Validar after his failed attempt at assassinating Exalt Emmeryn, he was forced to subject himself into a weaker state of being. If Aversa recalled correctly, travelling back to the past required a large amount of power as the ritual itself was performed by the Divine Dragon. Seeing as Grima contains the blood of the Divine Dragons within him, it was possible for him to travel back as long as he expended that power. This was why Validar and Grima had waited two years after the end of the Ylissean-Plegian War, as well as the time that was wasted during the Ylissean-Valmese War, to strike against Chrom and the Shepherds. Had the Fell Dragon came back to the past with his full strength and attacked immediately after Gangrel's defeat, no one, not even Chrom or Robin, would have been able to fight back against him.

Two years wouldn't be enough for him to recover from being erased from existence itself. And within Morgan only lies a part of his blood. Five years would not be enough time for him to fully recover. Yet, this still happened. Grima's power built up enough to force Robin into a mental world of delusions while unconscious. And at the same time, Grima managed to fully control his vessel and continuously cast Expiration multiple times on himself. What was more unbelievable was that Grima had enough power to heal himself in an instant while enduring the might of his power.

Yet even so, Aversa was confident in thinking that Grima wasn't strong enough to become the Fell Dragon once again. Had Chrom used the Awakened Falchion to slay Grima, the beast would take a full millennia to reawaken. Four years would not truly be enough for him to attempt what he had before.

"What's wrong?"

While she had been lost in her thoughts, Grima took the opportunity to approach her and leaned in close to her face. "You look like you're thinking a little too hard," he whispers, "why not just clear your mind, and allow me to draw it in once again…"

Aversa pushes him aside in disgust. He uses the force behind the push to jump back, landing on the throne. She glares at him in contempt while he smiles with crossed legs.

If she's correct in believing that Grima isn't strong enough to try and destroy the world again, it only begs the question: Why did he make a move now?

"Ahhh, sitting on a throne really brings back memories," he turns in his seat and raises his legs above the armrests. "Does little Robin enjoy acting as King? I assume he must be having so much fun as the ruler of the Plegians, although he must be having trouble trying to keep things in order, what with the bandits and brigands. Especially the Grimleal."

He shudders. "ESPECIALLY the Grimleal. I never liked their lot, always so subservient and easy to manipulate."

"What are you talking about?!" Aversa shouts at him. "YOU'RE the one who fed off their beliefs to bring ruin to the world!"

Grima doesn't answer. Instead he responds with a cheeky smile paired together with a shameless shrug.

_Trying to make sense of it all is pointless,_ Aversa thinks to herself. _At this point, I just want Robin back._

The spears of Expiration pierce through Robin's body once again. Grima sighs as he dispels the darkness. "This is taking too long," he says to himself, "looks like I need to wake him up personally."

Grima hops off the throne and moves over to the bed once again. He throws himself onto it and looks at Aversa. "Tell those idiots that Robin needs rest. And that they shouldn't come inside ever."

"Wait! Why are you trying to help him in the first place?!"

He closes his eyes. "That's for me to know, and for you to torment yourself as you figure it out."

* * *

_This is the Thabes Labyrinth. Let none set foot within its cursed halls._

Robin opens his eyes.

_In Thabes lived an alchemist named Forneus, much praised for his genius._

_In time, he would be feared by all._

Sprawled on the floor and in pain, he groans. With struggle, he tries to prop himself up off the ground with his arms.

_Two matters consumed Forneus, and he spent his life in their pursuit._

In his effort to get up, he fails and tumbles down again. Dust blows up from the impact of his body hitting the floor, obscuring his vision further. Robin's chest tightened as his head throbbed harder with each breath.

_The first was how to wake the dead and control them as his army._

He lies down on the ground, weak and confused. And just when he felt he was at his end, his right hand shimmered with a bright aura. The glove burns away to ash, revealing the Brand of Defile decorated on the back of his hand. It shines brighter and brighter, dispelling the darkness around him and rejuvenating his body. It was as if the brand itself was resonating to something. No, it was more likely that he himself was resonating to something. Robin regains his strength to move and stands up from the ground. He uses the light from his hand to survey the darkness around him.

_The second was the creation of a singular, perfect being._

Far ahead in the darkness was a small table. Something on top of the table glimmered when Robin shed light on it, so he approached it to see what it was. While walking through the hall he looked around. The brick walls had faded etches of words across them, many of which Robin couldn't easily decipher. The floor itself was covered with sand and dust, evident by all the clouds that Robin seemed to be kicking up with every step he made. He took a deep breath then immediately coughed. It felt as if the very air itself was dense with some sort of painful feeling.

Sorrow. Loneliness. Hatred. _Something along those lines,_ he thought to himself.

_A critical component in the death mask is a particular shelled insect._

The table now stood in front of him. Atop the surface lay a thin, long vial of fluid containing what appeared to be some sort of shelled insect. It seemed familiar. Then he remembered the parasite that resided in the Risen he had researched on. It looked exactly the same. Next to the vial was a stone mask. The mask itself seemed to resemble a human face, yet it was grotesque and unnerving in its own way. Then, he remembered that it was the same mask that nearly all Risen wore.

Robin picks up the mask to examine it. From the face, he noticed a strange needle that protruded out of the holes for the eyes. When he turned it around, his eyes widened in fear. Within the mask's reverse-side was a network of veins that protruded from a small insect in the center. It seemed as if the parasite had embedded itself into the mask, ready and waiting for those who were to put it on to control them. Robin shudders in fear. He didn't recall seeing such a thing in the masks he had examined before. This may be because the insect itself had already taken control of the body, and had no need to cling onto the mask anymore.

_At last, blood from a divine dragon! Its power is terrifying. Beautiful._

He places the mask down on the table and looks ahead. The hall stretched out into an endless darkness, but something within him made him believe that there was still something to see. As he walked along the path he started to hear strange whispers in his mind. Wandering, clueless thoughts and ideas that turn to evil. A newborn who had been brought into the world as the true perfect stage of evolution began to wonder about their place in life. A child who feasted on the blood of a mad, power-hungry fool began to think about their worth and their meaning to life. A being who embodied both the divine quintessence of the old dragons and the corrupted blood of the imperfect humans began to see a world of darkness that he would bring about.

_At first, it was a tiny thing. But on day 80, I gave it my blood. It grew._

Robin began to see visions in his mind. He saw himself enveloped in glass and fluids, heated up to a warm temperature. Outside of his glass was a hooded man who fiddled with blood inside a small ampoule. The man gazed longingly at the small sample before removing the cap. He approached the glass Robin resided in and poured in the blood. Robin saw himself getting closer to the blood, and the vision ends there. But in that last moment, six eyes stared at him from the reflection of the glass. Six eyes that resembled his own Brand.

_Its voice echoes in my head. Dark thoughts. Violent th-_

"I wondered how exactly I should be living. I wondered what exactly it meant to live."

As Robin continued to walk down the path, a voice called out to him deep within the depths.

"When I was created, I had very little semblance of thought. Like a blank slate that would never be written upon. Except, that slate was crafted by the hands of a man gone mad in his sorrows. But there was a choice for me to write it down myself. So as I grew, I began to think. About my creation, about my very blood. The blood of the Divine Dragons."

His footsteps echoed throughout the dark hall. The light on his hand grew brighter and brighter the closer he approached.

"Long ago, in the forgotten times of Archanea, Dragons coexisted peacefully with their weaker human counterparts. Neither race lived in fear of each other, however it was clear that the Dragons would be revered as deities due to their inherent strength and might. Yet somehow…"

The ground underneath Robin's feat suddenly collapse away into an endless sky high above the world. He was now free falling down to the Earth, yet he was not actually approaching it. Then, scenes of events from ages past flash by in front of him. A solemn valley of Dragons, mourning atop the corpses of their brethren, and then a group of Dragons being killed by their own.

"The Dragons began to lose their power. At first, they lost the ability to bear offspring. Later, they would lose their very sanity, becoming ferocious beasts who could not think for themselves, instead acting on pure instinct."

More scenes flash as Robin continues falling. Villages were razed in fires, while castles and kingdoms become encased in ice. Earthquakes ruined the structures of kingdoms, while the very light of divinity incinerated human lives.

"It was madness. Chaotic, psychopathic insanity. So the elders thought to seal away their powers into stones, forcing themselves to live in human forms in order to ensure the survival of their race. But other dragons wouldn't dare lower themselves in equity to humans. And that became their downfall."

A blinding light flashed before Robin's eyes and engulfed him completely. He tries to cover his eyes with both arms. When he felt that the light had faded, he opens his eyes to see that he was no longer falling. Instead, he found himself sitting atop a golden throne in front of people lowering their heads to him. One human rises up to speak to him, mouthing out the name "Naga."

"As for those who survived, they managed to live on in the world, although they dwindled in numbers. Some humans would come to revere the manaketes, while others would discriminate against them. Some humans would come to protect the manaketes, while others would use them for their own corrupt desires. So what was I?"

Robin blinks once, and when he opens his eyes he finds that he was back in the hall he started in, except this time the room was brightened with candle lights. In the very center of the room stood a glass container. Inside it contained a small creature that swam around in the liquid.

An insect like body, twin horns that extend along the head, and six eyes staring back at him. It looked malicious. Yet, it didn't _feel_ like it was. The eyes that looked at Robin were pure. Smiling, like it had opened its eyes for the first time and saw something simply amazing.

"At that time, I saw a world of darkness. But in that darkness, I knew that I was alive. And it felt wonderful. To be alive. To see that I was alive. To feel that I was alive."

A noise of glass breaking rings out from behind. Robin turns to see that the container was there as well, except broken and empty. Then another noise, akin to a gentle cry, sounded off from behind. He turns and sees that the small dragon had grown larger. It flew around the room in joyfulness, eventually landing atop Robin's head.

"I lived in innocence, unaware of what I truly was. I knew that I had the blood of the Divine Dragons within me. The blood that passed down the tribe that lived on past their other brethren. And for awhile, I lived on in that dark chamber. Watching the man who created me gain everything he desired. An army of cursed undead, as well as a perfect being born from the might of the dragons. He achieved everything he had wished for. And, in truth, it made me happy. Until…"

The small dragon atop his head let out a pained roar. It violently threw itself off Robin and onto the floor. When Robin tried to pick it up, it lashed out at him, spewing flames of darkness and forming purple spears around itself. The eyes that once seemed pure and gentle were now filled with madness and rage. But after a few seconds, they return to normal. The spears disappear while the dragon weakly flies into the air. It loses its strength to fly, prompting Robin to extend his arms to catch it. When he successfully does so, the dragon curls up its body and rests in his hands.

It rested its head on his palm. Robin could feel tears coming down onto his hand as the dragon made frightened noises.

"I lost control. And it wouldn't stop. Time after time after time, I would lose myself in a rampage and unleash the destructive powers within me, hurting both my creator and the servants he had made. A voice in my head would whisper dark thoughts to me, telling me to ravage everything in sight. The momentary life granted to me became one of pain and regret."

Suddenly, Robin heard thoughts in his head. Voices of the dark whispers, telling him to destroy everything and return to nothingness. And in his eyes, he saw himself. But he could also see the dragon in his hands. But he was looking up at himself at the same time.

"I grew so powerful that I became one with my creator, seeing what he saw and feeling what he felt. He could do the same. And because he could, he saw all the corrupted ideas in me. And because I could, I saw the broken mind he desperately hung onto. We saw in each other two ruined beings who lacked a semblance of humanity. My creator saw this and panicked, believing that one day I would overpower him and take control. All I could do at the time was smile at him, hoping that it would reassure him that I wouldn't let it happen. But even then…"

The dragon let out a shrill cry. It shook and squirmed in his hands, thrashing around violently. Before Robin could do anything, it flies out of his hand, crashing into the walls around him. He watched in horror as the dragon tried to harm itself through this physical abuse.

In Robin's hands was a syringe containing a red liquid. He drops it as his eyes widen in realization, understanding just what had happened to the dragon.

"He tried to kill me. He tried to kill me. Out of fear. Out of desperation. Out of madness. Out of dread. Out of helplessness. Out of ruination. And that was when I fell."

Robin tried to reach out to the dragon. It kept avoiding him, flying away quickly as soon as he came close. But suddenly, it stopped flying altogether, and tumbled to the ground. As hits the ground on impact, purple spears once again erupts around him, causing the very floor itself to break away. Robin falls into a pit of darkness alongside the dragon. In the everlasting darkness, his hand began to shimmer once again, this time in a pulsating rhythm. And with every pulse he saw a glimpse of the dragon. It grew bigger. And bigger. And bigger.

Finally, the two land on the bottom of the pit. Robin's body slams into the ground with force, while the dragon's body kicks up dust and dirt with a massive impact. With difficulty, Robin looks up at the dragon. It stared back at Robin, tears flowing down its eyes of rage.

"I had succumbed to despair. I had succumbed to ruin. The blood within me boiled and screamed in agony. What sanity I had left crumbled away alongside the very body of my creator. I prayed to the divine dragons whose blood I had inherited to save me, to spare my soul from insanity. But they didn't answer. All that was left was the voice. All that was left was nothing. Then, finally…"

Then, light seeped through a small hallway leading out the pit. From within, Robin could hear voices of people.

"Be caref… lm!"

"Don't wo… lica!"

Without warning, two people emerge from the hallway accompanied by a band of warriors trailing behind them. They attacked the dragon with their weapons, while Robin could do nothing but watch as it continued to be attacked. Blasts of darkness fired out from the dragon as it tries to defend itself, but it hardly fazed the onslaught from the fighters. Robin tried to stand up and fight them off, but one warrior rushes past him with a shining sword in hand. He jumps up impales the dragon with his blade to slay it. Before Robin could do anything, a sword stabs him from behind as well.

It was the exact same sword that impaled the dragon. A divine weapon unlike anything he had seen before. Yet, at the same time, it felt more familiar than anything else. Robin's vision fades slowly as the cry of the dragon echoes in his mind.

"Then, finally, I was slain by the fang of Naga herself. My body corroded away into nothingness. But my emotions of hatred. My emotions of despair. My entire dread. It stayed there. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting to grow again. Waiting to become strong again. And in the end, I came back. I became the wings of despair. I became the breath of ruin…"

_I became the Fell Dragon, Grima._

He awoke once again, floating in an endless abyss of darkness.

"Why… why show me any of this?!" he yells out into the void. "To make me sympathize with you?! To make me pity you?! I…"

Robin starts to cry. "I won't let myself feel sorry for the one who ruined my own life!"

Another blinding light shines in front of him. When it subsided, Robin found himself staring at another him. He found himself staring at Grima.

"Of course not," the Fell Dragon spoke, "if you did, you would be denying everything you stood for when you denied my very being."

"Then why?! What's the point of all this?!"

"Because you had completely forgotten all that it was that you even stood for!"

Robin was speechless. Grima pointed a finger at him through the darkness. "I lived my life in true dread and ruination without the support of anyone, while you found those in the world who would support you with everything they had. I lived my life in the deepest darkness underneath the sands of Thabes while you fought for the ones who loved you above the lush lands of Ylisse."

The darkness surrounding them faded away to light. Robin and Grima now stood opposite of each other on the grassy field where Chrom first found him.

"You were the one who defeated me with that almighty, invisible force you call 'bonds'! You were the one who had sacrificed yourself to rid me of this world all because of the trust you put into your 'bonds'! And yet, for the past four years, all you could think about was your own worthlessness and weaknesses. Just look around you!"

Someone places their hand on his left shoulder. Robin turns to see his best and closest friend, Chrom. Another person intertwines their fingers with his right hand. He turns again to see the woman he held closest in his life, Lucina. In front of him, standing beneath his view was his loving daughter, Morgan. From behind, another person taps his back. He turns around and sees Lissa, with all the other Shepherds who fought alongside him behind her. They all smiled at him like they always would.

"You lived your life with them in anxiety and doubt, pushing yourself to the brink of death so that they wouldn't come near that very edge you straddled. And that devotion to your friends, to your comrades, to your family? That was what brought you back from the very brink. Your bonds with them were so strong, that one of them sacrificed her very life to bring you back. And yet you spat on it, believing that you should have never come back. Believing that you should have stayed dead, instead of living on with the second precious life that you were granted with."

"What?" Robin's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"Insolent fool!" Grima yells, "Still you don't realize?! Why do you think Lucina went to the Voice of the Divine Dragon? To try and bring you back, right? Then why do you think she hasn't returned to you when you had successfully come back?"

Grima once again points a finger at him. "Because she COULDN'T come back! Because she lost the will to come back! Because she sacrificed herself to bring YOU back!"


	10. Chapter 10

"What will I do…?"

Robin stares out towards the stretching plains before him.

"Validar's son… Grima's vessel… my very existence is what forces me to bend to their will."

He sighs while throwing a pebble out in front of him. "Now, I've doomed us all by giving them the Fire Emblem. And there was nothing I could do about it."

As he tightens his hands into fists, he closes his eyes and thinks.

"Will that dream I had come true? Will I… fail to control myself and kill my best friend?"

One of many dark thoughts flashed through his mind.

_If the others aren't willing to end my life for me, then perhaps it's best that I do it myself…_

"Beg pardon, Robin. Might I have a word?"

Lucina approaches him from behind. She kept her hand on the handle of Falchion and gripped it tightly. Robin turns to her with apathy in his eyes. "... Lucina. What is it?"

"It's about my father. I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he...died."

And as Lucina recounted her memories with her father, Robin did the same. He thought of the mercy Chrom gave him when Frederick suggested to leave him be. He remembered the unconditional trust and care that the prince always had for him. Chrom was more than just a friend to Robin. Chrom was hope. Hope that there would be a better world ahead as long as people were to follow the ideals of peace. Hope that everyone had a chance at redeeming themselves, despite any horrendous deeds they had committed in the past. Hope that… hope that Robin could gain his memories back and, no matter what they could reveal, would help push Robin towards the happiness he believed that everyone deserved. Chrom was more than he gave himself credit for. The man was a being unlike any other, who sought to do right by everyone for everyone's sake. He embodied the strength of the Falchion through his actions, as well as the unity that symbolized the Pedestal of Flames through his will.

Were it not for him, Robin may have never believed in the strength of his so called "bonds". Lucina saw this too, both as a child looking up to her father and as an adult fighting alongside her father. As she continued to talk about what little memories she still had of Chrom, Robin couldn't stop himself from thinking negative thoughts.

The Shepherd's tactician was far from perfect. No human was. Yet he couldn't stop trying to be so. Emmeryn's death was what started it all. Ever since that day, he had always felt inadequate. All the Shepherds came out of their battles alive. But they still got hurt. And he couldn't handle that. Knowing that the ones who put their lives in his hands truly did so, believing that he could carry them to victory. Knowing that Chrom himself would risk his own life to protect him, even if he was the one who everyone would revere as the leader of the Shepherds. Anything less than perfect was not what his friends deserved.

That's why what came next felt like the retribution he deserved.

Lucina unsheathes her Falchion and points it at him. "Lucina?!" he spattered out. Before he could say anything else, she cuts him off.

"Stay where you are, Robin! I have no choice. I must kill you."

And as Lucina spouted out her harsh judgment, Robin's thoughts delved deeper down into the dark abyss within him. The dream would come true. Because it _had_ come true in her future. Robin would be the one to kill Chrom. Robin would be the one to rid the world of its brightest light. Robin would be the one to snuff out the one person who taught him that with their friendship, anything could change. To betray the love and care that Chrom granted him wasn't a matter of _if_, but a matter of _never_. And yet, it still happened.

"If my father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Robin! I know this is murder, I... I know that…"

Fate… can be changed? Validar and Grima would control him yet again, and there wouldn't be anything he could do about it. But if there was anything he could do to prevent Grima ruling the world, then…

"Don't make it harder! Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done…"

If… if he were to just…

Robin walked towards her with his head hung low. The princess braced herself for an attack in self-defense. By the gods, why wouldn't he defend himself? She was trying to kill the one who she adored so much as a child. Even if he didn't know it, even if he wasn't the same Uncle Robin who made her feel happier than anyone else. This internal struggle within her, trying to prioritize the happiness of everyone over her own happiness. Trying to justify a future for all those who lost theirs in exchange for taking the future away from not only herself, but from Robin.

No matter what happens here, Lucina will hate herself for having done this to him. There would be no returning to the life of happiness she once had with her uncle. There would be no returning to the friendship of trust she now had with her friend. With her ally.

The friendship that made her feel accepted as her own person, not just as some child who would be loved with obligation. As another individual, as a peer who stood on equal footing with him.

_Just say no_, she thought to herself, _tell me that I'm being insane, tell me that you love Chrom enough that you couldn't die without seeing things through, tell me… tell me that you love me enough that you'd rather stay alive by my side, Robin!_

"..."

She once again prepared herself, ready to counter an attack from the tactician.

But he didn't do anything. He kept walking towards her. Towards her. Towards her-

"Gnrk!"

Lucina's eyes widened in true fear. Robin walked into the blade of the Falchion, impaling himself on the sword's tip. Before he could plunge himself deeper, she quickly pulls herself back. "What are you doing?!" she asks him. He slowly looked up at her with eyes as lifeless and dark as his own cloak.

"Yes… death… is what I…"

Robin lunges forward at her. On instinct, she immediately dodges to the side, pulling her blade back yet still keeping it pointed towards him. Was he accepting her judgment? _No,_ she thought to herself, _the Uncle… the Robin I know wouldn't allow himself to fall so easily!_

"To live? No… my life is…"

He runs towards her once again, this time with his sword drawn out. Robin swung at her, but she easily parried his attack. When she did, she realized that his attack lacked any force at all.

_He's provoking me to kill him!_

"Why the hesitation…?" he dryly asks her, "I'm worthless. Useless. I thought I would be the one to protect the Shepherds. But I'll only be the one to ruin them…"

Another lackluster swing. She dodges to the side, keeping her guard up. As she does, Robin finds his opportunity to jump towards the Falchion itself. He manages to cut his arm against the blade, but Lucina pulls it back before it would cut deeper.

"What's wrong?" Robin asks once more. His tone became enraged, and his glare pierced through her very heart. "Are you too weak to stand up for your ideals? Too weak to protect the ones you love, Lucina?!"

Once again, he lunges at her with his sword raised. As she blocks the incoming strike, her panic only grew worse. Now he was truly fighting her, as if telling her to kill him or allow herself to be killed.

This wasn't Robin. It couldn't have been Robin. This was the man she had admired all her life? The man who always found the time to play with her even when he had better things to do? The man who would constantly shower her with love and affection despite not truly being her family? The man who taught her that truly anything could change so long as she believed in the bonds of her life? No, this was not him! He wasn't a man who only saw the negatives in his own abilities. He wasn't a man who would openly try to end his own life when things took a turn for the worst. He wasn't a man who would throw away his own right to live just because one would tell him he shouldn't live any longer!

Yet here he was right in front of her, attacking her and trying to force her to kill him.

_This… this isn't right!_

Lucina dashes forward into him, raising her arms to thrust the Falchion forward. When Robin sees this, he opens his arms wide, readying himself to take the attack.

"Damn me! I can't do it!"

Falchion drops to the ground as Lucina throws herself at him. They fall to the floor. Robin looks up to see the girl crying.

She was seething with rage. Not because she couldn't kill him. But because he wanted to die. Killing him was the last thing she wanted to do. All she hoped for was that Robin would prove to her that he wouldn't let the same thing happen again. The Robin she knew would find a way to avoid his fate and change things for the better. Ever since she traveled to the past, that's all he had been saying to reassure her.

"_I will do everything in my power, Lucina. I swear it. I will never stop fighting for you, and Chrom, and all the people of the world."_

"_You don't have to do it alone. You have friends ready to aid you against whatever you face. And your father has an entire army ready to fight and die for him… And you also have me, for whatever that may be worth. Perhaps I can never truly understand where you come from and the world you lived in. But I do know that we can help you."_

"_Lucina, you're very important to me, and I can't stand to see you neglect yourself."_

"_Will you promise me to take better care of yourself?"_

That's the Robin she knew. The one who would tell her that he would do everything in his power to protect her and Chrom.

_Or maybe I just never learned who the real Robin was._

"I knew you in the future, Robin. You were my uncle, a friend to Chrom who would always come to visit the two of us. After the war against Valm you watched over me like I was your own. And a few years later, you..."

She gulps.

"Y-You would return to Plegia and start a family of your own."

She was lying.

"I never got to meet them," she continued, "you barely mentioned them whenever you visited again. But you have a place in the future, Robin. You had people like my father who would trust you above all others. You had people like that family who would love you above all others. And you have me… who would always look up to you above all others."

Why did she lie? _Why did I lie?_

Lucina buries her face in his chest. She thinks back to the sleepless nights where the two of them would confide their issues to each other, either training together to ease away the pain or simply trying to help each other feel better. For the first time in her life, she had gained a friendship where she could be open about what she thought and felt. But now she sees that it was one-sided. He never allowed anyone to see this side of him until he broke.

And she was the one who broke him.

As her tears soaked his shirt, she chokes out her final plea to him.

"I promise I'll never threaten you like this again, Robin. I promise I'll never doubt the love you have for Chrom and the others. I'll take care of myself and I'll make sure to take care of you as well. But please, promise me you will no longer demean yourself. Promise me that you'll stay strong for everyone, even when it seems hopeless."

Life returned to Robin's eyes. He slowly sits up from the ground and holds Lucina in his arms. As she gently trembled, he tries to find the words to respond to her.

"... Okay," was all he could say.

* * *

"You remember it well, do you not?" Grima asks him. "The words that she told you that day."

Robin couldn't say anything in response. He had known that Lucina held him in such high regard, and those words she told him that day confirmed it for sure. But for her to sacrifice herself just to bring him back? She didn't have to do that. She never had to do that. She could have lived on alongside her father in a new future, or she could have tried to return to her old future and salvage what she could. Instead…

"Continuing to believe that you should have never come back completely demeans her actions for you. It ruins the sanctity of those bonds you, her, and her father had fought for. And you're going to allow that to happen?"

Grima comes closer to him. "When you were swallowed up by my phantom, all you could think about was your own worthlessness. That you were powerless alone. And while that may be true, you should never allow yourself to believe that you're useless. Otherwise, you'll be tarnishing everything you believed in. And when you do? That's when you truly become worthless."

The two looked at each other. Robin stared deep into his own eyes, as if he was looking at his own reflection. For once, and only just this once, he thought that he and Grima were truly one and the same.

"What will you do now? Try to seek death like you have before? If you do…"

A dark aura emerges around Grima, growing larger and stronger as the seconds tick by. "I'll take over your body once again and bring this world to ruin."

"... Then there's nothing left for me to do except to live out the life she granted me," Robin says to himself.

The headache fades away as the brand on his right hand slowly disappears. Grima turns from him and starts to walk away.

"I won't forgive you," Robin yells out to him, "just… why would you do this for me?"

Grima laughs mockingly. "I didn't wake up looking for some kind of useless redemption, if that's what you're thinking. I woke up because someone had to put some sense in you."

He turns his head to Robin while walking away. "The Fell Dragon won't allow the one who bested him to succumb to such thoughts. You will never be rid of me, and one day, I'll bring rule over this world as the harbinger of death. When that day comes, you'll have become the wings of despair through my own influence, not because of your own weakness."

With that, Grima disappears into the horizon, as Robin once again falls asleep on that fateful field.

* * *

Noire held Robin's hand tightly in her own. She kept squeezing them every now and then, hoping that her kind uncle will wake up if she did that. Lon'qu stood watch over the two, ever at the ready to carry his daughter to her room if she falls asleep waiting for Robin to wake up. He looks at the sleeping tactician and sighs to himself. Anna sat next to Noire and constantly monitored Robin's condition. Every now and then, when Robin began to struggle in his sleep, she would try to lull him with a gentle song to calm him down. Surprisingly, it worked every time. Further in the room was Flavia sitting on the throne, delegating and ordering her men around as per her usual duties as Khan. Inigo returns to concocting various potions, this time at a slower and more relaxed pace. When he finishes with one, he would go to Robin and either pour the concoction directly on his body or dampen a cloth and try to rub it in his face like a sponge.

Aversa sat on the bed itself and simply waited. She waited, hoping that Robin would break free of Grima's influence once more. She waited, hoping that her big brother wouldn't allow himself to die in such a way. She waited, hoping that the one she loved wouldn't leave her alone.

"Mm… Mire tome… bad… evil…"

"Ah!"

Little Noire tightened her grip on his hand as she tries to climb up the bed. Robin's eyes twitch as he slowly wakes up. The young archer lets out a sigh of relief as she clings onto him. Anna lets out her own sigh of relief as she slumps in her chair while Lon'qu struggled to pull his daughter off. Aversa looks at Robin with a smile.

"Are you alright?" she quietly asks him. He sits up and slowly nods. As he does, his body immediately began to ache in pain. While grappling his sides, Anna slowly pushes him back down on his back. "What happened?" he asks.

"You were blowin' up with spikes!" Flavia says from her throne. She stood up and walked toward him. "I was afraid I'd have to perform the Feroxi rites for the dumb tactician that I call my friend."

"They were no simple 'spikes'," Lon'qu comments, "they were the same spears that Grima used against us before. What happened to you?"

Robin wasn't sure on how he would respond.

"I don't really know. Maybe some Grimleal cursed me while I wasn't paying attention," was all he could come up with. Aversa knew that he was lying. But she was sure that it wasn't Grima talking. This was Robin. So why did he lie?

He thought back to his conversation with the Fell Dragon. To live on for someone else, knowing fully well that they wouldn't be there to live alongside you. Robin had to accept this.

"Aversa?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go home."

* * *

Memories of a distant past can be cruel to the human mind, and torturous to the human heart. As beings, people forget these kinds of memories to preserve their own sanctity alongside their own sanity. Yet, there are many in the world who hold onto these memories of pain. Whenever the hearts of those people try to chain and lock away the hurtful thoughts, they forcefully break those locks out of sheer will. They force themselves to always remember. What purpose does doing such serve? Is it out of stubbornness? Out of self-pity? Out of determination? The determination to use the past as a driving force to the future. Or, the determination to use the past and break the shackles that bind their future.

To say that humans are complicated is more than just an understatement. It would be quite unfair for any being to try and generalize what a person is and can be. This was a mistake that the first dragons themselves had made. A mistake that continues on towards the future in all of us.

Naga recalls her own doubts in them, long, long ago.

Anri, what was it that drove you so? The will to protect the one you loved? In the end, you were nothing more than a peasant who became royalty after gaining the power of the Falchion. You braved the harsh deserts of Khadein, the cold tundra of the north, and returned to slay the dragon in the name of your love. But because of your lowborn status, you were never allowed to marry the princess you fought for, and watched as those of nobility took her away from you. As Altea pushed on for a better future, your body decayed and wasted away due to a terrible illness. And in your final moments all you managed to do was put your kingdom in turmoil. Without a direct child, Altea was split between who of your own brethren would take your throne. Were you happy in the end, knowing this? Were you happy even when the love of your life never returned to you?

Are you happy now, seeing what a bright world the Archanea you once served had become?

Marth, what was it that drove you so? The will to protect those you cared for? In the end, you were nothing more than a prince who desperately fought for the happiness of everyone. Yet you took up the mantle of your father, as well as your ancestor, to steer the continent and the whole world away from destruction. First, you were betrayed by your allies as well as the very country you served. Then, you experienced the crushing hatred of Archanea's Dark Emperor, a man who once fought by your side as the loyal Coyote. But you endured it all with your friends by your side, and became the true Hero-King who united all of Archanea together for a peaceful future. And behind it all, living as your shadow, was the one most loyal to you than all others. But peace does not last forever. Were you happy in the end, knowing this? Were you happy even when the kingdom you forged for everyone fell to deceit and oppression by your descendants?

Are you happy now, seeing what wondrous perseverance your descendants share with you?

The countless times she had reincarnated through different Divine Voices had taught her the power in mankind's potential. And this is realized through the lives of countless heroes spanning across countless worlds. Chrom and Robin were no exception to this. They in their own rights should be seen as equal to the heroes who traveled the same path as they had. Two different bloodlines tied together beyond the invisible fate. They bond to become more than what they're expected to be, a sacred pact that transcends their own inevitable ends. To savor each memory, each precious moment spent with those who care for you and believe in you. It's a special ability that many people lack. But it is a powerful ability. One that affects not only those who can wield it, but the others around them as well.

Long ago, Naga believed that the dragons were more than just beings of devastating power. They held the power to rule all underneath a shared being. Yet the pride of the dragons proved that not all could fathom the life of equity with all those who lived in the same world. Humans in particular were their sore point. And yet, here we all are. Countless millennium later, they have prevailed over the corrupt desires within them induced by the final influences of Dragon kind.

Chrom, who would never stop striving for peace, even if the whole world had turned against him.

Robin, who would never stop searching for another way, even if his fate was chained down in one path.

Perhaps that was what Grima sought after. In his rage and despair, he unconsciously sought out those who had the light to guide humanity. Snuffing them out was what he believed to be natural to him, akin to the corrupt dragons of old. But maybe, just maybe, he was testing them. Testing their resolve to ascend higher as beings than that of his creator did. Testing them to see whether or not they could unbind the ties that shackled their own lives.

That was his role as the wings of ruin and despair. That was his role as Grima.

Naga's role was never clear to her. All she had ever done was to assist those who sought out her strength. She believed that it was all she needed to do. Grant humanity the steel to defeat the corrupt. Grant humanity the binds to seal the corrupt. Grant humanity the power to… the power to no longer _be_ corrupt.

But maybe that wasn't all there was to her role as the Divine Dragon. Maybe, in a sense, she and Grima were one and the same. Dragons meant to guide humanity through trial and tribulation.

_What a roundabout way to look at it,_ she thought to herself while chuckling, _if that were the case then we should have been working together to guide them._

In one timeline, what she believed to be impossible became possible. She dies at Grima's hands, and the humans fail to oppose him. In another, what she also believed to be impossible became possible. Grima instead dies at her hands, and humans regale triumphantly at their everlasting peace.

In another timeline, Grima dies to her hands, but the humans fail to live their lives without the guidance of Naga. In that sense, they would have been like domesticated animals who have lost the power to guide themselves. Wouldn't that simply be the same as having allowed them to die against Grima?

Naga looks down at the world below her from far, far above the sky. She thought of the elders of old who once must have seen the beautiful world in such a manner. Now it was her and her alone. A divine entity who watches over the lives of these humans.

It is possible that Grima had been able to live on within the very essence of mankind's base desires. Yet, at the same time, he lives on within the very dreams of mankind itself. Not as the Fell Dragon, but a creation forged from a desire to embody a perfected state of being. That was what Forneus sought after when his lover passed. Grima represents his desire to transcend life itself, lifting it past a point that no longer defines the mortal state of any one being.

Yet he has his role as Grima. So what was different now, five years later? Was he abandoning his role?

Or is he simply fulfilling it in his own way?

Robin is a powerful being. One who shapes the very world around him, changing the flow of fate to fit his own desires. But that wasn't a strength that one has simply by being them. It truly belonged to the strength of his bonds, the bonds that connect the past, present and future together. Grima was a part of this change. Without knowing it, maybe he had found value in the lives he sought to destroy. Maybe Robin had never truly killed Grima with his sacrifice. Instead, he had severed the despair that they both had suffered under due to their origins.

Perhaps Grima was no longer the Fell Dragon. Perhaps he was simply another dragon.

"How insulting, miss holier-than-thou."

"Well, then why not explain yourself to me, Grima?"

He manifests next to her as Robin and looks down at the world beneath him. "It's just a pile of dirt and water," he comments with irritation. Naga smiles light-heartedly. "That pile of dirt and water creates and sustains life, remember?"

"Aaaand that's exactly what angers me about it," he growls.

"My, there is no need for you to act so aggressive!" she responds in a playful tone, "Surely there are some aspects of the world that you enjoy?"

"You already know the answer to that, wench."

She continues smiling, as if she was enjoying a lovely chat with him. Grima continues to look down at the world below them. After a short moment of silence, he lifts up his right hand and looks at the defiled brand marked on his vessel.

"Robin… he reminds me of my creator. Of Forneus. A man of great renown, whose fate was to be broken down into true despair at the loss of his loved one. Unlike him, Robin found the strength to never succumb to his fears. That strength was in the friendships he forged along others. Yet the moment he finds himself without that strength, he collapses underneath the weight of his fate."

Naga nods her head in agreement. "Similar to many men of the past, really."

"But in order to defeat me with the strength of those bonds, he willingly cut himself away from everyone else. It confounded me. It lacked any sort of logic to it. Despite that, it still worked. He defeated me and lost his life in the process, only to return when someone in his life would not allow him to stay cut away forever."

Grima tightens his fist. "Both he and Lucina proved to me how far humanity could go when they desire something that meant more than themselves. So I…"

Naga tilts her head like an earnest puppy to meet his gaze. "You simply wish to see how the rest of humanity can follow through their own potential, correct? Something that... you yourself failed to do?"

"I suggest you retract your words."

Naga flashes another playful smile while humming to herself.

"You still wish to prolong the execution of the plan," he accuses, "otherwise you would have told him the truth already."

She holds up a finger to her lips and gestures him to stay quiet. "Allow him to find out on his own. To find out how he, too, can save the fate of the one he loves."

The two dragons look out to the stars around them, with each one twinkling in the sky reminding them both of the countless humans living below.


	11. Chapter 11

"How very disturbing…"

"How very curious."

The two Plegian step-siblings observe the room. A Risen is laid out on the examination table. Mages clad in heavy robes and equipped with sharp equipment surround the Risen and begin dissecting it. Robin averts his eyes in disgust, trying to stomach his nausea. Aversa stares in intrigue and makes note of what she sees.

"This is when I make a pun right? To keep up with the CAW-nsistency?"

Henry prods the body of the Risen with his tome. He's promptly escorted out of the examination room by the researchers. Robin and Aversa watch as their ambassador is tugged along and thrown out the door.

They think to themselves, _why does this feel familiar?_

"Thank you for still trying to put up with him. I know that he's difficult," Robin says to the researchers. They each hold a thumb up while smiling, then continue with their dissection. Eerie groans reverberate in the room as the Risen voices its own discomfort.

In Plegia, the number of Grimleal has lowered drastically, leaving the religion itself in shambles… somewhat. To Robin's surprise, the people have chosen to continue in following and worshiping Grima akin to those who follow and worship Naga, but for much different reasons than before. After all, for many Plegians the religion was nothing more than just that: a religion for the only god that they ever knew. In a sense, Grima truly did give them hope in their decaying lives before they lost against Ylisse. The reason why the religion became so corrupt (aside from Grima himself of course) was because of the extremist leaders taking advantage of the people who desperately needed a god to believe in. Now, the people look to Robin as one who represents the goodwill of the Fell Dragon. It slightly bothers him that he essentially serves as Tiki's counterpart for Grima, but Aversa tells him that there's nothing to worry about. The Grimleal were no longer a deranged cult, but a contained faith within the kingdom.

Risen, however, were still a problem. Though, not as much as before.

Unfortunately, Robin's hopes in saving those who have become Risen through human experimentation were meaningless as it was deemed impossible to save them. Right now Aversa was trying to demonstrate that directly destroying the parasite from the inside wouldn't revert the Risen back into a human.

"But what about Slumbering?" he asks.

"Nope, nothing we can do there. It's actually more likely that your imaginary Slumbering phase doesn't exist," Tharja mentions to him. Aversa nods as he sighs in disappointment.

The researchers successfully expose the parasite clung onto the heart within. Aversa casts the newly developed dark magic her team had finished and kills off the parasite by causing it to burst into small embers. The magic itself would later be dubbed "Wisp" for the weak, blue flames it emitted. As the parasite dies, the Risen stopped squirming and instead stared at Robin.

"We can destroy the parasite as such, but there is no observable change in her body," Aversa explains, "although we believe she has control over her body again. Could you please raise your hand for us?"

The Risen does exactly that. She and the rest of the researchers scribble down notes. "However, her body will soon begin to decay once again without the parasite to freeze all her bodily functions."

Robin's eyes lock with the Risen's. Her dull, scarlet eyes show no sign of any emotion, yet he could still understand what she wished for.

"Gods, she just wants us to kill her, doesn't she?"

"She's-"

"No longer alive, doesn't feel pain, I know," Robin interrupts Tharja, "I still feel bad."

Tharja pouts in frustration after being cut off by him. She orders the researchers to clean up the tools and prepare to leave. Aversa places a hand on Robin's shoulders. "We can't save them, so all we can do now is make sure they stop being turned into them, right?"

He gives her a reassuring smile as she leaves. Aversa couldn't help but feel a warm feeling in her heart.

After both their respective journeys, Robin and Morgan returned to Plegia with stronger resolves. Aversa was happy to see life return to their eyes. Morgan always hid herself behind a smile through the years of anxiety and sorrow caused by her memory loss. Even though Aversa still doesn't know what happened in the girl's past, she was sure that learning about it only helped Morgan in the end. The same went for Robin. She still doesn't know what happened to him with Grima, but it seems that everything worked out. The father and daughter have been smiling more now than ever before. So much so that the citizens have noticed the change themselves and are once again actively supporting their king even more than before. With the announcement of future plans to construct the now highly anticipated Midmire Mountain Gathering Hub, Plegians have pushed themselves to earn more money not only within the country but from outside as well in order to help the funding for the construction.

This new ambitious hub to be constructed in the Midmire was planned out by Robin several years ago, but he couldn't figure out how to make such a large project work when the Midmire experiences rainfall more often than not year-round. On his return trip alongside Aversa, however, he stopped by the Midmire once again and recalled that there were castle forts which stationed troops atop the various mountains. Then, out of nowhere, an absurd idea came to mind while he examined them. It could be possible to meticulously bore out the inside of the mountains and develop separate castle strongholds within the mountains themselves. The castles would serve not only as strategic points of deployment for the Plegian forces in case of emergencies, but it would also serve as a lovely rest stop for those who need to be out of the rain. In the future, it might be possible to advertise the castles as places for merchants to sell their wares. It would certainly boost Plegia's economy, while also improving the kingdom's reputation amongst other nations.

Granted, such a project would span over a multitude of years while simultaneously requiring funds that the kingdom as a whole lacks. That is why as of now, the project is being funded through donations by the citizens themselves alongside yearly allotments from Plegia's own storehouse.

It's been a month since their return, yet they've only managed to make everything seem better. Aversa felt content with that.

Back in the research room, Robin and the Risen both trade looks.

"Sorry. I tried."

He stabs the exposed heart. As the body crumbles away to dust, he saw that the Risen had smiled in her last moments. Or, maybe it was just his imagination.

* * *

"R… Ro… Robin!"

In the castle foyer a tiny, bubbly, adorable girl reaches out to him from Sumia's arms. Robin slightly bends his back over to match eye level with her and squishes her small hand.

"Hello to you too, little Cynthia! I'm happy you remember me." The young princess smiles.

"Cynthia hasn't seen you in a while, and Chrom is busy, so I thought I'd drop by with her!"

"But I'm here too!"

Lucina tugs on Robin's robes for attention. As she angrily pouted, Robin laughs while kneeling down to hug her. She hugs back out of obligation, but very tightly out of jealousy.

Despite all the things that happened to Robin over the course of one month, everything at home as well as in the whole continent of Ylisse were still the same as ever. The former Shepherds continued with their regular lives as they regularly do. If anything, the only real change was that Chon'sin was currently implementing land reforms for Valmese farmers to cultivate on their objectively more fertile land. These new reforms, however, has to be overseen by multiple parties depending on the land being redistributed. In this case, Plegia and Rosanne both needed to send someone to oversee the changes.

Gerome is currently (and begrudgingly) acting as an ambassador for Rosanne as a favor for his parents while Laurent accompanied him as acting ambassador in Henry's name. Most of the other children have found ways to occupy themselves in similar fashion. Nah is still traveling the world for fun, enjoying as much food as she could get with whatever funds she earns for doing the odd job here and there. Inigo stayed in Ferox to entertain those in the arena with his lithe swordsmanship. Rumor has it that he may aim to inherit Ferox as a new Khan in the future. In Plegia, Noire continues living alongside her mother and assists in her research. Occasionally she goes out to Ferox to visit her father, as well as check up on her younger self. Often would she get letters from Severa detailing her many different adventures, most of which goes over visits to the Outrealms to see her daughter.

Kjelle, Owain, and Cynthia all stayed together alongside their parents at Ylisse's castle town. Each one would spend time training new recruits while looking after their respective younger selves. On days off they would usually shop around the merchants bazaar shopping around (Owain carries the bags.) Normally, they would also be in the company of Yarne and Brady, but Yarne's currently on a trip with her mother while Brady was touring around the two continents as a performance stunt.

Robin still thinks of Lucina every now and then like he always had, still hoping that she would be here to see the future they all took in stride. Now, more than ever, he was sure to watch over her younger self to help her enjoy the life she deserved.

"The dark circles around your eyes are gone now!" Lucina comments.

"Hmm?" Robin turns to Sumia, who nods in confirmation. True, he did have a lot less work on his hands. It has only been a month though, so who knows when the workload will pile up once again.

"How's Risen research?" Sumia asks him. Robin hangs his head low.

"It's all over now. Our original hypothesis was disproved when we actually put it into practice. I really hoped that we could have pulled a miracle there, but I guess Naga didn't feel like giving it to us."

"Hey, progress is progress. Even if you ended up failing, you must have succeeded on other things, right?"

Robin smiles. He needed the affirmation. Lucina tugs on his sleeves.

"Where's Morgan?" she asks. And as if it was perfectly calculated, the doors at the entrance swung open in a dramatic fashion.

"You called?!"

The light of the evening sun seeps in through the open doors, decorating the background. As the amber light pulses in the distance, an intense and dramatic violin could be heard in the distance playing the build up to a momentus melody.

"Here she comes! That beautiful, powerful, all too adorable idol of Plegia!"

From the doors, a dark silhouette appears. Clad in robes that matched the dark elegance of her father's, it was Lucina's favorite hero!

"Morgan, the Vibrant Sorceress of Plegia appears!"

Morgan rushes into the room and scoops up Lucina into her arms while also sitting down next to Sumia.

"Why didn't you come see ME first?! I want Lucy and Cynthy hugs too!"

"Sorry ma'am!"

They snuggle with each other while cradling Cynthia between them, smiles bubbling from their faces. Both Robin and Sumia felt blinded by the very light emanating from them

"How was the music, boss?"

From behind him, a hand extends out holding a transparent cylinder canister filled with a cold drink. Robin turns to see Brady with a smug smile on his face, probably proud at himself for the impressive solo he performed for Morgan's entrance. Robin takes the drink and compliments him.

Once again, he finds himself enjoying the small moments of reprieve that made him happy to still be alive. And of course, he had Lucina to thank for this. She was the one who made sure he had a place in the future he sacrificed himself for. No longer does he doubt the worth in his life. It wasn't about being worthy of life in the first place, it was always about how one should go about living a life that's worth it. Human resolve, human will. Those are the two forces that drive a person forward into a future better than their own. And when multiple people come together to tie their resolves to each other, humanity becomes more than just shells.

He wished he could tell that to her. To thank her for loving him, as well as tell her that he loves her.

* * *

Morgan approaches the black-feathered pegasus precariously. She closes the gap inch by inch, slowly reaching out towards the winged horse. Actual minutes pass. Having grown tired from her hesitation, the pegasus nudges its head into her hand and allows her to pet it. She yelps in surprise and freezes on the spot, her hand now stuck as it is without moving to pet the head. Aversa sighs. She used to think that she had trouble with her pegasus long ago. It seems Morgan has her beat by more than just a few steps. The poor girl was teetering off the edge of a balcony far above where Aversa used to be.

Aversa's own pegasus seems open and loving to Morgan at least. Although it is somewhat enjoying its time watching the girl struggle. Having been with it for so long, Aversa could tell.

"Morgan sweetie, it's okay if you don't have the… Er, natural affinity for pegasus! You could always stay on the ground using magic."

"No!" she says adamantly, "I wanna be a dark flier!"

Morgan tries stroking the pegasus' head. It nuzzles her hand gently, making Morgan smile a little bit. "Yeah, see! I got this, Auntie!"

"Okay, you can pet it. But do you have the stomach to fly it?"

Her smile didn't fade, but it was easy to see the color drain from her face.

"Why do you want to be a dark flier so badly?" she asks. "Wouldn't you rather follow in your father's footsteps and become a Grandmaster?"

"No! Well, no, I mean yeah, but…"

She thought back to memories of long ago. Memories that her brother used to have. Back then, Aversa's proficiency with her pegasus was a beautiful sight. Coupled with her immeasurable prowess at Dark Magic, the bewitching temptress became a powerful figure in Morgan's life. Even now as she studies to become like her father, she finds herself completely entranced by the type of sorceress Aversa is. And, out of a personal respect for the woman who is her mother, she wants to try and connect with her a little bit more.

_"Know that I will always love you, my dear daughter."_

Had her brother ever heard such tender words like that? She couldn't remember. All she could think about was that dark, cold cell and the warm light that would come see her at her worst.

"Hey, Auntie Aversa?"

She turns towards Morgan and tilts her head. "Yes?"

"I love you," she said softly while looking down. Morgan was somewhat afraid to look at her when she says that. Maybe it's because she never once said it before in the future. Maybe it's because this Aversa in front of her isn't truly her mother. Maybe it's because she feels guilty for saying it when her brother should be able to say it alongside her. Maybe-

She's suddenly enveloped in warmth. Aversa holds her tightly with one hand while stroking her hair with her other hand.

"I love you too, Morgan. Know that I will always love you."

Tears damped Aversa's clothes. She wasn't worried. Something within her reassured her that those tears were tears of joy.

_Okay, now I promise that's the last doubt about myself I'll ever have,_ Morgan thinks to herself. She was also now living a life granted to her through the sacrifice of one she loves. Trying to come to terms with herself now felt easier than ever before. The faith that her father places in her, the faith that her mother places in her, and now the faith that her brother placed in her. Each passing day since she unlocked her hidden memories has given her a better appreciation for herself. What it means to live, what it meant to others when you yourself are alive. It's as if she had always been living for the sake of others, just in her own manner of living.

Morgan wouldn't allow herself to forget the past. But now she could look towards the future in the present that she lives in.

* * *

Robin looked over the documents he carried with him during his journey to the Feroxi West Desert. Some of the texts were damaged by the heat and sand, a disappointing outcome since a few were artifacts from the castle library. Eventually he would have to rewrite them as best as he could. While shuffling through the tomes and scrolls to see what could still be salvaged, his fingers stop when he comes upon a rolled up document bearing the brand of the Exalt.

_I don't remember this_, he thinks to himself.

Robin removes the wax seal and unrolls the parchment to read the contents. Luckily for him, the document was still intact. Within it depicted the story of-

"Anri's Way?!"

He carefully reads the old language, then eventually pulls out a different document that translated the writings. Despite having been in his bag for nearly a month, the document itself still looked as pristine as if it were newly made. The writings itself have yet to fade, and the intricate illustrations on each page are as vibrant as the next. He continues translating the text. The story correlates to the scarce information he managed to find within the Plegian library itself, except in much more detail. Anri's own journey throughout the deserts of Khadein and into the frost tundra of the north depicted a fierce path of redemption. It was the story of a poor man becoming stronger to protect the princess he loved. Parts of the journey caught Robin's intrigue. Starting at the scorching harsh deserts, passing through pools of searing lava, then earning the Falchion from Naga at the Ice Dragon Temple. The part of the story that goes over the Ice Dragon Temple seemed to be written in Naga's perspective, possibly implying that the whole document was written by Naga herself... or, even by "himself." After gaining Falchion, he returns to Altea and travels to Dolhr to slay the corrupt god of Manaketes.

Dolhr was a name that appeared frequently in Plegian historical documents. And the story itself reminded him of the First Exalt's journey to defeat Grima. Perhaps time was as cyclical as he used to believe it was. In the future, despite what he's done, will there always be a Grima for mankind to contend against?

Everything seemed to circle back to the history behind the continents. Anri, Archanea, the Falchion, and Naga. Perhaps Lucina noticed this herself. It would explain why she felt it necessary to retrace her ancestor's footsteps.

_Lucina…_

Robin held his hand to his chest.

Something still felt missing. Almost as if half of his heart was still gone, only managing to pull through underneath a false sense of comfort.

Robin couldn't help feeling this way. He may have found the will to continue living on with his life unafraid of his old fears, but he wasn't completely satisfied. How could he? Trying to come to terms that Lucina would be gone forever just didn't sit right with him, even if it was true. For the longest time, it felt as if Robin had been searching through an endless darkness to find traces of her left in the world. And when he got close, he was pushed back only to find out that she was gone and couldn't come back. Living through his days picking up the pieces that remain. He was just hanging onto the last remnants that he could find.

But was that out of love? He thought back to Inigo's question.

_"What is Lucina to you?"_

…

Lucina is the missing voice in the chorus of my life's melody. And nothing ever sounded the same without her. Fate allowed our paths to cross only because of the tragic fate that befell her future. But because of it, we grew closer. In her, I found someone struggling to understand her own self while trying to stay optimistic for others. In I, she found someone who stood by her as an equal, as well as someone who she could always defer to for help. The two of us had our own insecurities and worries, often being the very problems that hinder us further and further. But when I was by her side, I always felt like my fears didn't matter. Yet, at the end of it all, I said goodbye to her and left this world sooner than she did. Fate brought us together, only for I to leave her alone.

I remember being in a dark void when Grima had died. And in that void, I could hear her voice echoing out my name. Calling for me, telling me to never give up hope. If I hadn't heard that in the darkness, who knows if I would still be here today? To hold onto her voice at the few fading moments of my life. To hold onto her voice when I felt like I had lost mine forever.

When I was gone, she believed I could still call out her name. In the short life I had from meeting Chrom to now, never before have I met anyone who made me feel warmth in my heart like Lucina did.

She's the melody of my life, gliding through the shadows of darkness as a butterfly fluttering in the wind. She's the harmony to my life, carrying the hopes and dreams of all those in the past and future. I found myself laying down my memories and dreams upon her wings, knowing that she would be the one to fly them to tomorrow. Yet even when I felt content with that, she wasn't. Lucina didn't want to leave me behind. She kept pushing me forward. Forward towards the brighter future she believed in. Forward to a place in the world that I had been searching for so long. Perhaps she only felt this way because I was once her uncle. Perhaps I was some replacement for her, someone she knew she could trust because I had always been around her. If that were the case, I would be a little sad.

But I doubt it.

She's not that type of person. I know it.

In whatever darkness she's in now, could she hear my voice calling out her name? Could she also be holding onto a warm hope that she might come back?

I'm not ready to keep living on until I know. I'm not content in letting things end here.

… Would he find something were he to recreate the journey once again?

_But what about Grima's phantom?_

"Stop doubting yourself! You'll just have to cross that bridge when you get to it!" Robin confidently yells out. "Just gotta do whatever I can to save Lucina. And when that happens-"

"It won't happen. And you won't be going there again to find out."

From behind him, the door to his room loudly shuts closed. He turns to see Aversa, who slowly approached him without bothering to look at him directly in the eye.

"How long have you-"

Aversa suddenly and very harshly grabs his shirt collar, lifts him up and then throws him onto the bed. Before he could get off, she pinned him down by moving over him.

"You're not leaving me again to go die in some desert, or lava field, or any damn ice temple for Lucina while I'M still here!"


	12. Chapter 12

Aversa cups Robin's head in between both her hands keeping his eyes locked to hers while keeping it down on the bed. As the rage burns in within her eyes, he attempts to push her off, but with both his legs tied down by hers coupled alongside Robin's own abysmal physical strength (the poor tactician could only swing swords fast, not hard), he couldn't manage to make her budge. She glares into his eyes for what seemed like an eternal moment to her, then moves her face closer.

"Wait, what are y—Mmmph!"

Their lips locked together. Rather, Aversa forcefully seals Robin's lips with her own. She kisses him deeply for a short moment, and in the release she wastes little time in pursuing a second kiss. The warm sensation spreading within her overpowered any other logical reasoning in her mind as she continues pushing Robin down. His own cheeks flare up brightly, and when she releases her grip after the second kiss he uses his hand to block his lips from any further attempts. "Wh-what are you doing?!" he asks in a panic. Aversa pulls herself away from him, yet doesn't get off of him. Robin tries to recover from his position underneath her, but her weight and strength were enough to keep him down. As he struggles to move, Aversa slowly moves to remove his cloak.

"Hey, hey no, you should stop that right now!"

"Why is it that you won't accept my love, Robin?" Aversa asks him dejectedly. She looks into his eyes with a solemn gaze. "Is it hard for you to focus on me? Don't worry, that won't be a problem for long."

Aversa grabs his left hand and pulls it towards her, forcing him to feel her body. "After all, I'm good at what I do…"

She cups Robin's face within her open palm, slowly caressing his cheeks as she pulled him closer. Before she could get another kiss in, Robin slaps her face with his free arm. The loud noise that echoed from the slap itself reverberated throughout the confines of the room. With her head turned away, her eyes widen in shock from his attack.

"Stop this right now, Aversa. This is wrong!" he protests. Hearing this causes Aversa to grit her teeth tightly in fury. She grips both of Robin's wrists and tries to pin him down once again, but now Robin managed to get into a position where he could at least struggle against her. As she tries to overpower him, she began to yell at him.

"So chasing after the ghost of your precious _Lucina_ is right to you? Trying to bring back someone who clearly doesn't want to be here is right to you?! Damn it all, Robin, are you trying to get yourself killed off?!"

"Of course I'm not trying to die! But with the life she gave me, I need to at least know what really happened to her!"

"Here, I'll tell you what happened: The adorable little heroine from the future stupidly decided that she didn't belong around us in this world, so she went and made sure she couldn't be around!"

"Aversa, how could you say such a thing?! She could even be dead right now!"

"I'D RATHER SHE BE GONE THAN ALLOW YOU TO DIE GOING AFTER HER!"

Robin's eyes widened in horror at her words. Aversa stops trying to fight against him, and instead collapses onto him. She throws her arms around him tightly and began to sob.

"I can't… I couldn't possibly bear losing you, Robin! You… you gave me hope. The Shepherds took me in, gave me their trust and believed in me. But not like you did. You made me a better person, you made me smile, you made me the happiest woman alive. Just by being alongside you, I could feel that I no longer had to worry about my past and what had happened to me. Just by being with you, I felt as if I had a new place to belong to."

From behind him, her hands tightened into fists. "You have no idea how much despair stirred within me when I saw you in Ferox, passed out and suffering terribly under Grima's magic. Seeing your face grimace in absolute pain, seeing your body convulse and thrash about due to not being able to endure it, then hearing your echoing cries as Expiration destroyed your body from within… I was scared."

She looks up to meet his eyes. Her tears flooding down her face made Robin's heart ache. Now, she was wallowing in her own desperation.

"Scared that you would die, scared that you would leave me, scared that I could never be by your side again. I can't handle that, Robin! I couldn't possibly handle that! Yet here you are, planning to leave Morgan and I to go back to that damned desert where you almost died! And even if you get past that, you'll end up going through some treacherous path that involves damn lava to end up at a temple that's colder than the snow caps of Arena Ferox only to learn nothing and then die on the way back and I-I can't-"

Her words get swallowed up in heavy gasps as she chokes up while sobbing. She closes her eyes, drowning in both her tears and sorrow while unable to say anything.

She crossed the line. Aversa knows this, but she was desperate. The one she loved above even herself was about to get himself killed, and it's not even because of her. It's because his heart belonged to someone else. She's known this for so long, and within her heart she's already accepted that. In her world, it was Robin's happiness above her own. But for him to stand at near the gates of death for the woman he loves when she wasn't even around to accept his love?

How could she possibly stay to herself? Robin would never know his own limits. He killed himself to achieve his goals. If she wasn't there to stop him from doing it again, who would?

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her forehead. Aversa looks up to see Robin leaning his forehead against hers. He wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles.

"I promise I won't die. I would never let Morgan live another life without me again. Chrom entrusted me with Plegia's fate, as well. But more importantly," he pulls Aversa close to him, "I couldn't very well leave my sister alone to do all my work, right?"

The tactician had always been aware of her feelings for him. And as guilty as he felt not being able to reciprocate them, it would be wrong of him to do so when he simply doesn't have feelings to reciprocate. To Robin, Aversa really was his sister even if they weren't truly related by blood. It's a special bond between two souls who were entangled into Validar's evil plots against their own wills. A son born to serve as nothing less than a deity's vessel, and an orphaned girl manipulated to serve as nothing more than a loyal slave.

Deep within his heart, Robin loved Aversa. Yet, no matter how he looked at it, his love was purely familial and nothing more than that.

They stayed silent for a long moment as both siblings collected themselves. From outside, Morgan lets out a sigh of relief. She was worried she would have had to step in and intervene, but it looks like everything managed to work itself out-

"Big sister Morgan? Why are you standing outside Uncle Robin's room?"

She lets out a loud yelp as she turns to Lucina, who had snuck up behind her. Morgan holds her finger up to her lips to gesture the little girl to stay quiet, then grabbed her and ran off to avoid a possible confrontation with her father.

* * *

For the past two days, Robin has been sending out correspondences and missives to multiple towns and villages all throughout Plegia. Many citizens have come to voice out their concerns regarding his most recent announcement.

He, alongside chosen representatives from neighboring countries, would join together in an expedition group to investigate the region beyond the northern Feroxi permafrost. For years, people have attempted to chart the formidable tundra, yet none have successfully brought to any country a detailed description of the area. The best that has been done so far was a general drawing of what the land's layout was that a historian created based on images and maps of older texts. Their drawing of the geography had been integrated in all maps today, but it was never a true representation of the freezing lands. Despite this, many people have given up on trying to see for themselves what the permafrost was truly like because of the rumors spreading throughout the two continents for years.

Rumors that anyone who journeys there barely manage to come back alive.

These rumors are the force behind the Plegian's fears. They don't want their king to go to such a place if it's possible that he may never return to them. It was only a month ago that they were notified he had nearly died during his last "expedition," and as expected, none of them were eager to learn about his new plans. So while the other countries carefully deliberated on who best to send for their ally's monumental efforts, Plegians were busy protesting against Robin's involvement in the entire affair. All his missives sent out to appease them coupled with the two hour long speech he gave yesterday seemed to alleviate their fears, but they were still determined not to let their king go on a death trip.

Of course, he couldn't let anyone know that he's only doing this to find out what happened to Lucina.

Back then he scoffed at Basilio for feeling like he was constrained within the confines of his position as Lord. Now he actually understood his struggles. At the same time, in the throne room of Regna Ferox, Basilio silently sends out his sentiments to Robin as Flavia yells at him to contribute to the conference.

The maids and butlers scramble throughout the castle trying to relay copies of Robin's messages, each one written directly by him. In his room, he scribbles away at each separate parchment that one maid places in front of him each time he finishes a copy of the missive. Whenever Robin finishes a copy, he looks up to the next servant lining up in front of his desk and hastily hands it to them with wide, bloodshot eyes. He had essentially been awake for two and a half days without food or drink to sustain him. The only source that kept him going so far was an endurance hex created by Henry. Both he and Tharja rotate every couple of hours to continuously cast the hex on Robin, which ended up darkenening the circles around their eyes.

Eventually, when the last piece of parchment had been used up, Robin collapses in his seat and laughs hysterically while Henry and Tharja fall to the floor exhausted. The maids and butlers clean up the failed copies of Robin's statements that had been scattered all over the castle halls while returning to their regular duties. For once in his life, Robin experienced the true horrors of a king who is loved by his people too much.

"Hey Kingy, came by to gift you some- WHOA!"

Gaius nearly drops the small box he had carefully brought over. Seeing Henry with open, lifeless eyes, Tharja on the floor completely shut down, and a Robin who continued to silently laugh at some sort of hallucination threw the thief out for a loop. He carefully approaches Robin, who hardly notices that he had been there. Gaius reaches out his hand and waves it around Robin's face.

"You good there, Bubbles? Sunshine and Junior looked absolutely wrecked. And you look like you could use one of these," He opens the box to reveal a dozen cupcakes that had been decorated in an adorable rendition of Morgan's face. "Word in town said that your daughter's gone and played with some kids at an orphanage today and gave this to her as a gift. She gave it to me since she knew I love sweets. Gotta tell ya, if only Panne treated me as nicely as-"

When Robin had picked up the sweet scent emanating from the pastries, he immediately snatches one from the box with a swift yet violent movement. He voraciously consumes the small cupcake, leaving Gaius in genuine fear of his friend's state of mind.

"O-Okaaaaay, you definitely needed that. I'm gonna go pick up those two over there and uh…"

He leaves the box in front of Robin and dashes over to the two dark mages. While the tactician continued to recover from his delirium, Gaius carries off Henry and Tharja to their rooms. Half an hour passes until Robin snaps out of his stupor to find that he was alone without anything left to write on.

"Oh Naga, praise to you for giving me the willpower to overcome this trial," he whispers to himself.

However, there were still many things he had to attend to. Not only does he have to arrange all the documents that approves various necessities for the journey (caravans, food rations, equipment management, and funds among other important things), but he still had to pack his own belongings.

He was supposed to leave Plegia by tomorrow in order to meet up with the other representatives on time. The plan was for everyone to group up at the Border Wastes in an encampment for the Plegian army, where they would spend time finalizing last-minute preparations. Problems could still arise on the way over, so Robin made sure to notify the men stationed there beforehand to have extra weapons and food on hand just in case.

"Alright, let's just-"

The moment he tries to get up out of his seat, he falls to the floor.

"Ah… right… two and a half days nonstop."

As he squirms about on the floor, a loud, mocking laugh erupts from the door to his room.

"Ahahah! Ahah, s-sorry, sorry. I gotcha, just hold tight."

Gangrel lifts his Robin's arm around his back. "Looks like I got back in time, eh?"

"Thanks, Gangrel."

The two slowly walk through the castle halls, trying to get to the throne room. "Did you manage to calm down the protests?" he asks her.

"Well," Gangrel takes a moment to think to himself. "Yeah. Kinda? I guess. Really, all I did was yell at them and then they just…"

He takes him to a window and opens it. Robin peers out, squinting his eyes to see the citizens below.

"... they started crying because they couldn't convince you to stay."

"Ah."

They both sigh as Gangrel closes the window. "C'mon," he says while hefting his king up once more, "let's get you some good stuff to eat. I finished most of your paperwork, now you just have to sign it."

"Thanks for that, by the way."

"You can thank me by never making me do them again."

* * *

The light of the moon gleams down on the rolling dunes of Plegia's castle yard. Reflections of the pale light shimmer off from their Steel Swords so brightly that it could be seen from far away.

Robin fastens his boots while Morgan does the same. They both tap their feet against the cobble pavement that provided them adequate footing. In a desert terrain like this, they have no choice but to try and stay within the limited arena they had to themselves. When they've felt prepared, they both hold their blades up as a gesture of fairness, then rush at each other.

Step one.

Robin opens with a heavy vertical slash from above. Morgan steps to the side and swipes her sword horizontally to counter, but Robin pivots on his foot to turn around while using the speed from his blade to swing it up behind him. Her attack is deflected, pushing her back a little further than anticipated, causing her to slightly stumble. However, she notices that her father is still stuck in an awkward position, so she catches herself from the recoil and pushes forward to thrust her sword into him. Just as she was about to land the strike, he jumps off to the side and rolls away from the thrust. Not wanting him to recover, she pulls her sword back into her left hand, turns, and swings her sword in a wide arc while she turned. Robin just barely manages to block it with his sword supported by the length of his arm. The force from the strike transfers from the blade to his arm though, still causing physical damage from within.

Step t-

"You know Morgan, this isn't really what I thought of when you said you wanted to spend some quality time with me before I left for the Border Wastes."

He dashes in with his sword down at his waist, prepared to slash it wide. Morgan smirks while standing in a defensive stance.

"Aw c'mon, you KNOW you wouldn't prefer it any other way, dad! Doesn't a training session out in the moonlight sound cool?"

She parries the strike by intercepting the blade mid-swing. Both of their arms recoil back.

"Yeah, but I would have preferred something, I don't know, less taxing? I'm already exhausted enough as it is, sweetie."

"Exactly! The best time to beat a master class tactician is when he's taxed both physically and mentally, and that's what I'm gonna do!"

Step two.

Both tacticians swing their arms back at each other at the same time and begin an onslaught of slashes from multiple angles. Their attacks perfectly mirrored each other, almost as if they were fighting against their own reflection. The sound of steel clashing against steel resounds throughout the air. Sparks ignite between the biting edges, flashing in the darkness surrounding them. At the end of their flurry of attacks, they jump back and reset their stances to charge in for another thrust. The tips of their blades intercept one another and halt in the air mid-thrust, prompting both of them to reach out and try to disarm the other person. However, they both grab the handles of each other's blades while releasing the grip on their own, then back off from the brief skirmish.

They only managed to swap blades in the middle of the exchange.

Step thr-

"Agh, screw it!" Morgan suddenly yells. She reaches inside her cloak and unveils a hidden Rexcalibur Tome.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Robin yells back. Morgan only responds to his complaint with a cheeky smile as she quickly casts the blustering gales. His mind was thrown into panic as multiple scenarios rushed through a mental simulation, only for him to be interrupted when Morgan fires off the Rexcalibur. Her magic explodes around him, picking up a cloud of sand and dust into the air.

"Did you looooooose?" she shouts out from the other side. Morgan tries to squint through the dust cloud.

An electrical bolt fires from within the dust, dissipating the cloud while flying straight towards her. She shrieks as she quickly dodges the bolt at the very last second by pivoting her body aside. "You had one too?! Then you can't say I'M being unfair here!"

Robin emerges from the dust with a Thoron Tome in hand. He wags his finger at her while smiling. "No, see, there's a key difference: I wasn't planning on using it, unlike you who decided to use it just to win."

"Rrgh, fine! I bet you didn't plan for this one, either!" Morgan throws her sword to the side and reaches into her cloak again to pull out a Bolganone Tome. With a short incantation and a flamboyant snap of her fingers, a red magic circle appears underneath her father. In the span of only a second, the circle erupts into raging flames enveloping him at all sides. It roars high into the sky as an infernal pillar. But in a few seconds, the flames are dispelled by a heavy gale of wind. Robin scoffs while closing his own Rexcalibur Tome.

"Oh come on!"

"Threeeeeee steps ahead, dear. Not two."

"... Don't tell me you have a third tome on you too."

Robin laughs in a confident manner. "Only because I know you're hiding one as well."

Step three.

The two mages dash at each other with thunder crackling in their hands. They both extend their arms out to strike the other with their palms, but both of their attacks get blocked due to the collision of their thunder. With the gap closed, Morgan takes lead by charging electricity in her other hand to then swipe up at him. He blocks her chop with electricity in his left, then lifts his right to charge a magic circle in the air. As it charges, Morgan pulls her hand back and retreats in time to avoid a pulse of thunder crash into the ground. She switches to her Rexcalibur to fire off a blade of surging wind, then immediately casts her Bolganone around Robin's feet once again to block his escape. Robin takes damage from the fire to cast his own Rexcalibur, forming a blade extending from his hand. He performs a spinning slash to forcefully quell the flames while simultaneously dispelling the blade of wind fired at him. After seeing this, Morgan immediately began charging her Bolganone into a massive sphere of fire floating in the air above her.

Robin switches once more to his Thoron and also begins to charge up lightning in his hand. With a spark in her eyes, Morgan unleashes her fire at him as he still charged. At the very last moment, Robin fires off a blast of lighting at the ball, exploding it mid air and creating a cloud of char that spread throughout the area. Blinded by the light of the explosion, Morgan shields her eyes only to lose sight of her father. As she began coughing from the smoke enveloping her surroundings, Robin dashes out of the cloud directly at her with electricity surging from his hand. When he reached her, he extends his arm to perform a palm strike directly into her torso.

"Guh—?!"

Morgan wheezes from the force of his strike. It was a heavy attack, so heavy that it dispelled the smog around them on impact. She collapses into his arms as a small trail of smoke emitted from the spot where his palm had connected.

"You good there, Morgan?"

"Just uh… need a sec… ahhh…"

She feebly raises a thumb up. The two sit together on the cobblestone below them as they cool down from the session. They had already lost track of how much time has passed. Robin looks up to the moon and smiles as he strokes Morgan's hair. She was getting stronger, smarter, and much more innovative with her magic. Soon she'll have surpassed him completely in her battle skills the more she matures as the years go on.

_No, that's partially wrong,_ he thinks to himself, _Morgan was technically always near my age_.

"Hey, daddy?" she asks softly. Robin looks down.

"What is it?"

"I kinda overheard you and aunt Aversa yelling at each other a couple days ago."

His face immediately brightens a few shades pink. He stammers while trying to come up with an explanation for her, but he's cut off when Morgan holds his hands tightly.

"I wouldn't mind having her as my mom, y'know?"

Her expression was hopeful, making Robin feel guilt creep up behind him. "Oh, Morgan…" he whispers with regret.

Robin was still unaware that his daughter had unlocked the rest of her memories, while Morgan has chosen not to inform him or Aversa of her real parentage. She valued the sanctity of the life she has at this point, understanding that whatever happens in this timeline should be allowed to happen because it's different now. Trying to mold the future in the way she wanted would be like denying the very future she helped saved. It was now her obligation to allow events to play out as they will. All the children of the future understood this and took it to heart. It was why many of them initially wanted to avoid interfering with their younger selves.

It was only when their parents proved to them that they still loved them as much as they loved their "true children" that they decided to stick around. There were a few exceptions of course. But the love between the Shepherds and their children were still as strong as they always had been.

"I'm sorry, Morgan. I know you're disappointed that I haven't married yet in this timeline-"

"No! No, not at all!" she quickly interrupts, "I just don't want you to be lonely when I happen to not be around. Aunt Aversa may not be around either, so…"

She shakes her head, then smiles at him. "I don't mind if I don't get born in this world. The memories I made with you and everyone else since I came here? That's more precious to me than anything else."

Morgan hugs her father tightly. He returns the affection while still deep in his thoughts.

"I'll always love you, no matter what!" she exclaims.

"I'll always love you too, Morgan."

"But if you won't marry Aversa, what about Anna?"

"L-Let's not get ahead of ourselves, okay?"

* * *

She pouts in frustration as they both made their way back to the castle.

"Howdy there, your Majesty!"

Robin waves to the girl handling his caravan wagon. It was the same girl who drove him to Ferox a month ago.

In the dim light of the moon, he checks over all his belongings once again. Anna pokes her head out from behind him and gives him a thumbs up. "Our convoy checks out! But, of course, you shouldn't expect less from a master merchant such as I," she confidently brags while grinning. Robin turns his head away from her to hide the blush. He hadn't gotten Morgan's last remark out of his mind yet. "G-Good!" was all he managed to stutter out. She climbs into the wagon as Robin closes his bag.

"Leaving so soon?"

He turns around to see Aversa. "Yeah," he answers, "we need to reach the Midmire by the time the sun rises. At the very least, we need to get there a few moments after sunrise to reach the Border Wastes on time."

"I see."

The two siblings stand in silence. They haven't been able to interact with each other well during the last two days, so Robin wasn't sure of what he should say.

"Listen," he started, "I'm sorry about-"

"Stay alive, okay?"

She gives him a warm smile. "I'd rather my big brother come back home than not come back at all."

Robin returns her smiles with one of his own. "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?"

And as he boarded the wagon, the coachwoman snaps the ropes of her horse. They drive the wagon along the road as the rest of the caravan follows from behind. Aversa watches as they disappear in the distance. She looks up to the moon above her and holds her hands to her chest.

_Moonstruck_ was an apt way to describe her love. But if she truly loved him, then she would let him follow his own emotions.

_At the end of the day, his happiness is what matters most to me. And I'm content with that._

Aversa holds those words close to her heart as she prays for his safety.

* * *

_**Author's Note: The use of magic in this chapter was inspired by the way it was depicted in the cutscene from "Premonitions: Invisible Ties". Validar's use of magic to block Chrom's blade and then that large pulse blast he fired was very cool, and I wanted to take it a step further here. Just take a look at it a couple of times, and you'll see what I mean. At least, I hope you do.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Even late at night, the rain pouring down on the path to the Midmire never seemed to stop. The caravan wagons trudged along the muddy road while the water trickles off the layered hempen cloth. Within the small confines of the wagon, the shrewd merchant snores even in the bumpy ride. Though he knew that he should join Anna inside the wagon itself for some well-earned shut eye, Robin chose to join the young coachwoman at the front once again.

"I see you've kept my cloak," he mentions to her. The bright smile she beamed out made him feel warm.

"I sure did! I'm thankful to you, your Majesty, truly! It's a good thing you had a spare when you left for Valm, otherwise I'd have felt mighty guilty for taking the one you gave me."

They both look out towards the distance. Raindrops that softly pitter-patter against their cloaks soon became a soothing feeling. Robin thought back to the last time he ever thought of the Midmire in such a calming way…

He never did see it like that. Yet now, he could. Another case of enjoying the world around him as best as he could see it, he supposes. He grips the top of his right hand tightly in his left. Was this what Grima wanted to show him?

… Was this what Grima himself wanted to see?

Since his return he's tried to desperately hide from everyone the truth about what he experienced. Aversa hounded him about it for days until Morgan managed to change her mind. Robin knows that his dream with Grima should have been the first thing he told everybody about. But there was something about their talk together that made him believe that it was best not to tell anyone. Something that made him feel confident that things would be okay. It was the same faith he had when he made the decision to die all those years ago. If all he needed to do was continue living his life, then that's what he would do.

It seemed to be a better option as opposed to killing himself, at the very least.

"So what's the big need to travel far down out there?" she asks Robin. "Heard from many an adventurer all my life of nothing but bad stories and the like. I reckon you know what you're doing and it ain't my place to question you, but I figure that there won't be much to find."

The girl had a point. Everyone in Pelgia had a point. Even Robin himself had originally questioned why Lucina would travel to the northern Feroxi permafrost

That's why he was going to find out.

"Maybe I'm just desperate for something," he admits to her. She raises an eyebrow out of confusion.

"To be honest? I-"

Anna's leg suddenly kicked him from behind. It seemed that she had been carelessly tossed around as they continued along the pass. Robin could pick up the incoherent mumbling coming out of her. He reenters the wagon, takes off his drenched cloak, then tries to grab Anna to hold her down from flailing around. While carefully dragging her, he sits up against the large bags sitting in the back of the wagon. He does the same to Anna, propping her against the bags as she slept.

Robin yawns. Perhaps it was best for him to join her in sleep. Before he does, he crawls over to the coachwoman again and calls out to her.

"I don't recall asking for your name, miss. What is it?"

"Well, I'm an orphan your Majesty, so I have no name. Been known as 'little miss' by the boys back at the caravan hub all my life. But one day, seven years ago, I was inspired by this special lady, and started calling myself by her name."

She turned to Robin and smiled. "My name is Emmeryn!"

As her king retreats into the confines of the wagon for some well earned rest, the girl quietly hums a sweet song. The lone caravan trudged along the muddy roads as rain poured on for what seemed to be an eternity.

* * *

Emmeryn couldn't believe her eyes. There, standing in the glorious beauty of the rising sun, with the grace and posterity of a goddess herself, was her very role model! She points at her in absolute disbelief while struggling to speak her mind. Robin hops off the caravan wagon to see who the young girl was pointing at.

"Wait, isn't that-"

"LADY EMMERYN!" she squeals in excitement.

The former Exalt waves at her jubilant fan. Chrom waves at Robin alongside her.

Plegian soldiers guide the horses and their master away to a separate station while Anna organizes the supplies they brought over. Robin takes a look around the area alongside Chrom. The last time the Ylissean king had visited this part of the Plegian desert was long ago during the final moments of their fight against Grima. Here is where the Shepherds battled Aversa and her Deadlords. Years later, Chrom had looked into claiming the land as property of the Halidom once before, but he figured that Robin would have better use for it. Back then in this area along the border, the living conditions were harsh. Feroxi border soldiers maintained the passing here, but their settlement only extends to their side of the border. On the other side, where snow only somewhat meshes in the grains of dirt and dust, there was nothing, save for a few poor people who were desperate to escape the country from Validar and the Grimleal's rule.

However, a water vein was discovered three years ago. Scholars and mages would come together to research the potential toxicity of the water seeing as it was a large source that accumulated under the ground. After producing magic to purify the water itself after an additional year of research by Tharja, Robin mobilized troops to build wells along the trail of the vein. But when they dug further and further along the path, one smart soldier realized the water was actually flowing from a nearby lake. This discovery then shifted the goal from creating wells to digging out an entire river along the pass.

It was only this year that they successfully transformed the water vein into a whole river itself, beginning from the lake south of the Border Wastes and ending at the border wall itself. Seeing as rain of the Midmire carries far enough in the vicinity of the lake, it has been estimated that the water source would last for many generations to come. Plegians now had a reliable path to follow when traveling the desert by using the lake to guide them towards the border, while also allowing many to live at the border walls itself. Thus, a new village was founded there and was slowly growing in size.

Robin and Chrom pass by the large stone fort where Plegia's soldiers live. In front of the fort itself were homes lined up alongside each other, creating a small community that surrounded the fort. It looked like a miniature kingdom.

"Hey," Chrom stops before Robin, "I need to ask you something."

Robin stops and turns to him. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Tell me the truth. This expedition you set up, it has something to do with Lucina doesn't it?"

"..."

He couldn't answer. Or rather, he wasn't sure how he should answer. Five years- no, even longer than that, he had hid from Chrom his feelings toward Lucina. It was out of respect for him. How could he tell his best friend that he had fallen in love with his daughter from the future? Not only that, Robin once envisioned himself killing Chrom, and it was something that had even happened in the ruined future. Chrom was the one who gave Robin the life that he had now, and for some reason it just felt _wrong_ to fall for his daughter. Were the situation any different, he would have questioned his own morals a long time ago.

Worst of all, Robin hadn't even been _SURE _of his own feelings over the course of the past five years. Even if he would like to say that he "hid his feelings from Chrom," he couldn't really say that he loved Lucina. It was only a truth that he could come to terms with now.

Unbeknownst to him, though, Chrom had always known there was something between them, even if Robin himself wasn't sure of anything. He was there to witness Lucina's judgment, as well as Robin's own attempt at throwing away his life. In fact, he would have intervened and stopped Lucina from killing him, but when he saw that Robin was challenging her own ideals and her own morals, he kept to himself. Deep down, Chrom knew that things would slowly work itself out. And when it did, he was grateful to his best friend. Lucina, despite having grown into adulthood in her own way, was still immature at heart to many aspects of life. To see his daughter grow as a person out of a situation she carelessly cornered herself into made him feel proud as a father.

Granted, at first Chrom was wary of the budding relationship between his daughter and his best friend. As her father, he felt justified in feeling that way. Yet, at the same time, he felt somewhat guilty for feeling that way. Lucina was her own person with her own feelings. Were she to love Robin, and were Robin to love her in return, Chrom knew that he had no choice but to defer to their feelings. And he was okay with that.

He wasn't okay with Robin hiding how he felt, though. Chrom wanted confirmation more than anything else so that he wouldn't feel so wary of his friend.

"... Yeah. Last month, I sent out to look for her when I finally got a good idea on where she could be. I'm not confident that she'll actually be there in the northern lands, but… I'm confident it would show me where to go."

"Robin. It's been five long years. Why would you go so far for her?"

"Because she was the love of my life, Chrom. Because she's the one who made sure I had a life to live in the end. I… I'm not stopping until I know for sure that she's gone. I haven't stopped all these years."

Silence fills the air between them, almost as if they both drowned out everything behind them to focus only on one another. After a long while, Chrom chuckles and places a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I hate that you look like you haven't aged a day these past five years. The resolve in your eyes looks just as strong as it was back then, when you dealt the final blow against Grima."

Robin pouts. He felt offended. "Maybe you've just grown to be so senile to see how I've changed, _old man!_"

They both smile and laugh. Coming from a serious conversation and easily switching the mood to a friendly, lighthearted one was something only they could do with each other. With both of them feeling content, they both enter the fort. It was time for them to meet with the other envoys sent from their respective countries.

"By the way," Robin asks, "is it okay to bring Emmeryn? With both of you here, Ylisse and the Halidom are missing two of its most important officials."

Chrom shrugs. "She insisted on coming, despite our protests. I figured if you and I were both around, she'd be fine."

"Also, did you _really_ need to bring the Fire Emblem with you? Were things to go badly on this journey, the world might lose the two gifts Naga blessed your bloodline with."

"I know that. But I read up on the historical documents we had in the castle about the emblem itself, and apparently it was used to seal dragons."

"And?"

The king places a hand on his shield. "Who knows what we'll encounter out there? Is it so far fetched to believe that the dangers those rumors talk of might be of dragons?"

"I suppose. But what makes you think the shield can still seal them?"

"I don't know, really. It's just reassurance, I suppose."

* * *

Two soldiers open the large doors in front of them. Inside filling in the seats of a large round table were the representatives alongside a few ambassadors from their country. Robin smiles as he looks around.

They were all Shepherds.

From Ylisse were Libra and Ricken. Robin was a little concerned that Libra had left his orphanage unattended, but the pious monk reassured him that the children there were being watched by both Nowi and Nah. Chrom had explained that it was necessary for a member of the Church of Naga to come along since they were a large contributor to the state of the Halidom. Libra was the only one of their members associated with the Shepherds, so naturally he would serve as their representative.

"I do feel blessed for more than just representing the church, if I am truly honest," says Libra.

"How so?" Robin asks him.

"It allowed me to see you again, my friend."

Robin turns away out of embarrassment. Libra never failed to make him feel appreciated.

Ricken waves at him from his chair. "I volunteered. Frederick got sick during his last training session with the new recruits, so Cordelia is busy nursing him to health. Kellam and Sully are both away at the moment, and Stahl had to fill in for Frederick. And as you know, my wife is helping Lissa take care of her baby."

"It's still reassuring to have you here, Ricken."

"It better be!" he exclaims while confidently smiling, "I bet my magic is as good as yours now!"

Inigo was there as the sole representative of Regna Ferox. "I'm starting to get more serious about being the West Khan in Basilio's place," he states, "so what better way to show off my credibility than to join an expedition like this? Besides, Lon'qu was away and I was the best they had."

In truth, he knew what Robin's intentions were when word got to Ferox about the journey. Inigo volunteered to be sent alone so that he could make sure Robin wouldn't get into the same trouble that he did when exploring the western desert. He felt responsible for what happened, seeing as he was the one who prompted Robin to seek Tiki. There wouldn't be any other reason for why he'd be traipsing around the desert like that if she hadn't directed him there, and Tiki wouldn't have had to tell him had Inigo not told him.

"What about Basilio and Flavia?" Chrom asks him.

"They agreed to send me alone after I pointed out that they were both already terrible at attending to their duties as Khans. Were either one to join us here, the other would have difficulty properly managing their homes without each other."

Neither Virion nor Cherche were able to be a part of the expedition due to some more unfortunate circumstances. However, a particular individual decided to represent Rosanne in name while also representing Chon'sin.

"It has been far too long, Robin."

Yen'fay stood from his seat and gracefully bows towards him.

"So the rumors were true," Robin replies with delight, "you really were hiding in Chon'sin."

Say'ri's transition to become the new leader of Chon'sin and its eventual Empress was hardly an easy one. It couldn't possibly be so, even if she had the position of attending to the Voice during her lifetime. The young princess never had true experience in leadership aside from her short time serving as the rebel's head. But not even that could provide her with the knowledge to properly integrate herself in the world of politics. However, despite her inexperience, she managed to lead her country towards the right path and never made a mistake.

There were rumors that she was receiving advice from the true Emperor of Chon'sin, whoever that may be. Seems that those rumors were true. Robin was worried that he wouldn't be able to see him again after Say'ri stated that her brother left. Perhaps he stayed to watch over his sister once again.

"You must forgive her, Robin. Knowledge of my existence would have brought nothing but trouble for all of Chon'sin."

_Yeah, I can imagine how everyone would react to seeing that the one who sold out his country alongside killing many of his own people was still alive._

"Then it's okay now for you to show yourself?" Robin asks.

"T'would be mad for a ghost to return at all, no? I am still a shadow working for her. As you can see," he gestures towards the area behind him, "no other citizen of Chon'sin has traveled alongside me."

"... It's good to see you, friend."

Yen'fay returns his sincerity with a smile.

And that seemed to be it. Only a few representatives were sent despite how dangerous that this expedition would be. Even then, Robin was glad to have a workable unit of so few. In addition to Anna, he'd have seven allies to carry him through. It's a little less than ideal, but it was certainly better than a group of twelve filled with faces he doesn't recognize.

"Alright then. Let's start this meeting."

"Hold," Yen'fay interrupts, "there's one more. She should be arriving soon."

"From Chon'sin?" Robin asks.

"Nay, she represents all of Valm."

The doors swung open again. Anna enters the room along with Emmeryn. They both step to the side and gesture to the person behind them.

"Apologies, I just woke up…"

Tiki yawns while rubbing her eyes. With her, this group became a unit of nine. Chrom, Robin, and Tiki alone could already do the job with the efficiency of an entire squad put together. Now, he was more confident in their chances than before.

Everyone took a seat around the table and began the discussion. Cartographers brought out every map and historical document pertaining to the northern lands. As they explained all the information on what they currently knew about the tundra based on both rumor and evidence from a few sketchy sources. Tiki led the majority of the discussion, correlating her memories to what was brought up. Apparently, the lands of fire that Anri trekked through in his journey were long gone now, so the group had to deal with only the desert and tundra. Switching from both environments as quickly as it does on the journey would require much preparation, ranging from the clothes that they equip to the supplies that they need to bring. Anna's advice carried the majority of the discussion on what to bring, coupled with Libra's own experience with pilgrimages of his own. Robin and Chrom both looked over the scrolls containing Anri's Way.

"What are the chances of us encountering wyverns like Anri did?" Chrom asks aloud.

"Rogue wyverns?" Ricken asks. He thinks for a while before speaking. "It is true that Wyvern Valley is nearby, but I highly doubt that wild ones would travel far out to the desert."

"We can never be too careful," Robin states. Grima's phantom still lingered in his mind. "It would be best to carry a Wyrmslayer or some Rexcalibur Tomes. Or we could throw Chrom out there at the very front with his Falchion."

"I don't think I want to do that, Robin."

"If the Valley is close by," Emmeryn interrupts, "isn't it possible for us to stop by there as a rest point?"

Inigo shakes his head. "Once we pass the desert, we do have an opportunity to go there. However, it would most likely require more resources than it's worth."

The rest of the discussion revolved around how they would actually survey the area of the tundra itself. All the rumors and details spread around the continents by mercenaries and rogues made it difficult to really plan out how to approach their expedition there. That is, until Tiki told them that it wasn't as harmful as everyone made it seem to be.

"Wait, that's right!" Robin realizes, "You were said to have lived there during the era of the Hero-King, correct?"

"Yes. Back then the land was surrounded by dragons of the Ice Tribe, but they have long since become extinct. If I may be honest, I don't entirely believe in the danger that those rumors propagate. I am willing to claim that there is no danger there, save from the harsh environment itself."

No one was sure how to continue from there. If what Tiki says is true, then why would all those people for years now warn everyone of the land north of Ferox? The very fear that they exuded was real. Could it be possible that there's something else causing them to act like such a way?

… If so, wouldn't that make it much more dangerous?

After a few moments of silence, Robin closes his copy of Anri's Way and stood up from his seat.

"It's going to be impossible for us to make preparations based on solid information at this point. I say we set out tomorrow and simply prepare as best as we can for the cold terrain. Passing through the desert ahead shouldn't be as difficult. When we reach the permafrost, we'll have to play it by ear. Any objections?"

It was easy to see the worry on everyone's faces. But none of them could really come up with any better idea. Chrom stands from his chair and places his arm on Robin's shoulder.

"I agree with your plan. We've all put our trust in you before and you've delivered results even in the worst of times. I say we do so again."

* * *

Gentle wind flowing through the night air carried a cold touch that cooled the horses down. They weren't used to long desert treks, but they dutifully carried out their jobs. Tiki flew high in the sky in her dragon form, surveying the area. Robin rode on her back while rereading a few documents he carried with him, trying to forget the fact that he's _riding a manakete_.

"Are you comfortable, Robin?" she asks in a cheeky tone. Robin coughs out of embarrassment, then weakly laughs.

"O-Of course I am, but are YOU fine with me riding your back?"

Tiki chuckles to herself and chose not to respond. She was the one who proposed to have him join her in her flight, her reasoning being that "she wanted to keep a close eye on him." Robin felt somewhat awkward for agreeing to it, but he felt that he had good reason to. Were the phantom of Grima to show itself again, it would put the entire group in danger. In his mind he imagined that the phantom would prioritize chasing after him, so maintaining a close position to the group while also being far away from them would have been ideal. Joining Tiki in the sky would achieve this, though he felt a little guilty for having her in danger when she doesn't know anything about the phantom.

Robin still felt that he had to withhold the information on the phantom from everyone again. He wasn't actually sure why, gods damn him if doing so causes trouble for Chrom and the others, but for some reason it felt… _wrong_? Yes, it somehow felt wrong to tell them that they might encounter the ghost of their formerly dreaded enemy, as illogical as it sounds. In his mind, he would rather tell Chrom about it and watch his best friend sweep the entire desert, slashing everything in sight with his Exalted Falchion (mainly because it would be funny to see). Even then, should he-

"Are you okay, Robin? Feeling strange… or as if you are questioning yourself?"

Tiki suddenly asking him caught him off guard. _Could she somehow tell?!_

"No! Feeling peachy and cool, like I just woke up from a wonderful nap!"

"Mmm… I know that feeling. But, if you have not yet felt that strange pulse, then perhaps I am daydreaming myself…"

"Wait, come again?"

She begins to lift higher, gaining more altitude and nearly touching the clouds far above in the sky. From below, the rest of the caravan crossing the desert looked like tiny ants scampering across the sand. Robin could see that they had almost successfully made it to the end of the crawling sand where grass was visibly growing on the other side. It was a beautiful sight, but Tiki was preoccupied with something else to notice it.

"No… No, I am not mistaken. There is a strange presence that extends throughout this desert. While flying low, I felt immense dread overcoming my thoughts. Did you not feel that?"

_Immense dread?_

On instinct, Robin's right hand tightened its grip on Tiki's back. Then after realizing that it did, he lifted it up and removed the glove.

The brand wasn't there… No, it was there. But at the same time it… Wait, it's… _What?_

Each time he blinks, he thinks he sees the defiled brand once again, but it immediately disappears. He takes another look down below them and tries to look for anything suspicious, only to finally realize that the entire group had stopped in their tracks a little ways behind.

"Tiki!"

"I see them, hold on tightly Robin!"

She lifts her body vertically against the wind and curls her wings forward, allowing the gale to decrease her speed. Robin held onto her neck tightly as she turned around using the wind to push her aside, then stabilizes herself. As they both descend back towards the others, Robin squints his eyes to see through the rushing air current to frantically search for a sign of Grima's phantom. At the same time, he tried to sense that so-called feeling of dread that Tiki had felt. But there was nothing. Even during the time he was here last month, he hadn't felt any such mysterious feeling until he was swallowed up by the phantom's delusions.

As Tiki's descent brought them closer and closer, a strange screech rang out through the air. Robin looked at the group to see magic being fired off at strange birds encircling them.

"Wait, are those…?!"

"Wyverns!" Tiki affirmed, "There seems to be many of them!"

Some wyverns were flying next to Tiki, attempting to attack her and disrupt her flight. Robin unsheathes his Levin Sword and unhooks a Rexcalibur tome from his waistguard. He holds both in one hand while another clings onto Tiki's scales. As she weaves in the sky trying to shake off the enemy wyverns, he realizes that she hasn't attacked yet because he was still riding her. Multiple scenarios ran through his mind, and after calculating his odds at a particular action, he decides to attempt it.

"Tiki, I'll jump off so you can focus on fighting as usual!"

"Wait, Robin, what did you just say?!"

Without hesitation, Robin stands up atop her back and leaps off her. He watches as she streaks through the air, ripping apart the current and maneuvering around the wyverns. While she shifted her focus to those in her vicinity, he shifts his tome to his open hand and turns himself into a diving position. There was a wyvern flying opposite to him, but they were bound to intercept in a few seconds. Robin thrusts his sword in front of him and closes his eyes.

Three,

Two,

One,

Step one.

His sword impales the head of the wyvern when they both intercepted each other's path. Now incapacitated, the flying foe plumets towards the sand below them. Robin keeps his sword pierced through its body in order to keep himself stable atop the wyvern's back, then when they were close to crashing on one of the caravan wagons, he casts his wind magic to push himself off the wyvern. This also manages to push away the lifeless wyvern towards another direction, successfully directing it away from crashing into the wagon and instead crashing into a slope. After he managed to land on his feet, Robin looks towards the wyvern he killed. Its body dissipates into particles, eventually turning to dust blown away in the wind.

He was sure of it. This had something to do with the phantom.

"Th-Thank you, your majesty!" one of the scholars say to him. Robin responds by smiling at him, then turns his attention to the others. From where he was at, he could see Chrom and Ricken tackling four wyverns while protecting the wagon they rode in. Libra challenged three off in the distance with Emmeryn closeby the wagon carrying them both.

Ricken stood in the middle of the skirmish silently chanting to himself to charge his magic. Chrom deftly defends him by fighting off the two wyverns targeting Ricken. Once Ricken managed to finish charging, he unleashes a roaring blast of lighting around them both, shocking all four while also killing off a few that were approaching them. Nearby, Libra uses the terrain to his advantage, sliding down the rolling dunes of the desert to dodge incoming strikes. Whenever one wyvern tries to recklessly charge at him, he spins around to wind up his axe strike, then slams it atop its head to split it apart. As the blood spattered on his weapon, he quickly performs a sign of blessing, then turns his attention to the other wyverns. Before they could attack him, they are blasted away by a surge of flames. Libra turns to see Emmeryn casting fire from two large magic circles suspended in the air.

"Away with you!"

Robin is suddenly picked up by Yen'fay, who proceeds to jump a large distance away from where a wyvern had almost crashed into him. Once he lands, he releases Robin and draws out his Amatsu. Before either one could catch their breath, another wyvern rushes at them headfirst. It is interrupted when Inigo jumps in front of them and stabs his Wyrmslayer out, cutting through the wyvern and tossing it aside with a swipe of his blade. He turns around to smile at them both.

"No time to rest!" he says.

Step two.

Inigo sheaths his sword, then began to dance in front of them. When Robin was about to question him, two more wyverns were rushing into them from different sides. Both he and Yen'fay prepared themselves to retaliate, and as they were, they felt a strange boost to their physique. Instead of countering the two wyverns after they attack, both decide to swing their blades out first as they anticipated the exact moment the wyverns would make contact. It caught them both by surprise, despite the fact that they were the ones who literally just did the attack.

"Impressed? Although my skills aren't as amazing as my mother's, I do believe they deserve a standing ovation later," Inigo says with a cheeky and cheery tone. Robin smirked. "Well, I suppose-"

"WHEEEEEE!"

Anna's screams of delight echo throughout the air. Robin looks up to see her jumping from wyvern to wyvern, consecutively taking down each one with a nimble slash of her blade. He felt… well, dumbfounded. Tricksters were Acrobatic, sure, but this was something on a completely different scale! While he wanted to tell her to come down, he was sure there wasn't anything he could shout out to actually convince her too.

Especially when it seemed Tiki would be joining her little sky raid. The dexterous merchant jumps high into the air into a spinning back flip, and as she fell down from the sky Tiki picked up her speed to catch her. Anna stumbles a bit off her back, but just barely manages to grab onto the manakete's tail, prompting an embarrassed yelp from her.

"Mind where you are grabbing!" she yells. Anna only responds with jovial laughter, and soon released her grip when Tiki flew close enough to the ground.

"Stay focused, Robin!"

Yen'fay's voice directs his attention to a wyvern swooping down to attack him. He just barely manages to electrocute it with his sword, but it was Yen'fay who swings his blade fast enough to kill it before Robin was attacked. From its fading corpse, two more take its place and target the two. Inigo rushes in with a battle cry. It momentarily distracts the two wyverns and allows Robin to fire off a devastating blast of wind from his tome. The blades of Rexcalibur slice through them and cut up the remaining particles. He breathes a sigh of relief, until realizing that four more had appeared behind him. Yen'fay throws his Amatsu and impales one while Inigo throws his pauldron to stun another. As they drew their attention, Robin unleashes the lightning from his Levin Sword and defeats all four.

Step three.

A deafening roar of pain echoes through the air. Tiki was being swarmed by a large group of wyverns and had begun plummeting down in her human form. Robin tries to rush to where she would land in hopes of catching her, but after realizing that he couldn't make it on foot through the sand, he instead propels himself into the air with his Rexcalibur magic. The force behind the casted gales send him flying higher than he actually imagined, but it allowed him to reach Tiki midair and catch her in his arms. The two of them crashed into the sand together, eventually stopping at the spot where the caravan wagons tried to stay. Now they were both a little bit away from the fight. Robin tried to shake off the pain that washed over him on impact. Despite feeling like his body took a beating that he shouldn't have survived, he prioritizes Tiki and shakes her to try and wake her up. When she opens her eyes, he lets out a breath of relief.

"I apologize…" she softly whimpers, "I was careless."

"Nonsense, don't even worry about it."

They both try to sit up from the sand, but the strain from the impact rendered them stiff. It was hard to even sit up, let alone stand up. Without any choice, they both fall back down and lie back as the others try to reach them. Anna arrives first to carry Tiki in her arms while Libra and Chrom both keep Robin standing by wrapping his arms around their shoulders. Yen'fay, Ricken, Emmeryn, and Inigo soon catch up and form a circle around the wagons. The immense sight of wyverns approaching them from all directions made Robin panic. Chrom was still supporting him weight while Libra broke off to stand guard at a different position. This meant that the one who holds the Exalted Falchion was at a severe disadvantage by having to both lift Robin up and defend him at the same time. Chrom understood that and turned to Robin for ideas.

"Anything at all, if you can come up with it!" he yells.

"How can I come up with a strategy against a never-ending army of wild wyverns?!"

Falchion in Chrom's right hand, Levin Sword in Robin's left. The two of them fend off another wyvern with great difficulty. Yen'fay dispatches many of the ones approaching him with his Amatsu, but the sheer number of wyverns closing in the gap was slowly pushing him back. Anna was suffering from the same issue, except she had not only Tiki behind her to protect but Emmeryn as well, who was trying to heal Tiki's wounds. Libra and Ricken were also both losing their positions as the wyverns keep coming.

After realizing that he's fired off too many lightning bolts from his sword, Robin became a little frustrated. They hadn't reached the northern permafrost, and already his weapon was about to break.

"Agh! What… what the-?!"

Chrom dropped to the ground clasping his hands on his head. The Falchion falls from him and slides a few feet away in the sand. Without the physical support, Robin also falls to his knees. "Hey! Chrom, what's going on?!" he shouts while trying to get a grip on his friend. "Talk to me!"

"AAAAGH!"

The others yell out as well, desperately gripping their heads in the same manner. Robin looked around only to see that the ones who seemed to be unaffected were Tiki and himself.

"This feeling of dread has returned! It seems to be what is afflicting them all!" she yells out.

"Damn! What do we-"

Chrom passes out.

Libra and Ricken pass out.

Anna, Yen'fay, Inigo, and Emmeryn pass out.

_Oh gods._

_What do I do now?! Tiki and I can't possibly stand up to this entire army of wyverns. My sword is nearly broken, and my tome is almost completely exhausted. Tiki was still injured, and no doubt will only be able to transform into a dragon for a very short time frame considering how long she stayed in that form. Not only do we have to prioritize the Shepherds, we still have to save the scholars and cartographers who were stuck in the wagons!_

_**What, can't seem to tip a few scales today? Not even… dragon scales? Hah!**_

… _What?_

_**As per usual, you continue to disappoint me with your lackluster performance! Must you bore me by dragon this further?**_

_Stop that, please._

_**YOU do not get to order ME around, mongrel.**_

Robin's right hand began to glow once again.

_**I will lend you my power just this once. Be grateful!**_

_And if I should refuse?_

_**Ah… so you would rather allow your friends to die by doing nothing?**_

He couldn't respond. As he ran hundreds of thousands of simulations in his mind, he couldn't find a proper solution.

"... Once again, I'm forced to depend on you. Damn it…"

Robin feebly stands up and faces the horde of wyverns.

_**Good, good… Pick up the Crest of Flames.**_

He unlatches the Fire Emblem from Chrom's arm and holds it in his hands. Grima's laughter reverberated throughout his mind as Tiki's eyes widen. "Robin?!" she cries out, "What do you think you are doing?!"

He turns to her and musters up all the warmth in his heart to smile. Without saying a word, he holds the shield to his chest with his left arm and raises his right towards the wyverns.

_**Yes, now do it!**_

The brand of defilement seers itself onto the back of Robin's hand once again. It glows brightly. In his arms, the gems of the emblem began to glow as well, shimmering together alongside his brand. As he takes a deep breath to calm himself, he quietly apologizes to Chrom.

"EXPIRATION!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Hm?"

Morgan holds a hand to her chest. For a moment, her heart tightened in response to… _something._ It was a familiar feeling too. At the same time, it was something that she couldn't really recall ever feeling. Like an invisible sense that just now happened to creep up on her and make itself known, only to vanish like it didn't really want to be seen. Was it fear? No. Was it anxiety? Not quite. It was more akin to a mixture of both.

_Dread. That was the word. That was this feeling._

A light-bulb lit up in her mind, only to shatter into a million pieces. She knew this feeling. She remembers cowering in fear of it for every single day of her life in the ruined future. It slowly ate at her, taking away her breath and causing her to shudder. All the colors of the world began to drain away, flushing into black and white. Then it all turned to black.

_Morgan!_

The voice swept away the dread from her heart and mind. A feeling of warmth pulsates throughout her entire body, cleansing it from within. She immediately snapped from her trance, regaining her composure and clarity.

"Ah…"

The princess pulls herself together, then looks out the window in the room. Outside the glass pane the desert surrounding both the castle and its castle town seemed to stretch for eternity. As the sun sets, Morgan rests her shoulders against the windowsill while looking at the landscape in front of her. That feeling of dread that overtook her made her worry a little. Not for herself, but for her father.

Was he okay?

Morgan clutches her chest once again. Something was happening, she could tell. And if her father was in danger…

"Morgan?" Aversa calls from outside her room.

"Come in!"

She opens the door takes a step forward, but keeps herself at the door. "I just came to ask if you can check on my pegasus before you sleep, I might end up falling asleep at your father's desk once I'm finished with all the work he has."

"Sure thing, but don't stay up too late, Auntie."

"Hah," the sorceress scoffs, "your father does this to yourself everyday. I think I can handle a few days myself. Goodnight."

Morgan waves to her as she closes the door to leave.

_Check on the pegasus alone, huh…?_

Another light-bulb lit up within her mind. Morgan walks to her door and pressed her ear against it. Aversa's footsteps gradually fade away, and when they were no longer audible, Morgan opened the door to see if she was still there.

No sign of the temptress remained.

"Okay… I can do this."

After grabbing a Steel Sword and a few of her tomes, she snuck out of her room and rushed downstairs past the throne room, past the foyer, and outside the castle. One of the guards tried to call out to her, but she brushed him aside while yelling at him to keep quiet. In the midst of the night, the girl runs through the sand towards one of the towers of the castle walls. At the base of the tower was a door and its guard, who greeted her with a pride-filled greeting and a smile. Morgan whispers something in his ear, and after a moment of contemplation, opens the door for her. The guard winks while holding a finger up to his mouth.

"Keep this as a secret between us both, okay madam?"

"Yeah! Thanks a lot!"

Deep below the tower only accessible by a hidden door hinged to the floor. Morgan looks at the guard again who responds by flashing her a thumbs up. She opens the door and descends down the stairway. In the dimly lit hall, she approaches a bright lantern at the end of the hall. The guard reading his book there notices her and was going to stop her, however, after realizing that it was the Plegian princess, he instead opens the door he was guarding. Inside was a brightly lit room filled with gold. This was the castle's treasury.

Morgan looks around for a while until she finds a Second Seal.

"Found it!" she yells out in happiness. She runs out the treasury, thanking the guard, then ascends up the stairs once again. Ignoring her exhaustion, she runs to the stables to see Aversa's pegasus.

Arriving at the stables with shoulders heaving as she panted, Morgan takes a deep breath and enters through the open door. Taking care not to awaken the sleeping pegasi, she tip-toes past them all to the very end, where the black pegasus watches her approach. She kneels down in front of it and kneels down to pet its head. The pegasus nudges its head into her hands once again, comforting the both of them.

"Hey! Um… You see…"

She still hesitated. But at the same time, she felt that she couldn't allow herself to back away.

"I think I might need to save my father. And I need you to carry me there now. We'll stop by a few places to rest and restock on the way, but we need to be super fast!"

The pegasus snorts at her. She could almost tell that it was amused at the proposition to allow her to ride it despite her complete inexperience.

"Yeah, I know I'm gonna be a hassle, but please! I… I'm worried. And I'm desperate. And I know that you're the only pegasus crazy enough to trust someone crazy as me."

Silence fills the air between them, but with their gazes they conveyed their emotions to one another. Morgan softly smiles while the pegasus raises itself up from the ground. She opens the wooden hatch and led the black pegasus out to the courtyard.

_To be like my mother… To be like my mother._

Morgan held up the Second Seal and prayed to Naga for her favor.

* * *

It's said by many scholars that the regions of ice cold permafrost are uninhabitable for humans. The snow on the ground piles high, reaching up to one's thighs. For a few genetically unlucky people, they would probably suffer with having themselves submerged into the snow from the waist down. Plants that managed to "flourish", for lack of a better description, bear fruit for desperate travelers to eat. That is, if they can manage to obtain any without being attacked by the wild animals who monopolize their resources.

Cold, unrelenting temperatures that freezes the very blood within the body. Harsh, unforgiving wind that ruins the sight. It was hard to believe that any normal human could ever possibly endure such conditions even for a short while. Yet it was done before. Alone, by Anri of ages past. Then came Marth and his entire army. To think that men and women of ages past journeyed through this same path and came back stronger than before. Does that mean that these lands only accept those who were strong in the first place? Perhaps it rejects those who are weak in every single way. Perhaps it even rejects those who are strong in every single way. No one in their right mind would want to travel through this tundra without good reason to. Maybe only those who are fated to be here can ever hope to make it out alive.

_I've got to change my fate then,_ Robin thinks to himself,_ I don't have any other choice._

* * *

"This…"

The wind pushing her higher and higher, up to the very heavens itself.

"Is…"

The view below her, getting both immensely larger and smaller as she soars into the sky.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

Morgan tightly clutches the reins of her pegasus and gently pulls it in. The pegasus responds by changing its direction to fly straight up. With adrenaline and excitement pumping in her veins, and with the desire to endanger herself further just for fun, Morgan releases the reins and throws her arms back as the pegasus soars higher. She wasn't scared of falling off, her boots had been harnessed onto the saddle of the pegasus. It could be heard from the cheers of joy resounding in the sky. The pegasus stops ascending once they reached above the clouds themselves, then began to cruise along the flow of the wind. Morgan adjusts herself to the regular riding position, then reaches out her hands to touch the clouds. They felt cold and wet, yet when she pulled her hand back to see, the water had already evaporated away.

Describing the look on her face as "a smile" would be a disservice. It would be more accurate to exaggerate and say that she was having the time of her life, because it was true.

The bright sun slowly rising higher in the distance warmed her very heart. _This is what you wanted me to see, right Morgan? A future where everything felt warm?_

"C'mon!" she says to the pegasus, "Let's go back down!"

Below them both was the vast desert. Her best reference for where to go was the long river flowing from the lake far behind her to the border. When she arrived, her pegasus quickly drops altitude to land near the edge of the town's small reservoir. Morgan unlatches herself from the harness and began looking around. Border guards greet her as positively as possible, having felt infected by her charming smile. Children playing along the roads all gathered around her, running circles with her in the middle and simply coming up to greet her. Merchants call out to the face they recognize and each try to draw her into buying their goods. Regular citizens all give some form of positive praise to her and her father, while others expressed their worry for their king.

"Don't worry, everything will be A-Okay!"

Until she realized nothing was A-Okay.

A panicked soldier ran over to her. After listening to what he said, Morgan rushed over to the castle alongside him, the smile on her face now replaced with a panicked expression. Inside the castle, other guards guide her to the medical rooms. On the way there, other soldiers alongside regular people were rushing in and out of the rooms carrying various supplies. Morgan is brought over to the entrance of one.

A horrifying sight greeted her with open arms.

Chrom and the other Shepherds were all unconscious in bed. Each one had a cleric attending to their injuries while soldiers hustled around to move curatives and supplies for their recovery. Broken weapons and ruined tomes lay at their beds. Morgan rushed to their beds to see them up close. Numerous injuries and cuts decorated their bodies. Large gashes and claw marks stretched along their arms and legs. Seeing all of them in such perilous states of being made her heart drop. "What happened to them?!" she yells out to those around her.

"We failed."

Morgan turns to see Tiki appear from behind her. The normally dignified, poised and graceful manakete was bruised and cut, covered in cotton gauze bandages wrapping around her in body. Her clothes were torn and tattered in the same way the others were. As she tries to approach Morgan, she stumbles and trips, but Morgan manages to catch her before she had hit the floor. In her arms, Tiki looks up at her with lifeless eyes.

"An endless army of wyverns, splitting apart and appearing from thin air, seemingly out of nowhere. An aura of immense dread dominated our minds, breaking them in the process. Everyone, save I, fell unconscious in the sands. Even when I saw what had happened, I still couldn't do anything. My body was weak, lacking energy, and my mind was slowly being corroded."

"That's… That's horrible…"

"We all managed to return with the help of the caravan. They pulled themselves together to haul us all back, even when they had lost many supplies in the process."

"Thank the gods you're alive then…"

And after a snap realization, she started shaking Tiki in despair.

"What about my father? What happened to my father?!"

* * *

Eyes squinted tightly, he could barely see what was in front of him. His body began to wane in energy, losing what little warmth he had left. His breathing became heavy. Each and every inhale was met with an intensely shaky exhale, followed by an even shakier inhale. The air felt sharp going down his throat, but shallow breaths made him feel close to passing out entirely. Desperately, he clings to the Fire Emblem in his arms, but holding it so close to his chest in such a forceful manner only manages to restrict the blood flow within that area. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to loosen a little bit, lest he drops it in the snow and loses it forever.

Vision fading, difficulty breathing, numbed senses.

No human could possibly endure this. But he forced himself to go on.

The pale white snow stretching out for eternity did manage to bring him comfort, albeit only a little. It was a sign that the sun had finally arisen. Before that, he had been walking through the snow in absolute darkness as he could barely open his eyes against the rushing gales. Echoing throughout that darkness was the shrieks of distant wyverns, alongside the howling roars of the winds. Walking in that darkness, losing all senses in the freezing cold. Were it still dark now…

Robin was losing his sanity.

* * *

"Robin… "

"What?! Tell me, damn it!"

The clerics try to stop her from shaking Tiki too hard. They could tell that her wounds had reopened as a result, so they forcefully take her away from Morgan so that they could clean the wounds and replace the bandages. Morgan followed them to the bed they placed Tiki on. Her breath was weak, her voice a mere whimper, and her whole body trembled.

"Those dark spears… the violet lightning… it destroyed everything in sight and everything around it. Robin… he took the Fire Emblem and decimated the wyverns with…_!_"

Tiki suddenly began to flail in a fit of insanity. "Grima! _Grima!_" she screams out. The color in her eyes return, not filled with life, but with fear and horror. Clerics desperately try to calm her down with their staves while a woman tries to gently hold her down. However, Tiki pushes her away and curled up into the fetal position. She grasped her head tightly with both hands, sputtering out words mixed in with heavy gasps.

"Grima… Expir… Robin killed th… took off with… Ah… Aaah!"

"Took off? Took off WHERE?! Just tell me already!" Morgan shouts back.

Anger, rage, and sorrow slowly built up within her. It was something that she had never experienced before. But the possibility that her father was in danger, maybe even dead, and none of the Shepherds could do anything about it when he would sacrifice himself for their lives? Morgan was angry at them. Morgan hated them. Robin would throw himself in harm's way, sacrificing life and limb for their safety. Robin would force himself to stay up all night to figure out ways to keep everyone safe. Robin would endanger himself every single day just for the Shepherds. And yet, in this one, single, fleeting moment where HE needed help from them? They were so inept that they couldn't even do anything for him.

Morgan, for the first time in her life, felt seething hatred and disbelief. Morgan, for the first time in her life, was experiencing a revulsive emotion of true detest. Morgan, for the first time in her life, was learning what it meant to truly hate someone.

Memories of the ruined future slowly flash in her mind. The times where she would cry alone in the dark cell, with no one to comfort her in her darkest moments. The times where her mother had to hide herself away from Grima just so she could see her tortured daughter. The times where her brother had achieved so much over her, just to gain their father's favor. Nights that she had spent in the cold, cold darkness illuminated by nothing but the moon. Days where she was hurt and broken, only to be reused and broken once again. A life of endless torment and suffering never made her angry. It never made her furious. It only made her pained and sorrowful. To cry was the only way she could cope with the bloodshed and ruination, yet in front of everything, to endure it all was what she forced herself to do.

Now? This was different. This was something else entirely.

How could she NOT feel this way? All they had to do was protect her father, yet they couldn't even do what he did for them every single day during the wars. Why was he cursed to suffer like this? To work so hard for everyone's sake despite never receiving any reward out of what he's done. He _deserved _happiness. _HE DESERVED SOMETHING!_

"I… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" Tiki choked out through her sobs.

Morgan pulls the crying manakete into her arms and hugged her tightly.

She wasn't angry at her. She wasn't angry at any of them. She didn't, no, COULDN'T hate them. Morgan understood that they couldn't do anything in this situation, and it wasn't anyone's fault.

But she hated herself. She hated herself for not being there to protect her father even when he's done so much to protect her. Morgan was scared. All the love that Robin gave her since she joined the Shepherds meant so much to her. If he were to die when she could do something, _anything_ about it, it would feel like she never got to repay that unconditional love.

It would feel like she failed as a daughter.

* * *

Nearby, the screeches of wyverns echo throughout. Their intense cries pierce through Robin's mind and sends him into anguish. He tightens his hold on the Fire Emblem near his chest, but in his attempts to improve his breathing, he only manages to worsen it by pushing the emblem against him, constricting the blood flow in the veins being crushed by it. Forcing his way forward felt pointless now. But turning around was just as pointless. His footsteps quickly filled in with snow as he continued along gods know where. Was he still on the same path he set out on? Had he already diverged from the straight line he was walking? Could he literally be walking in circles now? Robin wobbles with every step he takes. Slowing down, however, would be the death of him. But speeding up would also use up too much of what little energy he had left.

_All I can do is press on._

… Press on? How could he?

The more this hell dragged on the more Robin wanted to turn back. But he couldn't turn back. Lucina wouldn't be there waiting for him when he turned back. But who knew if she was waiting for him at the end of this at the end of this? But there had to be SOMETHING at the end of it. But the more this hell dragged on the more Robin wanted to turn back. But he couldn't turn back. Lucina wouldn't be there waiting for him when he turned back. But who knew if she was waiting for him at the end of this? But there had to be SOMETHING at the end of it. But the more this hell dragged on Robin wanted to turn back. But-

_**Drowning in your desperation already?**_

Another wyvern's screech echoes throughout, this time in his mind itself. His head pounds in pain, almost causing him to trip and fall into the snow. Not knowing what else he could possibly do, Robin clutches the Fire Emblem tightly and pushed forward.

_**Oh hoh! Even after you have casted my Expiration so many times, still your body clings to hope. But can it last against the wall known as "physical limits?"**_

Robin comes across the wyvern whose cries had been plaguing his mind.

"Expir… ra-ration!" he gasps out.

As spears of darkness erupt from within the wyvern, Robin clutches his heart. It beat faster and harder, pounding within his chest.

_**You…! Khahahahaha! You have begun to hallucinate, haven't you? You wasted yourself away by using Expiration when nothing was in sight!**_

… _What?_

He struggled to look ahead. The wyvern wasn't there. There weren't any black particles flying away like before. All that was there was smoke from his magic.

_**What a sight to behold… To think, I was slain by your hand. Is this the extent of your potential, Robin? Is this the extent of humanity's potential?**_

_Ugh… You…_

_**My power exceeds what you could ever hope to handle. My power is that of true ruin, harkening back to the ancient origins of dark magic. I embody both the might of the Divine Dragons as well as the cumulative despair that encroached the dying ancient dragon tribes. Yet you, a measly human meant to be nothing more than a vessel for I, managed to defeat a being of that power. But look at you now. Once again, we find ourselves at a point where you fail to prove your resolve. Here you stand, alone, helpless, on the verge of death itself. You will perish here without having accomplished what you set out to do in the first place. Without knowing what happened to your precious Lucina.**_

_I…_

_**And in the end, you failed to keep the promise you made to yourself. The promise you made in her name.**_

"I don't care…" Robin mutters out.

… _**Excuse me?**_

"For myself… at all. Representing humanity? What nonsense… I'm only one man."

_**Is that so.**_

"I wield your power… because I'm only one man. Not a dragon like you... You know that. After all…"

Robin loosens his grip on the Fire Emblem. The corners of his lips lift up ever so slightly.

"I'm able to survive right now… because of your power."

No response from Grima. Robin slowly straightens himself and continues to push forward while easing his pace of breathing. The ice cold air still felt like it stabbed at his throat, but he could take it. Rather, he could force himself to take it. And despite his blurring vision, numbness and desire to turn away, he continues to trudge along the harsh snow. Still, he was afraid of being lost forever. But now something felt different. Something felt like it was guiding him.

"I won't fail. I won't… fall to your influence. I'll use you just as you intended to use me in order to…"

_In order to live my life not for myself, but for those I love._

* * *

Skipping rocks never made a lot of sense to Morgan. Part of it was because she didn't understand why people thought that throwing rocks at the water was entertaining. How devoid of happiness does a person have to be in order for them to think that "tossing a few flat-looking rocks across the surface of the water sounds like fun?" Reading a book would be fun. That would immerse anyone into a world of imagination, allowing their minds to run wild from the first few words all the way to the end. Or, physically running around would be fun. That would improve someone's physical fitness while also serving as entertainment, knocking two pegasus out with a well-aimed arrow. Gods, taking a nap would be more AND beneficial to one's health!

"Yah!"

Morgan throws a rock at the surface of the lake. It disappointingly plummets into the water, disappearing into the dark depths below.

The other part was that she couldn't actually get a rock to skip across water.

In all honesty, that was the only reason behind why skipping rocks never made sense to her.

With all her might, she hurls another rock at the lake. It launched farther away than the first attempt, however that was little consolation for her when it sank into the water just like the first one did. Disappointed and irritated, Morgan yells out her frustrations in a short tantrum. During this short tantrum she carelessly trips over one of the rocks and falls face first onto the dry grass. Now that she was feeling dejected, she didn't bother to try and get up. Instead she just groans. Multiple times.

It was painful to realize that there were some things that you could never control in life. No, that wasn't the right way to put it. Rather, what ticked her off was remembering time and time again that there were things she could never control. Aversa made it look so easy. It was like everything she did was all calculated, all expected, almost as if she could see how everything could and would pan out as they happen. She so easily adapts to whatever happens even if what happens doesn't go as planned, making her look like a master of situational approach. Nothing, save for Robin himself, seemed to go out of her control. Morgan envied that ability.

But at the same time she understood that not even Aversa could foresee everything. And even if she really could, that didn't mean she always knew the best course of action. At other times, she probably knew that there was something she could have done, but still knew that it wouldn't have made a difference. Morgan remembered the short argument that she and her father had the other day. Aversa absolutely knew that there was a chance for Robin and the others to be in grave danger like they had been now. But she stayed away. In this situation, she would have just ended up alongside the other Shepherds in the infirmary.

Did she know that she wouldn't have been helpful? No, of course not. Aversa was a little too prideful to believe that she would be completely useless. She trusted Robin to stay safe no matter what happened.

Was it Morgan's fault for not trusting her father like she did?

Morgan chased after him in fear that something bad had happened, and if something bad did indeed happen, then she may have found the opportunity to help. Yet here she was, lying down face first on the ground while a bad thing already happened.

She turns on her back. "It's too confusing!" she yells out in frustration.

"Confusing? Do you not know how to skip rocks along water, dear Morgan?"

Emmeryn kneels down to the girl and sits, looking over the young princess with a smile. "At first I had difficulty as well, but eventually Chrom and Lissa taught me the trick!"

Morgan pouted. Even the former Exalt could skip rocks. What _is_ it with skipping rocks?

"Or perhaps you're thinking of your father?" Emmeryn asks. Morgan gasps in surprise.

"How did you know?!" she asks with bewilderment.

"Come now Morgan, not even I am that oblivious when I saw you harassing Tiki like you did earlier."

"Oh… you weren't asleep like the others?"

"Only until you began to yell at her."

"Aaaahhhh!"

Now feeling ashamed, Morgan hides her face behind her hands. Emmeryn giggles while softly petting the girl.

"It's just… I'm just…"

"Your father would be proud to know you came out here in search of him, but you should realize that he would prefer it more if you had stayed home. We all knew how dangerous this expedition could be, which is why we all asked for volunteers only and for a few representatives."

"But that logic is backwards! If it's really dangerous, then a lot more people should have come along."

"I suppose that may be true."

"Daddy would have realized that. I don't get his thoughts… Now here we are. The others are stuck on bedrest to treat their injuries, and he's gone missing in the desert! Worst of all, we don't even know if he was smart enough to travel to the Wyvern Valley for help. For all we know, he probably took off to the frozen north alone!"

"Yes, it is quite the frightening situation."

"And for what? I mean, I'm all for dad bringing Lucina back and maybe even marrying her so that he could finally have a wife, but-"

"Hold on," Emmeryn interrupts, "Lucina? Marriage?

Morgan clasps her mouth behind her hands.

"Ah, I see… Well, I shouldn't be surprised at this point. Robin can be very dedicated to those he cares for, especially if he loves them. I fondly remember how he always had the time to stay by my side just to help me recover. Even when I couldn't respond well to his words, he felt happy talking to me and comforting me. And in turn, that made me happy."

Emmeryn smiles sweetly as she recalled those times. Morgan reaches out to squish her cheeks.

"Lady Emmeryn, you would make a wonderful wife, did you know that?"

The former Exalt blushes out of embarrassment. Morgan sighs to herself.

"There's you, Anna, Aversa, maybe even Tiki…" she lists while counting her fingers, "Why can't he just settle for one of you? Gods, I wouldn't even mind if he had ALL of you…"

"Th-That's a little much, isn't it?" Emmeryn says. She looks out to the shimmering lake and smiles once again. "Morgan, I'm sure you understand that your father loves us all, but at the same time he doesn't love us like that. He loves Lucina for all she is, and that's important to him. She chased after him before. You should allow him to do the same for her."

"It's not that I don't want him to…" Morgan responds sadly, "I just wish he didn't throw himself headfirst at danger again like he used to during the wars. It always makes me feel like I can't do anything to help."

"I see… All any of us can do now, though, is simply pray and wait for him."

And that was exactly what Morgan hated to do. But there was nothing else she could do.

* * *

…

…

…

Far away, high in the sky, the Fell Dragon looks down and watches his vessel.

_Do you see that, Forneus?_ He thinks to himself.

_That man has found what you and I have lacked all our lives, something that neither of us would ever have found. You desperately chased after the dead so that you could return to what life was like in the past. This man chases after the dead so that he could grant a future to not only her, but himself._

Grima looks up toward the sky once again.

_He has surpassed you. He has surpassed humanity itself. Others waste their lifespan to understand why they are alive, or what the meaning to their life is. Others forget the joy that comes from simply being alive, and ruin the joy that so few have found for themselves. Others ignore the sanctity that life embodies, much like I have… and still do. But Robin?_

_Robin found his reason to live. And it is hardly a grandiose desire._

Things were different now. Years ago, Grima would hardly allow himself to waste his time with simply watching over the world. It wasn't like anyone needed him around. He should have stayed dead as punishment for all the atrocities both committed by him and committed in his name. But when he saw that sliver of power lingering within Morgan, he felt compelled to draw from it. As a result of that action, he regained the strength to continue living on deep underground in that forsaken labyrinth.

Somehow, in someway, he had come close to succumbing once again to the feelings of his past. And somehow, in someway, he managed to escape that temptation when Robin stumbled upon the phantom. Was it a coincidence, or was it brought about by the whims of fate? Perhaps neither of them will ever know. For Grima to find solace by hiding within his vessel… that was something he could never have thought possible. So what was he doing now? Why was he leading Robin to his desires?

Not even he knows.

Grima disappears into dark particles blown away by the wind.

_I await you at the temple, my vessel, for one last trial._


	15. Chapter 15

_**This chapter is very important to me. It's what first began the idea behind "For Her, For Home And For I" in the first place. I'm proud to have come this far. Please enjoy. **_

* * *

Lucina shivered without end. To think that both Anri and Marth traveled this very path long, long ago. Anri alone, and Marth alongside his company. It seemed impossible. Every bone in her body felt fragile in the face of this unbearable cold, her very blood seemed to freeze within. The only thing that kept her warm was thoughts of Robin. Unfortunately, not even the fondest of heartwarming memories could literally warm a person. Even the large overcoat inlaid with animal fur she wore felt useless, though she could hardly imagine trudging through this infernal snow without it. Maybe her ancestors managed by this frigid hellscape through their own sheer willpower. Surely the Hero King and his companions were godly enough to do so? Or perhaps the area has simply grown colder over the millennia. After all, the supposed "lava field" depicted in the stories of old had disappeared.

She fervently wished that the scorching desert from earlier and this glacial tundra now had also disappeared. That would have made the entire excursion much simpler and much easier. _It was difficult enough trying to walk through sand in the sweltering heat,_ she mentally whines, _now I'm near ready to stop moving altogether in this bitter cold!_

Many times already has she felt so physically and mentally pushed to the edge that she was ready to simply fall over and stop moving altogether. Whenever she got to that point, she used the restorative powers of her Parallel Falchion to try and grant herself a boost. After all, if she were to collapse now then her entire journey would have had little to no point whatsoever.

_Gods, if at the end of this I don't receive some magical and phenomenal hint to how I can literally bring the dead back to life so-help-me-Naga I am GOING to break this metal fang of yours! I'll do it, even IF it's the only thing that's keeping me alive right now!_

She wasn't particularly enjoying this.

The tired princess was tired. The hungry princess was hungry. The angry princess was angry. Her experience now was very much unlike the two, nearly three years she had lived in this past. It was a life full of wondrous experiences she knew she could never have had if she stayed in her ruined future. A bright sun. A calm moon. The delightful sounds of birds tweeting in the morning. The comforting sounds of crickets singing throughout the night. Loving warmth exuding from the soft grass that tickled her feet. Somber dreams that played in her sleep as rain tap-tap-tapped on the window. Coming from a future of… nothing, really, to a past of glorious light.

But it was difficult for her to think of such happy memories. A few blisters on her feet from trekking through sand in her regular footwear was making each step annoying, especially since she couldn't drain the fluids considering that her shoes were covered to the brim with sand, and now snow. Trying to ignore the pain WAS a possibility of course, but as of right now, she lacked the mental fortitude capable to do so. All she could do was continue thinking of both Robin and how much she absolutely hated herself for subjugating herself to this torture.

After what seemed to be an eternity for her, when in reality it was only a few hours after the sun had already risen, the winds suddenly part away. Now the cold was no longer blowing against her from all sides, and the view ahead of her was actually visible. Then, on instinct, Lucina turns around to see what was behind her. A dangerous snowstorm still raged on a few yards away from where she was. Somehow in someway, the snowstorm was being contained there. She looked around. There was a clear line that encircled where the visible open area. It was as if the storm itself was there to protect the place, keeping travelers without clear purposes lost in its winds. Lucina turned back in front of her and saw a structure in the distance. Was it the Ice Dragon's Temple that Tiki had been imprisoned in so long ago? Was this where she could finally uncover a way to save Robin?

… _Maybe this was all worth it,_ she wonders.

One step forward. Something began to feel good.

Another step forward. The snow began to calm.

A third step forward. Lucina then stopped moving.

The sun shining down on her face with it's warm rays. The sky clear of any dreary clouds. The soft, chill feeling of the snow trickling down on her cheeks.

It was the first time she got to experience such a feeling. It almost made her want to play in the snow. Ferox was always constantly snowing each and every single day, but this was something different. In her mind she could imagine herself as a child, running around and tiring herself out in this winter wonderland. Cynthia would be crawling around their mother as she built a snowman for them, and their father would be the one actually rolling up the snowballs. In fact, perhaps all the Shepherds would be there to have fun. That would be lovely. And then… and then…

"And then Robin would be right over there," she said while pointing towards the entrance of the mysterious structure, "making excuses about needing to study the place before leaving. Then, because I would want him to spend time playing with us instead, I would shed fake tears and force him to play with me."

Lucina smiles and shakes her head of those thoughts. "Let the little me experience that," she whispered to herself.

_I don't want my Uncle Robin back. I just want Robin back._

She takes her next step forward. Then the next. Then the next. And the princess of the future kept walking towards that unknown possibility.

* * *

"This must be the place."

Robin knelt down and brushed his hand against the cobblestone steps leading up to the temple. Etched upon the surface were symbols and mysterious letters, what he assumed to be inscriptions of an ancient script. However there were a few characters and symbols he could recognize from images drawn upon the scroll detailing Anri's Way. Not just that, there were even some letters that seemed familiar on its own. Robin takes a look at the Fire Emblem. The engravings on the shield were exact to some of the writing on the steps. Then his thoughts began to link together.

It must have been some kind of important connection. Barring various possibilities of situations that shape it to be a coincidence, of course. But even then, this was something that no one of the current generation of humanity has seen for themselves. This, in of itself, was a discovery of paramount proportions.

More importantly, it was meaningful to him. He was getting closer to learning about what happened to Lucina.

He took a deep breath. His heart felt stiff inside his chest. Although he certainly felt much better now both physically and psychologically then when he was in the snowstorm, he would not deny that something still tugged at him from within. Using Grima's power for his own benefit was one thing. The only thing, in fact, that allowed him to survive in that storm. But he hardly had any sort of mastery over it. After all, even if years may have passed, Robin was still a Vessel. Nothing he could do should allow him to truly wield this power, unless he actually submits to Grima. The fact that he CAN use the power without doing so worries him.

How would it bite back? And how soon would it bite back?

Robin cradles the Fire Emblem in his arms. There must have been a reason that he was told to take this from Chrom. Perhaps it allowed him to safely tap into Grima's power.

_But for the fabled "Crest of Flames" to do so, does it not signify a darker meaning?_

At this point he was desperate. Turning back was not a choice. Robin shook away the thoughts in his head and entered the temple.

The interior of the temple looked just as decayed and ruined as the exterior as far as the actual building itself. However, Robin found himself walking along a clean carpet of blue velvet. Beautiful paintings of wondrous landscapes and professional portraits of those long passed seemed fairly new atop strikingly old and crumbling walls were… discomforting, when hung atop the dusty crumbling walls. While they may have once been something for visitors to marvel at, they were more discomforting that intriguing. Robin wasn't sure whether or not he should take the time to look at these decorations or simply run away from them. Just to satisfy his curiosity, he glanced at a few as he walked forward. The paintings and portraits were expertly made, most certainly by an artist who had years of experience backing their skill. Vibrant colors complimented with the gentle strokes of the brush served to refine the pieces.

That was exactly what disturbed the tactician.

Each and every painting were properly cared for and preserved as best as possible. And that shouldn't be possible.

Robin takes another deep breath, steeling himself to go deeper in. At the end of the hall was a very spacious room that seemed to serve as a lobby. The three branching hallways each seemed interesting in their own right, so Robin approaches the one to his immediate right. At the end of the hallway was a small door covered in dust. He slowly opens it, taking care to avoid the debris collapsing onto the ground as the door drags across the carpet.

In the far end of the cold, tiny room was a large, extravagantly decorated bed. Gentle and rhythmic breathing filled the nearly deafening silence. Robin approaches the bed as quietly as possible to see who was there.

"... Tiki?"

The graceful manakete was curled up underneath thick sheets. Her lips unfurled into a sweet, gentle smile as Robin got a little closer to see her.

_Wait… she's not-_

His eyes widen in surprise. "Tiki" was certainly sleeping there on the bed, but it wasn't the "Tiki" he knew. This girl was much younger, much smaller, much more fragile. The smile on her face embodied the very aspect of purity breaking away from the shadow of her past. Before he knew it, the girl reached her arms out to pull him into a tender hug.

"Mar-Mar…" she affectionately whispers out.

In that single moment, time froze. Suddenly, a flood of memories and emotions overcame Robin. He was experiencing her past of loneliness trapped her in this place, the fear she once had of falling asleep because she might lose something while in her slumber. A life of happiness to live with humanity as one of the last manakete was the only thing she had ever desired for all her life, but for hundreds of years she was unable to experience such a warm dream. All she could do, in fact, was dream. Dream of a life she thought she could never have. Dream of a place she always wished she could be. Dream of the humans who would have given her all the love and care she could have asked for.

Robin grasps his head in pain as he struggled to break free from her grip.

* * *

The moment she broke free, Tiki cries out.

"No… Mar-Mar…"

"I'm sorry, Lady Tiki," Lucina whispers to the sleeping girl, "but I'm not the Hero-King."

And as the girl whimpers in sorrow, time began to flow once again.

Lucina looked down on the bed. Tiki was no longer there. _What in the world was that?_ she thought to herself.

Memories of a cold, unforgiving prison of slumber. It almost made her no longer want to sleep. In that rush of emotions, she could feel the manakete's unrequited love for humanity, a love for people without voices who couldn't speak to her in her dreams, a love for people without faces to express themselves in her dreams. Tiki's love for humanity nearly borderlined an absolute obsession.

Lucina was glad that the poor girl managed to live a life free from that torment after the Hero-King took her in. To think that Tiki may have become a corrupt manakete all on her own through her own dreams… it made her shudder in fear.

The princess left the cold room and returned to the large hallway. She was somewhat ready to see what lay beyond the corridor directly across from her, but as she approached the hallway time once again froze. Darkness slowly enveloped her vision, and when it became clear time resumed. The hallway had disappeared entirely, now replaced by a wall. Lucina tried to push through it, believing it to be some kind of illusion or trick, but the wall was real.

Clearly she wasn't being allowed to explore here. And that worried her. Something was guiding her, and she didn't enjoy that fact.

Without any other options, she turns around and enters the last hallway she hadn't explored yet. It led further into the temple, but it wasn't long until she reached a set of large, imposing twin doors. Unlike the other door leading towards Tiki's room, this one seemed free of dirt and debris. Lucina grasped the hilt of Falchion and prepared herself. She once again opens the door slowly.

"Empty."

Feeling disappointed, she lets out a sigh. After experiencing such a strange illusion with Tiki and after seeing a pathway walled in out of nowhere, she now expected more to come.

"Hmm? What's this…?"

Atop a small desk next to the door was a small frame. The small painting within the frame was of two old men, one of which who seemed to be a manakete. Lucina was very intrigued by the existence of both the frame and the painting itself. Never before has she seen such a _tiny_, exquisitely crafted frame before. A master artisan must have carefully crafted this piece knowing fully well that it would house an equally beautiful work behind its glass. The painting itself also impressed her not because of how high the quality of the art itself was, but by the fact that someone actually took the time and effort to create such a small piece.

She set the frame down atop the table again and was about to exit the room until her eyes fell upon a second frame further away, this time sitting on the windowsill. Lucina walks towards it and takes a look. The painting within depicted a marvelous king sitting on his throne along with a faceless swordsman standing next to them. She thought it odd that the swordsman was intentionally left without a face, so perhaps this painter didn't have enough time to detail it. However, the face of the king as well as everything around them both were exceedingly beautiful. She could almost see the gold adornments itself shining through the very paint.

A blue-haired king whose eyes were filled with joy. He reminded her of the few archaic paintings she had seen of Marth. Perhaps that was who he was.

Then if that were the case, that faceless swordsman was…

Something fell to the ground. The sound of glass shattering echo throughout the room. Lucina turns to the source of the noise to see that a third framed painting had fallen to the ground. She sets the one of the Hero-King down on the windowsill and picks up the one on the floor, carefully avoiding the shards of glass.

"Wh-What?!"

The painting within was a picture of Robin.

Streaks of black and purple violently struck against his face hid him behind the chaos, but she knew that it was Robin. She could feel it.

A few of the glass shards had pierced against the portrait itself, stabbing through Robin's right hand and heart. It was an unsettling image that formed an uneasy pit in Lucina's stomach. She takes the frame and places it down on one of the tables.

_What did any of it mean?_

* * *

Robin took another glance at the small painting of Lucina before leaving. The paint strokes gashed on her face look chaotic, almost as if the person who had painted it was stuck in a state of pure pandemonium. And now with the shard of glass stabbed through the eye that held her brand, quite literally the only aspect of the painting that held any sense of purity, was all the more unnerving. He was getting worried, not for himself, but for Lucina. What if she didn't only sacrifice herself just to bring him back? What if she was suffering from something much worse?

The very thought of it made him ill.

Robin hurried out of the room and returned to the large lobby. The hallway that was blocked off earlier was open now. Before he even began to approach that hall, time froze once again, and when he gained control of himself he turned around. The hall he just came out of was now blocked. Then he turns ahead once again, only to realize that somehow he was moved to a single hallway from the lobby. There was now only one path ahead, and Robin believed that this was the other hall that was first blocked.

_But I hate this,_ he thought to himself, _something is most certainly leading me around._

His grip on the Fire Emblem tightened as he began to walk forward. The brand on his hand softly glows with the pulsating light from the gemstones. Whatever was ahead, he was ready to overcome it.

At the end of the hall was an open entrance. Blinding light from within the room beyond made it difficult for him to get a good look at what was there. But he doesn't hesitate from rushing into the room.

"Ah! You're finally here. I got so bored of waiting that I just decided to let that wench do whatever it was she wanted when you arrived."

"Of course it's you," Robin groans. "You won't just disappear huh, Grima?"

The Fell Dragon shrugs his shoulders while smiling deviously. He stood atop what seemed to be a closed stone casket in the middle of this enormous tomb. "Can you blame me? I've already regained a lot of my power thanks to you sapping strength from the Fire Emblem. Pretty soon, I'll be able to return to my glorious form and ditch this copy of your body."

_Damn, so he DID know what he was doing!_

"Just keep on using my power, and soon I'll be complete."

"Hah," Robin scoffs, "and why would I do that?"

Grima lifts his hand towards him and fires a blast of purple mist. Robin deftly dodges the magic, but suddenly the ray of darkness curves from behind him. Knowing full well he couldn't dodge this one, he lifts up his hand and fires an orb of darkness by using Expiration. The two powers clash, resulting in a massive burst of magic that blew Robin back a few feet. As he landed and tried to situate himself, Grima suddenly appears from behind him.

"_Because I have willed it, mongrel. You WILL die here if you do not defend yourself."_

A wave of darkness emits from Grima, pushing Robin away and onto the floor. As Robin tries to pick himself up, a magic circle appears at his feet. The tactician smiles while he stood up and prepared himself.

"Do you ever just think about maybe NOT trying to kill me?"

"... Allow me to admit something to you, Robin," Grima replies in a dignified tone. An aura of the deepest violet gathers upon his back and forms three pairs of wings.

"I'm just _winging_ it."

His wings spread wide as he lifts into the air. Robin grasps the Fire Emblem in one arm while the darkest of lightning crackles in his hand.

"Step one!" they both yell out in unison.

Grima snaps his fingers, causing the magic circle underneath Robin to sizzle with energy. Before the magic could fully cast, Robin drops to the floor and slams his palm to the ground, pushing his magic into the circle and expunging as much of Grima's power as possible. Soon after, the sharp spears of Expiration erupt from the ground surrounding him. Luckily, he had dispersed enough of the magic to where the spears barely reach him. The Fell Dragon scoffs in frustration while raising both hands to place magic circles near him. Robin breaks off two of the spears near him then throws one of them at Grima like a javelin. It misses, but it forced him to dodge away, causing the circles to be incompletely charged.

Despite that, Grima flicks his wrists to trigger two orbs of darkness to appear. They slowly approach Robin. He charges the tip of his other spear with lightning, then throws it at one of the orbs. It pierces through the magic, however the Grima's strength was still potent enough to set off another explosion with the destruction of one orb. Robin panics, realizing that the other orb would explode on contact, so he backs away and tries to circumvent it. Unfortunately, Grima saw this coming. The six wings unfurl and elongate.

"Are you prepared to die?" he asks in a condescending manner.

* * *

Suddenly, smaller spears erupt from his wings and sporadically fire at her direction. A few spears manage to pierce the orb, triggering the explosion. Lucina is blown away by the blast, but manages to land on her feet. She firmly plants it down her right foot to pivot away from the spears firing at her, then follows that with a jump to further distance herself away. A few spears manage to gash her torso.

When she re-orientates herself, she falls into her combat stance.

"I already took part in killing you once," she said with full confidence, "so I know I won't die here!"

"Foolish, like your father," Grima yells out, "and weak, like your lover!"

"Perhaps… But humans grow with time! I will surpass the warrior I was before, as well as both my father and Robin!"

"Step two!" they both yell out in unison.

The Fell Dragon once again fires spears from his wings. Lucina dodges beneath the first few shots, then runs forward. She raises the Falchion and loosens her grip, allowing the blade to swing down on its own. By doing this, she catches the momentum from this initial swing and continuously twirls her blade from side to side to block incoming spears. Soon enough she reaches Grima. Before he could do anything to stop her, she jumps up while swinging her blade up towards him. His right wings quickly flap to push himself away, but she saw this coming. At the apex of her swing, she immediately grabs the Falchion with her other hand and slashes once more at him.

Somehow, his right wings were completely severed from his body. As Lucina lands on the ground, the aura that was once his wings slowly dissipates. Grima's flight now weakened, his body struggling to stay airborne.

"Damn!" he shouts in pain, "How did you manage to dissolve my power?!"

Lucina stares at the Falchion in amazement. The blade emitted a soft glow of blue. It's gentle light brought to mind an unfamiliar image, yet at the same time it was one all too familiar.

An image of a butterfly fluttering on through the streams of time itself.

_Robin…_

She loved him. She cared for him. She wanted him back at any cost. The Falchion was responding to her feelings.

Lucina points the blade at him again. "I won't fall here! I will use my own strength to defeat you!

Grima drops to the ground and ignites fire in his hand. A trail of flames encircle beneath Lucina. He swings his arm up, and from the ground a vortex of black flames erupt. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, the vortex is quickly dispelled with a single slash of Falchion. Lucina brings up her sword and charges forward at Grima. He quickly charges another circle facing her and fires bolts of lightning in her path. Without hesitation, she continues running forward, enduring the numerous strikes. Lucina breaks through the circle itself and plunges Falchion deep in his chest.

"How's that?!" she shouts.

"…"

Grima grabs the blade of Falchion itself with his hands and, with unparalleled strength, pulls it out of him. Lucina struggles to drive it back into him, but fails. _He isn't even bothered by it,_ she thinks to herself, _does he outclass me in terms of physical strength?!_

She was quickly given an answer when Grima strikes her stomach with his right palm. The force of the attack renders her completely breathless. Before Lucina could recover from that attack, Grima suddenly palm-strikes her once again from below, causing her to physically lift up into the air. He quickly jabs at her head with his left hand before planting his left foot down, tilting the left side of his body back to lift his right leg up, and finally finishes the assault by kicking her away with a powerful side kick.

Lucina is forcefully launched away in the air. Her body rolls across the ground like a piece of trace tossed aside. She tries to prop herself up from the ground using her arms, but she soon collapses from the damage caused by him.

"Pathetic," Grima taunts. He throws the Falchion in her direction. The blade pitifully falls beside her. "Not enough, not NEARLY enough. How do you expect to save Robin if you cannot even save yourself?"

"Wh… What did you say…?"

With a disappointing sigh, he walks over to her.

"Do you… Do you know how to save him?!" she feebly asks while reaching out to him.

* * *

Grima kicks his hand away. "Figure that out yourself."

Robin grits his teeth in anger.

"Frustrated are we?" Grima asks, "Maybe you finally realized that there is no victory here for you. You can't tap into my power without the help of the emblem. And right now I'm standing over you. I can kill you before you can even grab it."

He lifts his left hand to Robin. A small magic circle appears at his palm. Silence filled the air between them.

"Oh yeah…?" Robin gasps out. He slowly picks himself up. "Then what's stopping you?"

They both stare deep at each other's eyes.

"Actually, why now of all times did you think it proper to try and kill me?"

"Were you not listening to me earlier? I said that I had finally recovered most of my power."

"But that makes no difference. You could have easily killed me earlier. Back in the desert, back in the snow, even back when I was exploring this temple. Yet you thought it was better to wait for me here at the heart of this place. In fact…"

Robin stands up and tries to approach him slowly, leaving the Fire Emblem behind him. "You could have just let me die when the phantom broke my mind. You could have just let me die when you kept casting Expiration on my body. If Aversa was right in believing you managed to manifest again within Morgan, then you could have killed me long ago by using her. It would hardly take much for you to do so."

Grima doesn't answer.

"... Fine," Robin clenches his fist, "We'll do it this way."

The tactician turns back around to retrieve the Fire Emblem. Grima patiently watches as he does so.

Robin holds the emblem close to his chest. He lifts his right hand and charges lightning once more in his hand.

Facing off against each other, both of them couldn't help but think of their battle five years ago. That fated day atop Grima's back. That day when Robin sacrificed himself to defeat the Fell Dragon. That day when Grima saw for himself a man who could surpass even the darkest of fates.

That day when the host and vessel tied to each other understood just what it meant to live beyond life itself.

"Step three… EXPIRATION!"

A blast of black lightning discharge from their hands. They collide in midair, exploding on contact.

"EXPIRATION!"

An orb of darkness swirling into an endless void fire from their hands. They collide together, combining the might of their magic and forming an even bigger orb.

"EXPIRATION!"

Spears erupt from their feet and trail towards the orb. Their magic clash against the other's, resulting in the spears climbing and forming up on the opposing spear. This triggers the orbs to explode, filling the room in a flood of malice-filled magic.

It didn't faze either of them.

"EXPIRATION!"

Grima takes the magic gathered on his side and pushes the flood towards Robin. Robin does the same, except he surrounds himself with a wave. This causes both forces to clash, and once this happens Robin focuses his strength to dispel the magic.

"EXPI-"

Both men violently cough.

"E-EXPIRATION!"

Spears pierce them both from below.

"Ex… EXPIRATION!"

Lightning strikes at them from above.

"Expi… ration!"

Scalding flames sear into their bodies.

"Ex… pi… ra… tion…"

A mist of darkness emit from their palms. However, it simply dissipates before managing to reach the other.

"Hah… Hah…"

Robin's vision blurs.

Grima began to take heavy breaths.

_ Is he... also losing strength?_

Robin slowly moves forward.

Grima slowly moves forward.

The gemstones attached to the Fire Emblem shine with magical energy. Robin could feel immense power stored within, surging and coalescing into some state of higher being. The blood of the dragons steeped in corruption, converging together with the blood of the dragons who ascended to divinity. Hopes, dreams, fates, wishes, all mixed together into one single ideal. For power, for glory, for survival. Such things mattered not in the final days of the ancient dragons. Their last ideal, their last desire, was that humanity could transcend beyond what they thought possible, just like they themselves had. To transcend being human, being manakete, being dragon. To find a purpose in life that no regular human could possibly endure living. To achieve a yearning so powerful that it could never be replicated unlike any other.

In their blood was the deepest desires of both dragons and humans. To become more than just dragon and human.

The Fire Emblem. The Binding Shield. The Crest of Flames. This item blessed upon by Naga was more than a tool used to seal the darkness of the decaying earth dragons who spite the world.

It was a Falchion in its own right. Guiding those past beyond the limits of human potential.

This was what Grima wanted to see. A human who could surpass the darkest of humanity's desires. A human who could surpass the purest of humanity's wishes.

A human that could live. If he could, he would show his creator what wonderful potential lived within this one man. A man who was close to achieving what he couldn't.

And Robin couldn't help but acknowledge this for himself.

They both stand face to face, exhausted in both mind and body.

A light of purity emerges from the emblem itself. It washes over Grima, causing him to fall forward into his vessel.

Robin catches him in his arms.

"I can't forgive you," he whispers.

"I know," Grima responds.

"I won't ever give you any sort of redemption."

"I know."

"I will always hate you for being the reason I was brought into this world."

"I know."

"That's why," he says with eyes closed, "your punishment is to stay with me."

Grima feebly chuckles. "So, you would bring to this world another chance at suffering by the Fell Dragon?"

"No," he adamantly says, "I'm giving YOU a chance… to rest."

"Hah…"

Purple light envelops Grima as he smiles.

"That sounds… nice…"

The Fell Dragon disappears into a warm light. Robin held his hand to his chest and released a heavy sigh.

"I see you've won."

Suddenly, he was surrounded by nothing but a dark void. Then he blinked once. Stars flickering through the darkness appear. Then he blinked again. A beautiful, blue earth floated below him.

"I have something to show you," says a voice from behind.

Robin turns around, and a hand is placed on his forehead. Before he could understand what was going on, images and scenes play in his mind.

They were of Lucina.

* * *

"GRAGH!"

The color in Grima's eyes fade. Falchion, now emitting a wondrous hue of blue light, was plunged deep into his chest once again. Lucina pulls the blade out and watches as the dragon fell to the floor. Before she could say anything to him, he suddenly dissipates into black dust. She was shocked. Was he a fake all along? It should realistically be something for her to be happy about. It meant that Grima really was vanquished. It meant that Robin succeeded.

But that still meant Robin was gone, and Lucina just lost the one thing that could have told her how to bring him back.

"Not quite," says an invisible voice. Right before her very eyes, the dust itself floats into the air and mold the shape of a person. Light from within the shadow seep through, then suddenly the dust itself disappears revealing…

"Lady Naga!"

"You have traveled far and endured much hardship, O Descendant of Anri. Through this trial, you've brought to light the power hidden within that of the Falchion. A power that parallels the very strength hidden beneath its steel. This power represents the strength gained from your own heart, the strength fostered by your desires and wishes."

"My desires… my wishes…"

"Tell me, sweet inheritor of my blood. What do you desire? What do you wish for?"

Without hesitation, Lucina raises the Falchion high.

"I wish for Robin! I wish to see him. I wish to be with him. I wish to give him a life he wouldn't allow himself to have. I wish to live by his side and show him a world that he deserved to see. I wish to give him all the love I gained from him, and make him see the love that we all hold in our hearts for him!"

Naga nods in affirmation, and in satisfaction. "Then perform the Awakening."

"What? Is that possible? I do not have the Fire Emblem, nor are we at the Rainbow Peak."

The Divine Dragon shook her head while smiling. "The rite will not be as successful without those two elements, yes. However, right now the Falchion is overflowing with your power. It's calling to the blood of Naga within you, resonating with the very core of your being."

"My… being?"

"It will not nearly be enough to save him, of course," she admits, "but by filling in the gap with your strength and my own, perhaps even we can break the chain of fate to save him. My power alone would not nearly be enough, no."

Chrom had both the Exalted Falchion and the Fire Emblem containing the five gemstones with him. But those weren't enough either. Naga knew. To bring Robin back into existence after he had managed to erase his own would require power beyond anything else. Power that would transcend what was quantifiable. Power that would amount to more than just some simple increase of strength.

It had to be the strength of heart. The love of the heart. Anri sought the power of Naga to save the one he loved most. Naga granted him the Falchion in response to his wishes. Marth used that very gift to save the entire land he loved. Chrom used it to save the future that those of the next generation will come to love.

And now it was Lucina's love that would pour into the Falchion and awaken.

"Know that it wall come with risks," she warns, "the flames of the ritual will burn ever brighter. You will stand on the brink of death if your heart is not resolute enough. Will you still try?"

"Of course I will!" she immediately answers.

"Even if he were to come back, what good will it be if somehow you aren't there to enjoy it?"

"I have faith in him."

"Faith?"

Lucina holds her hand to her chest. "Faith that he would find me. Faith that he would bring me back just like I will for him, only he'll do it in a way that would bring us together at last."

Naga chuckles. All humans held onto feelings like this. She was proud that Lucina did as well.

With the Falchion held high, Lucina chants:

_"Hear me, Naga! I bear proof of our sacred covenant! In the name of the exalted blood, I ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize me in fire, that I may become your true daughter!"_

On that day, a young prince and his younger sister would find a man sleeping on the field of Southtown. And on that day, he would be welcomed back into the world he had once decided to leave.

* * *

_So that was the truth. She brought me back from the edge of nothingness... by exhausting her own life.  
_

"Then the 'wench' Grima mentioned was you?"

"I do not appreciate you saying such a thing."

She sighs, looking momentarily disappointed. Then, she regains her composure.

"I have subjected you to numerous trials, O' Vessel of Darkness. The wyverns extracted from the phantom of the Fell Dragon that resided within the desert, the journey you took from the frozen tundra of the north, as well as this final battle against Grima himself. They were all done so that you could foster power within the Fire Emblem itself," Naga explains, "Now you have the strength necessary to grant Lucina life once more, just as she had done so for you."

Robin shook his head. "What guarantee is there that I'll still be here if I do?"

"There is none."

He sighs.

"But," she says, "that is why I would have you do one last thing."

"What is it?"

"A final trial. Although, I must admit the truth. I don't know how this will help you. I don't even know if it can give you the answer you need. But…"

Naga smiles in earnest. "I have a feeling that it will be important for you."

Robin takes a short moment to think.

"I'll do it. If there's something I can still do, then I'll do it."

Then everything went dark.

* * *

...

...

...

"... Mist… er… iste... Hey, Mister! Wake up!"

In a field of luscious green underneath the everlasting blue sky, a young boy's voice echoes in his head. He rubs his eyes while slowly opening them. Looking down at him was a familiar face.

"Mor… gan…?"

"Huh?" he says with confusion, "Do we know each other?"

"Wait… a boy?"

"You okay there, Mister? Hit your head or something? Well, to be fair, it happens to me a lot too! So don't worry about it!"

The boy stands up and reaches out to grab Robin's hand. He grasps it delicately as he's picked up to his feet.

"Wow, you look a lot like my mother!" the boy mentions.

"M… Mother?"

"Yeah! You know, Robin! The Queen of Ylisse!"


	16. Chapter 16

Morgan loudly hums a happy tune as he shifts through the things in his bag, looking for something edible that the new white-haired stranger could eat. He was shocked at first to find the man sleeping out here in the middle of nowhere. Perhaps it would have been better to leave him alone. However, not only were they both rather far from the nearest town, this mysterious man didn't have any belongings on him save for his clothes, of course. And indeed, what _interesting_ clothes they were! Naturally, it wasn't strange to find Plegians wandering the plains near the Halidom of Ylisse, especially since the two kingdoms were no longer at odds. But most citizens lack robes as exquisite as these. A cloak woven with the finest material soaked in a deep, mesmerizing black. The pattern of the Grimleal trailing down the sleeves accentuated by the golden pads and threading on the edges of the robe. An inner waist-coat tightened by two separate belts for seemingly no reason. Yes, such grand clothing would only fit that of the Plegian Hierophant! After all...

It perfectly matched his mother's clothes, the same clothes that she passed down to him in the future. And that shouldn't be possible.

_I should restrain myself from trusting this man_, Morgan thinks to himself. _One possibility that explains his similarities to mother would be that he hails from another timeline. The more unlikely possibility is that he's some mysterious sibling that mother never knew about. Or… _

… _Could this man be Grima's new vessel?_

"Ah, here we go!" Morgan exclaims. He grabs a small loaf of bread wrapped in thin parchment from his bag and offers it to Robin. "Eat up! … Uh…"

"Oh, my name. It's…"

Robin paused. How was he going to play the scenario out this time?

"Reflet."

"Nice to meet you, Reflet!"

Morgan pulls out an apple from his bag and wipes it down using his cloak. "You look like you're alone out here. Got anywhere to go?"

"Anywhere to go? No, no I don't. Actually, I'm not sure what I'm doing here."

The young boy tilts his head in confusion. "What does that mean?"

_Can I play that card again?_ Robin asks himself.

"My head feels foggy," Robin says while panting, "I don't know where I am."

"Amnesia?" Morgan asks. And as Robin nods, he contemplates once again. A man waking up in the middle of the field without his memories? _All too familiar,_ he thinks to himself. And, perhaps, that means there wasn't any ill content within this "Reflet" person. So does that mean he's trustworthy?

Strange. His own mother was in this situation herself once before. Why was he being so cautious?

"Sorry," Robin says while chuckling, "I must seem so suspicious. You're a very kind person, Morgan. Sitting down with me and giving me food. I'm sure your… mother is very proud of you."

Morgan beams. He wasn't sure why Robin's words were so meaningful to him.

"Well Reflet, I couldn't very well ignore a man sprawled on the floor like that. You know," Morgan lifts a finger up to exaggerate his next words. Robin knew what he was going to say.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground!" They both proclaim. For a few seconds, the air was filled with laughter.

"Alright, well, for starters we're out on a field a little bit away from Southtown," Morgan explains. "If you've got nowhere to go, then you can come with me! Personally, I want to introduce you to my mother."

"I see… Southtown?" he asks, "So then this field is…"

Robin stared longingly at the plains ahead. He reminisces back to the day he first met Chrom in this very place, the day that triggered a journey he would take with him to his grave. A journey that saved him from the life of being Grima's slave and puppet to a life where he was able to become his own person. Thinking back on it now, especially here, he recognizes how a lot of things could have gone wrong, as well as all the mistakes he made during it. At the same time, he remembers the wonderful bonds forged between him and all the other Shepherds. Robin holds his hand to his chest.

_Never forgetting those bonds, and representing them through my own life. Right, Grima?_

When Morgan saw the smile on his face and the wistful yearnings within his eyes, he couldn't help but begin to trust him.

Robin snaps from his trance after realizing he hadn't even bitten into the bread yet. He takes a large bite of it and relaxes as he chews. White, fluffy clouds high above them slowly pass by as they allow themselves to rest. Robin certainly needed. The battle with Grima drained him both physically and mentally, although it seems that his body is in perfect condition. Perhaps Naga healed him herself. Even then, his mind was still in disarray. It didn't help when suddenly he was faced with a male Morgan, alongside the news that there's apparently a female Robin who was Queen of Ylisse. Was this, perhaps, an alternate timeline of sorts? That would be a plausible explanation, although he thought he should still try to gather evidence that supports it.

… _Does that mean Chrom is...?_

He started choking on the bread, a mistake resulting from being distracted by the implications that becoming the queen came with. Morgan pats his back while handing him an open water canteen. Robin takes a swig to push down the food. He releases a heavy sigh once he felt fine.

"Eat slowly!" Morgan giggles, "We have time, although I wouldn't want to keep my sister waiting too long."

The tactician flinches on mention of a sister. If Morgan is the son of the King of Ylisse, the Exalt,

then…

"S-Sister, you say?" he asks with a hint of desperation.

"Yup! My big sister, Lu- er, uh…"

Morgan stops himself, then laughs.

"I-I mean, big brother! My big brother Marth. She- uh, HE and I are out here surveying the land for any developments in Risen activity. He's the personal knight of the Exalt, so he's usually sent out to do stuff like this."

He rubs the back of his head and nervously chuckles. "To be honest, uh, he's not really my si-BROTHER. I just look up to him a lot, so…"

How many times did he have to keep lying like this just to protect his parents' reputation? As much as he hated to say these things, he knew that he had to. The Lucina and Morgan of this timeline had already been born, and THEY are the true heirs to the Exalted blood. Not the Morgan and Lucina of the future. Lucina always kept this in mind when she traveled here, knowing full well the ramifications of another Lucina with another Falchion. People will surely mistake a desperate daughter only seeking to spend time with her father for a mysterious unknown woman parading around with a married man like Chrom.

Morgan knew how painful it was for her, and tried to help share that pain. After all, the exact same problem also applies to him. The only reason he still goes by Morgan is because the baby version of him in this world was named "Mark."

… Maybe it was because Robin looked so much like his mother that he felt comfortable telling him that he was the Queen's son, even if he was supposed to hide it.

"Hah… h-hah… Lu…"

Morgan was stunned. Robin was crying.

_She was okay._ _She was okay. She was okay and she was alive and Morgan called her his sister which meant she was alive and she's living with her family and she's nearby and she-_

He couldn't hold back the tears. As much as he wanted to stop them from falling, he lost control of his own feelings. It wasn't long before he hides his face behind his arms, crying out of pure happiness.

All of Morgan's doubts immediately melted on the spot, even if he didn't know what was going on. The whimpers coming out from Robin were genuine and real. With a gentle touch, he pats Robin's back. Whoever this man was, he felt that it was okay to trust him.

Both men finish eating their snack and prepare to set out. Morgan wasn't particularly confident in protecting his new companion were they to somehow get into trouble. Robin tries to assure him that he would be fine, but Morgan then explains to him about a recent upsurge in Risen activity. Apparently Risen attacks are normal in this world, only much more subdued after the fall of Grima. But now the number of attacks and raids occurring have increased so much so that it was almost as frequent as it used to be during the war against Valm. Worse of all, bandits have been taking advantage of the chaos to pillage and ruin villages aplenty, worsening many parts of the economy in the process. The current explanation that researchers have come up with is that Grima's presence throughout the land still has enough power to create Risen, even if the Fell Dragon was asleep.

_Asleep? Holds an influence?_ Robin asks himself, _does that mean-_

Before he finished his thought, Morgan hands him a Bronze Sword and a Thunder Tome. "I have a feeling you'll be good with these," he explains. Robin grins as he fastens the tome to his waist.

They both traveled through the plains together. Morgan claimed to know the path. Robin wasn't exactly sure why Morgan went this far out in the first place, but he decided not to pry into it. He was lucky enough to have been found by this boy to begin with. Morgan, however, was much more interested in who Robin was and why he was here in Ylisse. The tactician had to dance around the questions with relatively vague answers. Not only did it support his amnesia lie, but it helped him analyze this male Morgan. He was practically the same as his bubbly daughter, but Robin could feel that he was a little more calculating behind the smile. In some sense, he felt a connection to that aspect of Morgan.

Suddenly, Morgan stops. He sniffs the air.

"What the… that's smoke!"

Morgan points out towards the sky. There was certainly smoke rising in the distance.

"Does that mean that Southtown is-"

"Let's go!" the boy quickly shouts, "We gotta go help them!"

* * *

A fragile woman runs across the paved streets panicked and panting. The fires burning left and right frightened her, and seeing a few unfortunate people caught within the ruins of what were once cute houses nearly drove her insane. In her desperate fleeing, she carelessly trips on an indentation in the ground. Many poor souls suffer the same fate. From behind, a callous brigand preys upon her, ax raised for a clean strike. And just as he was ready to take her life, a spear thrown at incredible speed impales his arm. His ax drops to the ground, and as he turns around towards the direction that the spear came from he is immediately struck by a blade of shining silver. The brigand drops to the ground. The woman looks up to see a masked swordsman wiping the blood off their blade.

"Are you okay?" they ask while extending their hand.

"Y-Yes! I thank you, Lord Marth!"

"Hah, please," they chuckle as they pull her up, "dispense with the formalities. For a lady as beautiful as you, I would be happy to simply be called Marth."

With a content smile and an embarrassed blush, the woman runs off, soon disappearing around the corner. The swordsman briefly takes off their butterfly mask to wipe a single tear from their eye.

"Oh Hero-King, everyday I pray that you do not resent me for dragging your name down to a simple 'Lord'," she pleads aloud.

Lucina sheaths her silver sword and surveys the area around her. The fires within the town were numerous, however most of them were contained to themselves. If there were a chance for them to continue spreading, at this rate it would only be a minor chance. And that in and of itself was the actual problem in her eyes. These brigands aren't trying to raze the village fast and escape with what they could get. They were fooling around, setting inconsequential fires and chasing people just for the sake of killing them. Sure, if the reason behind it was simply because they "felt like it" then it would make sense. But Lucina had an inkling that there was something else behind all of this.

She puts her mask back on and runs off towards the nearest exit in pursuit of her gut feeling. _Morgan can handle this_, she thinks to herself.

* * *

In the town square, fires bloom across the market stalls. Merchants and people alike flee from the area while soldiers try their hardest to fend off the raiding enemies. As their blades bite against one another's, the cries of children echo loudly throughout the sky. And just as things began to seem hopeless, a dramatic flash of lightning tore the ground asunder, killing a few brigands who were unfortunate enough to be caught in it. Morgan rushes into the field with his Thoron tome in hand, directing soldiers and citizens alike all while protecting them at the same time. Robin breaks away to take out other brigands in the vicinity, the bronze sword gripped tightly in his right hand and the thunder tome levitating over his left. He pursues the enemy in the blink of an eye, agile feet dashing across the pavement, weaving in and out between slashes. Each swing of his sword was decorated by a visible trail of air, and every so often refined lightning dance across his finger tips, electrocuting the enemies in his path.

"Thunder!"

Robin lifts his hand to the sky and charges a ball of condensed lightning. As three brigands began to run towards him, the ball discharges into three separate bolts that target them. They drop to the floor with axes clattering. He lets out a sigh of relief after realizing that he had defeated the last of them.

It had been awhile since he fought someone so easily defeated, although he did feel a little regretful about killing them. But since this Ylisse seems to be in a much more precarious state than that of his own, maybe letting them live might cause more problems than it would prevent.

… _Wait, did that brigand just disappear into dust?_

"Wow," Morgan exclaims from a distance away, "you were amazing!"

A few of the civilians cheer for Robin. He sheepishly smiles. The two continue helping people escape, and once everyone had gone a safe distance away from the town, they began dousing the fires with water and dispelling them with wind magic. Soon the fires disappear and everyone returned to try and salvage what they could. Robin chatted with most of the civilians and learned of some… unsettling things.

The Grimleal unveiled the truth behind Robin's life to all of Ylisse. That she was a vessel of Grima, bred to only serve him and destined to plague the world into ruin. None of the citizens truly believed that. After all, they loved their wonderful Queen with all their heart. But things haven't been looking so great, especially when Chrom had fallen ill nearly three months ago. With their Exalt out of commission, everything fell to the Robin of this timeline to lead the country. And in three months a lot of bad things have been happening. The frightening uprise in Risen activity was one of them. But aside from that, parts of the land itself was in decay. In this world, Valm was completely deserted save for the few desperate souls seeking solace in its ruins. Ferox's winters have only gotten worse as the years pass by, resulting in deaths caused by the drastic temperatures. The illness that's afflicted Chrom was said to have only appeared recently within the lower class citizens of the Halidom. And it's killing people.

With all of this happening when it did, despite the fact that everyone knew none of it was truly the Queen's fault, they couldn't help but remember what the Grimleal said.

Grima's vessel currently rules over the capital.

This confused Robin. He knew that he himself was capable of running an entire kingdom as its King, albeit with help from Aversa. If the female Robin of this world was the same as him, then she should do even better considering the positive attitudes of Ylisseans and all the extra help she would be getting from the Shepherds.

There may just be a lot of different things happening in this world compared to his own. Robin supposes that Naga must have known this when she sent him here. Was there significance in these differences?

"Good job there, Reflet."

Morgan approaches him with a downcast expression. "What's wrong?" Robin asks.

"I just finished speaking to some guy who happened to see my brother leaving the town. I don't think he'll be coming back either."

"Oh, I see…"

He was a little sad to hear that as well. He wanted to see Lucina, after all. Even if she wasn't the same woman, he still wished to see her.

"So we'll both go on ahead to the capital," Morgan says.

"Huh? Shouldn't we try to meet up with Lu… Marth?"

"Nah, he does this all the time," he sighs while resting his hands on his hips. "Marth doesn't really need my help with anything. I just tagged along out of selfishness."

"Don't say that."

Robin places his hand on Morgan's shoulder. "I'm sure your brother is proud to have you by his side. He would never think of you as a burden."

Morgan's cheeks light up to a gentle pink at hearing those words.

"Besides, I'm interested in meeting your mother… Robin."

This world's Lucina wasn't his priority. She was alive and doing well. His priority was finding a way to save HIS Lucina. And if there's something in this world that can lead him to it, he should focus on that first. These differences between the two must be key.

Grima being "asleep" in this world…

_No way._

_The Robin of this world didn't sacrifice herself to slay Grima._

* * *

Deep within the forest, Lucina wipes the sweat dripping from her brow. The scent of blood permeating the air made her somewhat nauseous, however it was hardly difficult to tolerate. She sheaths the blade to her hip and searches the remains of the corpses. They were all Risen, slowly deteriorating and rotting away at this very moment. It made her shudder to see so many gathered here in this forest, reminding her of the time she and the other Shepherds had to protect Lady Tiki from an endless onslaught of Risen. She sighs.

_I suppose now it makes sense as to why those brigands were so erratic. They themselves were people on the verge of becoming Risen._

Victims of unethical and villainous research and experimentation by the remnants of the Grimleal. Criminals or not, no human was meant to suffer this way.

Lucina prays that one day, the world would be ride completely of Grima's influence. And as much as she wished that such a day would come, she hated herself for wishing for it so fervently. For such a thing to happen, her mother would have to…

She shakes her head to try and make the bad thoughts disappear.

"I suppose I should return to mother and the others… Huh?"

Her attention was directed to a small scrap of paper that was clutched in the hands of one of the corpses. She pries it from its cold fingers and reads it. The paper contained the names of numerous villages, with some crossed out and others circled. Southtown was circled, but also crossed out completely.

_Is this a list of towns that they wished to invade? Gods… are the Risen becoming more intelligent?_

Lucina stuffs the paper into a pocket and prepares to set out. Clearly she needed to go and protect these towns so that they wouldn't have to suffer either. With this, she knew that she would be away for much longer. However, she was sure that Morgan could handle things without her around.

* * *

Mankind is susceptible to ruin and hatred. The hatred that swirls deep within unsatiated hearts, selfishly desiring for more and more in their lives despite what plenty they already have. Worst of all, those who fall victim to such a hatred turns their own eyes down on those who are lower than them, treating them as a cog in the machine known as "the issue." Yet they will never realize that not one individual is the issue. Truly, all of mankind does not deserve what they have now. They have grown complacent, simply living and relishing within the minimally invisible bubble they hide behind, hoping that all problems would disappear when someone else comes to solve it. This, naturally, is not the solution, but a prolonging of the problem. When humanity forgets what it means to coalesce their dreams and thoughts, the race itself falls to ruination.

_**You see? Humans will cause their own downfall. How tragic that you must come to terms with this.**_

The jealousy that pervades all humble thoughts. The pride that blatantly ignores the concept of forgiveness and pity. The anger that gives rise to petty egocentrism within the minds of all lowly people. Forgetting what it means to try and understand those with opposing thoughts, instead choosing to see them as ignorant slaves to the predetermined dogmas, even if they themselves are no better. Replacing compassion, kindness and warmth with cold, merciless and meaningless discontent for seemingly no reason whatsoever. People soon drown in a cesspool of unfiltered thoughts and beliefs, and what made humanity stand out above all other organisms in the world will crumble thereafter.

_**Simply put, your kind does not deserve to exist as they are now.**_

Society drives forward towards false truths, hoping to infect the minds of the mindless, seeking to snuff out individual beliefs to force everyone with differing beliefs to clash amongst one another.

_**And it is not that they need to be perfect. No, rather, humanity is quite beautiful when they've managed to live beyond the constraints of the world. This "free will" of theirs is a wonderful thing. So tell me, my dear vessel…**_

_**Does humanity still have the qualifications for "free will?"**_

No… I… These…

"Sh-Shut up…!" Robin rasps out, "I don't believe in such things!"

_**Then just what were you thinking about right now? Did you not just claim that mankind is susceptible to ruin and hatred? That they do not deserve to have what they have now?**_

"I… I would… Agh!"

She collapses to the floor as the voice in her head mocks her. A piercing laughter stabs her mind as her right hand began to numb.

_**Oh you foolish girl. The people you wished to protect now turn their backs against you, and yet you still try to defend them? I suppose your prior thoughts were simple posturing, then. How hypocritical…**_

A roar of laughter echoes out in the recesses of her mind. Then it left all too suddenly, like a passing breeze.

Robin lay still while staring at the walls with lifeless eyes. Tears stained her cheeks and the carpet, and for just a short moment she truly felt dead. Was there anyone else in the world who had to suffer like so? Every single day, waking up in a cold sweat because of one mistake you made. Every single day, regretting that the same mistake was what would ruin the lives of those she loves most.

Every single day, regretting that she was still alive.

Having to live with the blood of Grima flowing through her veins for the rest of her life, knowing full well that it was impossible for her or anyone else to do anything about it. And now, only a mere five years later, she and the rest of the continent were forced to suffer from the aftereffects of her decision. Chrom, Lucina, Morgan and all the Shepherds may have convinced her that she was entitled to her life for a short while.

But it was her selfish decision that caused all the pain and sorrow that was happening now.

Mankind wasn't the one on the path to deterioration.

She was.

Robin was the one who selfishly desired to live her life, even if it meant carrying a being of true destruction within her. Robin was the one who was too afraid to sacrifice herself so that all those she loved could live on in her place. Robin was the one who set the world to ruin, and all these pointless thoughts were just her attempts and reflecting the blame onto someone, someTHING else.

_Of course it ends this way,_ she thought to herself, _I was only meant to live as a vessel. I never deserved anything else. I never deserved anything I have now. I never deserved free will myself._

She should have killed herself to have killed Grima back then. When she starts thinking that with her death, all those she loved would have a future, then she could hardly stop herself from diving deeper into the darkness. But how could anyone choose such a thing? No human, let alone someone like her, could throw themselves away knowing full well that there would be no return. To kill oneself for the sake of others... How could ANYONE bear that cross?

Dread, ruination. These two feelings flooded the chambers of her mind and heart.

_I say I don't understand why people would sacrifice themselves, yet here I am, undeserving of my own life.  
_

Sobbing into her arms only made things feel worse, until suddenly there was a knock at the door. From the other side, a young girl cracks open the door to see her mother in tears.

"Mommy?"

"Lu-Lucina!"

Lucina runs over to her and wraps her arms around Robin. The daughter cradles her mother in her attempt to make her happy.

_I feel her warmth and happiness, cleansing away the darkness…_

Robin, for as long as she could remember, had an innate sense within her that could feel and inhibit the emotions of other people. Eventually she would come to realize that this power of hers was another strength of Grima's. Even so, it's a power that's helped pull her out of the brink of despair more times than she could count. This ability to sense emotions and feelings saved her in battle by letting her recognize and perceive the actions of enemies by feeling their intent. At the final battle atop the Fell Dragon, this special sense was what saved her from Grima's influence. The pure love and emotion that all her friends exuded as they yelled out for her to return from the darkness strengthened her very life.

Lucina's emotions and feelings were unlike anything else in this world. She embodied innocence and purity all on her own, nothing like Chrom or the older Lucina could.

A few minutes pass until Robin finally grasped a bit of composure. She smiles as she plants kisses on her wonderful daughter's cheeks.

"Thank you, Lucy. I'm blessed to have you."

Lucina beams. "I came to get you. Morgan came back earlier, and he told me to get you. He said it was important."

"Really? What a good girl you are, coming to get me! Tell him I'll meet with him after I finish drafting a few missives and signing some papers I still have to do."

"Uh, well… I think you should go see him now, too. There's… someone you need to meet."

Before she could ask her what that meant, Lucina ran off into the hall. Robin takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. Now she had to transition from _Someone who I need to meet? Maybe it was one of the Shepherds. Or, wait, was Say'ri visiting today? No, Lucina would have at least told me who they were… unless she doesn't know who they are._

Robin stood up from the floor and pats down her clothes. She tries to fix her hair in front of the vanity, and once she at least _looked_ presentable, she left her room and proceeds down to the throne room. Who could it be that she needed to meet the moment Morgan returned? Oh, perhaps it was some physician who could cure Chrom of his illness? Come to think of it, why didn't Lucina say that "Marth" came back? Does that mean the older Lucina hadn't returned with him?

The busy clamoring of loyal servants and trusted lords mask the hidden fright within them. After all, their kingdom had multiple issues that they aren't necessarily trying to brush under the rug, however they can't devote all their resources to each problem. Maids and butlers scramble throughout the castle, delivering papers to different managements and guiding people to different stations. Most of the staff had their minds distracted by their own personal issues, so everything was hardly going by smoothly. Robin did notice, however, a different "feel" in the air when she reached the throne room. An entire crowd had gathered on the floor, and in the middle she saw Morgan speaking to all of them. It seems Lucina didn't return with him.

Robin calls out to them all as she sits on the throne, and once she gained their attention, they all part away to the sides of the room. Morgan approaches her, then kneels down a safe distance away. "I've returned, my Queen," he says with a dignified tone.

He no longer called her "mother" anymore, and it made her sad.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to see that you've returned safely. How was your survey of Southtown?"

"I regret to inform everyone here today that the situation is rather dire. Brigands attack the area despite the current danger that the Risen pose. I believe Lord Marth has separated from us to investigate matters himself. Aside from that, I did meet an intriguing individual today who requested to meet you personally."

"I see… Tell me, who is this important person I must meet?"

Morgan gestures to a guard at the door. He nods, leaves the room, then returns with a hooded figure. A few whispers emerge from the crowd as the cloaked person walks forward to where Morgan was. Robin's eyes widen in fear.

"Your grace," the hooded man spoke, "I am honored to stand here in front of you today. I thank you."

He bows gracefully as Morgan stood from his place. Robin's breathing grew heavy. Her words escape her. _That cloak, those clothes, impossible! _

_**You feel that, do you not?**_

_This… what is this feeling? A feeling of hidden regret and sorrow, screaming out behind cracked walls hiding it all, yet is ultimately surpassed by a fervent hope in "life" itself. Deeper within that light, beyond the hidden darkness contains the heartbeat of another soul, one that had seen only death and destruction within the world, yet it is a soul that yearns to see beyond the shackles of humanity itself. Such a contradictory heart, a mind of illogical emotions! Purity and corruption melded together… And… I can feel it. I can feel the heart of the Fell Dragon sleeping inside him._

_Who… who is he?!_

"This man here was stranded in the fields without his memory. I took pity upon his situation and took him with me. With his help, we routed a rather viscous group of unsavory bandits from destroying Southtown. Were it not for him, I may have nearly lost my life in the skirmish," Morgan proclaims to everyone there. He was exaggerating, of course, in his own attempt to calm his mother during this confrontation.

At first, he was a little confused as to why Robin wished to meet with his mother. After all, the man claimed to have amnesia. Unless he was lying, or unless he had remembered something during the raid at Southtown, he would have little to no reason whatsoever to want to meet with her. So earlier, while they were still traveling to the Halidom, Morgan asked why Robin was interested in his mother. The mysterious amnesiac replied by saying that he "remembered something really important." But it seemed that Robin knew a little more than he willingly let out. At least, that was the feeling Morgan was getting. He wanted to know what his friend was up to, but all he was told to do was to "trust him."

But by that point, Morgan had already decided to trust Robin. Well, if he did hold secret, malicious intentions, then he would take it upon himself to kill him.

"My name is Reflet," Robin says while looking up to meet her eyes, "and I…"

The two tacticians lock their eyes at one another's. Robin gulped as she awaited what this stranger would say. He slowly lowered his hood, and as he does, he smiles.

"... have returned to you, my beloved sister!"

Not a single breath was exhaled by those in attendance that very moment. Both Morgan and his mother stare at Robin with complete bewilderment.

"... I'm sorry, excuse me?"

"You heard me, dear sister!" Robin excitedly chimes while approaching her. He pulls out a hand mirror and places it next to his face. The queen sees her reflection in a side-by-side comparison to this stranger.

"See? Quite a striking resemblance, is it not?" he smiles as he speaks. Murmurs spread from the lips of those standing at the sidelines, however most of them were amused at such a thing. They all believed that it was some elaborate act being performed by a traveling jester. And this wasn't meant to be taken as an insult. Everyone needed lighthearted humor, especially in these dark days they were having. Morgan, despite knowing full well that he shouldn't BE laughing, had trouble trying not to.

Their exalted queen wasn't amused.

"Ah… I see you don't believe me," Robin notes aloud, "Well, I suppose I lack the proof to truly change your mind. Except, for one special thing."

He lifts his right hand to her and points to the back of his hand. "I believe you know what belongs here?" he softly whispers.

Robin instinctively gripped her own hand. _It couldn't be… he is also a vessel?_

_**Impossible! That cannot be, yet… I feel myself within him!**_

_Then… then…! I have to k__**ill him**__!_

"Your grace? Are you alright? Truly, I mean you no harm, so please calm yourself."

She didn't notice that she had broken out in a cold sweat. Morgan walks over to her and holds her hand in his own. "My apologies, Reflet. Our queen has been distraught over the recent problems arising throughout the halidom. Please do not think that you are the issue here."

Robin couldn't believe her own son. "Do you not sense who he is, Morgan?!" she whispers in panic. He doesn't answer, instead gripping her hands and staring deep into her eyes as if silently telling her to trust him.

"Forgive her, Reflet. Our queen is currently in a rather… easily disturbed state."

"No, I can tell that I am causing her distress. I shall take my leave now."

"H-Hold!" Robin yells out. Silence fills the air once again.

"Er… I apologize, Reflet. For a man to suddenly come to me and claim himself to be my brother, surely you understand how impactful such a thing would be. I personally do not remember anything of my past before meeting my husband, so I hope you can forgive me for not fully accepting your words at face value."

She tried to regain her control and composure. Letting this man leave now would ruin this opportunity she had. Obviously he was lying about being her brother, because if this man existed then Validar would have used him. That would be one thing, however she could _feel_ Grima within him. That means he really has a connection to the Fell Dragon. Where he was from, how he came here, why he came here, that didn't matter to her. Letting this man go would be a terrible idea, whether he truly does mean well or not.

"Please, I must reward you for your valiant efforts in saving one of my most loyal knights."

"Wait, no, that's not what I-"

"I insist. Follow me, if you would."

Robin stood from her throne and dismissed all those in attendance with a wave of her arm. As everyone dispersed, Morgan passes by the other Robin and places his hand on his shoulder.

"There you go," he whispers, "now go do whatever it is you need to do, Reflet… I trust you."

* * *

The little girl carefully watches her mother escort the unfamiliar man who looked so similar to her. He notices the small princess staring at her. Before he enters the room of his counterpart, he smiles and waves at Lucina. She blushes while waving back.

Robin closes the door behind him as he enters the room. "Well, this room is quite… dreary. Perhaps you should change the black-out curtains. Although, I DO like this color scheme. Being surrounded by blue fabric is much more preferable to purple and black. Oh, is that your Levin Sword? Ah, I see you're a woman of culture! I don't really understand why you'd have it just lying next to your bed though-"

Something within him suddenly shrieks out. His blood began to scream, boiling from within. On instinct, he quickly leans to the left and dropped to the floor. The sound of something hitting directly against the door rang out. He looks up.

A knife was stuck firmly onto the frame. Robin looks up to her and realizes that she threw it at his head.

"O-Okay! Uh, I KNOW the sibling bit may have been an obvious lie! But when Morgan told me that you and I looked so alike, I thought it would have made for a good ice breaker-"

Glowing beneath his feet was a magic circle. It's natural aura made it seem strong enough to destroy the whole castle. He immediately plants his palm down to the ground and discharges as much magical energy as he possibly could in a short moment. Somehow, he managed to disrupt the entire flow of the circle and negate it completely.

"I knew it," the queen muttered under her breath, "not only are you a vessel, but you've allowed Grima to take over."

"What?!"

Robin holds a hand to his chest. Nothing felt off, nothing felt wrong. Everything felt natural…

But there was something inside him that flowed. It circulates throughout his body, heightening each sense individually. Behind every pulse of blood that beat from his heart, words of power whisper in his mind.

_Is… Is that you, Grima?_

He stood up and unhooked his Thunder tome, prepared to defend himself against his "sister."

She reaches for a sword resting near her bed. "If you die… then perhaps Grima will finally release her grip on my soul!"


	17. Chapter 17

Step one-

_Nope, tactical retreat!_

Robin lunges for the door and attempts to open it. The handle hardly budges as he frantically tries to twist it. After getting frustrated at his apparent inability to turn the handle, he throws his body against the door itself multiple times in order to knock it down. It barely dislodges a bit from its place, much less even _shift_ from the force. The other Robin chuckles and casts bolts of lightning to rain down from above him with her sword. The damage itself was certainly hefty, however his natural resilience was high enough to bear it… and if Grima's strength actually IS a part of his as the hostile queen claimed, then naturally it would take more than that to really hurt Robin.

Then an earth shattering bolt of lightning struck him from behind. The room vibrates in the wake of the shock.

"Okay, SOMEONE has to have heard that!" he yells out, "and why was the room unaffected?!" Still hoping for the easy way out of the situation, he slams the door with his fists, calling out for Morgan and Lucina. Then, once again, something screams within his mind. He turns around and lifts up his tome in the air. It intercepts the female Robin's attack, catching the blade by the cover of the book. A chunk of the book is cut off from the corner, but it allowed Robin to retaliate using a palm-strike to her arm. By pushing magical energy from the tome into the strike, he successfully pushes her away and gains some distance between them.

"Is everyone in this castle just deaf?! Wait..."

He infuses thunder into his hand and punches the wall beside him. It isn't affected in the slightest, but Robin could see traces of dark magic flowing in the spot that he attacked.

"Oh, seems that you've noticed. Yes, I've had a few friends hex this room. No one can enter or leave, save for those who I bring inside and a few other exceptions. The moment you closed that door, you sealed your fate. However, I'm sure that if anyone could hear you right now, they would enjoy your childish screaming."

"Naga above, you're hostile."

Robin grabs a candle stand sitting atop a table next to him and throws it at her. She swats it away with her arm, but Robin had already reached her. He ducks under to avoid a horizontal slash, then counters with a powerful strike to her stomach. She wheezed as the strike knocked the wind out of her, allowing him to continue a string of direct attacks. In his mind he imagined a formulaic sequence of attacks that would effectively deal enough damage to incapacitate her.

That was a mistake.

Robin senses his intentions and visualizes exactly what he was seeing in his mind. She perceives the next attack, a jab to her abdomen from below, and just as he was about to perform it she quickly moves her sword up to intercept it. It works, the lightning emitted from the blade itself deflects Robin's attack with ease. She immediately follows up with three heavy slashes, each one violently biting him with the jagged edge of her sword. Unlike her "brother", she relied on pure strength and magical might. Her sword must have been forged or amplified with something else to make her direct attacks stronger, as Robin could feel layers of his magical resistance being torn apart with every attack despite being able to shrug off the lightning earlier.

The third strike blasts him far away to the other side of the room. Robin catches himself in mid-air and lands on his feet, ready to cast magic in retaliation. The other Robin interrupts his concentration by causing more lightning to erupt from below.

"Agh, fine!" He yells out in frustration, "I didn't want to do this, but have it your way!"

Robin throws his thunder tome at the other Robin. It slams into her head, but doesn't damage her in any way. Instead, it only annoyed her. "What a pathetic play," she mockingly remarks, "just lie down and-"

Her heart stiffens up, tightening within her chest. It was that feeling of dread once again surrounding her and swallowing her in. _Where was it coming from?!_

"Expiration!"

And within her mind, time slowed down. Fear grasped her body, paralyzing it and rendering her completely immobile. She could feel the power of the Fell Dragon trembling throughout the ground. Each second ticking by made her breathing heavier, every moment leaving her grip made her want to break down.

The spears of darkness erupt from the ground and trail towards her. Robin doesn't wait. He breaks off a spear, grips it tightly in his right hand, then immediately dashes towards her. She could sense his intent, but the overwhelming dread filling in the room around her and within him made it impossible for her to do anything to stop. Robin was completely frozen.

"Brace yourself!" Robin shouts out.

He unleashes a cascade of slashes using the broken spear. Her body instinctively tries to deflect each swing using her sword, but without realizing what was going on, she couldn't keep up with Robin's speed. Even after his spear connects, the onslaught continued. A rushing torrent of attacks tore through her physical defenses while the endless spears pierce her from below. Worse of all, something that Robin didn't even realize was happening, was the mental erosion on her mind that his magic was causing.

A roaring laughter reverberates in her mind.

_**I see what you're doing, vessel of another world! I thank you for this opportunity!**_

_Wait, what-?!_

The final volley of spears emerge, impaling Robin in multiple areas. She coughed out blood while the other Robin backs off. He pants as she falls to the floor.

_**Yes, this man is an alternate version of you who has allied himself with my power! How else could he use Expiration? Ah, with each successful strike, your psyche breaks more and more. After years of slowly degrading your mental defenses, he has finally come and destroyed what little you had left!**_

_No… No!_

"G-Get out! Stay out of my head!" she screams aloud.

Robin didn't get the chance to respond before he was blown off his feet by a surge of darkness. The queen levitates, yelling out in pain as she thrashed about mid-air. He watches in horror as the darkness from his Expiration is absorbed into her. Knowing full well that something bad was coming, he tried to interrupt her by launching a bolt of black lightning. It rebounds off of her, splitting off into multiple bolts surging along the walls.

"K-Kill… me…!"

"What?!"

An ear piercing screech echoes within the room. As Robin tried to steady himself, he felt a sharp object stabbing through his legs.

His eyes widen as he saw the purple spear. _She casted Expiration? So has she control over Grima's power? No… No, if she had, she wouldn't be asking me to kill her!_

Robin raises her left arm towards him, but she desperately tried to push it back down using her right. She seemed to barely have control over her body.

Seeing the tears falling from her eyes made his heart hurt. He takes a deep breath.

_There has to be something I can do!_

Step two.

Robin dashes and weaves between the spears stabbing at him from below, tracing his path as he closes the gap between him and the queen. With black lightning sparking in his hand, he jumps up to strike her. She unintentionally retaliates against him with Expiration. Robin pushes him away by forcing a wave of her magic to overpower him. The moment their magic crosses, though, something resonates between them.

Images flash through both their minds. Memories that weren't their own, emotions that weren't their own. Yet at the same time, everything they saw and felt were evocative of something. Something both unfamiliar and nostalgic.

Then suddenly, they see the Shepherds happily smiling. And for just a second, they could no longer tell which memory was their own.

They snap back into reality. Robin takes a moment to process what had just happened. He holds his hand to his chest.

Whatever happened there must have been important. What kind of phenomena was that? A shared experience between memories? He had been in a twisted version of his memories as well as a fake nightmare of those very memories because of Grima before, but this was something different.

He shook his head. _Once more,_ he thinks to himself, _I need to trigger that once more!_

His hands no longer surged with lightning, instead glowing alight with a visible stream of magical energy. Robin could faintly sense Grima's power welling up within him, but it didn't have the same feel. It wasn't filled with malice like hers.

"Stay right there, Robin!" he shouts out, "I'm coming!"

She looks at him with eyes filled with sorrow and wonder. _Just who… ARE you…?_

Robin jumps up to attack her once again, this time without regard for the spears impaling him, the intense bolts shocking him, or the abyssal fire engulfing his whole body. None of the attacks affect him in anyway. He reaches out to her with the full force of the Fell Dragon's power.

Everything went black in an instant.

* * *

A neverending void of darkness stretches out to the boundless eternity. In the umbral abyss, a single light flickers in and out. It yearns to be reached, to be touched, to be felt in this cage of shadows. But no matter how inviting it seems, how warm it must be, how wonderful it would be, it was impossible to touch. All it can do is continue flickering in the distance. Was it a light to the future? Was it a light of hope? Was it the balancing force that stood against the darkness of this world? Whatever it is, it didn't matter, because you couldn't even come close to it. No one could. Even if it could dispel a bit of the darkness, even if it could even swallow up the darkness that remained..

YOU were the shadow. YOU were the opposite of that light. Existing as its parallel, never to bask in its warmth.

That was how life was like for the former vessel of the Fell Dragon, once praised and revered by the devout Grimleal she despised. That was how life was like for the former tactician of Ylisse's guardian Shepherds, once loved and adored by allies she trusted. That was how life was now for the so-called "Queen of Ylisse," now respected and admired by people all over the continent out of obligation to love her.

That was, has been, and always will be Robin's life.

_That is my life._

"That's not true!" the desperate man shouts into the void, "You and I have both seen the same things! Lived the same life!"

Robin glows with a faint purple aura. He tries to look around to find the other Robin.

"You saw it too, right? My memories, my experiences, everything about my life, just like I saw yours! We're one and the same. Fools born to be used like tools, only to end up being found by a man who would change our fate forever! We were loved by the Shepherds, we found love in the Shepherds, we sacrificed so much for them. You even married Chrom! I mean, that's kinda weird to me but-"

"I didn't deserve any of it!" she interrupts, her voice resounding throughout the void, "His love, their love, anyone's love! All I did was try to keep them alive. That's all I wanted! That's all I could let myself have!"

"Are you saying you don't want their love?!"

"N-No! Never… I would never think that! But I don't…"

The light in the distance flickers faster and faster. Its luminessence slowly waned.

"I know it's hard to accept. It took me a long time to accept it myself. Someone dear to me lost her own life just so I could learn to accept it… now you need to accept it too!"

Robin raises his right hand up. The light of his aura shines brightly on his brand. Somewhere within the darkness, a faint purple light resonates with his.

"Our lives had only started when Chrom found us. They've been short, and it's still ongoing. But no matter what the truth behind our birth is, it doesn't change the fact that we HAVE a right to life!"

He tries to fly through the darkness, chasing after the purple light in the distance.

"To live for ourselves. We finally got the chance to do that! But we have to uphold the responsibility that comes with living. The responsibility to live for those dear to us!"

"Living for those dear to us?"

As he came closer to the light, she appeared from the depths of the darkness. Robin was cradling herself, hiding her head behind her legs and quivering. "But if I continue living, I continue carrying this beast in my blood forever…"

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"But I also wanted to live. But I didn't want Grima to live. But I also wanted to live, and-"

He embraces her as tightly as he could.

"I know."

"How… how did you do it? How did you choose to sacrifice yourself so fearlessly?"

"I was scared too," he answers, "but… I didn't want him to continue disregarding the bonds I forged between my friends. I guess you can say I was desperate. Desperate to prove that our friendship was more than just a simple word."

"Hah… then I guess I just wasn't strong enough…"

"That's not true. I'm envious of you, you know."

Robin looks up to see his downcast eyes. "What do you mean?" she asks.

"That selfish wish you had back then to continue living the life you only had for a short while… I couldn't think that way at all. I never cared for my own life. Only for the lives of the Shepherds. For the whole year I was gone, my own absence was what hurt everyone the most. I regret hurting Chrom like that, hurting Morgan like that… and…"

"Hurting Lucina like that… right?"

He nods. _So she saw those memories too, huh?_

"But in the end, everything worked out for you. You're leading Plegia into a bright future after dedicating four years to its recovery, while I'm stumbling like a buffoon and driving Ylisse into the ground within the span of three months," she laments.

Robin wipes the tears from her eyes. "You can do the same."

"I-I can?"

He spoke with a smile. "Every good thing that's happened to me now was because of what everyone else has done for me. Aversa and Chrom both planted the seeds of growth within Plegia's barren deserts. I just cultivated them as best as I could."

"How can I do it?"

"You can start by avoiding what happened to me… Please."

Robin cradles her in his arms. "Stop thinking that you don't deserve to live. You always have deserved life, and you always will no matter what the blood in our veins signify. You and I both have to keep living for those who shared their lives with our own."

He thought of Lucina, praying that he was saying it right.

"Living for them…"

"It's a difficult thing to do. But at the same time, it's surprisingly easy. I promise."

"Then," she tugs on his sleeve, "will you be here to help me? I'm not entirely sure about what I saw in your memories, but I can tell you'll be here for a while. If it's not too much, then I'd…"

"Of course," he replies, "after all, I AM your brother."

"Pfft… thank you, Reflet- no, Robin. Thank you, Robin."

"You're welcome, Robin."

The light grew brighter and larger, embracing them both in its radiant warmth.

* * *

A roar echoes out. From the darkness, Grima appears in the form of her vessel.

"No… no! I'm losing my grip on her!"

The Fell Dragon's fire rages throughout the abyss, yet nothing occurred. She was frustrated, her chance to finally overtake her vessel's control was in the palm of her hands! For just a moment, she had control! But at the very last second, it slipped through her fingers as quickly as it came. And just who was that alternate Robin who used her powers? Instead of helping her take control, he ended up forcibly pushing her aside! Now the vessel's mental barriers were strong once again, almost as if that was intentional.

"Damn that man!" she yells out, "He's trapped me here in void, but why?! Was I wrong in believing he had accepted my power in his universe?!"

No, no that couldn't be possible. He used the power of the Fell Dragon in its full force, decimating her vessel up until now. So just what was it? And why was he… so much _stronger_ than she was?

"Inconceivable… has he managed to suppress the Grima of his world while stealing his powers?"

"Not quite."

Grima turns around. Looming over her from behind was another Grima, one who appeared to her in their most grotesque form. "What's wrong?" he asks, "Dragon got your tongue?"

She grit her teeth in anger. "Don't tell me… _you_ are the one keeping me here? Hah! How amusing!"

"Is it now? Pray, tell me why you find it so humorous?"

"Are you fooling around?!" she shouts back, "Why are you stopping me from achieving our goal?! As much as I hate to admit it, your power clearly exceeds my own… oh, wait, I think I understand! This is a trick, correct? Your attempt at deceiving your vessel as to overtake him in the end? How clever of you!"

Grima doesn't answer her. She chuckles to herself while extending her hand towards him.

"Let us merge our powers here and now! If we do, we can easily overcome them and drive Ylisse into a desolate land as it should be!"

"I see… merge together, you say? That sounds quite promising indeed."

"Y-Yes!" she excitedly says. _What relief,_ she thought to herself. In truth, she held a few doubts about this Grima of another world, especially considering he is the one who was preventing her from leaving. Perhaps he was testing her in some way, yes, that must be it-

"However, I have one question. Suppose we were to merge our strengths together. Where would this leave us? Does one consume the other, living on as the product of our strengths?"

"Er… most likely?" she responds with hesitation. In an intimidating, menacing fashion, Grima smiles while leaning his head closer to her.

"If that is the case, then I wonder who is stronger between the two of us? Is it you… or I?"

Grima's eyes widen in fear, realizing what her counterpart was implying. "No… no, you wouldn't-"

"I wouldn't? Oh, but weren't you the one who offered to do such a thing? It would be quite rude of me to refuse such a gracious offering."

He rose high above her, and as he towered over her she realized just how wide the gap is between their powers. As he rose higher and higher, her fear grew larger and larger. The dragon was going to consume her whole, leaving not a single trace of her left. _Why,_ she desperately cried within her mind, _why is this happening?! We are Grima, we are one! Th-There's no way I would truly lose myself in his strength… but… I… I…!_

Grima's life flashed right before her eyes. Born unto a life of destruction with the imperfect fusion between divinity and humanity. Kept hidden within a labyrinth, forced to feast upon the sorrowful blood of a creator who's obsessions had broken his mind into disrepair. Accepting and gaining wondrous powers, only to be consumed by those very powers and corrupted forever. Suffering as the one who created her tried to kill her himself, despite the pleas cried out, the tears shed, and the blood spilt. Devouring that very man in the end, then becoming a monster whose mind slowly corroded away into insanity. Ruin, despair. She had tasted it, became engulfed by it, became the very embodiment of it.

And at the end of her life, all Grima could think of was how pointless it all was.

_Just like my creator, I became pathetic, blinded by the sorrow of my heart… this existence of mine… was worth nothing._

For the first time in so long, she shed a tear as she awaited for the end.

…

…

…

"Geez, you hate yourself nearly as much as your vessel hates herself."

Grima opens her eyes to a field of beautiful purple flowers swaying in the gentle breeze of the wind. The sky above was a canvas of black which stretched out to eternity, painted by breathtaking auroral splashes of green and blue. Each flowing wave of the aurora sparkled, displaying the beautiful stars of luminous white that dotted the endless night sky. Countless tiny purple petals flew into the air, carried away by the wind to a new future. Grima began to feel something within her.

This cold feeling within her chest wasn't the callous ruin that dictated her life. It was a feeling of freedom… something she never felt before.

"There's more to life than just birth and death," a gentle voice from behind says to her. She turns around to see her counterpart taking the form of the male Robin.

"It's the places we are taken along that life, the numerous other lives that we interact with, as well as what we choose to represent with life itself that matters most. Living isn't just some process for humans or dragons, or any being. Living is a responsibility. One that everyone will one day learn to acknowledge so that they can form bonds with those who walk the world alongside them. When they do, they imprint themselves onto the world as beings who had truly lived. It is only when someone meets another person that they can say they are truly alive."

He raises his hand up and places it on her shoulder. "Life is something neither of us can truly snuff out. It stays, well, alive through thick and thin to simply prove that life existed in the first place. That divine wench believed so. Lucina believed so… Robin believed so."

She was speechless. All she did was continue looking into his eyes with a longing gaze.

"We had a right to life too," he speaks softly, "a life alongside the world where we, too, could have forged our own bonds. It took me only five years to realize the immense strength hidden behind these bonds that our vessels love so much. And during that time, I realized I had lost a part of what it meant to be the Fell Dragon. You might be able to do the same."

He thought of the years he spent drawing power from both Robin and Morgan. The renewed strength that came with an unfamiliar feeling of hope. _How pathetic_, he thought to himself, _to think someone like I could be so easily influenced within such a short span of time…_

Grima retracks his hand and softly smiles. "Or you can do whatever you want. At the end of the day, I'm just a fool who decided to watch the world slowly turn because I lost my sense of purpose. All I ask is that you take a moment to truly think about it."

He turns around to leave her when she suddenly grabs his hand.

"Wait! How… How did you walk away from all the atrocities we committed?! How could you? How… could I…?"

For a moment the two stood in silence as the petals danced in the wind. Seeing her, another version of him, so lost and desperate made him look back at his past. Back to when they were both exactly like that. Alone. Scared. Broken.

Grima spoke with as much sincerity as he could muster.

"We always had the choice to turn away. We always had the choice to stop what we were doing at any time. You know that. But we were both blinded by corruption and ruination, the two shackles of our past."

He pulls her a little closer to him, then leaned his forehead against hers. "We never lost that choice to turn away. So I took it. That doesn't mean I'll be forgiven. Even if I can turn away from it, everyone else whose lives were ruined by my hand will always look at what I've done in scorn. I acknowledge that. But instead of wallowing in the past, I chose to carry it with me into the future. Not because I'm searching for forgiveness, not because I'm searching for sympathy. It's because I, too, want to live."

The stars in the sky. Countless. Beautiful. A stream of auroral light. Flowing. Endless. This is what life is. This is what life will always be. Nothing could ever possibly ruin that light. Humanity may be decimated, all other organisms may be eradicated, maybe even the whole world will die on its own one day. But that doesn't halt the light of life.

"To live…"

As the Fell Dragon of another world disappears far off into the field of flowers, Grima looks up to the night sky of his heart.

* * *

Morgan dashes through the halls of the castle, shouting at those unfortunate enough to be in his way to move aside. A few dishes spill as he slides underneath the pile held together by two maids. A stack of documents arranged by one of the butlers fly about everywhere as he runs past him. A painter accidentally strokes a black streak over the face of the Exalt as reckless yelling reverberates in the hall. Little Lucina tries her best to catch up to him while apologizing to all those they pass by.

He sensed it. Magical energy. _Powerful_ magical energy. Strong enough to destroy the entire halidom, maybe even the continent! Or, no, at first there were at least two sources of seperate energy, but then they suddenly merged into one and turned into some insane power! Like, Grima-using-the-head-of-his-dragon-body-to-attack-while-just-standing-there-directing-it insane!

_Mother might be in danger!_

The valiant son reaches the door to her room, and desperately fumbles with the knob. Lucina pants in exhaustion as he fails to properly open it. "She must have sealed my access to the room! Dammit, Lucy step back!"

"Morgan, don't say bad words!"

With finite precision and focus, Morgan tempers a bolt of lightning within his palm. Once fully charged, he releases it into the door itself, dispelling the dark hex that protected it. This was his failsafe to barge into the room in case of emergencies, and clearly now was an emergency!

The door loudly bursts open as he enters. "MOTHER! I FELT A-"

"Ggh-?!"

Robin spat out his tea back into his cup after being startled by Morgan's loud and sudden entrance.

He started choking and coughing. "Morgan!" the other Robin sternly shouts, "How many times have I told you to knock before entering?!"

"Uh… wait… what?"

The boy stands there confused as he watches her try to rub Robin's back and alleviate the pain. The tactician takes a deep breath while wiping his mouth. "Sorry about that," he says while laughing, "honestly I should already be used to that."

"No, no, I should be apologizing. I thought I raised him better than that."

_Ouch, _Morgan whines in his head.

"So what's the matter, Morgan?" they both ask in unison.

"I uh… felt… big magic in this room. And I thought… something was going on?"

Both Robins look at each other, then laugh together. Morgan was rather suspicious of their odd behavior, but… this was the first time he had seen his mother smiling so sincerely. When _was_ the last time she smiled so genuinely?

"So everything is okay?" he asks while backing out of the room, "Nothing bad happening here?"

"Nope," they again reply in unison, "thanks for worrying, Morgan!"

He releases a sigh of relief as his little sister pokes her head out from behind him. Her eyes sparkle when she sees her mother smiling alongside the new stranger. Robin, while returning to her seat at the table, motions to her daughter with her hands. As Morgan leaves the room, Lucina runs into her arms while looking at the man who seemed so alike to her mom.

"Oh Gods, her hair!" he says in excitement, "How did I not notice?"

A few streaks of lovely white grouped together at both sides of her head, like an accentuating tiara that decorated her. Robin cups her chin between her thumb and index finger, a smug yet proud smile in full display. "Adorable, isn't it? Must have gotten it from her mother… or something like that!

"Ha ha, so it seems!"

He takes a sip of his tea. "Lady Lucina," he gently says, "you have quite the lovely hair. It's as enchanting as your mother's."

The little princess beams.

"... And, if I may add, quite as _dashing_ as your uncle's, no?"

The little princess gasps in surprise! "Uncle?" she asks her mother while pointing to Robin. And when she silently nods, Lucina's eyes sparkle in wonder. Without another thought, she pulls out of her mother's grasp and moves to her new uncle, reaching to him with arms wide. He leans down from his chair to hug her.

"Thank you for making my mother smile!" she whispers softly, "You're the best, Uncle Reflet!"

"Ah… you're welcome, Lucina."

He looks up to the smiling mother. "No matter what world we're in, she never changes."

Robin nods in agreement. "Lucina, honey? Mommy and your Uncle need to have a talk. Could you go check on Daddy for me?"

And as quickly as the daughter had come to them, she left the room. The two vessels drink the rest of their tea simultaneously, then set their cups down.

"So," the curious queen began, "where did we leave off?"

"We were discussing how disgraceful Mire tomes were, no?

* * *

"Hah… Hah…"

Lucina sheathes her sword into its scabbard in a swift motion while stepping aside from the corpse at her feet. The blood stained deep into the fabric of her gloves made her feel sick to her stomach. Dead Grimleal pile up at the center of the massive mausoleum, though they weren't slain by the bite of her sword. They had willingly sacrificed themselves as offerings to their false god. The only one who she had killed was a madman crazier than the rest of them. He attempted to keep her busy while they completed their ritual.

Truly, it is a shame. These pointless deaths, all made in hopes and beliefs that a being of darkness will drown their land in a flood of destruction. How could anyone put their faith into the Fell Dragon?

_Because they were forced to. They had lost faith in everything, so they turned to the only group that was willing to accept them._

She shudders with repulsion.

"One… down…" she regretfully says while tearing off a strip of paper from the list.

Risen, Grimleal, monsters, and at the heart of it all was humanity.

_No no, don't start doubting the entire human race._

Lucina sighs as she leaves the mausoleum.

* * *

"The spreading illness, as well as the increase in Risen activity… I don't think they're actually caused by Grima."

Robin raises an eyebrow. "Care to explain?" she asks.

"If Grima were truly the cause, then surely they would have taken control of your body as soon as everything started. And that was well over a month ago. Had Grima actually regained enough power to cause such things, then they would have easily overcome your psyche."

Although that was also as unlikely as it seemed likely. After all, he himself was overtaken by the Fell Dragon in a similar fashion. Once by the phantom in the desert. Twice by Grima himself when Robin had been unconscious as a result of that phantom attack. But even then, those had their own circumstances. The phantom itself was only a part of Grima's power, then it was taken apart by Naga to form the neverending force of wyverns. And Grima could only take control of Robin's body when he had been severely mentally damaged by that phantom. Gaining a corporeal form was probably also done with the help of Naga.

So in truth, Grima shouldn't actually have that much power. Especially in this alternate world, where the Fell Dragon should resurrect after one thousand years. And it had only been five.

"It was only after you had been exposed to the powers of ruin through me that Grima was able to break through your barriers to control you. Even then, it was obvious that they only had partial control."

"Right…"

"And, it would explain why you were so hellbent on killing me at first…" he passive-aggressively remarks.

"Please forgive me for that. I really wasn't in the right mind… actually, now that you mention it, I think Grima's thoughts merged with mine to influence my mind. She took advantage of my initial fears when you presented yourself to me by questioning how you gained power similar to hers."

"Ah, so she was still strong enough to speak to you… well, that's besides the point."

Robin places his elbows on the table and rests his head against his hands. "There has to be another cause for the increase of Risen and the illness itself. Grima may be able to create Risen from nothing, but I think the Risen themselves are actually humans turned Risen. During my time at Southtown I saw those brigands express human-like actions, even if they were mindless in the end."

"So someone may actually be spreading this disease while also propagating the art of Risen Alchemy. How awful indeed."

She uses her hands to comb through her hair while thinking about possible actions to take. It might be possible to look for where Risen are most densely populated and see if there was someone there sacrificing humans to make them. But if it turned out that multiple people were in control of such things, then how could they possibly travel around the entire continent fast enough to clear them all?

_No… no, we should still try to do this,_ Robin thinks to herself, _it wouldn't hurt._

Robin didn't want to run away from the people of Ylisse out of fear of failing them. She was the queen, and the current overseer of their safety and happiness. It was her responsibility to keep them all safe from harm.

"I have an idea on how we can find the source itself," she hesitantly says, "but it might not work. Still willing to stake the odds on it?"

"Of course. We're tacticians, aren't we? No matter the unfavorable outcome, we tip the scales in our direction."

"Hah! I guess so. Then, I'll go delegate scholars to fetch us our latest information regarding the Risen attacks. In the meanwhile… oh!"

She stands up from her chair then opens the door. With a smile, she extends her hand.

"Would you like to go see my husband?"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry this is so late. I couldn't decide between finishing the arc in this chapter, or extending it to another chapter. I eventually chose the latter**_

_**The story is ending soon. Thank you all again for your support.**_

* * *

Sunlight seeps into the room through the tiny crack between curtains, illuminating the particles of dust that float by its rays. Everything was silent and still, save for the sounds of birds chirping and singing from outside. The Exalt lay quiet in his bed, taking in as much of the somber atmosphere as he could. Most people would see this room and see something sad, something sorrowful. But even at his worst state, this tranquil, isolated, dim room where time slowly passes by seemed more beautiful than anything else.

"Daddy!"

Of course, that isn't to imply that he didn't enjoy the things outside of the room.

Chrom carefully rose from his bed and adjusted himself to lay his back against the frame. His vision was still somewhat blurry, so as he motions for his daughter to come in he rubs his eyes to see her better. Lucina runs up to him, throwing herself on top of the bed to hug him.

"Good morning to you too, Lucina," he greets her in a loving tone.

"But dad, it's past noon."

"Ah…"

He saves face by ruffling her hair, effectively making her laugh. "Good afternoon then!"

The vibrant girl runs back out of the room to fetch food for her father. Chrom violently coughs while she was still outside. He tries to shift his legs, but they refused to move. _Still paralyzed_, he thinks to himself, _this illness truly is damning._ Yet despite the pain he might feel or the frustration that builds up within him, he couldn't possibly let any of it slip out in front of anyone around him. Especially not to Lucina.

He composes himself when the door opens. Lucina carefully brings him a platter of food and a glass of water. She places it at the table next to his bed and smiles when he pets her.

"Oh! There's someone you need to meet!" she exclaims with excitement sparking in her eyes, "He's really nice, and he made mom smile!"

"Really? Who?"

"Uncle Reflet! He and mom look so alike!"

_Uncle? Lookalike?_

The last time they dealt with someone who looked like Robin was when they confronted Validar at the Plegian Castle and met his supposed "Hierophant." But "Uncle" implied a Male. Has the Fell Dragon already returned, this time in a different body?

Chrom shook his head. He knew that couldn't be possible if Lucina was so happy about him. And he trusted his wife not to fall to corruption so soon, especially when it had only been five years.

If only he wasn't restrained to his bed and was allowed to help her out, even just a little bit. He hated having to leave Ylisse in her hands, only because he knew the struggles and stress that came with maintaining the Halidom, much worse the entire Kingdom. At the same time, he was sure that she would find a way to manage…

That is, if she could first find a way to stop hating herself. Even five years later, Chrom couldn't do anything to change that. This was truly his biggest regret.

"Lucina, don't forget to attend your training today, okay?"

"But I wanna stay here and take care of you."

"You're simply too sweet dear, but I'm worried you'll get my illness if you stay with me as long as you did yesterday. Besides, you wouldn't want big, mean Frederick to yell at you for missing a _second_ session, would you?"

Her eyes widen in fear at the mention of the words "Frederick" and "yell." She desperately shook her head. "Alright then," Chrom says while patting her back, "get to it and break as many training dummies as you can!"

"Right!"

Once the little princess had left the room, Chrom took a deep breath. Sooner or later he was sure that Robin was going to introduce him to this new Uncle, for better or worse.

Another knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hey, dad."

Morgan peeks into the room and smiles at Chrom. "I brought you a surprise!"

The dutiful son walks into the room with a small baby held in his arms. At the sight of his father, the baby babbles and smiles while reaching out to him.

"Mark!" Chrom says with excitement.

"You can't always just have Lucina and I visit you, right? Gotta make sure your newborn gets some love too."

"I know, I know. I'm just worried about this illness passing onto you three."

Morgan hands his younger self to his father, who cradles him. Mark giggles as he's tickled and prodded by Chrom. The smiling face of this tiny life made both father and son alike feel happier.

"I'm a little jealous of him," Morgan says while gently pinching Mark's cheek, "the beautiful blue eyes, and matching blue hair. The brand at the nape of his neck. I don't even have that. I guess this is probably how aunt Lissa felt too-"

Chrom cups Morgan's cheek in his palms. "And just like your aunt Lissa, you're still our family. Mar the physical similarities. You're still my son."

The warmth in his father's hands calmed him down. Normally, Morgan didn't try to let these feelings out. Everyone in his family and even everyone in the Shepherds would have told him that he belonged there. But it was nearly impossible for him to not have doubts. When the only things about your past that you can remember is crisp, clear memories of your mother and nothing else, you begin to wonder about things. Wonder whether or not your memories are even real. Wonder whether or not you're actually a part of the family. Wonder whether or not you're actually blood related.

But he could forget about those fears momentarily when he was with his family like this. Even if Chrom was ill, or his mother was mentally taxed, they still give him their love and care. And that was enough for Morgan.

"Thanks, dad," he whispers.

Mark reached out to Morgan as well. "What's wrong?," he cooed, "Is baby hungry? Do you wanna eat some yums?"

He takes him in his arms, once again cradling the joyous baby. "I'll go tend to him. I'm waiting for big sis to come back anyway, so I kinda don't have anything else to do."

"Oh… She hasn't come back yet?" Chrom asks with concern.

"Not yet. But she'll probably be back soon. She does this all the time now."

"I see. Then, take care, son."

"Rest easy, dad."

"I will…"

The Exalt drifts to sleep as his two sons leave him._  
_

* * *

It must have been nearly a month now since the day he was first afflicted with this terrible disease. Nearly a month since he lost the strength to stand, collapsing in front of his citizens who watched in horror as he began convulsing into an uncontrollable seizure. Nearly a month since he had to quarantine himself on orders by Miriel, isolated away in this dark room far away from Robin and their family. Chrom wasn't even allowed to go outside anymore, instead forced to watch as the days pass by outside the confines of his tiny window.

Robin was desperate to find a cure for his illness. She was afraid he would suddenly die before she could do anything about it. And she was motivated now more than ever in hopes that when he recovers, she can show him that she was ready to live her life free of doubts again.

The queen tenderly caresses the cheeks of her husband, sighing heavily. It's one thing to be hopeful, sure, but it was impossible for her to not be concerned. Every time she saw his sleeping face full of bliss and devoid of fear, she always gets worried that he'll suffer another terrifying attack once more.

"Can I… speak to him?" Robin asks her.

"Of course."

The other tactician takes a step forward and takes hold of Chrom's hand. Thoughts swirl in his head. What would he even say? This wasn't the same Chrom who took his hand and brought him up from the field of Southtown. Nor was it the same Chrom who he promised to stand by forever, falling and getting back up again through thick and thin.

But his heart felt like it was trying to pull him towards the exalted king. What was this feeling? It was almost as if he had known this man in front of him all his life, even if he knew that nothing could be the same between this world and his own.

Or perhaps there was something that transcends the boundary between one universe and another. Something that manages to stay consistent throughout each and every world, each and every timeline.

Maybe the bonds between them were simply that strong.

"Hey. I guess you really do know a better place to take a nap then on the ground," Robin softly says with a smile. The other Robin smiles warmly.

"I, uh… Thank you. For picking me up that day. For letting me take your hand that day. For giving me life that day. For letting me into the Shepherds, taking me in because you just couldn't leave me out there alone. For helping me break free of the ropes that bound me to my past. For having faith in me, waiting for me to return after I lost my life. For coming back to that field and finding me once again. I've always wanted to say that to you."

A pit wells up in his stomach. It felt weird to say all this to someone who would neither hear him, nor understand what a stranger like Robin meant by all of this.

He pauses. And as he tries to speak, the words escape his lips as silent gasps. The other Robin grasps his hand within her own, squeezing it gently.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of your family as your brother in arms. And thank you for giving me your blessing to be with Lucina."

Robin lifted Chrom's hand up as he leaned his head down to touch it with his forehead. "I promise I'll find a way to bring her back, and everything will be as it should be. And I'll still be there to live the life you wanted me to have."

Feeling satisfied, he lets go of his hand and backs away from the bed. Both Robins silently exit the room together.

Neither one would ever know of the smile that spread on the Exalt's lips as he slept.

* * *

The Ylissean queen briefly skims over the stack of documents. She scribbles down her thoughts on each one, noting key details that hadn't been added yet or need to be revised. Her goal is to see if any of the current correlations between the documents can give way to a new finding, something that she could actually take action on. The Plegian king, on the other hand, occupied himself with numerous scrolls and texts regarding both the Ylissean-Plegian war and the campaign against Valm. Conscription records of the military, skirmish statistics from each battle, as well as Chrom's personal reports on important events that occurred during the wars. Most of the scholars gave him confused looks when he had asked for them, wondering as to how this amnesiatic stranger would use information that doesn't even pertain to him.

Not even Robin knew what he would do with the information. He was just trying to find the differences between this world and his. Sure, it seemed he and his female counterpart led the same lives, but there had to be differences during the wars that he hadn't seen in her memories. After all, he didn't see _everything_ about her. Only enough to nearly forget which memories were his.

The draft of soldiers working for the Shepherds looked the same. Beginning with Chrom and the original Ylissean Shepherds and Virion, getting Lon'qu, having Donnel enlist, allowing Ricken to actually join campaigns along with Maribelle, then Gaius, Panne, Cordelia, so on so forth. After Henry joins them on a whim, Lucina finally joins, then reveals that there are more children like her that came from the future. The future children would be recruited during the course of the Ylissean-Valmese campaign, and as they neared the final battle against Grima…

_Huh? They're missing a few names… Where's Gangrel? Or Walhart? Yen'fay? Priam is here. Emmeryn is here… what about Aversa?_

Robin lets out a sad sigh. _She didn't find them, did she?_

It was understandable. He himself was lucky when he happened to find them all, with the exception of Priam and Aversa. Priam was a challenge, Aversa was a rumor. The other Robin and her Shepherds must have been so sure that the others were dead. To be fair, he thought so too until he happened to come across Gangrel that day.

_I wonder… did she see them in my memories? She saw my Plegia prospering, and I even told her that Aversa helped me._

He took a peek at her. She stayed ever focused on reports, a fire visibly burning within her eyes. Robin is a lot more expressive than he was. That wasn't really important, however it did intrigue him.

"Grah!" she suddenly yells out, "I thought I had it! I absolutely had it, where did I go wrong?!"

_Much more expressive_, he thought to himself while smiling. Robin approaches her and takes a look at her notes. Dots of red ink decorated a large map of both continents. Some dots were placed in isolated spots alone, while others were condensed together around certain places.

"These dots represent the locations where Risen have attacked over the course of four years. The more dots, the more Risen attacks. Here," she pointed to the desert region west of Ferox, "these dots are the number of risen attacks in the area around here alone. The attacks first became serious around three years ago, when suddenly an entire army of Risen appeared at the western edge of the continent."

"... That's concerning."

"Yeah. A bit more dense than you would have liked, huh? But that doesn't really tell us anything. Look here," Robin points to a group of dots near the Plegian shores, "this is much further away from Ferox. So you can't really correlate the strange density of risen here to there."

"But the attacks are coming from SOMEWHERE, right?"

"They HAVE to be. The only exception would be for the few cases where our soldiers have reported hidden dungeons where Grimleal create Risen, but according to the reports, they're located…"

Robin dips her quill into blue ink, takes a look at the list, then circles spots on the map.

"Here, in Ferox… here, in Plegia… and here, in the Valmese capital. Of course there are more than that, but I can make my point with just these three. Look at the number of attacks around these areas."

He leans his head on her shoulder from behind to look. "Ah. There are fewer dots around these circles than there is everywhere else. That probably means these dungeons aren't the source of all these attacks. Southtown doesn't have too many, and it's isolated from the more condensed areas. Perhaps the attacks there originated from some Grimleal dungeon as well."

_No, that's probably a certainty. I didn't even realize those brigands were Risen until they literally turned to dust._

"Wait, what about these?"

He picks up a quill and dips it into the blue ink. Robin draws a curved line in both continents. In Ylisse, he starts north of Arena Ferox and travels down south, ending at the base of mountains near the Dragon's Table. In Valm, he starts in the region west of Valm Harbor and travels down south towards The Demon's Ingle. His lines cut through multiple areas where the attacks are more condensed.

"It's almost like an entire line connecting every incident… are these the most recent attacks?"

Robin pats his head. "Good job for figuring that out faster than I did. Yeah, they are. You probably think there's a possibility that the source of the attacks lie around these regions, right?"

He nods. She sighs.

"The thing is, we've already stationed most of the Shepherds around there with the assistance of soldiers from other territories to guard these lines. That's why there are only minimal attacks to the far west of Valm and to the far east of Ylisse."

"Oh. So I basically just drew out the wall of our forces?"

Robin nods while scribbling down "Wall of our Forces" at both lines. She scratches her hair in frustration. "I originally thought that we could try checking the areas that are heavily dense in attacks, but as it turns out WE'RE the reason it's so condensed. The Shepherds would have told us by now if there was something along those lines, but…"

"Wait, so the Risen are basically blocked here? As in, they appear here and go no further?"

"Yeah? Why?"

He takes a moment to think. "What if we shouldn't be looking for the origin along where they're most active, but instead from where they've been?"

"I've thought of that already. Last year we just finished clearing the area between both lines and swept the areas from the lines to the edge of the continent. Granted, the mountain range along the northwestern part of Ylisse is still in the middle of examination."

"What about past the continent?"

"... Excuse me?"

Robin circles the island between Ylisse and Valm. "Origin Peak," he whispers to himself.

"Risen can't cross the ocean."

"I know. But remind me, how do Risen appear?"

"Through human-risen transformation, risen alchemy," Robin lists the various ways on her finger, "but unless you had enough magical might to continuously create Risen day after day, and somehow managed to find out a way to spread them out from a tiny island surrounded by ocean, I don't see how-"

Robin holds up one finger. "There's still another method. Rather, a method of transport."

"A method of- what? How could…"

Her eyes widen in realization when something Lissa once said came to her mind.

"Damn, how did I not realize?!"

Just like the day the Risen had first appeared. A portal. Albeit, that day the Risen were sent back in time in response to Lucina and the children of the future returning to the past.

"Someone would have reported seeing portals in the sky. Perhaps they were less obvious, magic circles forming on the ground, or-"

The queen began to scribble down her thoughts once again.

It wasn't outside the realm of possibility that someone managed to develop the magic to warp Risen to far places. After all, Risen started appearing all over the place when Grima regained his powers and influence. Perhaps someone with the gift for dark magic could harness at least a little of that power.

_Someone with the gift… _

Robin places her quill into the jar. "The journey to Origin Peak is gonna take a while. It'll take about a week, possibly two. It's going to be difficult for me to leave the Halidom for that long, but everyone's already been picking up after my mistakes… I just hope they can continue doing so until I come back."

"I'm sure they will understand. I think you forget that the people DO love you."

"Right… so what will you do?"

Robin furrows his brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not taking you with me."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't!" she exclaims, "I just… you've been in this land for, what, almost two days since you travelled from Southtown to Ylisstol? And in those two days you've already done so much to help even though you're here on your own mission-"

He places his hands on both of her shoulders, squeezing them tightly. "You're not stopping me. Actually, here's a better idea. I'll go there on my own while you stay here and govern the Halidom."

"I can't do that either! This is MY responsibility, and-"

"And if you happen to die because of it, then what? Let's face it. I'm stronger than you. And if we're dealing with someone who can also control Grima's power, then you're at an even bigger danger considering your mind is much more vulnerable to his influence."

She bit her lip in frustration. Robin knew he was right, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"I don't want to let you go out there yourself against someone like that," she states with resolve. Robin smiles. Just recently she was aiming for his throat.

"I do think that there's something waiting for me there. So I have to go."

"Gah… Fine!" Robin turns away from him in anger, "Go do what you want…"

"Thanks. I'll start preparing to leave as soon as possible."

There was actually another reason for why Robin didn't want her to come. He was afraid of going there himself. If what they're speculating is true, then there's someone who has the power to both generate hordes of Risen to at least a fraction of what Grima could do and also teleport them across the ocean itself. The two lines of defense stretching across both continents was also a dangerous sign. It might indicate the limit to how far the caster can send them, or it can show that the Risen are deliberately being sent to that defensive line.

The latter would be terrifying. If it were true, that means the person behind the attacks had chosen to slowly push their forces for four years instead of teleporting them randomly across both continents. They're attempting to overrun both continents slowly, fueling the Risen with innocent lives and taking away the lives of those everywhere else.

This person was someone with a vendetta against the world itself. And Robin had an idea of who it could be. If he was right, then bringing the Queen of Ylisse herself would be the worst choice.

"Just sit tight, okay?" he says to her, "I'll be back before you know it."

As he left the room, Robin grips her elbows in anger. Even now, she was powerless. But if all she could do for now was to continue leading the Halidom in her husband's place, then she had to devote herself to it.

That didn't mean she would leave it at that. There was someone in mind who could help him in her place.

* * *

Lucina tore off another name from the list. The Grimleal who had been abducting unfortunate travelers along the North Road are no more. They sacrificed themselves to their God in a similar fashion as the ones from Southtown did. It was an image that wouldn't be easily erased from her mind, at least, not for a long while. The masked swordswoman exited the dense forest and sat down. An open view of the clearing ahead greets her. A clear, clean breeze from the lake to the west of the road helped refresh her head. The day had almost ended, so the cold weather helped calm her down.

It was time for her to return home, which would take about another day were she to travel through the forest west of Ylisstol. Which meant she had to hunt for food, or force herself to eat the dried-meat ration in her pouch. Lucina really didn't want to do either of those. Had she foreseen that she would go off completing objectives that weren't even her primary goals, she would have packed a bit more food and a LOT more water.

"_But big sis,_" she says, copying the tone of a snarky Morgan, "_you ALWAYS go off on your own. Haven't you learned by now?_"

Lucina sighs. As she tries to rest, her ears pick up the cries of a crow in the distance.

_One of Henry's crows? Must be orders from the castle if it's out here. Well, I feel sorry for the one who still needs to work this late at-_

The crow dives down towards her with immense speed, causing the air to whistle.

_Ah. It's for me._

She reaches her hand up to the sky. The crow drops a tightly rolled parchment into her palm before ascending once again, high up beyond the clouds. Lucina unrolls it to read the tiny words scribbled onto the piece.

_To the Lord Knight of the Exalt,_

_A man who bears resemblance to your Queen has departed from Ylisstol as of earlier this evening. He aims to travel along the North Road to reach the small fishing hamlet located along the shoreline of the lake. From there he will seek a ship to cross the lake and continue westbound towards the edge of Ylisse._

_Your orders are to follow him and ensure that he reaches his destination. Coming into contact with him or watching discreetly is at your discretion._

_His goal is to reach Origin Peak. It is unknown if he will travel to Carrion Isle first. He wears the robes of a Plegian Hierophant and carries both magic tomes and a Levin Sword with him._

She raises an eyebrow in intrigue. "His clothes are that of the Plegian Hierophant's Robes, and bears similar resemblance to mother? Could it be…"

Just like her brother, she speculated this man to be a new vessel of Grima. However, it wouldn't make sense for her to be ordered to ensure that this individual reaches their destination safely if that were the case. Lucina assumes that both Morgan and Robin know that this person would be safe, otherwise they wouldn't have allowed them to leave the castle alone.

Her instincts scream at her, warning her that there must be something else in play that she wasn't aware of, something that even her family wasn't aware of.

_How to approach this…_

* * *

"Thanks, come again!"

Robin waves to the jubilant Anna, stowing away the food and concoctions in a satchel he bought when he had set out roughly two days ago. The fact that he came to this alternate world with nothing aside from his clothes only dawned on him during his preparations to journey to Origin Peak. His "sister" was only able to give him money equivalent to that of one bullion. Had she given him any more, it was possible that suspicion of the two would arise from the nobles in the castle, a situation she knows all too well to be an annoying one. Robin was confident that the money would last him throughout the journey.

First, he would cross the lake west of the North Road to arrive at a village near the Border Sands. From there, he would travel along the border itself past the Border Wastes to arrive at the port at the edge of the continent. He knew where it was, it was the same port that took the Shepherds to Carrion Isle. Robin didn't really want to go there, but he knew it was the quickest way. Otherwise, he would have to travel all the way to Port Ferrox, which would most definitely extend the journey over a week.

And seeing as how his budget was already thin, he couldn't take risks.

However, aside from his money, it is entirely possible he may exhaust his weapons in battle. Petty skirmishes with unsavory individuals were not an issue, but if he comes across a village being attacked by a band of enemies or a group of Risen, he would have no choice but to save them. The foreseeable exhaustion weighing down both mind and body alongside the wear and tear of his equipment will eventually cause him to spend extra money to keep up. As much as he wished it to, things would not simply go his way.

"Help!"

… Like right now.

"Bandits!" A man in tattered clothes damp with blood shouts out to the villagers. "They're approaching over the hill!"

He collapses in the arms of a priest who ran out to see him. "Everyone, evacuate to the shores!" the priest orders.

_Oh, an evacuation plan? Then, _Robin thinks to himself,_ surely they have a group who will defend the village while the villagers are out of harm's way._

He sees fishermen preparing boats out on the water. A few villagers hurry to hop on them.

… _Oh gods, their plan is to allow the bandits to just take whatever they want to take while they wait atop the lake, isn't it?_

Robin knew full well that he could have joined them on the boats so that he wouldn't be caught in the ensuing skirmish.

Robin also knew that there was no way he would allow himself to do that.

He unsheathes his Levin Sword and runs out the gates of the village. Far off in the distance, a hooded sniper peers from the top of the hill. They see Robin, the only man brave enough to dash out armed, and smiles to herself. With great force, she pulls back on the bowstring, anchoring it to near-breaking point while adjusting her aim. But as her fingers nearly slip away to launch the arrow, a javelin flies by the side of her face at incredible speed.

"Oi!" the sniper yells out in anger while turning around, "Who's the bloke who threw that blasted-!"

The corpse of a sword master is thrown to her feet, his expression frozen in shock and disbelief.

"You most likely wouldn't believe me were I to say he did, would you?"

Lucina pushes her mask up the bridge of her nose, "Unless, of course, you happen to be THAT dense," she mocks.

"Grah! Get 'im, boys!"

Three berserkers charge at her with axes raised high. Merciless sneers paint their unsightly faces as they swing their weapons down with great force. A cloud of dust picks up, convincing them that they made a clean cut. As it clears up, however, they see that the masked knight had disappeared. Suddenly, one of them is impaled from behind. Lucina quickly retracts the blade and follows up by kicking the berserker down. His body rolls off the hill. Before the other two could do anything, she deftly takes them out in a flurry of slashes.

The lead sniper snarls at her as she signals with her hands.

Three other snipers rush to her side, notching arrows into their bows and anchoring their arms back. Two fire together and force Lucina to roll back, while the other two fire at disjointed times to try and trap her. It would have worked had Lucina not parried both with her blade. She was ready to strike back, however something caught her eye and prompted her to run away, cloaking herself in heavy clothing. The snipers mock her for running away, until they were blown away by a furious blast of lightning, Robin had caught up, electricity coursing through his blade. The leader looks up to him from the ground with hands clenched. "Damn," she laments, "he wasn't alone…"

"Alone?" Robin asks.

He looks up to see the sword master and three berserkers dead a little bit away from them both. _Someone else was here?_

Wanting to thank whoever it was that made it easy for him, he scans the area and sees a cloaked figure running off. "Excuse me!" he shouts out, "Thank you!"

Lucina barely turns to look at him, keeping her hood down and hiding her face. She was too far away to get a good look at his face, but she saw the platinum blonde hair and his plegian robes. He was similar to his mother indeed.

_Do not thank me just yet,_ she thinks to herself, _you have yet to earn my trust._

Yet something within her couldn't help but see a wonderful light within Robin. Just like Morgan, she too was slowly becoming more and more interested in the warmth that came from this mysterious traveller's words. When Robin turns around to return to the village, she pulled her hood back and slowly walked back to continue following him.

_Gods, his "thank you" felt like mother just complimented me..._

* * *

Barren desert lacking any form of life whatsoever. Heat lines visible in the distance amidst rolling sands seem to compound the intense temperatures. The Border Sands that once sustained an oasis that supplied a few small desert villages now stands as a harsh reality check. Robin recalls that the defensive line against the Risen ran through a portion of this desert. He wasn't sure if he had already crossed it, or if he was yet to reach it. Seeing the carnage of what remained of each village made him feel sick nevertheless.

Risen cry out softly. Their bodies left beneath the rubble reach out towards him while the others missing their limbs feebly groan in despair. The sight of it all unnerved him. It was like seeing the horrors that he witnessed as the battle against Grima approached. Places that once flourished with life now torn asunder as a result of the selfish dragon's desires. To still see it now, in this future…

Ah… No, no that's not it.

It wasn't that he was looking at another ruined future. Rather, the one he lives in progressed towards happiness quicker than this one did.

This timeline was different because things haven't been set in motion yet. And the reason this occurred was because of decisions that took place during the war. Robin did a few things differently than he did. Not finding Gangrel and the others, for example. Perhaps that, in the long run, it still meant nothing. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that this Ylisse was the way it is now because of the unfinished business of the war.

Grima in both timelines returned quicker than anyone expected. The difference between the two is that the one from this alternate world never saw Robin's resolve in the power of his bonds with the Shepherds. It could be as if this world's war against the fell dragon wasn't fully resolved as a result of that.

Or he could be thinking absolute nonsense. Recently, it felt like his logical reasoning had deteriorated to desperately grasping for straws.

The sun hung low in the distance. Night would fall soon, but he presses onward in the coarse sand. Part of him knew that it was best for his body to rest, but part of him wanted to continue despite that. He knew he would have to dip into his meager food supply again just to keep up with the hunger if he stays awake. But he also didn't mind.

Just like back in the tundra, something within him cleared his mind of hesitation. A second, more chaotic voice argued with the rational dialogue in his head. At the same time, it didn't try to overpower his own thoughts.

_You can endure the trek easily, _he hears within his head,_ it's just like being in the northern permafrost all over again. You want to get there as soon as possible, right?_

"Fine," he softly whispers to himself, "I'll do it your way."

Guards working late into the night watch on as this man braves the desert, their spirits inspired and encouraged by the lone traveller. "Wow," one of the younger recruits whisper in awe, "that man really is something."

"That man is nothing more than an idiot."

"Oh! Lord Marth, I didn't notice you were here! Oh, wait, why _are_ you here at this time of night?"

Lucina glares down at Robin from the top of the border. When they both crossed the lake and arrived at the village there, she originally assumed that he would be staying there for the night. She herself had been awake for nearly three days straight now, so she anticipated sleep. Now, here she was, continuing to keep her eyes on a man who seemingly has no limit to his stamina while she suffers from sleep deprivation.

It was difficult enough having to watch him from afar. Entering any village would bring her unwanted attention, so she had to wait until he began crossing the lake before she could cross herself.

In a sense, she's actually somewhat lucky that Robin doesn't want to cross the desert through the border itself. Too many guards are stationed here, so word that "Marth" had arrived had most likely been passed down to the other end of the border. Seeing as she wants to follow Robin at a distance, this was probably the best outcome for her.

That doesn't mean she had to like it, of course.

… _Sometimes, mother would forget to sleep, going days on end just working. She did that even in the wars. "Bears resemblance to the Queen," it said… he really does remind me of her…_


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you there?" she calls out.

No response.

"Am I here…?" she calls out.

The aurora in the sky shines a little brighter. Grima stares at it.

Remembering the darkness within the depths of that desolate labyrinth made her scared, although no one would ever know. Recollecting the malformed monsters that were once innocent humans made her sick to her stomach, although no one would ever know. Recalling the searing bite from the steel of a divine dragon's fang stung her to this day, both from the first time she was slain two millennia ago as well as five years ago. Indeed, Grima lived a life of torment and suffering. Born to a man whose wish was to control life itself, a man blinded by his own regrets that he sought out the blood of divine dragons themselves to try and achieve his corrupted dreams.

From the beginning, the being known as "Grima" had been doomed to despair, and in the end, they will return to despair. There is no escape.

All her life, she had believed it to be so. After all, when your maker created you with the blood of a dragon, fed you with his own tainted blood, then tried to kill you because he had gotten fearful of his creation, what did you have? A home of darkness full of inhuman creatures? A pit deep beneath the earth where light never seeped into? An innate state of constant degeneration where everyday you were beset by pain unlike anything else?

Despair is hardly good enough to describe it. Neither does ruin. Sorrow? Desperation? Desolation, misery, anguish, no, no, none of it could even come close.

Yes, from the beginning, the being known as "Grima" had been doomed to despair, and in the end, they will return to despair. There is no escape.

_There is no escape._

_There is… no escape?_

But if there were no escape, just where was she right now? What was the beautiful sky that shimmered above her right now? What was…

What was the warmth that she felt from the hands of the other Grima?

If there were an escape, then could she be forgiven? No, of course not, forgiveness isn't a possibility for her. It isn't a possibility for the being known as "Grima" in any timeline. Especially not for her.

She hadn't changed at all when she first awoke in Ylisse. She hadn't changed at all after being slain by the first exalt. She hadn't changed at all when she reawoke, nor had she changed after being slain again. The day she found herself recovering inside Morgan's body, she didn't think about how she was able to wake up so soon, nor did she think about why she was in Morgan's body in the first place. Her first instinct was to plot revenge against Robin. She hadn't changed.

She hadn't changed.

She…

_We had a right to life too._

"I-I want to live," she softly whispered with tears in her eyes, "I want to live. I want to move beyond life and death. I want to interact with other people. I want to visit places and see the beauty I never saw before. I…"

For the first time in her life, she desperately reaches out for a god to help her. No, she reaches out for anyone to help her. Grima didn't care if it was a god, Naga, the humans, the Risen—

"Damn it, I don't even care if my creator were to take my hand again! I don't need forgiveness, I don't need redemption, I don't need any of that! I just want… to be saved…"

Then the last person she ever wanted to think about came to her mind. Their cocky, dopey grin flashing behind the hood that hid their empty eyes. Their annoyingly cheery voice that once empowered those they loved simply by voicing out her own thoughts. The sickeningly adorable way they would change the tide of fate to their whim whenever they started seeing things go wrong. The clever and seemingly effortless way they could dip even the most innocent of words in snide wit. The wonderful way they can look at their friends and say that everything would be okay as long as they were together.

The brilliant light they exude simply by existing.

The brilliant light Robin exudes simply by existing.

To think, Grima was once ready to extinguish that light when, in reality, she was so drawn towards it that she didn't know what else to do.

_I would do anything_, she thought to herself, _if it meant I can move forward. Even if it meant throwing away my pride, throwing myself at her mercy if it comes to that. _

… _Hah._

She scoffed and wiped away the tears. There was no way her vessel was willing to do such a thing. And even if Robin was willing to entertain her on a whim, there was no way she would allow the one being who cursed her life from the beginning to walk alongside her. Grima took another look at the beautiful sky above her, slowly taking in the gentle breeze brushing against her once again.

_Still… it would be lovely if we could share a view like this-_

The aurora halts it's flow.

The calm wind died out.

The sky itself darkens in despair.

"What? What's going on?"

Everything began to crumble away, shattering like fragile glass. The ground falls out from underneath her as the darkness swallows up everything in sight. Why did the world suddenly break away? Did she do something? That's unlikely considering that this isn't even her own, it's the world of… the other Grima…

… Did something happen to him?

The darkness was all too familiar. It was the cold and desolate loneliness she experienced long ago deep within those ruins.

It was the abyss she found herself in each time she was slain.

"You're still connected here?!" a strained voice echoes out through the darkness, "It's been over a week since we resonated, why haven't you- AUGH!"

The abyss shook with a violent tremor. Grima's eyes widen.

"It's you!" she yells back, "Where are you? What happened to you?!"

She started running through the darkness, searching for a sign that pointed to her other self. "Are you actually on the verge of defeat?!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he responds. She couldn't rely on his voice to pinpoint where he was since it seemed as if his words were coming at her from all directions. "Actually, it IS a bad thing for you. If you don't halt your resonance and separate from my mind, you'll be destroyed alongside me."

"Destroyed?"

Her first instinct was to scoff at the idea with confidence brimming from her smug smirk. To haughtily laugh at the absurdity of that possibility. _I, the Fell Dragon, being permanently destroyed? How amusing!_

But she understood the gravity of the situation, of the grim tone in his words. He was truly being overwhelmed by a stronger power. No, not just by a stronger power. Only one form of power can truly vanquish the Fell Dragon.

Grima's own powers of ruination.

"That witch gave in to her insanity and managed to utilize our powers. We already expected something like this to happen, but neither Robin nor I expected her to overpower us as quickly as she just did… Or, that's how it _normally_ goes, but no! My idiotic vessel simply couldn't bring himself to even fight back against her!"

"Who are you talking about? What witch?"

"Who else?! A-"

The abyss shakes once again. Grima's cries of pain reverberate out through the darkness, piercing her mind. She grips her head to try and get a grasp on the splitting pain.

"Robin, get up, you insolent fool!" he yells out, "My powers can't hold her off for long, and Lucina can't cover you while fighting against her! Damn it, he's not responding. Wait, why are you still here?!"

Deep within the darkness beneath her, a tiny star began to shimmer. As she bends forward to examine it, a hand grabs her cloak from behind. It forcefully pulls her down into the darkness. She began to actually fall down, sinking below where she once stood towards the star in the abyss. Far above her was the other Grima who looked at her with a smile.

"Did you find an answer yet?" he asks.

She opens her mouth to speak, but her words were drowned out as the light enveloped her. In a matter of moments, she disappears. With a gentle smile, he closes his eyes and waits.

"Ahhh… I'd hate to be extinguished like this, it'd be quite _ember_rassing. Hah! … And I'm making puns while no one is around. Truly, it seems that the Fell Dragon has _fallen_ to new lows- GGH!"

He inhales sharply through clenched teeth. Grima wasn't sure how much longer he could last until he would be overpowered completely, although he was sure that at least Robin would still manage to last a little longer.

If only he could gain a moment to recover his strength. Just the shortest of moments, then…

"Bah," he says while dismissing the thought, "can't see that happening any time soon."

This would be a pitiful end to the being once revered and feared by so many. And that itself would be acceptable to him.

_That liar told me he would let me rest, yet here I am on the verge of sleeping forever. Ah, well, I suppose it's alright… yet, I do have one regret._

Grima takes a look at the brand etched on his right hand. This was the cursed mark that signified a carrier of his bloodline, the mark that would inextricably tie him to his vessel until the end of their life. He thought back to the short time he spent sharing the body of his vessel. Just like with Forneus, he could hear Robin's thoughts and true feelings.

Ever since he willingly accepted Grima into his body, Robin has never once thought poorly of him. He really did wish for him to rest until the end of their lives.

_I never thanked you, did I?_

* * *

"Yes, I believe it best to lower the fixed tariff rates we impose on foreign goods. The economy of our kingdom does not rely on citizens purchasing their Ylissean products, rather, it flourishes on the variety of goods we receive from our allies. Alternatively, keeping the tariffs as is and instead limiting the units of imports brought into the halidom is an option. However, that will affect the reserves of certain resources from other nations that we are already somewhat lacking on. Therefore I would like to implementl the first option, lowering the rates so that we support a reduction of trade barriers while continuing to control the distribution of goods."

Four nobles acknowledge her orders. They whisper to each other, complimenting Robin's quick and thoughtful decision.

_It's been awhile since Grima's attempted to overpower my mind through her influence. I guess she's been out of commission since we lost to the other Robin. Or, maybe she's actually gone._

She checks underneath the silk glove covering her right hand. The brand was still there.

_Seems not. I wonder if she saw the same things I saw when we resonated with him? I remember seeing memories of a tiny dragon. It was only flashes of its past, yet I feel as if I know it all even though I know nothing. _

"Relay my order to the troops stationed at the eastern segment of the border. I want those soldiers relocated to the line here. Those who have been fighting against the Risen for nearly a month now must be exhausted of stamina. We recently received word from Ferox that they are prepared to send their own soldiers to fill in for those we move out. Make sure to use a majority of the funds on weapon maintenance, and food second. Apparently in the reports, the citizens have been rewarding our soldiers with meals out of the kindness of their hearts, so we can cut back somewhat on the funds for meals."

A few knights salute to their queen and quickly march off to do as she asks. The faith she puts in them bolster their resolve.

_The other Robin, the one who allows me to fondly refer to him as my "brother," managed to accept his Grima, not out of sympathy, not out of pity, but out of understanding. He didn't want to continue the cycle of ruin that they both had to suffer through. We're so different from one another in that aspect, yet he believes that I can be like him, that I can move beyond my doubts like him. He told me that none of it would have ever turned out the way it did were it not for Chrom and… "Aversa." Was it the same Aversa? I think I saw a glimpse of her in his memories, but she wasn't hostile. She was smiling. She was happy. Something like that isn't possible in my world. The Aversa I know is dead._

_... Or is_ she?

"Your Majesty?" Morgan asks, "Are you alright?"

"Ah, I apologize. Let me see…"

He smiles. Robin was still distracted by her thoughts, but it seems that she isn't letting them cripple her in fear like before. Was she still thinking of the bad things, or was she thinking of something different now? Morgan knew he may never know, but even so he was glad to see that his mother was beginning to make a fine queen. It was like seeing her leading the Shepherds once again, except this time she wore an extravagant dress and sat upon a homely throne.

Robin on the other hand wasn't as aware of how sudden her confidence seems to everyone else. She recognizes that she was no longer afraid of being the Queen, but she still views herself as ineffective as before. Yet that no longer weighed on her mind. Without Grima to constantly push the worst thoughts to the forefront of her head, she could better focus on securing the happiness of those who follow her above her own.

Or, rather, she already felt a little happier now, knowing that a version of her from _another world_ believed in her. And it felt nice to have someone to call a brother.

… _I hope that he's okay. What if he's up against something he can't handle? No, he actually MIGHT be up against something like that. Someone who can mobilize Risen like this, someone who can control them from far away. Even if he has Grima to strengthen him, can he stand against something like that?_

Her eyebrows furrow.

_Then again, he completely overpowered me when we first met._

She impatiently taps her fingers.

_But I had him on the ropes until he drew more strength from Grima._

Robin crosses her arms.

_He DID cross over to here from an alternate world. Maybe he's right, and his mission has something to do with our unknown enemy. Besides, Lucina was accompanying him now, so at the very least he'll be able to get to Origin Peak safely._

Robin grips her arms tightly.

_But this is a problem in my timeline! I know I have to stay here as acting queen, but at the same time, it is absolutely MY responsibility to solve the problem plaguing our people!_

Robin grabs her head and ruffles it furiously.

_It's already been over a whole week though! Even if I were to leave, I can't catch up to him fast enough. Maybe I could magically get teleported over there, but the chances of that happening are lower than… the chances of Naga popping out to help me right now?_

She looks up for a moment to see everyone looking at her with confused gazes.

_Ugh, if only it would happen._

"Your Majesty? Are you-"

"Sorry, sorry, my mind keeps wandering. Is that Ricken's report on the Risen front?"

Robin reaches out for it, only for Morgan to pull it away from her. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"You're worried about him, aren't you? About Reflet."

"Oh… you could tell?"

Morgan chuckles. "I could tell that you were thinking about a _lot_ of things, but that's the one that seemed the most obvious."

"Great, now my own son can read me like a book," she groans in embarrassment. Morgan refrains from telling her that she's always been easy to read.

"He'll be fine," she says, "... it's not like he's gonna be in danger or something."

"I overheard you two talking about going to Origin Peak to quell the source of our Risen problems," he admits.

"What? How? I couldn't sense your emotions from inside the room, how could you have-"

"You can leave things to me here," Morgan interrupts, "Go after him."

"What?!" she loudly exclaims. Her outburst catches the attention of those present, prompting her to lean over and whisper to his ear. "You and I both know I can't possibly do that! I have to be here and-"

"I can call in Lady Emmeryn to stand here in your place! Surely the people wouldn't argue against that. They've all adored her ever since she returned to the capital alive, and they would absolutely trust her as much as they trust you."

"Are you mad?! Emm hasn't even fully recovered yet! Sure, she could probably get away with handling this kind of position were we at peaceful times, but with how chaotic everything is now, it would be insane to make her lead the halidom at a time like this. Especially when we don't know how long it will take for your father to recover!"

She pouts her cheeks in frustration. "And he doesn't even want me to come with him anyway."

"Would you rather let HIM solve OUR problems?"

"Of course not! But I have my responsibilities here, and I swore to Chrom that I'd uphold them."

"Saving the Halidom would technically be one of your responsibilities."

Robin glares at him.

"Mother, please. I can do this! Lady Emmeryn will understand. She and I both can do this!"

Morgan puts his hands on her shoulders, a fierce glow emerging from his eyes. "All of Ylisse has suffered for long enough. Father put Grima to sleep five years ago, yet it still feels like things never truly ended. It's like we're still stuck in the same war that would raze the continent in a scorching inferno. If there's a way for you to stop it, if there's a way for Reflet to stop it, then the both of you need to do it now! And besides…"

He thought back to the field of Southtown. Back to the suspicious man who slept on the grass as if everything was peaceful. To the man whose tears spoke volumes of an unforgettable love. To the man whose smile pierced through each and every doubt that Morgan had.

… _Come to think of it, mother started acting more like her normal self since I brought him here. Was he the reason why?_

"We owe him a lot."

Robin sighs. He was right. He was absolutely right. But what could she do? What could THEY do?

"The fastest means of travel would be to use a Pegasus or Wyvern and fly over to Origin Peak. Even then, it would still take nearly less than five days.. The poor animals can't endure flight for that long, so we'd end up wasting time for them to rest. Yet flight is the best we've got…"

She slumps into her throne visibly disappointed. "Morgan, just to be sure of it, how is our research on warp magic progressing?"

He shakes his head. "It isn't progressing at all. We can theoretically make use of the magic of a rescue staff, however it simply lacks the strength to warp someone away as opposed to bringing them close. There has been success in forming a cohesive magic circle that can act as the conduit for a warp as proven by our trials using said circle, but… well, you know."

Robin remembers the initial tests with that circle. It certainly does work. Yet, even with Morgan exhausting himself of his magical energy, a researcher could only move for about a few inches. A very disappointing result. That experiment took place three years ago, and no progress has been made since then.

Were they to find a stronger source of magic, they may conceivably warp greater distances. However, considering that not even Morgan could successfully teleport someone more than a foot, they would need someone who could rival his energy thousands of times over. Robin certainly couldn't do it himself, considering her strong suit is simply being physically strong.

Then a thought came to mind.

Grima. If someone could warp all these Risen out to two continents using Grima's power, then she could potentially do the same.

She was hesitant. How could she not be? To rely on the power of the Fell Dragon would be like allowing the beast to take control. Robin wasn't sure if she would be able to break free on her own were it to happen again.

A cold feeling swept down her spine. Each time she thought of the other Robin, she couldn't help but grow more fearful. Was it simply a matter of her worrying too much? Or was her ability trying to tell her something?

"Shall I go prepare Pegasi for you?" Morgan asks.

"Damn…" Robin began to rise from her throne, "I think that's our-"

_**What's wrong, giving up so quickly?**_

Her eyes widen as she stops in the middle of getting up. Morgan watches in confusion as she slowly sits back down. Robin sets her elbows down on her thighs, links her fingers together, then rests her chin atop them in a contemplative pose.

_Haven't heard from you recently, _she thinks to herself, _I was actually hoping I would never HAVE to hear from you again, yet here we are._

_**Oh, what bite! Seems as if you've developed your fangs while I was occupied.**_

_Wished you stayed occupied a little longer. If you've returned to try and control me, then you're out of luck. Nothing you say will ever-_

In truth, Grima didn't actually have to say anything, because Robin could feel her intentions. To her surprise, the dragon desired to do the same thing she wished to do.

… _What's your stake in this? Why help them, when they were the ones who defeated you in the first place?_

_**I could ask the same of you, no?**_

_You're insistent on dancing around my questions, aren't you?_

She doesn't get her answer. At the same time, however, she knows how Grima truly felt even if the stubborn beast wouldn't outright say it.

A desperate desire to live. A desperate desire to reach out and touch another's hand so that they can believe "I am alive." A desire Robin knew all too well.

"Morgan," she quietly whispers, "if you believe you can properly assist Emmeryn, then I'll take your offer."

"Oh! Really? Then I'll prepare the pega-"

The queen stood from her throne once again, causing her audience of nobles, knights and servants alike to stop what they were doing in anticipation of her orders. They waited patiently in awe of their queen whose expression seemed so deadly serious that all of them couldn't help but wonder just what exactly she would-

"I don't feel like making an announcement," she whispers, "Morgan, you handle this."

"Sorry, what?"

Robin takes off in a mad dash to her room, leaving everyone in a confused daze. Morgan sighs as he began to come up with an acceptable explanation for them all.

* * *

Sparks fly from the Parallel Falchion. Its cold bite clashes against a thunderous bolt of dark magic flying from every direction. The masked princess is flown back by the impact of a powerful blast, but swiftly and easily catches herself mid-flight to gracefully land on her feet. She hadn't a moment to rest, as small, numerous needles fly at her from behind. Her body quickly reacts and make her aware of the attack aimed at her. With her dexterity and with a precise eye, she unleashes a flurry of slices to deflect each one. The dispersal of magic from each destroyed needle bounce around her, decorating the air around her in a showy display. Her attack itself was like a blade dancing to a wondrous melody as it tore through the magic.

At least, Lucina hoped it looked like that. She had a legendary name to live up to after all.

Of course the current situation didn't actually feel like she was doing Marth's name justice.

She didn't know who she was fighting against. Or, rather, she was too late to find out. Lucina continued to follow Robin even up Origin Peak, but she kept her distance from him. She definitely saw him talk to someone, but she couldn't hear or see them. What she DID see was Robin being hit by an exceedingly powerful blast of magic. He managed to endure the initial blast, but soon after he was struck by multiple smaller blasts that violently launched him around the altar. Suddenly the assailant disappeared from sight.

The fight that broke out between them was horrid and left a distaste in her mouth. Robin wasn't fighting on equal footing, despite how strong Lucina seemed to think she was. No, he probably was stronger than he let out, but every passing second kept him from unleashing it. His opponent brutally and ruthlessly took advantage of every opportunity, triggering circles of magic set around the altar of the peak itself to both decimate Robin with sheer strength and distract him from concentrating. Never before had Lucina seen anything so deadly. The fact that Robin managed to last as long as he did was impressive on its own.

The magic he faced scared her. It was the same fear that she felt when she faced Grima.

Every inch of her body warned her, _"This was a foe you can't beat alone. This was a foe who couldn't be beaten alone."_

But…

Seeing a man who looked like her mother forced to fight against an invisible foe without direction of where to attack. Seeing a man who looked like her mother wince and cry in agonizing pain, dragged across the floor with every passing second. Seeing a man who looked like her mother on the verge of death…

A moment came where he lay still on the ground, unmoving.

At that moment, something within Lucina snapped.

Rings of darkness spontaneously appear around her. With an effortless slice, she cuts them in two. As they separate a mist of darkness emit from them, clouding her vision.

"Damn it!"

She sweeps the Falchion up, bouncing from her spot away from the mist. More rings of magic approach her from below, catching her off-guard. However, they swerve past and drop below her, to where Robin was.

"No!"

The rings attack him, and on the impact they kick up an immense amount of dust. Lucina dashes over to him. Her worries are slightly alleviated once the dust had disappeared, revealing that a magical barrier had protected him.

This has been the attack pattern of the enemy. They distract Lucina, then aim for Robin, trying to break through whatever defenses he had set up. It was an underhanded tactic. Clearly Lucina wasn't the focus, their enemy was deliberately trying to kill Robin.

All she could do was defend him as best as she could, and she hated it.

"Show yourself!" she shouts in desperation, "What drives you to such barbaric lengths?!"

"What do YOU know, child?" a voice echoes out in the air.

A magic circle appeared below the two of them. Lucina, in a panic, kicks Robin's body aside so that he could avoid the attack. When it triggers, she cries out in pain.

"You, who lived a life knowing of a loving family. You, who lived a life where you managed to save that family. You will never understand what it's like to lose everything knowing for the longest time that you lost it, that your entire life was a lie all done so that you could be used! You will NEVER know true madness!"

She couldn't move. The pain was far too much for her to endure any longer. Her legs were ready to give out as well.

As another circle appeared above her, Lucina loosened her grip on Falchion.

"I had always wondered when I would die," she whispered to herself, "ever since I selfishly decided to stay with my family in this timeline. If my death were to come like this, protecting someone who my mother cared enough to protect, then I have no complaints to make."

She smiled to herself. And when she was ready to accept her fate, a small ball of condensed magic appears at her feet.

"GRIT YOUR TEETH SWEETIE! THIS IS GONNA HURT!"

"Wha-"

_Mother?!_

The magic suddenly explodes with great force, surprising Lucina and throwing her off her feet. As she flew back, the magic circle triggered, wasting its attack.

Robin jumps up to the altar from the stairs and runs over to her. Lucina couldn't believe her eyes. Was it truly her? Was she following them all along?

"Are you okay Lucy?!"

The frantic mother pulls her daughter into her arms and cradles her. "Don't you worry now sweetie, mommy is here to defeat the bad guy!"

"M-Mother, please! I'm an adult now!"

Robin pulls an elixir from her robes and helps Lucina drink it. Her wounds close almost instantaneously.

"There we go! Good as new. Oh, I'm so proud of you for going beyond the call of duty and trying to protect my brother! I love you, dear, I love you so-"

The tactician suddenly lifts her right hand up and reaches out to the side. Before Lucina could turn to see what she was doing, an explosion of magic triggers right next to them. Yet they were unharmed, the damage mitigated by a large barrier in between them and the explosion.

"Oh wow, she listened to me," Robin mumbled to herself, "maybe she's really getting serious about saving him."

"What… what was that power, mother? That felt like…"

Robin stands up and gets in front of her. "Lucina, you have new orders. There are Risen attempting to climb up these stairs to reach us. I need you to keep them from approaching us."

"What? And leave you here to fight alone?! I-"

"Your mother can handle herself, but the situation will get worse if you allow them to reach us! Just trust me, alright?"

Lucina hesitates, then looks into her mother's eyes. They were burning with…

Emotion? She couldn't tell.

"... Fine. Stay alive, please."

The princess takes up her Falchion once again and dashes towards the stairs. Robin stretches her arms, readying herself for battle. As she does, more rings of darkness fly at her, attacking her with vicious power. She wasn't worried, in fact, she continued stretching her arms as the attacks kept coming, casually brushing them off like they were nothing.

_**Don't underestimate them,**_ Grima says to her. _**Remember that this enemy is able to use my powers, and they were strong enough to render our other selves unconscious.**_

_Eh, I've got a lot more Resistance than I know what to do with. And with you backing me up, why should I worry about someone using your powers? I have the original on my side!_

_**I can feel my mind waning with each attack, you fool!**_

_Serves you right, loser._

The vessel flashes a cocky smile while the Fell Dragon groaned within her head.

"Now, let's get to business. Grima, be a darling and help me out!"

Step one.

Robin forms a single dark spear in her hand, and with one fluid swipe, she slashes the air. It deforms, splitting away at the strength of the Fell Dragon itself.

The sky ruptures, revealing a shimmering moon illuminating the peak of the mountain. In front of her, standing a short distance away, was a hooded individual.

"There you are. Why hide behind the veil of ruin when we can have fun out here in this lovely weather?"

The hooded figure doesn't answer. Instead, it raises its hand and charges a ball of dark lightning. Robin rushes in, her spear prepped to skewer her foe cleanly. When she was but a few inches away from them, they suddenly drop their hand in front of Robin and fire off the magic. Without hesitation, Robin runs right through the lightning and stabs the hooded figure.

"Damn you!" they yell out.

The hooded figure had suddenly disappeared, their hood draped along Robin's spear. Behind her stood their foe, the one who had been the source of the continent's Risen scourge.

"Knew it had to be you," Robin whispers with anger, "no one else would think of waiting to slowly burn both continents over the course of a few years using Risen to overrun our lands. Walhart had standards. Hell, even Gangrel hated the Grimleal. But _you_ would absolutely abuse everything you had available, even if it meant turning to the Fell Dragon. Wouldn't you, Aversa?"

The sorceress stares at her, insanity reflected within her twitching eyes. Grima at first didn't believe what her counterpart had said earlier, about someone falling so deep into ruin they can tap into their power. But right there in front of them was someone who fit that.

She had an idea as to why.

"What would YOU know of my chaos?! YOU'RE the reason for all this madness! MY madness!"

Aversa unleashes a sphere of condensed magic at Robin, recklessly and brutally firing without rhyme or reason. Robin easily dispels them with her spear.

"Pathetic," she spits out in anger, "so you drag the world to the pits of hell just out of a personal vendetta against me? You attack my daughter and my other self just because you want vengeance against ME?!"

"QUIET!" Aversa screams out.

The sorceress had fallen for the tactician's taunt. Robin's made sure that her first priority wasn't to defeat Aversa, but rather, it should be diverting Aversa's attention away from the other Robin.

If the Grima from the other timeline can recover, then his vessel should be able to regain consciousness. Then they could both fight against Aversa, and end this nightmare.

Step two.

Lightning surges in the air. Robin runs forward while collecting as much of the electricity as she could, and fires off a blast of her own. Aversa blocks it by erupting a wall of flames in front of her. When it extinguishes, she casts a circle that formed an immense number of dark needles around her and launches it at Robin. Robin, in response, uses her spear to slash away at the incoming needles. She wasn't nearly as fast as either Lucina or her male counterpart, but she was quick enough to interrupt the ones coming directly in front of her. All other needles were deflected by a barrier cast by Grima. Each needle blocked this way dealt a mental blow to Robin's psyche, but Grima took the brunt of that.

Aversa flies up into the air, her body pulsing with the Fell Dragon's power. Multiple rings of darkness fly out around her and launch themselves at Robin. On instinct, her right hand drops the spear and reaches out. She conjures a deadly gale of wind that deflects the rings to the side, but as she does so a few bolts of electricity attacks her from behind. It's safely deflected by Grima's barrier, but more and more continued to attack her without

_**She's controlling the flow of battle while she stays up there. You won't be able to get an effective hit in if she keeps herself out of your range, **_Grima tells her.

_I know that! I have an idea, but-_

A few bolts hit her while they were both distracted. Grima frustratingly grunts while Robin continues slicing away at as many as she could.

_I just need _

_to build up enough power for a stronger spell, but she keeps interrupting me!_

_**Find a way, because I can't keep up the barrier if you're going to concentrate magic!**_

_Then help me wing it!_

"HAAAAA!"

Aversa is startled by Robin's outburst, and while she was still stunned, Grima diverted her strength from forming the barrier to instead unleash her power outside. A menacing aura of raw magical energy emanated from Robin's body.

"Such weak attacks can't possibly damage me. You'll have to overwhelm me in one attack!" she confidently shouts out.

"... Pfft!"

Aversa breaks out into maniacal laughter. "Is that so?!" she asked, an ecstatic thrill dipping into her voice, "Then I'll do just that!"

She rose higher and higher into the air, a crazed and desperate smile expressed on her face. The infinite bolts and needles disappear. All the magic that was used to form them now converge on Aversa herself so that she could charge up a devastating attack.

_**WAIT, DID SHE REALLY FALL FOR THAT?!**_

Robin smirks once again, this time struggling to hide the cocky pride welling up within her. She was bluffing, a last-resort tactic that not even the most hardened of grand masters could easily perform! Grima hadn't actually began to focus on generating an aura, in fact, the aura of power surrounding her was just an intimidation tactic. Now they both had a short time frame to strengthen themselves.

_Just half a minute, if she can take longer than half a minute, I'll win!_

The power of the Fell Dragon flowing within her. The brand on her right hand that served as proof of their blood ties. Grima began to accumulate strength inside Robin's body, controlling a steady reservoir of magic. Robin, in turn, taps into it and began to focus. She planned to attack Aversa using a single, destructive blast of Expiration. Perhaps it could mentally destroy her, much in the same way that Robin had felt when she was fighting against her counterpart.

It was an uncertain gamble, plain and certain. But it was all she could come up with, and she was willing to bet everything on-

_Oh. Oh no._

Her special perception triggered. She could feel it. Calamitous, cataclysmic energy building up within Aversa. Energy built upon a foundation of true despair. And she was strengthening herself faster than Robin could!

_**Damn her! I-I feel weaker with every passing second, almost as if she's draining my power! How has she come this far?!**_

_No, no! Grima, I just need a little more!_

No response. All Robin could hear was the agonizing screams of the Fell Dragon.

"This is the end, Robin!" screams Aversa, "You, the one who set my life into pure despair! I will relish this moment now and forevermore!"

"Kgh! I'm… so close…!"

Images of her family flash within her mind. She had failed them. Morgan, Lucina, Chrom. She had… failed her brother-

"Expiration!"

From seemingly nowhere, spears of darkness erupt from Aversa's very body. They pierce her limbs, completely disrupting her flow and ruining her attack. She yells in agony.

"You! How dare you!"

Robin takes a look behind her. There her male counterpart stood, his hands surging with dark magic. A smile emerges on his face.

_Ah… Gods, I'm blessed to have met you,_ she thinks to herself.

"EXPIRATION!"

A stream of darkness as black as the night sky is fired from her hand at Aversa, who could do nothing except take the hit. On impact, a single spear emerges and impales her chest. For a few moments the air was filled with nothing but the ear-bleeding shrieks of agony that came from her. When the pain had stopped and her mind had successfully been halted by Expiration's power, she plummets from the sky back onto the ground.

Both Robins exhale in relief.

The Ylissean queen turned to the Plegian king and softly smiled at him. The Plegian king slowly approaches her, only to collapse in her arms.

"Just barely recovered," he said, "ah… Grima is yelling at me right now. Do you know how to shut him off?"

"Hah, wouldn't _you _be the one who knows?"

He chuckles. "I suppose."

They both turn to Aversa, who lay still on the floor. Robin raises her hand up to perform one more attack until she's stopped by her brother.

"Please," he solemnly asks, "give her a final chance. She went mad after she learned of her hidden past from the Wellspring of Truth. The past that she lost when Validar wrongfully took her away after killing her real family. In your timeline, unfortunately, neither you nor Chrom were there to help her cope with it. Instead of gaining a desire to defeat Grima, she instead turned her despair into rage against the vessel of the Fell Dragon."

_**Ah, I see. Due to the fact all of Validar's atrocities were because he wished to foster you as my vessel, her logic leapt a large boundary to see you as the reason she lost the life she was meant to have, **_Grima surmises.

"Ugh, so you're saying this is also my fault?" Robin asks him.

"No. Of course not. But…"

The king thought of the wonderful step-sister who awaited for his return in his original timeline.

"I think it's only right for you to try and help her."

Robin looked at the unconscious sorceress who laid there in front of her.

"... My husband hasn't recovered from his sickness yet. She might be the only person who can cure that plague."

She scratched the back of her head. "I can't say no to you either, so…"

He laughs.

The war that had began seven years ago between Ylisse and Plegia. The invasion that followed soon after, as well as the fight against the Grimleal and their god nearly five years ago. All of it had finally come to an end here and now. A path to a brighter future had been set for this timeline.

Robin holds a hand to his chest. He felt different. He felt… stronger.

… _**! Hey, back away now!**_

A blinding light suddenly engulfs them both. As the female Robin shielded her eyes away from it, the male Robin stares directly at it in awe.

_**Time for us to go? **_Grima asks him.

_Yeah. I think so._

Robin releases himself from his sister's grip, and slowly walked forward. As she struggled to reach out to him, she turns around and smiles once more.

"You did this," he whispered, "remember that."

"Wait, wait! I wanted… I wanted to spend more time with you!" she cries out.

When the light fades, Robin opens her eyes once more. In the distance, the sun breaks through the everlasting night on the horizon. Her brother was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Cold, calm wind hangs in the air. Its gentle touch brings forth images of warm smiles that break through the chilly feel. And in that calm air was the stillness of time itself. A comforting feeling, a nostalgic feeling.

"Am I… Am I back?"

Robin was indeed in the temple, though he wasn't sure if it was his timeline.

_**I'm sure of it**_, Grima says in his mind, _**I can feel the hypocrisy practically flooding out from our so-called Divine Dragon.**_

"How rude. And here I thought of inviting you to watch the world turn alongside me up in the stars, but I suppose you're simply much too incorrigible at this point."

He turns around to see Naga sitting patiently atop the altar in the middle of the tomb. Her eyes glare at Robin, sending an uncomfortably frightening chill down his spine. "Just so it is clear," she states, "I am glaring at Grima, not you dear Robin."

"Y-Yes, of course."

_**Hah! How petty.**_

The tactician had now witnessed two of the strongest beings on the continent spontaneously bicker against one another. He was sure of it now, he wouldn't see anything stupider than that for a long while.

"I apologize, Robin. Let us get to business," she says while standing up from her seat. "I brought you back so abruptly because I felt as if you have found what you were looking for. Although, I do not see evidence of it. Have you gained anything from your journey?"

"Truthfully? Nothing of material value."

"Yet I can feel something strong within you. Perhaps your convictions have been empowered?"

He holds his right hand up to his face, tightening it into a fist. "You can say that."

There was one thing Robin couldn't find an answer to since he awoke once again four years earlier. What would have happened had he allowed Chrom to defeat Grima? The obvious answer was that Grima would fall asleep as a result, and would eventually return a millenia later. That wasn't what he wanted to know. He wanted to know what kind of life he could have lived had he gone down that path. Would he live regretting his decision, knowing full well that inheritors of his blood could suffer the same way he had to?

They could have found a way to defeat Grima once and for all themselves if such a time were to come. Chrom had confidence in that. Robin had confidence in Chrom. But that didn't mean Robin was confident about the future. He knew full well that as the new world advances, the old world would crumble down into archaic history. While that would bring about innovations, that also means original methods would be lost to time. What if the Falchion becomes lost with it? What if one day, Naga were to disappear altogether as well? She isn't an almighty god.

Robin didn't trust the future. He couldn't, knowing full well that their fates were something they had to carve with their own hands. As a tactician he could never sit well with the idea of something out of his control. The far distant future was something he couldn't grasp. No one could. All they could do was plant the seeds of growth, and hope that someone in the future was willing to continue watering them.

He hated himself for wanting to be in control of everything. It was no different than what both Gangrel and Walhart had once believed to be the ideal path towards peace.

Then he met the other Robin. A version of him who didn't think about the future, who didn't think about keeping everything in control, but just desperately wanted to live. Something he couldn't grasp until recently. And while everything seemed to go wrong for her, all it took to fix things was for her to have a little bit of hope for her future. Anything would have sufficed, as long as it was able to make her a little less scared of Grima. Robin just happened to be the trigger that set her world in motion, allowing it to finally move forward. But he was confident that he didn't need to be that trigger.

Neither of them felt worthy of their lives for the longest time. And while they both lived similar lives since they met Chrom, they had found different paths towards the future. They both managed to find a way to keep going on, despite how long it took them both to realize how to.

"No matter what choice I made back then, between putting Grima to sleep or destroying him forever… I think things would have turned out fine."

"Is this the new strength you have found in that other timeline? The strength to cast aside the rest of your doubts?"

His eyes lock with Naga's. "Yes. I'm ready to fix things here on my end."

"And what of the possible consequences? What if your body disappears once again after this rite?" she asks him.

"Then I suppose Lucina and I will continue the same song and dance until we get what we want. At least, I know I would do it for her."

He smiles while thinking of her. "I would do it a thousand times over if I must."

Naga nods her head in acceptance.

"Let us begin."

She holds out her hand. A bright light envelops it, and soon enough the Fire Emblem appears, its orbs glowing brilliantly and its casing shining brightly. "We shall see if this conviction of yours along with the power of the emblem can bring to you the happy ending you desire."

Robin comes forward and takes the emblem in his hand.

_**Remember,**_ Grima says to him, _**your blood isn't that of Naga's, but of mine. Were you to perform the Awakening, you will surely not come out of it unharmed.**_

_I think I'll be just fine,_ Robin replies, _after all, I've got you to draw power from, right mister "blood of a Divine Dragon?"_

_**Oh? What makes you believe I'll allow you to siphon my strength?**_

_I don't suppose you have anything better to do?_

_**Is that so?**_

An invisible hand grasps Robin's right hand. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was there.

_**Perhaps this time, I'll play along with your little game.**_

Together, they raise the Fire Emblem high above them.

_**... Thank you. For everything.**_

"_Hear us, Naga! We bear proof of the sacred covenant! In the name of the exalted blood, we ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize us in fire, that we may become our own beings!"_

* * *

**To say it has been a while is a huge understatement. I apologize for how late this chapter is. **

**It's been... Difficult? As the semester approached its tense stride of work, it felt difficult to turn back to this and remember "oh wait I need to write ahhhh." I still feel proud of this though. It's certainly the longest chapter to date.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful support! It truly is a blessing to know that there are people who read and expect a lot. I hope to fulfill those expectations.**


	20. Chapter 20

"How very…"

"Disturbing?" Aversa asks, "or is it curious?"

"Neither, actually. This is simply miraculous!"

The two Plegian step-siblings observe the room, a sense of pride and accomplishment blatantly displayed on their faces. A young woman of deathly pale complexion and eyes as scarlet and dull as can be sat up on the examination table. Mages clad in lightweight robes were equipped with not tools for dissection, but tiny bells that the Plegians use for ceremonious occasions. With smiles on their faces, the mages softly ring their bells in unison. Robin and Aversa applaud for the woman. She doesn't smile, but she looks down seemingly out of embarrassment.

"Good CAW-se for celebration today, huh Laurent?"

Henry prods Laurent's shoulder with his tome. His uptight son promptly escorts him out of the room in an attempt to get his father focused on his duties.

"Thank you all for assisting me with this monumental task," Robin announces to the researchers, "Had you not helped, we could never have gotten this far. Our discovery of the insects within their masks and within their bodies first led us to the creation of the Wisp Tome. With it, we gained the power to eliminate the parasite from within. However, we could not revert a Risen back to their original human form, nor could we prevent them from decaying and eventually dying."

Each researcher nods solemnly. Robin approaches the woman and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, catching her by surprise.

"Now we stand here today as witnesses to something we once thought impossible! By using the Fell Dragon's power to imbue their bodies with magic, we finally have the ability to halt their decay!"

He raised a triumphant fist into the air. The researchers cheer while ringing their bells.

Tharja sighs. "She's still not a human, and we don't know how much longer she'll last with the magic. For all we know, the magic could wear off in a couple years. Maybe even in a couple days. She'll lose bodily functions as a result."

The woman took a look at her hands, clenching them and loosening them slowly. She looks up at Robin.

"I think she can accept that," he replies, "Besides, I'm sure your team here isn't willing to halt all research anytime soon. Isn't that right?"

Every one of them enthusiastically nod. "See?"

"Hah… well, none of them would back down from a challenge. That's why they're under my jurisdiction."

Aversa's brow twitches. Technically all of them, including Tharja, were under _her_ jurisdiction.

The short celebration came to an end when both sorceresses order the mages to clean up. As they leave, Robin scribbles down a few more notes. Aversa glances back at him, feeling content after seeing his optimistic smile.

The excursion out in the northern Feroxi ice caps was nearly a month ago now, but it still felt like it was only a week ago. Aversa was beset with tremendous worry each time she received an update on their status. To hear that Morgan stole her pegasus and snuck out of the castle with it was one hear that the entire caravan was overwhelmed by infinitely spawning wyverns in the desert was another thing. To hear that Robin had taken the Fire Emblem and left the caravan to go ahead into the tundra by himself was something else entirely. But despite her desire to fly out and join both her reckless niece and brother, she had a duty to uphold as acting queen of Plegia.

The first time Aversa ever felt her heart soar was when she had received news that Morgan would be returning with Robin in tow. Now that they were both here, she could rest much easier.

… Then there's the "special guest" that they're accommodating…

She sighs. A part of her still pointlessly held hope onto a dream that would never come true. But the rest of her knew it would only be a dream. For the rest of her life, she would have to be content with being seen as nothing more than a sister by the one she loved.

_Still…_

Aversa takes one more look at Robin before she left the room. He was trying to engage in conversation with the Risen.

_I'm happy nonetheless_. She closes the door behind her

"So there's still a lot for us to do," Robin explains to the woman, "We still need to do some medical checks on you and perform a few more experiments at a later date. For now, though, you should go for a walk around the castle and just enjoy being in control again. Ask for an escort if you want to go outside. No one knows that we succeeded here yet since we need to make a proper report regarding it, so we kinda have to keep you secret."

She nods.

Robin reflects on everything prior experiment, recalling how frustrated he felt at the end of every single one. Many times before had he stared deep into the dull, lifeless eyes of his Risen subjects. They were being controlled against their will by a tiny, frail parasite of all things, and they could no longer express any true emotion. And even when they managed to regain control over their body, they didn't have long to live. At the end of every experiment, Robin was forced to put them to rest and end their suffering. The gruesome pattern repeated each time.

But now?

The woman holds up her hands to Robin's face. With a soft, gentle touch, she squeezes his cheeks like an infant would.

"Th… Thank… y-you."

She smiled at him, and Robin could have sworn he saw the smiles of all the Risen who had died before her. Or, maybe that was just his imagination.

As he leaves the room, he closed his eyes, allowing himself to be lost in his thoughts.

_You would accept my way of using your power, right Grima? … Hah, no need to say anything._

Robin removes his right glove, revealing the brand of the Fell Dragon.

_After all, on that day, I promised you that I would follow my own desires, whether or not they lead me to ruin._

* * *

The searing flames of the Awakening were unbearable.

Robin could feel his very blood melting away, as if the flames were slowly eating away at him entirely. His mind had nearly gone blank, only managing to stay sane with continuous reinforcement from his magic. However, he was already close to exhausting his entire body just from trying to not be consumed. He was unsure of how much longer he could endure it. In fact, it felt like his own body was trying to pull himself away from the Emblem, pleading for him to drop the crest altogether and stop.

The pain was simply too much.

_**Stay unwavering, let you allow the flames to swallow you up before you realize it!**_

He was right. Robin couldn't allow anything to make him back off anymore. He was bringing Lucina back at all costs. If it meant dying once again, then so be it.

_**You won't die, **_Grima reassuringly shouts in his mind, _**not while I'm still here!**_

The white flames that enveloped his body slowly transform into purple chains, a physical manifestation of energy pouring out from the Fell Dragon. They stab at Robin's chest, piercing through his very body. He shrieks out in pain.

_**I will overpower her flames even if I have to hurt you myself, Robin!**_

"Good!" he shouts back, "Just… a little longer!"

Naga watches them both desperately fight against the ritual. She thought back to when Chrom first underwent the Awakening, how easily the prince managed to subdue the powers of the Exalted Falchion. Lucina herself, without the Fire Emblem and its jewels, managed to quickly bring Robin back, despite having completely exhausted her life force. Why was it that these two, a man born with the blood of divine dragons flowing in him and a powerful dragon who rivaled even her strength, struggle like so?

A part of her wishes she could help them. If there was a way for her to turn their blood into her own, she would try it. But Naga was not a being who worked that way. Were she to simply make a human belong to her bloodline, she would become more akin to a god than any other being. Such a possibility would break the very balance of this world.

Although, if there were something she could try, she knew neither Robin nor Grima would ever allow her to. Naga had already set up the path for Robin to take in order to save Lucina.

The rest was up to them both. So the Divine Dragon continued to watch.

"Damn it…!"

_**Kgh! No!**_

Robin falls to his knees, his fingers grasping the emblem nearly slipping off. How much time has passed since he began the ritual? In reality, it probably hadn't been long, but the excruciating pain made it seem like it would last for an eternity.

"I… I c-can feel myself being drained away. I'm r-running out of…"

_**If you give up here and allow your life to be completely depleted, then Lucina will continue this cycle and all will be for naught! Worst case scenario is that you lose your life, but she isn't brought back. You have to overcome this now, because everything you've both done for each other is now riding on the line!**_

"Grima… I know. I know! But…"

_**Were you not the one who gave me a second chance? Were you not the one who believed that I, that WE, could live the life we had deserved? You are the divine vessel of the Fell Dragon, Grima. I will not allow one such as you to fall victim to a ritual dedicated to that wench!**_

"Ah… A-Ah…!"

Robin tried to reply once more, but words fail to leave his mouth. Grima flinches in surprise.

_**So that's it. You're already struggling to speak, let alone continue enduring this…**_

His vision started to fade, blurring away through the sweat and tears clouding his eyes. And just as he was ready to give in, the chains of Grima's power suddenly disappear. A transparent hand holds onto his, gripping his fingers tightly and reinforcing his hold on the emblem. The sensation of their touch burned harsher, yet at the same time, it was comforting. Robin forces himself to look up. His eyes widen when he sees-

"Grima…? Wh-What are-"

He violently coughs. The Fell Dragon sighs, then smiles to himself.

"This might be the last time I get to use this body. Rather fitting, is it not? The 'me' who came from the ruined future used your body to come back, and that act triggered the events to come which defined this timeline. Now, here I am, imitating your body in a similar fashion as we approach the climax of everything I had set up."

"Wait… what are you saying? Y-You…"

The dragon chuckles. "That's right, I never told you the truth, have I? That day, the day you sacrificed yourself to rid us both from this world, you erased the Grima of the future."

He closes his eyes to reminisce. "Because I was tied to the both of you, I also disappeared. Your friends can attest to that. They were the ones who saw my bones dissipate like sand in the wind. But when YOU came back, I came back with you. Except, instead of being placed once again into you, I was slowly recovering in two different places. The malice of my heart ended up deep inside the Thabes Labyrinth underneath the desert, while I myself ended up inside Morgan."

"I took control of his phantom," Naga adds, "and forcefully awoke it when you had first arrived near the labyrinth. I am also the one who commanded the wyverns to separate you from your expedition group, while Grima persuaded you to take the Emblem on your way here."

"That's correct," Grima adds, "every part of this journey, from the moment you finally took your first step near the labyrinth, was engineered and lead by us both, all for this moment. Ah, well…"

He sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Almost dying in the other world was a mistake on my part. Didn't think you would try to save Aversa to the point of allowing her to nearly kill you in the process. It was a stroke of luck that the Grima of that world decided to help us, otherwise we'd both be-"

"Why… why?!" Robin managed to yell out, "Why didn't you tell me? And why… why even do this?!"

"Hmm… why indeed?" he replies. "When I reawoke inside Morgan, I wasn't sure what to do. What was my purpose for being brought back alongside you? Why were we still tied together after all that? While I was recovering, I thought about it and reflected on it all once again. Why I was born, who I am, what it meant to be 'a divine dragon,' and finally, what it meant to be the being known as 'Grima'."

Naga gently giggles. "The answer will not appease you. It most certainly failed to appease me, however, I was still very proud of him."

"Oh, shut it," he snaps back, "I don't need YOUR approval."

Grima's body began to glow brightly. The pain that once ravaged Robin's entire body slowly faded away. "What are you doing?" he asks Grima.

A small speck of magic floats away from Grima's body.

Another one soon accompanies it.

Another two accompany that.

Another four fly off from his arm.

Another hundred start flying away from his body.

"What are you doing?!" Robin asks again.

"Do you feel better now? Because I am certainly in pain," he replies while laughing. "Isn't it obvious? I'm filling in the rest of what's needed to finish the Awakening, trading my life to bring Lucina's back, and allowing yours to stay intact."

"No!" the tactician shouts, "I won't accept that! I allowed you to stay by my side because you were meant to repent for every last atrocity you committed, not for you to just throw away your life when it suits you most!"

"Ah… that's my mistake. This is rather convenient for me then, isn't it? Don't have to follow you or your bloodline anymore, and your descendents will no longer have to deal with me. It sounds quite ideal in my perspective!"

A powerful explosion blows Robin away from the Fire Emblem. Grima holds it in both hands, the searing flames of the Awakening bellowing out from it.

"You ask why I do this," he says while facing away from Robin, "as well as what is the conclusion that I reached during my contemplation. It's like I said to you before."

The Fell Dragon turns to his vessel with a smile. "I didn't wake up looking for some kind of useless redemption, if that's what you're thinking. I woke up because someone had to put some sense in you. You only recently learned how to appreciate your life. Allowing you to throw it away so easily is unbecoming of my vessel, so I, as the one you were meant to serve, will take responsibility."

Robin could barely move, his strength still minimal. All he could do was helplessly crawl forward as he tried to stop it from happening. Grima, his false body on the edge of erasure, walks forward to Naga. She could see the resolute will in his face.

"Naga," he states.

"Grima," she acknowledges.

"... Farewell," they both say to one another.

And in that moment, the Fell Dragon disappears, eaten up within the Crest of Flames itself. Robin found the strength to stand up, but at the same time, he felt more broken than ever… until a voice spoke to him within his mind.

_**You are no longer a vessel for my power, but the last remnant of the being known as Grima. Promise me, now and forevermore, that you will live for yourself so that you can live for others. Act in accordance to your own will, and accept the consequences that occur in turn.**_

Robin wipes away the tears welling up.

_Yeah… I promise._

On that day, in that holy tomb, the princess carrying Naga's blood appeared once more in the arms of the man who carried Grima's blood. And someday, she would find herself awoken to the beautiful world she had left behind for his sake.

* * *

"R… Robin!"

"Uncle Robin!"

"U-Uncle Robin!"

"Daaaaad!" Morgan desperately yells out, "Heeeelp!"

The Plegian princess collapses to the foyer floor underneath the weight of two young children and four little babies. The babies bounce atop her, poking at her out of concern for her safety, while the two children high-five each other in an act of satisfaction. Two other young children try to pry the babies off of Morgan, panic clearly displayed on their faces. Morgan simply look up at her father, tears in her eyes complemented by a sorrowful pout. "They overpowered me," she laments.

Robin couldn't stop himself from bursting out in laughter.

"Hey!" she angrily shouts, "Your wonderful, hard working daughter is being ASSAULTED here!"

"Nuh-uh!" one child argues while trying to suppress a devilish smile, "We're just showing off who's stronger, right Kjelle?"

"Yeah-huh, Severa," the other child replies with a gentle smile. They high five once again.

"I-I'm so sorry, cousin Morgan!" one of the other children says to her.

"Do not bother apologizing, Noire!" the fourth child adamantly states, "These uncouth heathens simply lack any manner of nobility. My mother would stand aghast at their, their… _peasant-like_ behaviour."

"What'd ya say about me, Brady?!" little Severa shouts at him.

The four babies eventually crawl off of Morgan and make their way to Robin. They all reach out to him as they crowd around his feet. He scoops them up into his arms and sits down in a nearby chair. One of them points to him and excitedly says, "Uncle Robin!"

"Yes, little Nah. It's been a while since I saw you!"

"Uncle?" another one asks.

"Hello, Laurent. Those glasses give you a wonderfully sophisticated air around you."

The third one snuggles close to him, trying to deepen itself in his arms.

"Are you cold, Yarne? We do use magic to keep the inside of the castle chilly to drive away the heat of the desert."

The fourth baby holds up a wyvern plush to him.

"Ah, a new toy, Gerome? You must have done something great to deserve it!"

"Daaaaaad!"

Morgan angrily hits her father with a flurry of soft punches. "Why are you ignoring meeeeee?"

"Severa, Noire! You two grew your hair out, didn't you? It looks lovely. And Kjelle, your mother told me you acted as a knight in a play alongside Brady, didn't you? I'm so proud of you both!"

The four children blush, each one reacting differently to his loving compliments.

"Aren't you gonna compliment me for looking after them this whole day?!"

"Oh, Morgan. Where's Inigo and Owain? Did you lose them by accident?"

Morgan stifles her yells into a nearby pillow to release her frustration, although she knew that Robin was just doing this to tease her. She was, however, a little agitated that he hasn't even gone out of his way to express any kind of gratitude for the hard work she's put in. These children were devils, _especially_ Severa! Was it wrong for the dutiful princess to expect at least a "thank you" after the grueling task of watching over _ten_ children? … Oh no.

_Where IS Inigo and Owain?!_

"I'll say, you are a little devil, aren't you?" Inigo says as he walks into the foyer, "You need to stay away from sharp objects, at least until you're nimble enough to dance with them."

"Gosh, you're just DESTINED for greatness, huh little guy?!" Owain enthusiastically claims as he walks in from the opposite hall, "I can't believe you didn't flinch when that knife came flying down at you! You are gonna be a _legendary_ hero, I just know it!"

Both men approach Robin and Morgan. Cradled in their arms were their younger selves.

"Wonderful work on taking care of the others, Morgan!" Inigo says, "I could scarce imagine how difficult it must have been."

_At least SOMEONE appreciates me…_

All the younger Shepherds from the future, as well as their parents, were visiting Plegia at the moment. The adults are currently out and about enjoying what the castle town had to offer while they waited for Chrom, Sumia and little Lucina to arrive. None of the children wanted to join them, surprisingly enough. They wished to spend their time with Robin instead. He was, of course, occupied with research until just now. So in the downtime before his arrival, they "played" with Morgan. Inigo and Owain both stayed to help her take care of them. They were mainly worried for their younger counterparts, since after all, little Inigo and Owain were only born recently.

The reason for their visit was to celebrate a very momentous occasion. Today was April 20th, the birthday of a woman most beloved by all of them.

And she was here, in Plegia's castle. Right now, she slept soundly in Robin's room.

Morgan still couldn't believe that her father succeeded. A month ago, when she was finally fed up with sitting around doing nothing, she took off on her pegasus and flew beyond the clouds to reach the permafrost from above. For a short while, she struggled to find an entrance beyond the frigid storm blocking her in the sky, but out of nowhere all of the clouds dissipated, revealing a temple directly underneath her. When she flew down there, Robin emerged from the entrance carrying the sleeping princess in his arms. She seemed okay physically, almost as if she hadn't aged a single day throughout these past four years.

Then again, the same could be said for Robin.

Either way, everything was as it should be… except, for Morgan, nothing was as it should be.

There was one thing she desperately needed to set in stone, no matter what she had to do.

"Dad, can we talk?"

"Hmm? Well-"

Robin could see that she was being serious this time. "Alright. Inigo, Owain! Give us a moment, would you?"

Both swordsmen nod and begin corralling the little ones. Morgan sits next to Robin, twiddling her thumbs in anxiety.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Um… When the day comes that… that a little me is brought into the world…"

"Morgan," he interrupts, "I thought I told you. I would never neglect you as my daughter, even if one day the baby you is born."

"I-I know that!" she quickly answers, "this is something different. You HAVE to promise me this, or else I'll never forgive you!"

Robin chuckles. Morgan took a deep breath, then spoke with resolution.

"No matter how different the child is compared to me, you _must_ name him Morgan."

"Him?" Robin asks in confusion, "Wouldn't the child be born as a female?"

She disagrees by shaking her head. "Gender doesn't matter! And neither does haircolor, or personality, o-or anything else about him! Promise me you'll name him Morgan, no matter what!"

He was still confused, but he could recognize that she earnestly wanted this. "S-Sure, if that's what you want…"

Morgan lets out a sigh of relief. It suddenly felt like the heaviest weight in the world was now lifted off her back.

A part of her still questions why she hadn't told the truth of her birth to Robin and Aversa. Had she done so, maybe they would all come together as the family she was meant to have. She can recall happy moments where the three of them smiled as if the looming threat of Grima never existed in the first place. A loving father, complimented by a loving mother. They cared for their child as if it was the only thing in the world that mattered to them both.

But the other part of her realizes that those weren't her memories. Those were the memories of her brother, the "real" Morgan. The one who deserved to live alongside Robin and Aversa. The one who deserved to be here today.

She may have accepted his desire for her to take his place, but she wasn't going to deny him of what was his. In this timeline, in this world, he would be the one who was born, and he would be the one who experiences a wonderful life. If her brother could be born into this world, then she would be content with what she has now. If that meant a baby version of her would never be born, she could accept that as well-

"I hope you realize," Robin suddenly spoke up, "that I will make sure you are born in this timeline, no matter what."

… _I really am loved, aren't I?_

Morgan pulls her father into a tight embrace and smiles. "I know," she says while suppressing her tears.

When they separate, Severa mischievously tackles her uncle, interrupting them both. "I also wanna hug!" she stubbornly states, "A-And, Kjelle does too!"

"Haha, yes, yes, I'm right here. No need to hog me to yourselves."

In the month that's passed since Robin's arrival, everything has been much more peaceful. Probably more so now than it ever has been in many different aspects.

Returning home to Plegia with control over the Fell Dragon's powers made Robin all the more mighty as a King. Not just in terms of magical prowess. As the religion of the Grimleal began to turn a new leaf and become more humane, the followers now have a being to worship as a true leader. "Grima" no longer stood as a devastating avatar of ruin and destruction. Now, "Grima" serves as the divine dragon who symbolized the idea of living through struggle. Long ago, when the first Exalt began his discrimination and condemnation against the Plegians, the Grimleal tried to abuse the citizen's desperate pleas for help by using this very idea. However, back then, the people were fine with anything that could give them even a sliver of hope.

Today, the Grimleal are slowly learning what it means to live past the difficulties they face.

Everywhere outside of Plegia stayed relatively the same. In Regna Ferox, Basilio regained his former position of power, reigning once more as the West-Khan. This actually meant little to him and to the people, since everyone knew the hearty lug would slack off in taverns simply because he would rather put work aside. It only mattered to Flavia, who would gripe about losing the title. In Chon'sin, Say'ri finally revealed to the public that her brother, Yen'fay, was still alive. It was something she could no longer keep secret, considering that a number of individuals during the expedition to the Feroxi Permafrost had already seen him first hand. The kingdom was thrown into turmoil for quite a while as their initial fears regarding the succession of the throne was all legitimate. Everything quieted down after Tiki herself deigned Say'ri as the Crown Empress.

In Ylisse, things were also the same. When Chrom heard from a messenger that Robin actually managed to bring his daughter back, he was ecstatic beyond belief. However, he still had to hide his true relationship with her from the public. So to be safe, he requested that Plegia continue housing her while he prepared to unveil the truth in a proper manner. Sumia had a lot to tell Lucina about the big sister she had never really known while Cynthia took the time to notify all the future children about the good news.

As for Valm, well… nothing really changed. Although, it's been rumored that a descendant of the legendary king whom the continent was named after has suddenly appeared. But for now, the tiny kingdom made do with its mercenary economy.

_Hmm…_

Robin closes his eyes and wonders to himself, _How is my "sister" doing in her world?_

* * *

"HYAH!"

A fierce slash to the left cleaves a training dummy in two.

"HAH!"

A swift pivot to the right brought a clean swipe with it, shearing the hay off a bale.

"YAH!"

A devastating slice delivered from below. It cuts through the air, the ferocity and speed causing the wind to whistle around the blade.

Chrom exhales as he sheathes the Steel Sword back into its scabbard. He wipes the sweat off his brow with a towel, until suddenly a pair of arms tenderly hug him from behind.

"Looks like someone's energetic," they tease, "maybe you could do me a favor and put that liveliness to actual work?"

"Uh, well… recovering patients need to avoid work?" he replies.

"Yeah, sure, 'recovering'. I'll leave you to it, you big lug."

Robin playfully pushes herself off of her husband and walks back to the castle. Aversa silently scribbles down a few notes as she walks beside her. She occasionally taps her quill on her journal's spine. "No side effects. Patient's recovery rate is faster than first expected. Perhaps increasing the concentration of the herbs can hasten the period, although the ingredients used to neutralize the herb's toxicity will need to be adjusted to match it. Then-"

"Do you need the equipment to administer the medicine in higher dosages, then?" Robin asks her, "Because if so, just ask."

"... If it doesn't bother you, then yes, I'd appreciate it."

The queen flashes an earnest smile to the sorceress, who simply turns her head away to hide her expression.

It's been around a month since Robin had returned home to the halidom with Aversa in tow. At first, the presence of the temptress who destroyed Plegia put everyone on edge, but through sheer determination, Robin managed to turn around their view of her. Aversa now serves the halidom as one of the most renowned researchers there, focusing heavily on curing the disease that had spread around the continents. Chrom happily volunteered as the first test subject, and thankfully, nothing has gone wrong for him. Both step-siblings were still hard at work in their combined effort.

A month ago, when the Robin of another timeline disappeared, she wasn't sure what was going to happen going forward. She had to try and fulfill the promise she made to him with regards to Aversa, and she still had many other things to oversee as acting Queen. But Robin managed to convince Aversa to repent for everything she had done during the past few years, and here they are now.

Aversa herself wasn't entirely sure why she was doing this when she originally despised Robin from the bottom of her heart. But when she lost touch with the Fell Dragon's powers, things became clear once again. It was as if, ever since she saw her hidden past in the Wellspring of Truth, she had been corrupted from the inside out by despair.

She was trying to set things right as best as she could. And she was ready to continue doing so for as long as it would take.

"Let's see, I've got an appointment with the officials from Rosanne during lunch, then I have to attend a signing to implement the new territory accomodations in Southtown, followed by a meeting between representatives of each nation to decide how we deal with Plegia…"

_**Sounds like you'll soon be overwhelmed by everything soon enough,**_Grima says to her, _**is that when I take over and rule Ylisse in your place?**_

_Oh hush, _Robin replies, _you and I both know that you're not fit for this._

_**Tch! Touché.**_

The Fell Dragon may threaten her vessel every once in a while, but the two were no longer against each other. After coming to terms with their desires to live, they both changed as beings, and learned to cooperate with one another. It isn't as smooth as either one would like it to be, of course. Grima naturally has to fight the urge to succumb to her own corrupt powers as the Fell Dragon. Unlike the Grima from the other timeline, she had never been completely erased from the world, and still retains the dreadful influence she's always had. However, she's succeeded in suppressing it so far. And while she would never openly admit it, she knew she had Robin to rely on in case the worst outcome came true.

The world was moving forward beyond its past. Beyond the shackles of war that bound it in place, unmoving, unable to advance once more.

Robin was anticipating a brighter future with every step she took. With the newfound confidence that practically overflowed from her, she was ready to lead Ylisse as a true Queen. Slowly, but surely, she would catch up to her "brother" and achieve what he already had.

Sometimes she found herself missing him. He was, after all, the person who saved her from falling into ruination. All Robin could do was pray that he was okay.

"Mother?"

"Ah, Lucina, you're back! Let's go, we need to visit a few friends."

* * *

Rays of sunlight enter through the small glass window and illuminate the room. Small specks of dust dancing in the air made themselves visible through the light, as if they were actors performing underneath a spotlight. The birds outside cheerfully chirp while the noise of people bustling to and fro in the castle town provide a gentle blanket of white noise. As the sun flies high in the evening sky, the vast oasis that stretched out in the endless desert shimmers underneath the light. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

The door to the room steadily opens. Robin carefully enters before closing it as quietly as possible. He slowly moves across the room, making his way to the bed. When he reaches it, he kneels down and rests his elbows on the bed itself. With a smile, he looks out the window and basks in the view.

"I wish you were awake to see it, Lucina."

The princess didn't respond.

At the end of the Awakening, Lucina suddenly appeared out of nowhere in that holy tomb. Naga reassured Robin that she was alive and that she was okay, but it was anyone's guess as to when she would wake up. All Robin could do was watch over her, patiently waiting for the day Lucina could open her eyes and see the world she had left so easily.

Robin was still very hesitant. Would Lucina really accept his feelings when she came to? He had made her suffer in ways that she never deserved it. And he was the reason she lost her life. Did he have a right to bring her back? Did he have a right to stubbornly worry his own family just because he wanted to indulge in his own selfishness? Did he have a right to allow Grima to sacrifice himself in order to achieve his goals?

Did he even have a right to love Lucina?

…

The promise I made to Grima rings out within my mind once again

I don't care if everything I've done made me seem insane, pathetic, or desperate. In truth, I am all three of those things. All that matters now is that you're back, and that you're here.

There were so many things I wish to tell you.

"Welcome back," perhaps?

"Thank you for saving me?"

"I'm no longer afraid to be honest with myself?"

"I love you?"

There, that was the one.

I grasped her hand in mine, interweaving our fingers together as I lay my head down next to her.

One day, you'll wake up, and I'll be right here when you do.

I love you, Lucina. Now and forevermore.

* * *

Chrom caresses his daughter's hair. She slept soundly, even in the shaking of the wagon. Sumia smiles as she watches Lucina sleep. The two doting parents couldn't help but want to shower their daughter with love and affection.

"She looks so beautiful in that dress!" Sumia says while beaming.

"Yeah. I'm surprised she wore it immediately when she opened her present," Chrom chuckles, "Maybe I AM good at shopping for birthday presents."

"Yeah… Let's hope that the other Lucina will wake up today too."

"Right. We need to wish her a happy birthday as well."

In her sleep, Lucina reaches for her father's sword as the two lovers continue to talk. With her touch, the sword radiates a soft, blue light. Neither the King nor his Queen would notice her resonance to the blade.

"Awaken to the life you deserve to live…" she softly whispers in her sleep. The princess smiles.

_I'm sure you'll wake up soon, _she thinks to herself_. And when you do, you can finally tell him your true feelings._

The three await to arrive at Plegia to see their slumbering princess from the future. While flying high on her pegasus, Cynthia hums a happy song to the baby Cynthia she held in her arms. She looks out to the warm sunrise as they glide through the sky.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading For Her, For Home, And For I. This was my first fan fiction, and I'm pleased to say that I am proud of everything I've done. And I'm thankful for all of you who supported me and followed this story to the end! Critique on my work would be wonderful, as I'd like to improve further as a writer in any aspect possible.**

**I have a few ideas for fics I would like to pursue, now that this one is finished. Naturally I'm continuing my Three Houses fic "Never-Forget-Me," but I've also got a few projects that sound fun to do. I might try my hand at a lengthy crossover fic one of these days, an ambitious project to be sure. For now, though, I'll continue testing the waters with every little bit of writing I do here and there.**

**I want to give a huge "thank you" to the Fictendo Treehouse/Fanfiction Treehouse Discord server! Join us: 9XG3U7a (the rules are: be nice, please don't be mean, also please be nice).  
**

**Everyone there has been a big help to me with my writing, and without them, I hardly believe I could have gotten this far. They put up with my dumb stupid questions while working hard on their own projects, and I appreciate them all for it!**

**To DestructionDragon360, author of "Heavy is the Head."**

**To Narwhal Lord, author of "All the World's a Sale."**

**To Mixed Valence, author of "Earthborne."**

**To RedXEagl3, author of "Aberration."**

**To TheBobcat18, author of "The Force's Shepherds," and "Rigged From the Start."**

**To LowerBlack, author of "Hints, Allegations and Things Left Unsaid."**

**To 3-13 Sniper, author of "Mercenaries, Scrubs, and A Whole Lot of Level-Grinding," and "Diversis Mundi Magia Actum."**

**To ivantmyburd, author of "Flying Blind."**

**To HowlingArmadillo, author of "Whispers and Songs."**

**To ThreeDollarBratwurst, author of "****Birth and Re-Death"**

**(If I missed anyone, I'm so sorry.)**

**This IS the final chapter but... expect a little something in a couple of days. Thank you all, and I hope you can learn to live for yourselves, knowing that in doing so, you can live for the ones you care for.**


	21. Epilogue - I Love You

For a long time now, I've been dreaming. Dreaming of my future, dreaming of my past, dreaming of my present. Whenever a dream began, it always started with me waking up in a field. The field was never consistent across every dream. Sometimes it would be a field of white lilies that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Sometimes it would be a field of red wild roses that decorated the land with its beauty.

However, there was always one thing that stayed consistent. One person would be there to greet me each and every time I found myself there.

You.

You, who added a layer of harmony to the life of my melody. When you were around, it was as if I was listening to a voice from the past, joining in with mine.

I dreamt once of the time when I was a little girl, when you would hold me in your arms and smile at me everyday. I loved it whenever you were around. To help my father with his work, to stroll the Halidom just because you were bored. Even during the times you were busy, you always came to see me. You made time to check up on me and be a part of my life. Father would invite you over from your lonely little house on the shore of a lake just to watch over me. I would spend my whole day playing games with you, pretending to be a family with you, and making gifts for you.

At times, I knew I was a nuisance.

I hated to think that I was bothering you. I hated to think that you would rather spend your time alone reading your books like you always did instead of spending time with me. But whenever I started to think like that, you would immediately pick me up in your arms and hug me tightly, as if you had somehow known what I was thinking. At times like that, you would tell me how blessed Chrom was to have a daughter like me. How blessed Ylisse was to have a princess who would guide them with love and care. How blessed you were to have such a wonderful and loving niece to look after.

Then suddenly, you changed and became Grima, and I wouldn't even know until I traveled to the past.

But the moment right before you became Grima, I was there with you. With your last bit of humanity, you handed me the Falchion, kissed my forehead, and told me that I needed to become strong to save the world. And just before you disappeared, you told me you loved me and that you were so proud of me.

Why… Why did you have to become Grima? Why did you have to be born with such a horrible fate? I wanted you to watch over me as I grew up. I wanted to make you feel like you were truly a part of my family, not just some friend who my father knew. I wanted you to be happy and proud of who I would become.

Even now, I still do. I pray that in my ruined future you had been set free when Grima returned to the past to claim this world. And I pray that you rest easy now, knowing that this world is peaceful.

At the end of that dream, I wake up in another field, and you're there to greet me again. But now, it was no longer the same "you," the "you" who I adored as a child.

It was now "you," the one who stole my heart. The one who told me that I had a place in the family I didn't deserve. The one who told me that they would never stop fighting for me. The one who told me that they would always be there for me.

I dreamt once of arriving at a strange world. There, I was locked in battle with a masked man who fought unlike any other foe I've fought before. Then, when I was near my end, you came and saved me like you always did. And together, we joined a world of fighting. Yet, the fighting never felt wrong. It always felt right. It always felt fun. We'd fight against many other people, heroes and villains in their own rights. We'd fight against the graceful Hero-King, the powerful Radiant Hero, and a mystical Hero of Fates. Sometimes we would fight against each other. But at the end of the day, you and I would laugh together while you asked if I was okay. I met people with different lives, different morals, different ideas. Still, though, it wouldn't have been the same without you.

I'm not sure why we met like this. It was strange, to be sure. Despite that, it made me happy.

At the end of that dream, I wake up in another field, and you're there to greet me again.

I had more dreams about the two of us arriving in different worlds. We would be embroiled in many different wars. One took place in the kingdoms of Ylissean fairytale, where we fought alongside that Hero of Fates. One took us to a strange world that was governed by steam-powered mechanisms. One took us to a world of twisted journeys, where we met both the Hero-King and Hero of Fates once again, but this time we also became acquainted with their friends. There was one where I went on a journey that transcended all of time and space alongside my father. We met many warriors who all came from different worlds. You weren't there yourself. But I could feel you there. Guiding my sword. Guiding my heart.

At the end of all those dreams, I wake up in another field, and you're there to greet me again. For a long time I continued to dream… both the good and the bad.

You were in every nightmare. But you were always in pain. In one of them, you were crying over the deaths of our friends. It made me feel hurt. Over and over, you would blame yourself for their deaths. "I could have done better. I could have saved them. If only I weren't so incompetent, so useless." My chest would tighten with every word you spoke. What hurt the most was that I would never say anything to make you feel better. Plenty of emotions ran through the recesses of my heart when that happens. Many times my yearnings to hold you, to comfort you, to console you would cross my mind. I could have done something. I could have said something.

But I couldn't say anything. I was too afraid that you would think I couldn't understand, or that you'd tell me I was being a nuisance.

At the end of the dream, you would sacrifice yourself to save me. In my arms you laid dying, telling yourself that you managed to do something right. And I would break down into tears as your light faded away from my life. Knowing that you would be gone from my world. Knowing that I could no longer spend time with you. It crushed my heart.

I dreamt of seeing you cry over my careless actions. In that dream, my body would be in tatters. It would be impossible for me to continue on as a soldier. And you would cry, and cry, and cry. Apologizing to me. Telling me that it was your fault.

I hated it.

I hated myself for making you cry. It was the one thing I tried so hard to never do when I was a child. Even more so now. I don't want to see you cry. And I don't want to be the reason you cry.

You mean so much to me. There were so many things I wanted to say when I saw you again. But I was frightened, fearful of the idea that you weren't the same man who I loved to see everyday. Scared that you were truly the one to kill my father, and bring the world to ruination again.

Out of everything I hate, I hate myself the most for thinking of you in such a horrible way.

At the end of those nightmares, I wake up in another field, and you're there to greet me again. I would run into your arms and cry.

I'm sorry, Robin.

I'm sorry I never once hugged you again as tightly as I did as a child. I'm sorry I never told you how amazing you are to me like I used to. I'm sorry I never spent days and days by your side like I used to. Everyday I saw you since I came to the past, my heart would flutter once again knowing that you were alive and right there. My feelings for you never changed. They never will.

In my dearest memory, I see you reaching out to me. Do you remember those times?

In your dearest memory, do you remember loving me? Did you ever love me?

Even if you didn't, it's okay. Because I'm the fool. I'm sorry.

I'm sorry I couldn't find the courage to tell you "I love you." To tell you, "You're my world."

To tell you, "I'm happiest when I'm with you."

To tell you, "You're the very person who keeps me going."

To tell you, "I want to start a family with you."

"I don't want you to be alone anymore."

"I want to be with you until the end of time."

"I love you."

I love you. I love you.

If I knew that my journey to save the future would mean you were to lose yours, maybe I wouldn't have gone back. But I had to. For my father, for my friends, for everyone in the world. I had to sacrifice the life of one to save the lives of millions.

I hate myself for sacrificing your life. For allowing you to sacrifice your life.

The thought of Grima disappearing forever tempted me so much that I fell into the clutches of my greed. I should have allowed father to slay Grima. Gods, I should have picked up his Falchion and done it myself. But I didn't. It wasn't a matter of whether or not I could. I absolutely could have done it. But I didn't. I let you kill yourself so that the world would be free of the Fell Dragon.

The worst nightmare I have is being forced to experience your death over, and over, and over again. Each time I try to do something different. What if I tried to kill Grima myself? What if I forced father to push forward and kill him? What if everyone just ignored your orders, and all charged at Grima?

No matter the method, the outcome would always be the same. It would be an image seared into my mind.

_"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for…"_

I would see you turn to my father with tears in your eyes as you fade away. Then, you turn to me, and with your most sincere smile you would say:

_"May we meet again in a better life."_

At the end of that nightmare, I wake up in another field.

But you weren't there to greet me.

…

…

…

"Miss? Why are you crying?"

A tiny, bubbly, adorable girl runs up to me. She wore a dress as white as the snow, and carried in her hands a basket of flowers. Her hair flowed in the gentle breeze, like a curtain of blue velvet swaying in the wind.

"Don't cry, miss! Whatever is making you sad will be okay eventually!"

She picks out a flower crown from her basket and reaches out to me. "Lower your head."

I do what she says, and she places the crown on my head. "I, Princess Lucina, heir to the Exalted blood that safeguards Ylisse, hereby declare that your sadness will go away!"

I smile. Even in my own dreams, it seems I still try to keep myself happy. I take off the crown and look at it. "Wow," I say to her, "it's quite expertly crafted. You must have worked hard on this, lady Exalt."

Lucina shakes her head and blushes. "Actually, someone else made it. He's a wonderful man, always playing with me and always spending time with me."

"Really?" I gently laugh. "What's he like?"

"Oh, Uncle Robin is the greatest person to ever live! He comes to visit our Halidom from time to time just to see me. A-And, and! He gets along so well with my father and mother, and everyone at the castle! And then there's big sister Morgan. She's his daughter, and she's super, super cool and sweet and kind! They're my heroes!"

Robin… with Morgan as his daughter? I don't remember such a thing when I was young. I remember lying about it before when Robin tried to make me kill him.

I must be hopelessly desiring for such a world. But…

"Oh no," the young girl panics, "Oh no, don't cry! Are you still sad?"

Lucina rubs the tears from my eyes. "No, lady Exalt, I'm not sad. I'm happy! I'm so happy. He's okay. The idea that he could truly live his life… it just makes me so, so happy…"

I wish I was there with him.

"Do you love him, miss?"

Lucina looks up at me. I nod. Her face beams in happiness. "Then I'm sure he'll be happy to know you do!"

"I'm not so sure…" I softly whisper, "Will he still love me even after everything I did to cause him pain?"

I think back to the day I brandished my blade at him. To the day where he was drowning so heavily in his sadness that he welcomed my sword with open arms. My vision once again blurs away as tears well up.

"Of course he will! Uncle Robin will accept your love, so long as you share his dreams."

"And what if I can't?" I choke out through tears. "What if I'm not worthy of his ideals? What if…"

I look up to her. "Robin… What if I drag him down with me?"

Lucina wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly.

"Well, I think… If you aren't worthy, you should keep trying until you are! And if you both fall down… Um, that's what lovers are for, right?"

She smiles with all her might. "It's only fair that you get to tell him your feelings! I'm sure uncle Robin is waiting for you just so you can say it to him!"

My heart is overcome with warmth. This fuzzy feeling… It feels so pleasant.

I pat her head. "Thank you, my lady Exalt. But right now, I can't see him. I'm in a deep slumber, and I may never wake up."

"Hmm… That's a problem," she says to herself. After a moment of thought, she claps her hands together and laughs. "I know what to do!"

Lucina grabs my hands, held it in between hers, and closes her eyes. "I am Princess Lucina, heir to the Exalted blood that safeguards Ylisse. With the power of Naga's chosen flowing through my blood, I implore unto you…"

She opens her eyes. I could see the Brand glow softly in her left eye. It felt as if it was resonating with mine.

"Awaken to the life you deserve to live! And live not for your family, not for your loved ones, but for yourself!"

With her final decree, she releases her grip on my hands, then runs off in the distance. Lucina turns to me and waved goodbye as a ray of light envelops her. She disappears from the field, leaving a stream of petals in her wake. I close my eyes and laid my head down once again.

The kind of dreams I have no longer matter. Where I wake up after them no longer matters.

All that mattered… No, all that I hope for is that you'll greet me when I wake up once again.

* * *

I opened my eyes, bright sunshine resting atop me. Like many times before, yet... something was not quite the same.

I was on a bed. Not a field. A bed.

Am I dreaming still?

I open the window to my left. A calm evening sun greeted me, unlike before, when its rays were harsh with cruelty. Birds cheerfully chirp as they fly by, and I could hear the busy sounds of people clamoring about. And through the bright rays that shimmered off the surface of an oasis, I could see a desert stretching out as far as the eye could see.

Everything seemed so peaceful, like nothing else I've ever seen before. It all felt reminiscent of the beautiful Ylisse I once lived in, except this was someplace completely different.

Hah, to think I could imagine such a wonderful place. A lovely desert sounds a little too improbable for me. Although, had Plegia gone on a different path, perhaps this would be the result. Is my nostalgia now playing tricks on me? Yes, surely this is nothing more than a-

"Mmph… No, Grima… Mire tomes are a disgrace… Ah, Morgan, don't copy him…"

Wait… is that…?

Robin?!

I turn to my right and see his hand held onto mine, our fingers tenderly interwoven between us. He had fallen asleep on the side of the bed while keeping his grip on my hand. My heart tightened.

So this is… another dream? It had to be. If it isn't, I don't know what I'd…

"Ah, Lucina…"

…!

My heart beats faster as his fingers gently brush against mine. A small, yet sweet smile unfurls from his lips.

"Welcome… home…" he whispers.

… Were I to spend an eternity dreaming, only seeing you through the false lens of my own desires, I would accept it. I would be able to see you, I would be able to feel you, and even though I know that those dreams are nothing but lies, I would still accept it. I sacrificed myself knowing just that, and I did it without hesitation, yet...

I was desperate for you.

Now, after all these years, after all those dreams…

You're here. I'm here.

I position myself closer to him, and lay my head down next to his. With all the emotion built up within me, with all the feeling I could possibly muster up, I whisper to him.

"I love you."

* * *

**Thank you all for your support. Without it, I would never have finished this story.**

**With this fic, I wished to answer a few questions that came to my mind after playing Awakening for the first time.**

**-What happened to the continents after Grima's death?**

**-How different would the world have been had I chosen to put Grima to sleep?**

**I tried my best to write down an entertaining story that would answer these questions in my own imaginative way. At the same time, I also wanted to explore how someone can come to terms with their own inner demons without needing the satisfaction of the acknowledgement from others. **

**But in the end, I wanted to write a story that would make you feel happy.**

**Whether or not you sacrificed yourself to rid the world of Grima, whether or not you had Chrom put the Fell Dragon into a long slumber, know this:**

**This story was meant for you. And I hope it made you happy.**


End file.
